Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Rien ne prédestinaient Oliver et Felicity à se rencontrer. Un événement les réunis, mais ils se font une fausse idée de l'autre. Sauf qu'ils travaillent chacun de leur côté pour attraper le même monstre sans le savoir. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils devront collaborer et lorsque les sentiments se mêleront à l'histoire ? A vous de lire pour le savoir. UA Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs. **

**En premier je souhaiterais vous envoyer mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2020. Que vos rêves se réalisent, la santé pour vous et vos proches. Et encore une bonne année de belles lectures sur notre couple préféré.**

**En second, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires sur ma dernière histoire Olicity. Tout vos commentaires remplissent mon coeur de joie.**

**Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à revenir vers vous, mais il fallait que je trouve du temps pour écrire...Ce qui était compliqué...Mais me voilà de retour avec un UA Arrow.**

**L'histoire se compose de 22 chapitres, je posterais sûrement comme d'habitude deux fois par semaine.**

**Je voudrais remercier mes deux acolytes, **

**Shinobu24 pour prendre de son temps pour me lire et me donner son avis, ses conseils pour chacun de mes chapitres. **

**Delicity-Unicorn pour prendre le temps de me corriger.**

**Je vous embrasse les filles. Vous êtes de merveilleuse Beta, et je suis heureuse de vous connaître.**

**Chers lecteurs, merci pour votre fidélité sans faille à chacun de mes écrits. En espérant qu'il y en aura pleins d'autres qui surgiront de ma tête cette année.**

**Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**#############################**

Felicity glissa sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna et poussa la porte de l'appartement avec un lourd soupir. Elle entra doucement dans celui-ci et jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur avec la pendule, remarquant qu'il était juste une heure et demie du matin. Elle ferma la porte doucement et la verrouilla, ne voulant pas réveiller Iris au cas où sa meilleur amie dormait. Elle jeta son sac sur la petite table où elles gardaient leur courrier et grogna quand il s'ouvrit et que plusieurs billets de cinquante dollar en sortirent.

Elle fronça le nez et fit quelques pas de plus dans l'appartement, tendit la main vers une chaise pour retirer les chaussures à talons qu'elle avait portées. La nuit avait été longue et bien qu'elle soit heureuse d'avoir fait des progrès sur son enquête elle était heureuse d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Felicity se dirigea dans le couloir vers sa chambre pour pouvoir se changer en vêtements plus légers que la robe extrêmement chère qu'elle portait, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la lumière dans la chambre d'Iris. Son amie était l'une des plus jeunes reporters de la Star City Gazette, elle avait gravi les échelons très rapidement et Felicity était plus que fière d'elle.

C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme avait décidé de s'installer à Star City après avoir obtenu ses diplômes du MIT. Elle considérait Iris comme sa seule famille depuis la mort de ses parents et elle voulait être proche d'elle. Felicity travaillait chez Palmer Technologies mais pendant son temps libre elle aimait pirater l'ordinateur de la police et les aider anonymement avec les cas difficiles qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à résoudre. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait trouvé l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait maintenant. Felicity frappa à la porte de sa colocataire avant de la pousser légèrement et de se pencher dans l'embrasure, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Salut ! Tu es encore réveillée ?, dit-elle avec un petit sourire tirant ses lèvres brillantes.

\- Tu sais comment je peux me plonger dans mon travail sans faire attention au temps, admit-elle.

Elle retira l'ordinateur de ses genoux et le posa à côté d'elle sur le lit tout en regardant son amie de la tête aux pieds pour s'assurer qu'elle ne présentait aucun signe de blessure. Iris comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Felicity avait choisi la mission, même s'il s'agissait d'une infiltration un peu unique et dangereuse elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'entreprendre ce travail. Elle aurait fait la même chose dans les débuts de sa carrière, lorsque son visage n'était pas autant placardé sur les panneaux publicitaires de la ville. A présent elle ne pouvait plus faire de travail d'infiltration. Parfois, cela lui manquait, elle aimait beaucoup jouer un rôle avec les politiciens et les hommes d'affaires corrompus pour ensuite les faire tomber avec ses articles. Désormais elle continuait sa quête de la justice mais d'une façon différente, plus subtile.

\- Comment était ta soirée ?, Demanda-t-elle.

Felicity haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du cadre de la porte lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre à coucher et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Ma date était un des dirigeants de Kord Industries...Je l'ai rencontré au bar, nous avons bu quelques verres et il avait l'air très désireux de me faire monter, commenta-t-elle en fronçant le nez. J'ai pensé à un moment que la drogue ne ferait pas effet mais heureusement pour moi il a commencé à s'écrouler dans l'ascenseur, alors j'ai du pratiquement le transporter dans la chambre.

\- Oh ! Il devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, déclara Iris.

\- Cela lui a pris une éternité pour se réveiller que j'ai cru devoir passer la nuit dans la chambre. Tu aurais dû voir la confusion sur son visage lorsqu'il ne se souvenait pas de notre moment ensemble, dit-elle avec un petit rire en soupirant.

Felicity savait que la situation n'était pas drôle, mais si elle ne s'en moquait pas, alors les trois dernières semaines allaient commencer à la rendre folle et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle était trop proche de donner toutes les preuves de cette histoire à la police pour flancher maintenant.

\- Je ne comprends pas le comportement de certains hommes, ils sont jeunes, ont un emploi respectable, ils pourraient trouver une femme facilement. Quel est l'intérêt de faire appel à une call-girl et de risquer leurs carrière quand toute cette affaire va exploser.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais le simple fait qu'ils disposent tous de cet argent pour payer une femme pour coucher avec eux, prouve qu'ils ne sont pas aussi irréprochables que tout le monde semble le penser. Les avocats doivent recevoir des pots de vins pour empêcher leurs clients peu scrupuleux de faire de la prison, les dirigeants doivent fournir de la technologie de leur compagnie aux plus offrants, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque Felicity avait commencé à travailler pour Max Fuller il y a trois semaines, le prix que les hommes devaient payer pour la voir n'était pas élevé. Mais il semblait qu'avec les commentaires positifs sur ce qui était arrivé pendant la nuit qu'elle leur inventait, avait fait augmenté le prix payé pour sa compagnie. Elle attrapa le regard de son amie et secoua la tête.

\- Heureusement ces hommes sont prévisibles, au lieu d'admettre qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas, ils voient mon dos nu alors que je remonte la fermeture de ma robe et ils prennent juste mes mots pour argent comptant. Ils préfèrent faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir, ce dont je ne devrais pas me plaindre, car cela fonctionne en ma faveur et le relater à Max, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Les hommes sont vraiment pathétiques mais c'est bien qu'ils croientt avoir pris du plaisir avec toi. J'ai l'impression que je dois me nettoyer la bouche après avoir dit de tel ineptie, déclara Iris.

Elle savait que sa meilleur amie le faisait pour une bonne raison, mais c'était toujours moralement épouvantable de la savoir faire ce travail, même si elle ne couchait avec aucun de ces hommes. Iris savait que beaucoup de femmes qui le faisaient n'avaient pas d'autre choix et cela la rendait aussi très triste qu'elles se retrouvent dans une telle situation. Elle secoua la tête et chercha la bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit. La journaliste savait que son amie voulait faire tomber l'homme qui dirigeait l'entreprise au même titre qu'elle voulait faire tomber ses clients.

\- Tu as pu parler avec Fuller ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a laissé un message disant qu'il voulait me parler, qu'il me fixait un rendez-vous avec un client spécial pour la première fois après-demain, expliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner et de s'allonger sur le lit tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie. Je suis sur le point de le faire tomber Iris...Je peux le sentir. Elle leva la main et pinça ses doigts. Je suis si près de lui, la façon dont il me regarde ... Elle s'interrompit. Cela me fait peur de temps en temps, mais je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser.

\- Tu dois faire attention, Felicity, la prévint la journaliste. Si Fuller apprend que tu drogue ses clients pour avoir des informations tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire s'il découvrait qui tu es vraiment, déclara-t-elle.

Iris avait entendu parler de l'homme d'affaires au fil des années, mais il s'était toujours bien sorti de ses affaires louches. Sa famille était puissante et sa compagnie était l'une des plus respectées de la ville. Il avait toutes sortes de relations, passant par les membres de la mairie, ou ceux de la justice, ou même de haut fonctionnaire de la police, des politiciens, des présidents de sociétés très lucratives. Et Max Fuller savait qu'il était protégé, que son affaire illégale ne risquait rien grâce à tous ces hommes à qui il faisait profiter son offre d'escort.

\- Tu pense qu'il t'offre à un de ses premiers gros clients car il te fait confiance ?, Demanda Iris.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Je jure que chaque nuit que je vais là-bas et que je vois les hommes qui sont supposés être des leaders, des gens auxquels nous devrions faire confiance… Elle s'interrompit et soupira. Je suis dégoûtée du nombre de ces personnes qui mettent leur vie et leur carrière en péril.

Felicity ne comprendrait jamais comment les maris pouvaient tromper leurs femmes, ni comment les employés du bureau du maire ou du conseil municipal pourraient utiliser les fonds de la ville pour financer leurs activités illégales. C'était épouvantable. Mais Felicity savait que la seule façon de briser cette histoire était de plonger assez loin dans cette vie pour que Max Fuller lui fasse confiance. Elle baissa les yeux et passa la main sur la robe.

\- Je dois sortir de ces vêtements, dit-elle.

Iris avait hâte de voir son amie exposer les hommes pour les ordures qu'ils étaient vraiment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge avant qu'elle ne croise le regard de Felicity.

\- Je sais que c'est dégoûtant, Fel, mais ça va être très satisfaisant de voir ces gars se faire prendre, le pantalon baissé. Littéralement, dit-elle.

\- Tu as vraiment raison et ça ne fait pas de mal que je puisse prendre des photos alors qu'ils sont assommés, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant lentement. Passe une bonne nuit, Iris, et si je ne te vois pas ce matin, bonne chance pour ton entrevue, dit-elle.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de faire signe de la main et de retourner dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Felicity était épuisée et apparemment, elle avait un grand jour demain alors le sommeil était définitivement ce dont elle avait besoin.

#########################

Oliver était de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il tapait du pied avec impatience et regardait les numéros monter trop lentement dans l'ascenseur qui se dirigeait vers son appartement. La journée au bureau avait été longue, remplie de plaintes de membres du conseil d'administration et d'ententes infructueuses. Après ce qui semblait être une petite éternité, l'ascenseur sonna, signalant son arrivée et il soupira d'impatience, passant sa main sur sa barbe alors qu'il franchissait le seuil. Il ôta les épaules de sa veste alors qu'il marchait et tirait sur sa cravate, soucieux de sortir de son costume pour pouvoir se changer et partir patrouiller. Oliver avait besoin de se débarrasser d'une partie de son énergie excédentaire et il envisageait de faire souffrir les agresseurs et autres criminels potentiels cette nuit-là.

Il ne patrouillerait pas la nuit suivante et, en fonction de l'évolution de sa nouvelle mission, il pourrait avoir à faire une petite pause pendant un moment alors qu'il s'occupait de celle-ci. Oliver était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis sur son canapé.

\- Salut, dit l'homme le voyant traverser le salon.

\- C'est pas vrai Tommy...Que fous-tu chez moi ?, dit-il avec un sourire serré.

Son ami haussa un sourcil au ton de la voix d'Oliver, souleva sa bière, prit une longue gorgée, la reposa sur la table basse puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, tout en regardant son ami.

\- Depuis quand ne suis-je pas autorisé à venir chez toi sans ton autorisation ?, Demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Et que t'arrive-t-il pour être si grognon ?

\- Combien de temps as-tu parce que cela prendrait probablement toute la nuit, grommela Oliver.

Il laissa tomber sa veste et sa cravate sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le bar, se versant un généreux verre de scotch. Il savait que Tommy avait raison et qu'il était un imbécile. Son meilleur ami passait tout le temps et Oliver n'avait manifestement pas de problème avec ça, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais donné le code. Il ramena son verre sur le canapé et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Oliver avala sa moitié de boisson en une gorgée, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge avant de se détendre contre les coussins du canapé. Je suis d'humeur à frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un et je compte bien le faire dès que je serai prêt à patrouiller dans peu de temps. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?, Demanda-t-il.

Oliver pensa qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Tommy s'était arrêté. Cela faisait environ une semaine depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus, tous deux occupés par leurs tâches respectives de jour et de nuit.

\- Je pensais juste que j'allais voir comment tu allais, dit-il avec désinvolture en soulevant sa bière et en prenant une autre gorgée.

Il savait qu'Oliver travaillait beaucoup pour Queen Consolidated et travaillait également à la découverte de certaines choses autour de la ville sur le front de Green Arrow. Son ami semblait épuisé et fatigué et il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Tu te souviens de Max Fuller ? demanda Oliver.

\- Oui ! Comment pourrais-je oublier que tu m'as avoué avoir couché avec la fiancée de notre copain de lycée le jour de leur mariage.

Oliver prit un autre verre et le sirota plus lentement cette fois-ci. Il savait que son ancien camarade de classe avait déménagé à Star City et y avait ouvert une nouvelle succursale, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Max avait des liens beaucoup plus profonds jusqu'à ce que son nom soit apparu sur l'une des bases de données de Curtis.

\- Il voulait que l'on se retrouve pour prendre un verre et il a semblé que tout cela n'était qu'un amical rattrapage mettant notre passé derrière nous, expliqua Oliver.

Il avait eu l'intention de décliner l'offre, il n'était pas vraiment fier de la personne qu'il avait été pendant ses études préparatoires, et il n'avait aucun intérêt d'être cet homme idiot et insouciant de nouveau avec ceux qu'il avait fréquentés à l'époque. Il avait prévu de dire à Max qu'il était submergé et de s'en tenir à cela, mais son informaticien l'avait fait changé d'avis.

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller mais Curtis a trouvé des informations que je ne pouvais pas laisser de côté. Il s'avère que Max dirige un service d'escort, dit-il, s'interrompant pour laisser Tommy gérer la nouvelle.

\- Un service d'escort ?, déclara son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas comment certains hommes fortunés pouvaient payer les services d'une escort pour prendre du plaisir alors qu'ils avaient leur propre épouse à la maison. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie il n'avait payé une femme pour avoir des relations sexuelles. C'était plus excitant pour lui d'aller dans un bar, de payer un verre à une femme, de la séduire puis de la ramener à son domicile pour passer la nuit à se faire plaisir. Il se dégagea de ses pensées.

\- Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que tu souhaites éliminer, commenta-t-il en regardant son ami avec attention.

Tommy avait une douzaine de questions, mais il pensa qu'il pourrait les poser plus tard alors qu'il essayait de traiter les informations qui venaient de lui être données.

\- Oui ! Je suis toujours intéressé à fermer des affaires illégales de ce genre, déclara Oliver.

Il n'aimait pas les hommes qui utilisaient des femmes pour quelque raison que ce soit, et il savait que certaines des personnes impliquées appartenaient à l'élite de la ville et il trouvait cela dégoûtant.

\- D'après les informations trouvées par Curtis, les femmes ont toutes l'âge légal, ont choisi cette vie et sont très bien payées. Certaines d'entre elles ne sont que des escorts, mais la plupart se prostituent. Max ne reçoit qu'une petite part de l'argent qu'il gagne, ce qui est le premier signe qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait un plus gros poisson derrière cette affaire, déclara-t-il.

Oliver savait que peu importait l'argent dont disposaient certains hommes, ils étaient avides et en voulaient plus, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent gagné illégalement. Il lui avait donc semblé étrange que Max Fuller ne recevait qu'un pourcentage des sommes payées par les clients.

\- Et tu sais qui est le grand patron dans cette histoire ?, demanda son ami.

\- Oui ! Ce petit service d'escort de grande classe fait en réalité partie de l'empire de Damien Darkh, répliqua-t-il.

Oliver savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire à son ami qui était Darkh. Cet homme était l'un des criminels les plus notoires au monde. Il était soupçonné depuis longtemps de trafic d'êtres humains et de la vente d'armes militaires au plus offrant. Mais il était pratiquement un fantôme. Le traquer était presque impossible et Oliver voulait désespérément le traduire en justice.

\- Oliver ... Combien de fois as-tu essayé d'arrêter Darkh avec ton équipe ?, Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil en direction de son ami. Tu penses qu'un service d'escort est le moyen de l'attraper enfin ?

Ce n'est pas que Tommy pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il était même prêt à tout pour aider Oliver à faire tomber un service d'escort s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais poursuivre Darkh semblait encore prématuré. Il secoua la tête et soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami. Abattre le service d'escort ne figurait pas en tête de liste des priorités du justicier puisqu'il savait que les femmes étaient présentes par choix. Oliver avait toujours l'intention de le faire disparaître, mais son programme était complètement différent.

\- Je pense que Max pourrait être la clé. Les recherches de Curtis le placent sur la liste des personnes de confiance de Darkh et si je peux me rapprocher suffisamment de lui, je pourrai le contacter directement. Le plan est de laisser Oliver Queen gérer le méchant pour un changement au lieu de Green Arrow.

\- Alors, quel est le premier geste du président exécutif de Queen Consolidated pour réussir à le faire tomber ?, Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir par où commencerait son ami.

\- J'ai déjeuné hier avec Max pour parler du bon vieux temps et il a mentionné que je n'avais pas été vu en ville depuis quelque temps.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été aussi sociable qu'il ne l'était avant l'île, mais c'était parce qu'il était occupé à protéger la ville. Il était plus important de patrouiller que de se présenter à l'ouverture d'un club avec un modèle au bras pour que l'endroit puisse faire de la publicité.

\- Il a insinué que je devrais essayer son service car il était discret et que je semblais avoir beaucoup de tension à évacuer, expliqua Oliver en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait eu beaucoup de tension parce qu'il avait fallu chaque once de son sang-froid pour ne pas frapper Max à plusieurs reprises au visage alors qu'il se vantait de ses affaires.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait me mettre en place avec une de ses escorts alors j'ai accepté de le laisser faire.

\- Tu vas aller à un rendez-vous avec une escort ?! ...Sa voix se tut. Tu réalises que si tu ne couches pas avec elle, elle va probablement prévenir Max ? dit-il lentement en tenant le regard de son ami.

Tommy savait que son ami ne coucherait pas avec la jeune femme, à une époque ils avaient tous deux pris des décisions douteuses et Oliver n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de mettre cette escort dans son lit. Mais depuis son retour de l'île il n'était plus cet homme, tout comme lui depuis la destruction des Glades par son père. Il avait vendu la compagnie, avait fait des dons aux habitants pour les aider à reconstruire puis était parti dans une autre ville où il avait repris le costume de son père pour faire le bien. Ils avaient grandi après leurs expériences respectives et décidé de faire quelque chose de plus avec leurs vies.

Oliver protégeait Star City en tant que Green Arrow et Tommy protégeait Coast City en tant que Dark Archer. Ce n'étaient plus des idiots ivres qui sortaient et buvaient dans l'oubli avec des femmes au hasard. Mais il savait que son meilleur ami essayait d'arrêter Darkh depuis des années, la question était de savoir jusqu'où il irait pour le mettre à l'abri.

\- J'ai déjà prévu les détails, répondit Oliver.

Il savait à quoi son ami pensait et il ne le blâmait pas pour ça. Oliver avait connu des moments sombres dans le passé et il y avait des moments où il avait pris des décisions plus discutables qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais l'enfer par lequel il était passé durant cinq ans avait fait de lui un autre homme et il n'était pas prêt à retomber dans ces anciennes frasques pour traduire en justice une pourriture comme Fuller.

\- J'ai d'abord dit à Max que je n'étais pas trop sûr de payer pour le sexe, que je n'en avais pas réellement besoin, dit-il.

Il fit signe vers sa poitrine avec sa main libre, exactement comme il l'avait fait quand il avait déjeuné avec son copain de lycée et lui avait rappelé avec arrogance qu'il n'était pas difficile pour lui de trouver une femme pour coucher avec lui s'il le voulait.

\- Il m'a répondu que beaucoup de ses clients avaient tendance à rechigner la première fois, mais il m'a assuré que je changerais d'avis. J'avais envie de lui tirer des flèches dans la poitrine.

\- Je te comprends...Et je t'aurais aidé, dit-il avec un sourire. Comment va-tu procéder alors ?

\- Je vais rencontrer cette femme et juger à quel point elle est fidèle à Max, et lui proposer de payer le double pour information sans parler du manque de sexe.

\- Et si elle ne veut rien te dire ?, répliqua Tommy.

\- Si mon instinct me dit qu'elle pourrait être de son côté, j'ai une stratégie de sortie qui implique un appel de Curtis pour me faire savoir qu'il y a une urgence.

\- Toujours sous le contrôle de la situation, dit-il en se penchant en avant. As-tu besoin de moi ? Je peux me pencher sur la situation des affaires pendant que tu sors avec des femmes excitantes, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Curtis s'occupe de la recherche et de la surveillance et j'ai demandé à John de se rendre en ville et d'assumer ma patrouille demain soir et éventuellement quelques nuits de plus, en fonction de l'évolution des choses. J'aurai besoin de toi quand il sera temps d'attaquer Darkh, dit-il.

\- D'accord...Je te laisse gérer la première partie de ton plan sans intervenir.

\- Et Barry te ramènera pour la bataille finale, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as parlé de ta nouvelle mission, je peux te dire pourquoi je suis vraiment venu ici, le taquina-t-il.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, répondit-il.

\- Tu sais que en général je gère la criminalité de Coast City avec mon partenaire, surtout depuis que tu m'as entraîné au combat et au tir à l'arc. Mais en ce moment l'activité criminelle est en hausse, du moins plus que d'habitude, et qui tu sais a de nouveau quitter la terre.

\- Et tu voudrais mon aide, le coupa-t-il.

\- Oui ! J'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider avec la patrouille dans ta ville et ensuite, tu pourrais éventuellement venir à Coast City avec moi pour m'aider. Je t'achèterai une bière en remerciement, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- D'accord sans problème, acquiesça Oliver.

Curtis avait mentionné que le crime avait progressé à Coast City et ça ne dérangeait pas Oliver de donner un coup de main. Il pensa qu'après la patrouille il devrait demandé à Barry de les emmener avec le Flash express, éventuellement les aider à éliminer la vermine qui polluait la ville de Tommy. De plus cette double patrouille pourrait assez le détendre éventuellement pour ne pas sembler trop tendu lors du rendez-vous avec l'escort de Max demain.

**#############################**

**Oliver et Felicity sans le savoir enquête sur le même réseau...Que va-t-il arriver d'après-vous. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre, contente que vous l'ayez apprécié, que vous êtes heureux de me lire de nouveau.**

**Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre par le site.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire et de continuer à me suivre. Tu auras certaines réponses dans le prochain chapitre et d'autres dans les futurs. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci pour le commentaire. Tu auras deux chapitres par semaine.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce second chapitre qui concerne la rencontre entre Oliver et Felicity, je voudrais remercier les deux meilleurs Beta, Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn. Merci pour votre présence je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#########################**

Felicity était assise au bar, elle pouvait entendre le léger son de la musique qui flottait à travers les haut-parleurs du bar de l'hôtel alors que les gens parlaient avec animation autour d'elle. Cela lui avait pris un moment pour se comporter comme une séductrice, mais elle avait appris à jouer le jeu au fil de ses rendez-vous. Elle avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait de l'apparence et de ce que les gens percevaient en la voyant.

Elle était assise là, le dos droit, les jambes croisées, le tissu de sa robe longeant sa cuisse. Ce soir, on lui avait donné sa tenue à porter au lieu d'être autorisée à la choisir elle-même, elle avait toujours du mal à croire qui elle rencontrait ici. Quand Max lui en avait parlé hier, il lui avait fallu tout en elle pour paraître excitée plutôt que dégoûtée.

Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas l'homme en question, du moins pas en personne, mais elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui dans les tonnes de journaux qui publiait à son sujet. Et dans chaque article il avait toujours semblé être un homme d'affaires remarquable qui essayait réellement de faire de Star City un meilleur endroit. Apparemment, Felicity avait eu tort. S'il était lié avec quelqu'un comme Max Fuller, il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le prétendait.

Le barman déposa un deuxième verre et elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui qu'elle avait commandé pour son rendez-vous avant de regarder en arrière vers le barman. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. C'était un ami d'Iris qui avait accepté de les aider. Felicity lui donnait les sédatifs quand elle arrivait et il les ajoutait à la boisson afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre à le faire. Le système fonctionnait bien pour le moment.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier du tabouret alors qu'elle regardait les gens se presser autour de l'hôtel. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux sur elle alors que les hommes passaient, mais elle gardait l'air de confiance qu'elle s'était construit décroisant et croisant ses jambes dans une direction différente attendu.

Oliver entra dans le bar avec dix minutes de retard pour rencontrer son rendez-vous du soir. Sa dernière réunion avait été longue et il était retourné au loft pour se changer. Il pensait que s'il devait se glisser dans son personnage célèbre de play-boy, le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'être présentable. Il sentit des yeux se poser sur lui alors qu'il traversait le hall, mais il y était habitué, surtout dans un hôtel comme celui-ci. C'était le genre d'endroit qui accueillait les célébrités locales et il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Max l'utilisait pour ses affaires, le personnel étant discret.

Il lui avait envoyé une photo de son rendez-vous, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Oliver aurait pu choisir la femme au bar simplement à partir de la robe qu'elle portait. Son copain du lycée était visiblement allé jusqu'au bout pour qu'il soit séduit et utilisait ce qu'il supposait être les goûts d'Oliver basés sur son comportement passé. Il était clair que Max voulait s'assurer qu'il couche avec son escort, même s'il l'avait prévenu qu'il n'envisageait rien. Oliver ne doutait pas qu'il le voulait sous sa coupe et c'était exactement ce sur quoi Oliver comptait.

Il se glissa sur le siège à côté de la jeune femme blonde qui était vraiment magnifique et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui avait donné envie de faire ce métier pour gagner sa vie. Mais il n'était pas là pour juger, il était là pour obtenir des informations. Il mit son meilleur sourire charmant et tendit la main.

\- Oliver Queen, se présenta-t-il simplement. Je suis désolé je suis en retard. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.

Felicity leva les yeux de sa boisson et un lent sourire se répandit sur son visage quand elle lui prit la main. Il était attrayant, probablement même plus que ce qu'on lui avait attribué dans les magazines, mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier pourquoi il était ici.

\- Felicity Kuttker, dit-elle doucement. Eh bien, nous devrons simplement voir ce que vous pouvez faire pour vous rattraper, dit-elle en inclinant la tête vers le verre.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit Oliver, faisant de son mieux pour traiter cela comme un rendez-vous amoureux et non pas comme une mission.

\- Dure journée de travail ?, Demanda-t-elle en étudiant son comportement.

\- Ce fut une longue journée remplie de réunions de travail ennuyeuses auxquelles je préférerais ne plus jamais penser, dit-il, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

Il avait besoin de mettre cette femme de son côté pour que son plan fonctionne. Sa main se ferma autour du verre qu'elle avait commandé et remarqua que c'était son scotch préféré. Max avait vraiment pensé à tout. Mais il avait besoin d'une tête claire pour son plan, il joua juste avec le verre alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme, essayant de la lire.

Felicity fit de son mieux pour garder le sourire sur son visage quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bu une gorgée de son verre. Parfois, cela demandait un petit coup de pouce, elle n'était pas inquiète pour l'instant. Elle lui envoya un regard compatissant alors qu'elle inclinait son corps vers le sien tout en remuant son verre.

\- De quoi voudriez-vous parler, Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle souleva son verre et en prit une gorgée, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge en descendant. C'était l'un des moments les plus difficiles, prétendant qu'elle n'était pas hors de son élément, assise dans un bar et buvant avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

\- Pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas de vous ?, Suggéra Oliver.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air d'essayer de montrer qu'elle était à l'aise alors qu'il remarquait qu'elle était stressée et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Max avait mentionné qu'elle était l'une de ses nouvelles employées, mais les clients qu'elle avait déjà eu avaient tous eu des compliments sur leur nuit passée avec elle. Oliver avait essayé de ne pas vomir la bile dans sa gorge quand il avait écouté l'homme se vanter des qualités de son employée.

Curtis avait fait des recherche sur les prestations que donnaient les escorts de Max, et il était dégoûté de lire que certains des hommes aimaient se servir de ces femmes naïves pour satisfaire des pulsions sexuelles que leurs épouses ne leur procuraient pas. Son estomac se retourna rien qu'en pensant que la jeune femme magnifique à ses côtés avait pû subir les envies perverses de certains de ces hommes, et il lutta pour ne pas laisser ses émotions se manifester sur son visage.

Felicity se contracta intérieurement à sa question, aucun des autres hommes n'avait voulu connaître sa vie, trop pressés de la mettre dans leur lit, et c'était de cette façon qu'elle avait réussi à tous les avoir là où elle le souhaitait...Dormant pendant quelques heures et croyant qu'ils avaient eu la plus belle nuit de leur vie avec elle.

Elle était une habile manipulatrice avec ces hommes, mais Oliver Queen avait l'air de vouloir la cerner avec ses questions personnelles. Elle se doutait qu'un homme de son envergure n'obtenait pas le fait que son entreprise figure parmi les trois plus grandes de la ville, en ne sachant pas comment repérer un manipulateur dès les premières minutes et cela la gênait énormément. Pourquoi voulait-il la connaître alors qu'il ne payait que pour coucher avec elle ? Elle garda son sourire en place et pencha la tête sur le côté, une pointe d'amusement emplissant ses yeux faisant tout son possible pour cacher son trouble.

\- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas assez intéressante pour que l'on ait une conversation sur moi-même, le taquina-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main et la laissa tomber sur son bras, l'action fit se retourner son estomac, mais elle garda sa main à sa place, ne la déplaçant nulle part ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre elle s'inquiéta.

\- Ai-je eu la mauvaise boisson ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je détesterai laisser l'alcool me gâcher le plaisir de la soirée, répondit doucement Oliver.

Il pensa qu'elle était probablement habituée à ce que les hommes se saoulent et qu'elle l'aimât probablement de cette façon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main sur son bras et remarqua que malgré ses intentions évidentes, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour le séduire comme toutes escort le ferait. Il y avait certainement quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui ne correspondait pas au profil auquel il s'était attendu pour la soirée. Oliver espérait qu'elle serait vraiment celle qui pourrait l'aider. Mais il avait d'abord besoin de gagner sa confiance. Il bougea sur son siège, faisant attention à ne pas laisser sa jambe frôler la sienne. Il pensa que garder ses mains pour lui serait le meilleur moyen de la mettre à l'aise.

\- Je veux entendre parler de vous. Êtes-vous originaire de Star City ?, demanda-t-il.

L'estomac de Felicity se contracta de nouveau, son commentaire sur l'alcool affectant son jugement la rendait nerveuse, ainsi que sa nouvelle question. Elle devait puiser toute la force qu'elle avait au fond d'elle pour ne pas montrer sa peur par rapport à son comportement différent des autres clients et se détendre, car si elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer sa couverture d'escort serait détruite. Elle laissa un sourire doux se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retira doucement sa main et souleva son verre en prenant une petite gorgée.

\- Non, je suis originaire de Vegas, mais j'ai de la famille ici, lui dit-elle, en essayant de rester aussi honnête que possible. Et vous ? Êtes-vous originaire d'ici ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis né ici et ai techniquement vécu ici toute ma vie, mais il y a eu des absences prolongées pour des études, entre autres choses.

Il estima que c'était une description aussi valable que celle d'être échoué sur une île pendant cinq ans. Il pouvait voir que Felicity s'efforçait de se détendre et il se demandait si elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise ou si c'était lui qui la rendait nerveuse. Il voulait demander si elle avait ou non un autre travail, mais il se dit que cela pourrait être mal vu compte tenu des circonstances. Il décida de tester les eaux sur le front de son employeur.

\- Max et moi sommes allés au lycée ensemble. Il sait que j'ai été stressé récemment et il m'a dit que vous étiez la solution à mes problèmes. On dirait qu'il vous aime bien, commenta Oliver.

Cette information fit apparaître un véritable sourire narquois sur le visage de Felicity. Bien sûr, Max avait dit cela parce que tous les idiots avec qui elle avait eu rendez-vous étaient trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur nuit. Elle laissa sa main s'attarder sur son verre alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas juger Oliver sévèrement pour être ami avec Fuller mais c'était difficile à faire. Max était un âne qui profitait de la détresse des femmes pour les vendre à ses clients dégoûtants, mais n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre son affaire illégale. Heureusement pour Felicity il n'était pas doué pour observer les gens, mais Oliver Queen l'était de toute évidence et c'était un gros problème pour elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux résoudre tous vos problèmes, mais je suis sûre de pouvoir vous les faire oublier pendant au moins quelques heures, dit-elle avec un sourire en tenant le regard d'Oliver alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres et prenait une autre petite gorgée. Alors, vous êtes tous les deux amis ?, dit-elle en se détendant dans son siège.

\- Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, répondit Oliver, ne répondant pas à sa question sur leur statut d'amis.

Il avait vu le sourire en coin croiser son visage et il était évident qu'elle était fière de faire bonne impression sur son patron. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le malaise ressenti dans son estomac. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout et elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à Max. Cela pourrait être un problème potentiel plus tard. Oliver n'était pas vraiment sûr ce que son prochain mouvement était supposé être. Est-ce qu'il lui achetait le dîner ? Était-il supposé la faire monter ? Il se sentait complètement déplacé et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage. Il fit un sourire penaud à Felicity.

\- Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation auparavant. Vous allez devoir me guider, dit-il.

Felicity haussa un sourcil en entendant ses mots, ne sachant pas si elle devait le croire ou non et inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Nous sommes deux, en général, les hommes savent exactement ce qu'ils veulent, commenta-t-elle.

Et cela la dégoûtait mais elle ne formula pas ses pensées pour ne pas contredire ce nouveau client. La plupart du temps elle n'arrivait pas à croire certaines des choses que les hommes lui chuchotaient à l'oreille sans même la conversation polie qu'Oliver essayait de faire. Elle acquiesça de nouveau vers son verre.

\- Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'un seul verre vienne troubler votre jugement, mais cela pourrait vous aider à vous détendre un peu , dit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes présent ce soir, non ? Se détendre, se débarrasser de cette tension ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement en se déplaçant à nouveau, frottant sa jambe contre la sienne.

Felicity essayait généralement de flirter sans contact direct car les hommes avec qui elle se retrouvait avait déjà avalé la moitié de leur verre dans les cinq premières minutes de leur rencontre. Mais avec Oliver cela ne fonctionnait pas, donc elle pensa qu'un peu de contact le ferait boire son verre, elle avait besoin qu'il le boive, qu'il s'endorme dans la chambre pour que rien ne se passe entre eux. Oliver sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont elle le poussait à consommer la boisson qu'elle avait commandée pour lui.

Il se demandait si c'était l'une des choses que Max demandait à ses employées. Peut-être glissaient-elles un médicament ou autre chose dans les boissons afin de leur faciliter la façon de divulguer le plus lourd secret des clients. Oliver ne doutait pas que Max devait faire droguer ces hommes pour avoir une information vitale à garder sous le coude, dont il pourrait se servir si un jour l'un d'eux voulait avouer son affaire illégale à la police.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas soif, dit-il en poussant le verre vers Felicity. Mais vous avez presque fini le vôtre, il n'y a donc aucune raison de laisser celui-ci se perdre, Oliver testait sa théorie et attendit qu'elle refuse la boisson.

\- Je ne bois pas de scotch, c'est trop fort pour moi, mais je vais peut-être me commander un autre verre de vin, dit-elle.

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil au barman et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle désigna son verre et il acquiesça, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Oliver, elle pouvait voir qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose à propos de son verre et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle devait la jouer avec nonchalance pour qu'il ne se doute pas qu'elle avait voulu le droguer alors quand Marc posa sa nouvelle boisson, elle fit signe de récupérer celui d'Oliver. Il le fit avant de passer de l'autre côté du bar et de le vider rapidement dans l'évier. Elle prit une gorgée de sa nouvelle boisson, des nœuds se formant dans son estomac alors que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge se demandant comment elle allait réussir à se sortir de cette situation cette fois-ci.

Bien joué, pensa Oliver. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé au sujet de la boisson, et il faisait toujours confiance à son instinct, c'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie. Il remarqua que le barman jetait quelques coups d'œil dans leur direction et Oliver se demanda s'il faisait partie du plan. Oliver pensa qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir et il n'avait aucune intention de boire ou de manger quoi que ce soit à l'hôtel. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se sentit comme son ancien lui, l'idiot avant l'île. Mais ils avaient tous deux des rôles à jouer et il voulait s'assurer qu'il rendait justice à son côté play-boy. Il tendit la main à Felicity.

\- Pourquoi ne dansons-nous pas ?, Suggéra-t-il.

L'estomac de Felicity s'effondra sous ses mots, mais son expression ne montra pas son trouble ni son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Elle sourit et prit sa main offerte lui murmurant qu'elle était présente pour accepter toutes ses demandes, se leva et posa sa main libre sur sa robe. Lors de son embauche Max lui avait donné un cahier des règles, détaillant toutes les demandes des clients qu'elle devait accepter et elle avait eu envie de vomir lorsque qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à quel point Fuller était prêt à satisfaire ces hommes dégoûtants. Pour Max le client avait toujours raison et il était interdit de refuser les demandes, même les plus folles comme être attachée au lit, ou bien étranglée pendant que ces monstres prenaient leur plaisir.

Ces filles qui travaillaient pour lui avaient été prévenues qu'une fois qu'un client achetait leur temps, elles n'avaient plus leur mot à dire, elles avaient besoin de tenir leur part du marché, peu importe les demandes, même celles qui étaient les plus perverses. Elle avait un dossier détaillant toutes les demandes de son patron et des clients qu'elle fournirait à la police en temps voulu. Felicity avait des descriptions qu'elle avait réussi à récolter de certaines escorts qui avaient bien voulu lui parler, et même quelques aveux de clients qui avaient la langue bien pendu après avoir bu plusieurs verres sur la gravité des sévices qu'ils prodiguaient aux filles avec qui ils couchaient.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'Oliver était cruel dans ce sens, mais il n'était visiblement pas un saint et elle se demandait jusqu'où elle était disposée à aller pour cette mission. Un tourbillon commença dans son estomac et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette infiltration, Felicity eut l'impression de se trouver peut-être dans une mauvaise position. D'habitude elle avait le dessus sur les hommes et n'était jamais inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver, car ils dormaient pendant deux heures, mais cette fois-ci elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait au moment de se retrouver dans la chambre. Elle laissa Oliver la conduire vers la piste de danse tout en maintenant son sourire et en se concentrant sur la musique.

\- C'est une bonne chanson, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

Sa réticence à le toucher déclencha de nouvelles alarmes dans la tête d'Oliver, il pouvait pratiquement sentir la tension qui émanait d'elle. Soit elle craignait d'avoir des ennuis pour ne pas avoir drogué sa boisson, soit elle craignait qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il avait l'impression que c'était le dernier cas et cela donnait une toute nouvelle tournure à la situation. Oliver prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et plaça l'autre sur sa hanche, gardant délibérément sa prise lâche en attendant qu'elle pose sa main sur son bras. Une fois qu'elle le fit, il commença à la déplacer sur la piste de danse et remarqua qu'elle semblait seulement devenir plus tendue.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda Oliver.

Même s'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait vraiment entre Max et Darkh, il n'allait pas le faire aux frais de cette jeune femme. Son ancien camarade de lycée avait dit qu'elle était nouvelle dans ce domaine mais qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Et même si elle avait opté pour un ton taquin, qu'elle avait essayé de le séduire, il avait pu remarquer que son comportement n'était pas celui d'une escort, même inexpérimentée.

Felicity se réprimandait pour avoir si mal réussi à cacher ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle était fière de pouvoir s'adapter rapidement à différentes situations et elle ne le faisait pas ici. Elle avait besoin de prendre une profonde respiration et de canaliser sa peur. Il était temps de réévaluer et d'ajuster. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se détendit contre sa poitrine.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle inclinait la tête sur le côté et se concentrait pour se distraire tout en bougeant au son de la musique. Où avez-vous appris à danser si bien ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit alors qu'il la sentit se pencher vers lui, elle semblait toujours comme si elle essayait de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il voulait la faire se détendre.

\- Ma mère m'a appris à danser quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'embarrasse à des soirées.

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, Oliver se demanda ce que l'enfer l'avait possédé pour être si honnête avec elle. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents avec qui que ce soit et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de partager quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec une étrangère.

\- Max donne t-il des cours de danse ? Il a mentionné que beaucoup d'hommes demandent une escort pour des événements officiels qui impliqueraient de la danse.

Oliver la regarda attentivement, essayant de voir si elle laisserait échapper des détails à propos de Max. Felicity ne savait pas trop quoi faire des commentaires à propos de sa mère, mais elle déglutit avec difficulté et lui envoya un petit sourire avant de retenir son regard.

\- Max a un ensemble de règles et de qualifications strictes...Aucune d'entre elles n'inclus la danse, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait en phase avec ses mouvements.

Il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux quand elle répondit à son commentaire à propos de Max et Oliver sut qu'il avait eu raison. Felicity avait bien plus à raconter qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et Oliver avait le sentiment qu'elle serait capable de l'aider. Mais il devait d'abord s'isoler afin qu'ils puissent parler sans que personne ne les surprenne.

\- Et vous...qui vous as appris à si bien danser alors ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ma mère...avant le bal du printemps au lycée, dit-elle doucement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dû le dire, mais elle se dit qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait. Il essayait seulement de la mettre à l'aise. À la fin de la nuit, Oliver Queen allait ressembler à tous les autres et l'emmener à l'étage pour une raison et une seule. Il pourrait être aussi gentil qu'il le voulait maintenant, ça ne changerait pas la raison pour laquelle il était ici.

\- Alors dites-moi Oliver, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui a vraiment besoin de payer pour avoir de la compagnie, dit-elle, sa voix douce, alors que son pouce frottait contre la peau de sa main. Et pourtant nous sommes dans cet hôtel.

Oliver ne savait pas comment répondre à son commentaire sans donner la véritable raison de sa présence. Elle effleura de nouveau son pouce contre sa main et il rencontra son regard, essayant de la comprendre. Felicity ne semblait vraiment pas être une femme à faire ce genre de métier. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien sur quoi s'appuyer, mais cela ne semblait pas moins vrai. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient travailler ensemble après tout.

\- Max peut être assez insistant, commenta Oliver. J'ai été occupé ces derniers temps et il a souligné que, parfois les options auxquelles nous n'avions jamais pensé sont les meilleures. Il l'attira plus près de lui sans penser à ce qu'il faisait. Croyez-le ou non, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé la nuit dehors.

\- Je suis surprise de l'entendre, commenta-t-elle. Je suppose que nous avons tous besoin de nous amuser un peu parfois, dit-elle, notant à quel point ils étaient proches.

Peut-être que si elle le distrayait aussi, elle pourrait le garder ici et il n'aurait pas à aller plus loin que danser. Elle laissa sa main bouger à nouveau, la faisant glisser de haut en bas sur son bras.

\- Comment se passe votre soirée ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous espériez ?, s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil et souriait.

Felicity pensa qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée et qu'il ne cherchait qu'une compagnie sans passer par la case sexe. Bien sûr, il était toujours associé à Max, ce qui était dégoûtant, mais peut-être n'était-il pas comme les autres.

\- Ce fut une excellente soirée et vous avez été une excellente compagnie, déclara-t-il en affichant un sourire sincère. Mais il est peut-être temps que nous arrivions à la partie de la soirée où les choses sont un peu plus privées.

Il se sentait comme un idiot complet en lui proposant de cette façon de l'emmener dans une chambre, mais Oliver pensa qu'il lui expliquerait tout une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

Felicity eut l'impression d'avoir été giflée au visage, puis immédiatement après, elle se réprimanda d'avoir pensé que quelqu'un comme lui serait ici pour une autre raison que de passer du bon temps avec une escort. Oliver était pire que ces hommes qu'elle avait rencontré avant, c'était le genre d'homme qui prétendait être meilleur que ces gars-là en lui montrant de l'attention avant de se jeter sur elle comme la bête qu'il devait être. Elle garda la tension hors de son corps au lieu de la laisser sortir et de le frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans le visage et elle sourit.

\- J'ai la clé de la chambre dans mon sac à main, lui dit-elle doucement alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai pris la liberté de louer la suite princière, déclara-t-il.

Il voulait s'assurer qu'ils avaient une intimité absolue afin de convaincre Felicity de l'aider à récolter des informations au sujet du service d'escort et de son patron sans rien dévoiler de sa véritable motivation au début. Il pensa que si elle acceptait de l'aider, il pourrait dire à Max qu'il voulait la revoir et ils pourraient parler un peu plus à ce moment là.

\- On y va ?, Demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête vers la sortie.

Felicity hocha la tête alors qu'elle avançait, craignant de ce qui pourrait arriver dans quelques minutes. C'était idiot d'avoir peur d'Oliver. Il était peut-être ami avec Max et ne craignait pas de payer pour avoir des relations sexuelles, mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal…Elle ne savait honnêtement pas, son comportement avait été si contradictoire pendant cette heure passée au bar et à danser. Il avait été doux, attentionné et pourtant il l'emmenait à présent dans une suite luxueuse pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles.

Elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans avoir à coucher avec lui. Mais comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ? Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire tomber le service d'escort, d'honorer la mémoire de cette jeune fille morte à cause d'un des clients de Max, si elle ne laissait pas Oliver Queen faire ce qu'il souhaitait avec elle. De plus si elle le repoussait, il informerait son ami de son comportement et elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer encore plus de preuves pour que Max Fuller et l'assassin de Madeline pourrissent en prison.

Felicity avait réussi à créer une copie partielle de la liste privée des clients de Max, mais avec les nouveaux objectifs de Fuller de la proposer à ses clients encore plus importants, elle obtiendrait l'autre moitié. Une fois qu'elle aurait la liste entière des noms, elle aurait enfin assez de preuve pour mettre un terme à toute cette opération. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta quand elle ne sentit pas Oliver à ses côtés.

\- Vous venez ?, demanda-t-elle en tenant son regard, alors même que son esprit travaillait pour essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir.

\- Oui, répondit Oliver.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Il savait que cela allait constituer un risque et il devait le gérer avec délicatesse. Mais Oliver devait assumer que Felicity accepterait de l'aider lorsqu'il lui proposerait encore plus d'argent que celui que son patron lui donnait. Il la paierait pour les informations dont il aurait besoin, puis il s'assurerait qu'elle soit en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre Max derrière les barreaux. Une fois qu'il aurait fait cela, il l'aiderait à se prendre en main. Elle avait l'air d'une gentille femme et il s'imaginait qu'elle préférerait faire autre chose de sa vie.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Oliver lâcha son taille et utilisa sa carte pour activer l'ascenseur pour les conduire au dernier niveau. Il garda ses distances, voulant qu'elle se détende et il voulait aussi lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas juste se jeter sur elle. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce à quoi elle était probablement habituée dans ces situations. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient dans la suite et il lui fit signe de sortir la première offrant un sourire rassurant.

Felicity hésita une seconde avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de pénétrer dans la suite. C'était énorme. Elle n'y était jamais allée et sa curiosité l'emportait, son cœur battait si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'elle fut surprise qu'Oliver ne l'entende pas.

\- C'est un endroit incroyable, dit-elle, s'assurant que sa voix était claire et régulière.

Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir brièvement la pièce avant qu'ils ne tombent sur Oliver. Felicity ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, alors elle sourit et posa son sac à main sur une chaise.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à passer par tous ces problèmes. L'autre chambre aurait été bien. Et familière, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours nerveuse et il faisait de son mieux pour garder beaucoup de distance entre eux. Il commença à lui offrir un verre et se ravisa, considérant son refus de boire celui qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner plusieurs fois. Oliver voulait qu'elle se détende avant de commencer à lui dire ce qui se passait réellement. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à courir vers la porte et il ne voulait pas la surprendre. Felicity s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. C'était silencieux pendant une minute alors qu'elle croisait les jambes et l'observait. Elle paniquait complètement, mais Felicity était surprise de voir à quel point elle pouvait se contrôler.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de rester là toute la nuit ?, demanda-t-elle amusée, même si la situation n'était pas si drôle.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de l'attraper dans une position compromettante et le faire chanter avec cela. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il tomberait pour quelque chose comme ça. Malgré ses efforts, Oliver pouvait voir à quel point elle était nerveuse.

\- Felicity, commença-t-il, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Désolé, lui dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'identification de l'appelant.

C'était Curtis, mais il appelait presque une heure avant celle sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Il devait y avoir un problème, il envoya un nouveau sourire penaud à la jeune femme alors qu'il portait le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Oliver Queen, répondit-il en s'éloignant du salon.

\- Nous avons des problèmes, répondit Curtis.

Ses yeux étaient sur l'écran devant lui et il utilisait son ordinateur interne pour mettre à jour les informations expliquant à son partenaire que John était tombé sur un cartel de drogue sur les quais, qu'il avait demandé l'aide de Roy, mais que c'était encore trop difficile pour eux. Qu'ils avaient besoin de lui en renfort. Oliver ferma les yeux, soupirant intérieurement. Les choses empiraient sur tous les fronts et il ne doutait pas que Darkh en était la raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity et il la vit l'observer, même si elle essayait d'être discrète à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas le temps de la combler, mais il allait s'assurer de pouvoir la revoir.

\- Je serai là dès que possible, dit-il à Curtis déconnectant l'appel, glissant le téléphone dans sa poche et traversant à nouveau la pièce pour rejoindre Felicity. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis désolé, mais je dois écourter notre soirée.

Felicity ne pouvait empêcher le soulagement qui la remplissait, mais elle fit de son mieux pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

\- Je suis désolée d'entendre ça, dit-elle en se levant, ne voulant pas simplement courir vers la porte, craignant que cela ne le rende suspicieux. Je peux attendre ici ou bien descendre avec vous si vous voulez.

Il rit presque de sa performance assez convaincante alors qu'il pouvoir voir du soulagement dans son regard. Si Oliver ne le savait pas mieux, il croirait réellement qu'elle était désolée de le voir partir.

\- Vous pouvez rester, j'ai réservé pour la nuit, mais je ne reviendrai pas.

Oliver mit la main dans la poche intérieure de son veston et en sortit une enveloppe lui expliquant que d'écourter la soirée ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pourrait pas se revoir. Il lui sourit en tendant l'enveloppe.

\- Si ça vous va, j'aimerais parler à Max pour programmer un autre rendez-vous.

Pas vraiment, pensa-t-elle, mais ne voulant pas être mise dans la même situation deux fois elle acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'elle tendait la main et prenait l'enveloppe. Felicity la glissa dans son sac à main et secoua la tête.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison, mais merci pour l'offre.

Il trouva intéressant qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de vérifier l'enveloppe. Cela semblait être un autre indice que cette femme ne semblait pas être celle qu'elle prétendait être. Il savait que les escorts comptaient systématiquement l'argent pour être certaines de ne pas avoir de problème avec leur patron lors du dépôt d'argent. Le comportement de Felicity avait été très étrange pendant la soirée mais c'était une réflexion à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cet instant. Il avait besoin de retourner dans le repaire pour pouvoir se changer et aller aider son équipe.

Elle se tint à côté de lui dans l'ascenseur sachant qu'elle devait retourner voir Max avant de rentrer chez elle pour lui donner l'argent. Ce n'était généralement pas le cas, mais apparemment, Oliver avait un gros problème et elle devait lui annoncer qu'il avait dû partir avant de conclure. Felicity serait heureuse quand la nuit serait finie et qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche et se changer en quelque chose de plus léger et qui lui ressemblait plus. La soirée avait été bien proche d'un mauvais film d'angoisse.

\- Je m'excuse encore et je promets de faire en sorte que Max comprenne que mon départ précipité était de ma faute, déclara-t-il.

Il pensa pouvoir l'appeler de la voiture et lui faire savoir qu'il voulait revoir la jeune femme. Oliver ne savait pas si les femmes avaient des problèmes si les relations sexuelles ne se produisaient pas et il voulait éviter des soucis à Felicity. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans le hall et Oliver attendit poliment qu'elle sorte avant de la suivre.

\- C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Felicity. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pendant une seconde puis se recula. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner et de se diriger délibérément vers le garage de stationnement, sortant son téléphone portable pour appeler Max.

Felicity le regarda partir et à la seconde où il disparut, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle fit rouler sa tête de gauche à droite pour expulser la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son cou et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de l'hôtel alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone portable pour annoncer à Iris qu'elle rentrait. Elle se passa la soirée dans son esprit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, Oliver Queen avait été différent de tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés depuis trois semaines.

Son comportement pendant la nuit avait été à l'opposé d'un homme voulant coucher avec une escort et pourtant il l'avait fait monter dans sa suite. Il avait presque détruit sa couverture en ne buvant pas sa boisson mais ne s'était pas jeter sur elle comme l'aurait fait un autre client. Toute cette soirée avait été remplie d'angoisse et Felicity avait cette impression bizarre que cet homme était différent de celui qu'il souhaitait montrer. Mais si elle souhaitait mener à bien sa mission elle ne devait plus jamais revoir Oliver Queen.

**#####################**

**Oliver sens tout de suite que Felicity n'est pas à l'aise mais continue à être persuadée qu'elle est une escorte. De son côté, Felicity a une mauvaise opinion sur lui, ce qui est dommage n'est-ce-pas.**

**D'après-vous comment se passeras la suite entre eux ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous remercie pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guests à qui je n'ai pu répondre par message.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Une nouvelle rencontre aura lieu mais dans quelle condition tu le sauras dans ce chapitre.**

**Lulzemivioleska : Merci pour le commentaire. Je posterais le mardi et le vendredi.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur aide sur cette histoire. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Deux jours après avoir terminé sa rencontre de façon plus abrupte que ne l'avait prévu Oliver avec Felicity, le justicier se retrouva dans un ascenseur en direction du bureau de Max Fuller. Il voulait parler à son ancien camarade de la possibilité d'organiser un autre rendez-vous avec la jeune femme et s'excuser à nouveau pour la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées. Max avait été très compréhensif lors de leur échange téléphonique, mais Oliver voulait le voir en personne pour jouer son rôle de client qui se trouvait désolé d'avoir dû laisser son escort.

Oliver pensait que son ancien camarade de classe serait tout à fait partisan de lui donner un nouveau rendez-vous, car il avait manifestement un intérêt certain pour lui. Il supposait que c'était son nom et son statut, qui avait attiré l'attention sur lui et il savait qu'en dehors du maire, il n'y avait pas de plus grand nom dans Star City que le sien. Oliver imaginait que Darkh souhaitait avoir un moyen de pression pour l'obliger à avoir ce qu'il désirait le moment venu, car pour lui ce n'était pas anodin que Max est repris contact avec lui après tant d'années sans nouvelles, surtout avec l'affront qu'il lui avait causé le jour de son mariage. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il entra dans le hall où se trouvait une femme lui souriant derrière le bureau. En le voyant arriver elle décrocha le téléphone immédiatement pour prévenir son patron et quelques secondes plus tard, il marchait dans le bureau de Max.

\- Salut, dit Oliver, faisant de son mieux pour paraître comme s'il était heureux de le voir.

Max se leva, un grand sourire sur son visage, alors qu'il sortait de derrière son bureau et tendit la main vers Oliver pour le saluer, le dirigeant vers le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait reçu le message d'Oliver l'autre jour lui annonçant qu'il avait dû écourté la nuit avec son escort à cause d'un problème personnel. Le milliardaire lui avait assuré que c'était de sa faute et Max avait été dubitatif car ce genre d'événement avait tendance à se produire rarement avec ses autres clients, alors depuis il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'Oliver ne profite pas de sa nuit avec la belle Felicity.

\- Veux-tu un verre ?, Demanda-t-il, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

Oliver leva un sourcil, un sourire narquois se plaçant sur son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait, refusant la boisson, expliquant qu'il ne buvait pas au milieu de la journée et encore moins lorsqu'il avait une réunion avec son conseil d'administration dans quelques heures. Il se pencha dans son siège, l'image du playboy téméraire que la plupart des gens pensaient être depuis son retour. Max rigola alors qu'il se servait un demi-verre de scotch et se dirigeait au côté d'Oliver sur le canapé en cuir noir. Il s'assit, prit une petite gorgée de son verre et se pencha en arrière.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée.

\- Très bien merci...Les affaires sont fructueuses alors je dirais que tout se passe bien pour moi, répondit-il avec enthousiasme en profitant de l'occasion d'être dans la pièce pour regarder autour.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il voulait venir voir son ancien copain à son bureau au lieu d'aller dans un bar comme la dernière fois. Il avait dans sa poche un appareil que Curtis lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse désactiver le protocole de sécurité afin de pouvoir venir plus tard en tant que Green Arrow. Il pouvait voir qu'il y avait deux portes sur le mur du fond, il supposait que l'une d'elles était probablement une salle de bain privée et il se demandait si l'autre était une pièce de rangement. Il reporta son regard sur Max.

\- Écoute, je voulais encore m'excuser pour l'autre nuit. Tu sais que j'étais un peu réticent à propos de tout cela au départ, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'étais désolé d'avoir à écourter la nuit avec elle, déclara-t-il.

C'était la vérité, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il impliquait. Max hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait tirant ses lèvres avant de finir son verre et de le poser sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a traîné loin de notre belle Felicity ?, Demanda Max avec un sourcil arqué. Etait-elle à ton goût ? Parce que nous avons des dizaines de filles, si tu veux changer il n'y aura aucun souci, commenta-t-il.

\- Felicity était géniale et ça a probablement l'air ridicule, mais je sens qu'il faut que je me rattrape pour la dernière fois. J'aimerais planifier une autre nuit avec elle dans un proche avenir, déclara-t-il.

Max hocha la tête alors qu'il se relevait et contournait son bureau. Il se baissa, sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit le troisième tiroir de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et souleva un livre de taille moyenne dans le tiroir.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est très occupée cette semaine, commenta-t-il. Mais je peux probablement déplacer certains de ses clients, dit-il nonchalamment en feuilletant les pages. Quel jour voudrais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en levant finalement les yeux vers Oliver.

Il pouvait voir le regard calme sur le visage de l'autre homme et il était heureux que Oliver semblait avoir accroché à son service d'escortes. Faire en sorte que son ami lui fasse confiance mettrait définitivement Max dans les bonnes grâces de Darkh.

\- J'ai quelque chose ce soir et demain soir, répondit Oliver.

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant semblant de se concentrer pour se souvenir de son emploi du temps. Ce soir, il avait prévu d'entrer dans le bureau de Max, sachant que l'autre homme participerait à une collecte de fonds. Le lendemain soir, il devait patrouiller puisque Barry et Roy aideraient Tommy à Coast City.

\- Pourquoi pas vendredi soir ? Suggéra-t-il.

\- Elle ne travaille pas le vendredi soir, répondit-il.

\- Je suis prêt à offrir un supplément pour qu'elle soit présente...J'ai vraiment envie de la revoir Max...Et tu sais que quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens toujours, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je vais lui passer un coup de fil et la prévenir de son rendez-vous avec toi vendredi, dit-il avec un sourire écrivant une note dans son livre avant de le refermer et de retourner au bureau s'asseoir.

\- Merci, je suis persuadé de passer un moment fabuleux avec elle, voulant vomir après avoir formulé ces mots.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle en valait vraiment le prix, commenta-t-il alors qu'il se penchait dans son fauteuil. Je pensais l'ajouter à un groupe de filles que je prends lors de réunions privées pour un ami proche. Il est plutôt difficile et extrêmement discret. Alors laisse-moi savoir ce que tu penses d'elle après l'avoir testée, plaisanta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Des années de pratique furent la seule chose qui empêchèrent Oliver de frapper Max au visage pour son manque de respect envers Felicity et toutes les autres femmes. Il allait écraser cet homme comme un insecte avec sa chaussure à la fois comme Green Arrow et Oliver Queen. Darkh était peut-être son objectif ultime, mais il était certain que ce serait un plaisir de tirer des flèches sur Max.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais pris contact avec moi. Il se leva et tendit la main à Max, essayant d'avaler son dégoût. Je dois retourner au bureau, mais nous devrions dîner un de ces soirs. Dis à Felicity que j'attends vendredi avec impatience, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je lui dirais...Merci d'être passé. Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier ta soirée, il paraît que c'est une tigresse au lit, dit-il en le conduisant vers la porte.

\- Profites du reste de ta journée, répondit Oliver.

Il devait quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible car il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester dans cette pièce sans frapper Max pour sa façon de parler de la jeune femme. Il garda le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'ascenseur, puis attrapa son téléphone portable, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas frémir. Oliver vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Curtis et il l'ouvrit, heureux de constater que le plan avait été un succès et que son partenaire informaticien prendrait le contrôle de la sécurité pour qu'Oliver puisse revenir en tant que justicier. Il était impatient de mettre un terme à cette opération pour que le reste du monde sache à quel point Max Fuller était un bâtard.

################################

Felicity s'assit à l'extérieur du café et fronça les sourcils devant son téléphone portable, elle venait juste de recevoir un message de Max lui annonçant qu'elle rencontrerait Oliver à huit heures et demie vendredi. Elle soupira, pas contente de la récente tournure des événements. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir. En fait, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle laissa échapper un souffle et secoua la tête alors qu'elle regardait son téléphone.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure et elle était supposée rencontrer Iris pour un petit café avant que son amie ne parte pour une conférence de presse. Felicity était arrivée au travail ce matin, et entre deux tâches informatique avait passé la matinée à tout faire pour trouver un moyen de ne jamais revoir Oliver Queen. Cette infiltration devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, encore plus depuis sa nuit avec Oliver, il l'avait scrutée, analysé ses moindres mouvements et cela lui avait fait peur.

Elle avait catalogué dans son ordinateur les photos des hommes avec qui elle avait été en contact, inscrivant la somme qu'ils lui avaient payé pour ses services. Mais il lui manquait la preuve que Max Fuller était derrière ce service d'escort, la preuve qui le ferait pourrir en prison pour des années. Le bruit des talons qui claquaient sur le sol devant elle attira son attention et elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir sa meilleure amie.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard, dit Iris en se glissant dans le fauteuil en face.

Elle commença à s'expliquer et s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit le regard sur le visage de Felicity. Elle connaissait ce regard. Son amie avait l'air irrité, mais c'était plus que ça. Iris ne douta pas une seconde que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son travail d'infiltration. Sa meilleure amie était rentrée à la maison plus que légèrement secouée l'autre soir après sa rencontre avec Oliver Queen. Iris ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il était client, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était un bon gars.

Mais ce n'était pas le but. Felicity était bouleversée et Iris voulaient aider. Elle regarda son amie avec impatience pendant qu'elle attendait qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passait. Elle savait qu'il ne manquait plus que la preuve la plus importante contre Max pour stopper son service d'escort et qu'elle était impatiente de pouvoir arrêter cette infiltration qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Elle pensait que Felicity en avait encore pour quelques jours, mais vu sa mine elle supposa qu'il y avait eu un revers.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, Demanda-t-elle.

\- Max vient de m'envoyer un email pour me faire savoir que je rencontrerai Oliver ce vendredi à huit heures et demi, dit-elle, agacée. Tu sais, parmi tous les idiots que j'ai rencontrés, il était le pire. Il a prétendu être un bon gars et puis bam, dit-elle en se frappant les mains. Il m'a fait monter dans sa suite luxueuse, expliqua-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- Felicity tu ne peux pas accepter. N'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas voulu boire la boisson droguée. Penses-tu vraiment que tu auras à nouveau cette chance qu'il doit partir à cause d'un appel ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas tout simplement ne pas y aller, lui dit-elle avant de pincer les lèvres. Max insiste beaucoup sur ce sujet et si je n'y vais pas, ma couverture va exploser. J'ai déjà demandé si quelqu'un conviendrait mieux mais il m'a prévenu qu'Oliver me voulait. Max m'a informé qu'il était prêt à payer un supplément, car je ne suis pas censée être là vendredi. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pensais vraiment qu'il était un homme avec une morale, déclara Iris.

\- Moi aussi...Nous dansions et je pensais que j'avais peut-être tort, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ordures de cette ville. Qu'il faisait partie de ces personnes qui cherchent peut-être juste de la compagnie parce qu'elles se sentent seules où ne savent pas en qui elles peuvent avoir confiance à cause de qui elles sont...

Elle s'arrêta de parler la gorge serrée, elle se sentait toujours irritée contre elle-même pour avoir craqué pour ses mots doux et lui avoir dit quelque chose de personnel sur elle-même. C'était une idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il était différent des autres milliardaires.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à faire sauter ma couverture pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Je vais gérer Oliver. Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Je l'avais sous-estimé auparavant, je ne ferais plus cette erreur, dit-elle, le ton ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement, Felicity ?, Demanda Iris.

Elle ne pensa pas une seconde que Felicity envisagerait même de laisser quelque chose arriver avec Oliver, mais elle voulait s'assurer que son amie avait un plan infaillible. Max était dangereux et Oliver avait beaucoup de pouvoir. Ils pourraient rendre la vie de Felicity très inconfortable ou faire quelque chose de bien pire.

\- Peut-être que je vais nous droguer tous les deux, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais peu importe, je dois rester calme. J'étais trop nerveuse la dernière fois et il l'a remarqué, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est surement la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas bu son verre, souligna Iris.

\- Probablement...Puis je dois le laisser me toucher. J'étais hésitante lorsqu'il m'a demandé de danser, et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul au moment où il a posé sa main sur ma hanche.

\- Tu crois qu'il a compris que tu jouais un rôle ?, demanda Iris.

\- Je ne pense pas sinon Max m'aurait déjà convoquée...Puis il n'aurait pas demandé un autre rendez-vous. Avec les autres gars c'étaient plus facile tu sais, ils ont tous bu plus d'un verre, ils n'ont pas remarqué que je ne les laissaient pas me toucher, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu dois penser autrement avec lui Felicity, surtout s'il n'accepte toujours pas de boire, répliqua son amie.

\- Je dois la jouer plus subtilement, le laisser croire que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir. Tu penses que Marc pourrait m'avoir la drogue sous forme de seringue. Pendant qu'il me caresse je lui enfonce dans le cou, dit-elle contente d'avoir trouvé une solution pour ne pas coucher avec Oliver.

\- Je ne sais pas je vais lui demander, répondit-elle.

\- J'aurais peut-être besoin de secours, si je n'arrive pas à le droguer alors si c'est le cas, je pourrais t'appeler n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Iris sans hésiter. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, y compris me cacher dans le placard et le frapper à la tête si il te fait du mal.

Iris savait que son amie avait toujours eu de la chance avec les autres hommes car ils étaient saouls arrivés à la chambre, elle avait juste besoin de comprendre comment gérer Oliver qui resterait sobre à son avis. Elle espérait que la solution de secours à laquelle Felicity pensait fonctionnerait pour ne pas devoir aller trop loin le jour de son rendez-vous. Iris n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme en personne, mais elle écrivait des articles sur sa compagnie de temps en temps, elle connaissait son histoire sur la mort de son père et de son retour après avoir été porté disparu durant cinq ans. Elle aurait cru que cette épreuve aurait pu le changer, mais elle avait eu tort.

\- Veux-tu que je fasse des recherches sur lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais comprendre comment le gérer, tu me connais je trouve toujours une solution à un problème, dit-elle avant de sourire à son amie et de prendre une gorgée de café qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché.

\- D'accord, je serai en attente chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi pour ce truc Queen.

\- Parlons d'autres choses que de cet abruti...Comment était ta matinée ? demanda son amie.

\- J'ai préparé toutes les questions que j'allais poser pour mon interview à l'hôtel de ville. Cela va être un des plus grand sujet sur lequel je me suis penchée et je suis trop contente que mon chef me donne cette opportunité.

Elle était en réalité plus occupée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment et Iris l'adorait. Son travail était toute sa vie et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait gravi les échelons si rapidement.

\- Je dois vérifier avec Max plus tard ce soir avant de partir pour ma mission, dit-elle en faisant une grimace. J'étais au travail plus tôt, mais lorsque j'ai reçu le message je n'arrivais plus à travailler. Je vais donc probablement rentrer chez moi après notre café, dit-elle à son amie en soupirant.

Felicity avait besoin de trouver un moyen de déjouer Oliver et elle avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas facile. Plus vite elle se sortirait de cette situation, mieux ce serait. Iris prit son café d'une main et son sac à main de l'autre et se leva.

\- Je dois y aller, mais envoie-moi un texto plus tard et dis-moi quels sont tes plans. Je m'inquiète, dit-elle en se penchant et enlaçant Felicity.

\- Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas. Amuse-toi au travail, dit-elle alors que son amie se reculait.

Elle fit un signe de la main et Iris fit de même avant de foncer dans la rue. Felicity secoua la tête avec bonhomie avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. C'était une bonne journée, elle pourrait tout aussi bien finir son café puis rentrer chez elle pour essayer de trouver une parade pour ne pas avoir à coucher avec Oliver Queen.

################################

Dès que Oliver entendit Curtis lui donner le feu vert qu'il avait désactivé l'alarme, il courut à travers le toit de l'entreprise de Max se laissant entrer par la porte d'accès. Il se dépêcha de descendre trois escaliers jusqu'à la porte menant à l'étage de direction, il marcha doucement, l'arc à la main, au cas où il aurait des surprises inattendues, mais le couloir était vide. Il rentra dans la pièce qui était un peu éclairée par la lune, dont la luminosité traversait les fenêtres, il continua à s'avancer toujours aussi doucement vers le bureau. Il s'agenouilla derrière sachant quel tiroir il devait fouiller, l'ouvrit avec un dispositif que Curtis lui avait donné. Il sortit le livre qu'il avait vu dans les mains de Max ce matin, et commença à prendre des photos avec l'appareil connecté que lui avait créé Cisco, zoomant sur les noms énumérés et sur le prix que les gens payaient.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends tout ça, Terrefic ?, Demanda-t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne tournait pas les pages trop vite.

Curtis fit une grimace en regardant les informations télécharger sur son système. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec Green Arrow il avait réalisé que certaines personnes bien sous tout rapport pouvaient en fin de compte être des pourritures. Il avait pris l'habitude avec les années à s'attendre au pire, mais cela le dégoûtait encore de voir certains noms de la liste. Il était impatient de les exposer au public. Oliver continua à prendre des photos du grand livre puis passa dans les autres tiroirs, envoyant plus de fichiers et d'informations à Curtis.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas d'ordinateur ici. Il doit garder son ordinateur portable avec lui.

Il finit de traverser le bureau et se dirigea vers les classeurs le long des murs. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient contenir des fichiers professionnels légitimes. Oliver n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui le reliait à Darkh et cela l'irritait. Il se dirigea vers les deux portes et vit qu'il avait eu raison de dire que la première était une salle de bain. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte et il fut surpris de voir un escalier.

\- Il semble que Fuller ait un passage secret.

Il sortit un petit appareil de sa ceinture utilitaire et commença à scanner la zone à la recherche d'appareils d'enregistrement cachés.

\- Arrow, nous avons un problème. Quelqu'un se dirige vers toi dans environ quinze secondes, dit Curtis en fronçant les sourcils devant son écran qui détectait une personne s'avançant dans le couloir.

Il avait éteint les caméras de sécurité, il allait donc devoir les réinitialiser pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Oliver fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte fermée, le retenant prisonnier dans la petite pièce. Il espérait vraiment que c'était un membre du personnel de nettoyage ou même un agent de sécurité qui effectuait ses rondes nocturnes. La personne vérifierait le bureau et passerait à autre chose. Son appareil bipa, indiquant qu'il n'y avait ni caméra ni appareil d'enregistrement et il commença à monter les escaliers pour voir où ils menaient.

\- Fais-moi savoir quand tu as un visuel sur la personne, dit-il à Curtis.

\- Sans problème, répondit son partenaire. Je devrais en avoir un dans quelques minutes.

Felicity parcourut le couloir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Max. Elle venait juste de rentrer de l'hôtel. Ce soir, elle avait eu quelques problèmes avec un juge qui avait réussi à devenir légèrement violent avant de s'évanouir dans l'ascenseur. Elle avait toujours l'empreinte de main rouge en colère sur son bras. Il était si lourd qu'elle avait dû demander à Marc, l'ami barman d'Iris, de l'aider à faire entrer le gars dans la pièce.

Après cela, Felicity avait décidé qu'elle devait finir cette infiltration au plus vite avant son rendez-vous avec Oliver vendredi, ce qui l'avait conduite à entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Max. Il lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il était à une collecte de fond ce soir et elle avait donc pensé que se serait le moment idéal. Si quelqu'un demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle avait une enveloppe pleine d'argent, donc elle pourrait dire qu'elle venait les déposer.

Elle continua dans le couloir, en arrivant elle avait voulu déconnecter les caméras avec sa tablette mais elles étaient déjà toutes déconnectées. Pensant à un souci avec le système, et qu'il risquait de revenir à la normal très bientôt elle faisait tout son possible pour éviter les caméras tout de même. Elle continua à s'avancer, arriver devant la porte du bureau de Max elle remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas vérouillée.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en poussant la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans la pièce. Elle rentra rapidement la voyant vide puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sortit une petite lampe de poche de son sac à main et l'utilisa pour regarder autour de la pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau, ses talons claquant contre le sol, alors qu'elle se penchait et sortait deux épingles pour pouvoir ouvrir les tiroirs. Felicity avait besoin d'informations et elle avait fini d'attendre que ces informations lui parviennent.

Oliver se retrouva sur le toit quand il atteignit le haut de l'escalier, près de l'hélipad. Il n'était pas inhabituel que des PDG aient des sorties cachées dans leur bureau, il en avait deux, mais il était étrange de garder la porte verrouillée. Il se demandait si Max avait des raisons pour cela, si Darkh venait lui rendre visite par cette issue pour que personne n'apprenne sa venue dans la ville.

\- Terrefic as-tu déjà eu un visuel ?, Oliver voulait retourner au bureau.

\- Ce n'était pas facile, répondit Curtis.

La femme avait fait un excellent travail en évitant les caméras, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait où elles se trouvaient. Mais l'une de celles cachées dans le bureau de Max lui avait échappé. Curtis captura l'image et l'envoya au téléphone d'Oliver.

\- On dirait qu'elle examine ses affaires comme toi. Des idées sur qui est cette femme ?, Demanda-t-il en mettant sa photo dans le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale.

Oliver sortit son téléphone et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière son masque lorsqu'il vit la photo.

\- C'est Felicity, dit-il. C'est la femme avec qui je suis sortie l'autre soir. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Qu'as-tu trouvé sur elle ?

\- Sa connexion avec Fuller, qu'elle a grandi à Vancouver et a déménagé ici après le lycée. Elle avait quelques emplois de serveuse et c'est à peu près tout, déclara l'informaticien.

\- Non, elle vient de Vegas, répondit Oliver, se rappelant ce que Felicity lui avait dit durant leur rendez-vous. Je parie qu'elle utilise un faux nom. Nous devons découvrir qui est cette femme.

Il commença à se diriger vers le bord du toit. Oliver pensa que si Felicity fouinait dans le bureau de Max, cela pourrait prendre un moment et il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre.

\- Continue à chercher sa véritable identité et je vais me diriger vers ma patrouille habituelle. Il voulait savoir exactement qui était Felicity et pourquoi elle s'était investie dans ce service d'escort.

\- Arrow, nous avons un autre problème. Fuller et deux de ses associés viennent de prendre l'ascenseur et on dirait qu'il se dirige vers son bureau, déclara Curtis. Que veux-tu faire? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bloque l'ascenseur aussi longtemps que tu le peux, répondit Oliver en se dépêchant de retourner dans l'escalier.

Il devait sortir Felicity de là, il ne doutait pas que Max la tuerait sans réfléchir à deux fois s'il réalisait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il pensait. Felicity fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle parcourait la paperasse dans le tiroir, elle la récupéra et ouvrit le grand livre noir. Certains chiffres n'étaient pas corrects… il manquait quelque chose. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à la fin du livre, éclaira la couverture et son épaisseur attira son regard, elle tendit la main pour tirer la doublure qui s'ouvrit et derrière elle trouva deux feuilles de papier. Elle les retira puis entendit un bruit à sa gauche.

Elle referma le livre rapidement, le jeta dans le tiroir qu'elle verrouilla de nouveau. Quand elle se leva, elle vit la porte à côté de celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et elle eut peur. Elle s'éloigna du bureau, les talons claquant fort contre le sol, alors qu'elle commençait à courir vers la porte principale pour sortir du bureau de Max.

\- Arrêtez !, Appela Oliver, sa voix résonnant à travers le distorseur. Max et deux de ses associés sont dans l'ascenseur et nous n'avons que quelques minutes. J'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi. Je peux vous protéger, dit-il.

Oliver garda ses mains gantées devant lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais il devait la sortir rapidement de là. Curtis avait bloqué l'ascenseur, mais s'il le faisait trop longtemps, Max saurait à coup sûr que quelque chose se passait.

Le cœur de Felicity claqua contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'une voix déformée résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés, lorsqu'elle vit Green Arrow se tenir derrière elle. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui auparavant, mais Felicity ne l'avait jamais vu en personne. Il marchait vers elle et elle fit automatiquement un pas en arrière par habitude. Certaines personnes prétendaient qu'il était le propre Robin des bois de Star City, un héros à part entière. D'autres déclaraient qu'il était un militant, récoltant ses méfaits seulement pour lui-même.

Elle supposait que toute personne qui risquait sa vie pour sauver autrui devait être considéré comme un héros. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours aussi noires et blanches. Elle hésita et entendit des voix dans l'ascenseur qui se trouvait dans le couloir, signalant que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Sa tête se tourna brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que la peur traversait son corps, suivie d'adrénaline. Elle regarda le justicier qui continuait à s'avancer vers elle, il avait dit la vérité et il était présent pour la sauver. Sans même réfléchir un autre instant elle se dirigea vers lui, n'attendant pas qu'il vienne à elle. Felicity préfèrait rester avec lui que Max.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tombé au bon moment, Murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Oliver acquiesça lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie secrète, fermant la porte derrière eux et la guidant dans les escaliers demandant à son partenaire de leur donner deux minutes avant de laisser Fuller sortir de l'ascenseur. Oliver conduisit Felicity sur le toit et lança une flèche sur un toit de l'autre côté de la rue. Il la regarda s'enrouler autour d'un poteau et testa la ligne avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas le vertige.

Sans lui laisser une chance de répondre, il lui passa un bras autour de la taille, la traîna contre lui et utilisa la tyrolienne pour les faire traverser la rue. Une fois qu'il atterrit, il décrocha la ligne, posa Felicity sur le sol et attrapa sa main. Oliver courut à travers le toit en la traînant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'autre bout. Une fois encore, il tira une autre flèche, la souleva dans ses bras et traversa la rue jusqu'au troisième toit. Il pensa qu'ils étaient assez loin maintenant. Il la reposa une fois de plus.

\- Ça va ?, Demanda-t-il.

Les mains de Felicity étaient accrochées à ses bras alors que son cœur battait si irrégulièrement qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il lui fallut une minute pour le relâcher alors qu'elle reculait légèrement, sa main tendue et retombant sur son bras pour se stabiliser. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que cela allait lui prendre quelques minutes pour se concentrer suffisamment pour lui répondre. Sauter de toit en toit à deux reprises ne faisait pas partie de ses projets pour la soirée. Elle appuya une main sur son ventre, se rappelant tout à l'heure des papiers serrés dans sa paume. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil puis releva son regard vers l'homme en cuir vert devant elle.

\- Je vais bien, merci pour le sauvetage. Je… Elle fit une pause. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il serait de retour si tôt, dit-elle sans conviction en pliant les papiers et les fourrant dans le sac à main qui avait réussi à rester sur son bras.

\- De rien, répondit Oliver. Je suis désolé pour le moyen de transport brusque, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours instable et il tendit la main, la plaçant sur sa hanche pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre expliquant qu'il ne comptait pas sur le retour de Fuller si rapidement non plus. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main qui était toujours sur son bras et les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la marque sur celui-ci. Oliver pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une empreinte de main et il ne pouvait que supposer que cela venait d'un de ses clients. Felicity suivit son regard et aperçut la marque sur son bras, elle fit rapidement un pas en arrière. Elle resta silencieuse pendant une minute avant de se racler la gorge et arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Alors, est-ce que vous allez toujours dans les immeubles pour sauver des femmes étranges au milieu de la nuit ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Pourquoi cherchait-il Max ? Était-il possible qu'il essayait également de supprimer le service d'escort fourni par cet homme ? Cela ne ressemblait pas aux affaires qu'il avait l'air de traiter habituellement, du moins elle n'avait connaissance de ce fait que par ce que relatait les journaux. Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont ses pensées couraient un kilomètre par minute alors qu'elle essayait de le comprendre. Son regard était pénétrant mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'où.

\- J'imagine que nous étions probablement là pour des raisons similaires. Max Fuller n'est pas une bonne personne et il est également dans ma liste de personnes a abattre.

Il avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui demander, mais Oliver ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il allait devoir attendre vendredi et lui parler en tant que Oliver. Au moins maintenant, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de dire qu'elle n'était pas l'escort moyenne. Il espérait que Curtis pourrait découvrir qui elle était vraiment.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit où je peux vous emmener en toute sécurité ?

Donc, Green Arrow était après Max, cela lui fit se demander ce que l'autre homme préparait pour avoir l'attention du justicier de la ville sur lui. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, examiner les papiers qu'elle avait volés et éventuellement faire une petite recherche sur ce justicier qui venait de lui sauver la vie. C'était bizarre, mais elle avait le sentiment le plus étrange de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Ma voiture peut-être ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense que je peux gérer ça, déclara Oliver.

Il dirigea de nouveau son arc devant lui, se dirigea vers le bord du toit, lança une flèche et la regarda s'enrouler autour d'un mât léger avant de se retourner vers Felicity.

\- Je vais nous sortir du toit et ensuite je vous raccompagnerai à votre voiture.

Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, il attendit que Felicity le rejoigne et passa son bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus le bord. Atterrissant facilement, Oliver attrapa Felicity un instant pour lui laisser le temps de se repérer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent en direction de sa voiture, aucun d'eux ne disant quoi que ce soit alors qu'ils marchaient.

Oliver pouvait voir que la marque sur son bras était encore pire à la lumière des réverbères et il voulait lui demander avec qui elle avait été cette nuit-là pour pouvoir lui donner une leçon. Mais cela ferait exploser sa couverture et il ne pourrait pas le faire. Il vérifierait simplement les informations du registre qu'il avait envoyées à Curtis et tenterait de rendre visite à l'homme.

\- Etes-vous sûr de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre?, Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient de sa voiture.

Felicity sortit ses clés de son sac et se retourna pour lui faire face. Un véritable sourire se dirigea vers ses lèvres alors que ses yeux le prirent sous le réverbère.

\- Je suis une grande fille. Je peux rentrer à la maison, mais merci pour ce soir, dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle hésitait avant de tendre le bras et de le serrer légèrement. Peut-être que s'il y avait plus de gens ici comme vous, la ville ne serait pas pleine de crimes, commenta-t-elle avant de retourner à sa voiture et de la déverrouiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Merci encore, Green Arrow. Je suis sûr que je vous verrai aux alentours.

\- Prenez soin de vous, répondit Oliver.

Il attendit qu'elle soit dans la voiture, qu'elle démarre et qu'il ne puisse plus voir les feux arrières pour se faufiler dans une ruelle avoisinante et de la traverser, zigzaguant dans les rues retournant à l'endroit où il avait caché sa moto. Il devait retourner dans le repaire et commencer à parcourir les dossiers qu'il avait trouvés dans le bureau de Fuller. Il devait également comprendre ce qu'il allait dire à Felicity vendredi. Il devait trouver un moyen de la prendre à ses côtés sans lui faire savoir qu'il connaissait son secret et lui avouer qu'il était Green Arrow.

**#########################**

**Felicity vient de rencontrer Green Arrow sans savoir qu'Oliver se trouve derrière le masque. Et elle lui fait plus confiance. Trouvez-vous cela logique ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée du retard mais jeudi et vendredi s'était l'anniversaire de deux de mes enfants donc pas le temps de poster. Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Nina : Merci d'avoir commenté. Tu auras plusieurs réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à mes deux Beta extraordinaire, Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn. Je vous embrasse.**

**Je vous ai laissé avec Felicity qui rencontrait le justicier la dernière fois. Que va-t-il arriver à présent ? Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Oliver bu une gorgée de son vin et fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid en écoutant ses compagnons de dîner parler de la proposition sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord plus tôt. Cet accord était en préparation depuis longtemps et c'était un bon accord pour Queen Consolidated, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté le dîner de célébration. Mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs et il était sans importance qu'ils dînent au restaurant du même hôtel où il avait rencontré Felicity pour la première fois et prévoyait de la revoir la nuit suivante.

De retour dans le repaire, il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à chercher les informations qu'il avait trouvé. Fuller tenait des registres détaillés et il était clair que le but principal du secteur des escorts était d'avoir quelque chose à garder lorsque son vrai patron en avait besoin. Oliver n'avait toujours rien qui le reliait à Darkh, mais il espérait que Felicity aurait peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Il l'avait vu cacher dans son sac les documents qu'elle tenait dans sa main après l'avoir sauvée et il espérait que c'était important.

Elle avait fait un excellent travail en cachant sa véritable identité. Curtis avait admis qu'il était impressionné que quiconque possédait des compétences en informatique pouvant égaler les siennes. Le fait de savoir que la jeune femme était originaire de Vegas avait aidé Curtis qui avait retrouvé une photo d'elle au lycée et avait découvert son vrai nom, Felicity Smoak. Qu'elle avait fait des études au MIT, avait deux diplômes en informatique et cyber sécurité et qu'elle travaillait chez Palmer. Curtis avait même découvert que des affaires complexes avaient été résolues par la police avec une aide anonyme, ce qui signifiait que Felicity se donnait pour mission d'utiliser ses compétences pour aider la ville à sa façon.

Oliver savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir, car il était logique qu'elle travaille sous couverture, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance avec son travail de justicier et il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait sage de lui dire la vérité sur le fait qu'il enquêtait sur Fuller, même s'il avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Il avait envisagé d'annuler leur rendez-vous pour la nuit suivante, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'options. Felicity pensait qu'il figurait sur la liste des clients de Max, et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle veuille de son aide ou qu'elle ait confiance en lui.

Il entendit son nom être appelé et revint rapidement dans la conversation en racontant quelque chose au sujet du base-ball alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de vin. Oliver était content qu'ils aient presque fini de manger. Il voulait sortir de là afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et prendre des décisions finales concernant Felicity et ses options avant de partir en patrouille.

##########################

Max était assis à son bureau, très irrité par ce qu'il avait découvert, il avait eu de la compagnie la nuit dernière, il n'avait donc pas pu résoudre le problème. Mais ce matin sa sécurité lui avait confirmé qu'une personne était venue dans son bureau pendant son absence. Personne dans son équipe de sécurité ne pouvait lui dire qui c'était et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il dépensait des milliers de dollars pour la sécurité afin que de telles choses ne se produisent pas. Il y avait trop en jeu pour que des gens s'introduisent dans son établissement. Max prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de la laisser sortir lentement. On frappa à la porte et il cria d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, un homme en costume pénétra dans le bureau tout en tenant une clé USB.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, M. Fuller, mais je pense que vous allez vouloir voir ça. Dit-il en traversant la pièce.

Max fit signe en lui montrant son ordinateur, se pencha en arrière et regarda le chef de son équipe de sécurité brancher la clé et afficher les images. L'autre homme recula et Max se figea avant de se pencher lentement en avant. La colère monta en lui à la vue de la blonde ouvrant ses tiroirs. La peur lui serra les tripes lorsqu'il la vit tirer les papiers qu'il gardait cachés dans la couverture de son livre de compte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour déverrouiller son tiroir et sortir son livre, notant que le rabat arrière était légèrement ouvert. Il poussa un cri de colère avant de passer sa main sur le dessus du bureau, faisant tomber des objets au sol.

\- Cette putain m'a volé, dit-il, bouillonnant. Elle est à l'hôtel avec un client. Je veux que tu ailles là-bas et quand tu la verras descendre, récupère ces foutus papiers, fait la mendier pour sa vie, puis mets lui une balle dans sa tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran et il renvoya son chef de la sécurité avec une vague de la main. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le temps de cette putain était compté.

##########################

Curtis finit de parcourir la base de données et de cartographier les parties de la ville qui auraient besoin de l'attention d'Oliver ce soir. John allait toujours aider Tommy et Barry était disponible pour ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de lui. Il reporta son attention sur l'alimentation de surveillance dans le bureau de Max.

Il avait laissé un signal dans le système de sécurité pour pouvoir enregistrer tout ce qui se passait. La majeure partie de la journée avait été consacrée aux affaires ordinaires et il pensa que l'homme était probablement trop intelligent pour mener des affaires illégales depuis son bureau. Il alluma le volume et ouvrit plus de fichiers, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Fuller parler de quelqu'un qui le volait.

Tout à fait alerte, il rembobina rapidement la vidéo, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il écoutait la fureur de Max sur le fait que Felicity était rentrée dans son bureau la nuit dernière. Curtis jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horodatage puis vérifia l'heure. Cela faisait presque une heure. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro du justicier. Oliver était en train de serrer la main de ses associés lorsque son téléphone commença à vibrer. Il fit ses adieux et prit la communication en sortant du restaurant.

\- Oliver Queen, répondit-il.

\- Nous avons des problèmes, répondit-il sans hésiter. Fuller sait que Felicity était dans son bureau et il a envoyé des gars pour la tuer quand elle aura terminé son rendez-vous. Je sais où elle est, j'ai fouillé la liste que tu m'a fais parvenir, dans quinze minutes elle aura fini et quittera l'hôtel. À quelle vitesse peux-tu t'y rendre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'y suis déjà, répondit Oliver.

Mais le problème était qu'il ne pourrait absolument pas rentrer chez lui et récupérer son équipement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'installa sur le côté du hall d'entrée, donnant à ses compagnons de dîner une chance de sortir par la porte alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir.

\- Je n'ai pas vu sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel...Peux-tu la trouver ?

Curtis pianota rapidement sur son clavier visualisant les caméras des parkings de l'hôtel, il aperçu grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation qu'Oliver lui avait fourni l'emplacement de la voiture de la jeune femme.

\- Elle se trouve dans le garage souterrain.

Max le savait probablement pensa Oliver et ses hommes l'attendraient devant sa voiture pour l'enlever avant de la tuer et la laisser dans une ruelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Oliver pouvait sortir et se battre avec eux sans que Fuller ne découvre qu'il les avait interceptés. Il allait devoir aller chercher Felicity lui-même il était content d'avoir pensé à l'avenir et d'avoir loué la suite toute la semaine pour couvrir ses traces. .

\- Curtis, j'ai besoin que tu découvres dans quelle chambre elle se trouve, lui dit Oliver en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Vérifie avec son nom, celui de Fuller, le nom du client et, si cela ne fonctionne pas, vérifie les séquences vidéos des couloirs, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'avais déjà cherché et elle se trouve au quinzième étage dans la chambre 1517 avec un avocat. Je suis en train de reprogrammer la serrure de la chambre pour qu'elle s'ouvre avec la carte de ta suite.

En même temps il vérifia la sécurité du garage, Curtis ne vit personne, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il imaginait que des personnes travaillant pour Fuller et Darkh savaient être invisibles.

\- Que vas-tu faire à propos de l'avocat ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Improviser, répondit Oliver.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le dernier étage, et Oliver se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escalier de secours demandant à son informaticien de désactiver les alarmes. À la seconde où il vit la lumière s'éteindre, Oliver commença à descendre les escaliers vers le quinzième étage.

\- J'ai besoin que tu interceptes aussi les caméras de sécurité et que tu me donnes au moins dix minutes.

Les doigts de Curtis survolèrent le clavier alors qu'il utilisait l'ordinateur portable et son système interne pour se conformer à la demande de son partenaire, prévenant Oliver qu'il gardait un œil sur le parking et de le contacter s'il avait une autre demande.

\- Compris, répondit Oliver.

Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit la carte-clé de son portefeuille. Il trouva la chambre, prit une profonde inspiration et espéra que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Felicity. Il se laissa entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui alors qu'il se précipitait dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit assise sur le lit, vêtue de sa robe, pendant que son rendez-vous dormait à côté d'elle.

\- Il faut que nous parlions.

La bouche de Felicity s'ouvrit, un soupçon de peur se répandit dans ses entrailles, mais elle disparut dès que la colère l'emplissait. Que diable faisait-il ici ? Elle n'était pas censée le rencontrer avant demain. Elle plia les papiers et les posa sur le lit avant de se lever et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, laissant sa robe légèrement tombée sur ses épaules car elle était toujours ouverte dans le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il va rester dehors ? Demanda Oliver, ignorant complètement la question de Felicity alors qu'il se rapprochait du lit.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle encore plus énervée.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Fermez votre robe, récupérez vos affaires et allons-y, dit-il. J'expliquerai tout quand nous serons en haut. Allez, exhorta-t-il en faisant signe à Felicity de se dépêcher. Il ne voulait pas en dire trop dans la pièce au cas où l'avocat serait sur le point de se réveiller.

\- Écoutez Oliver, je sais que vous êtes ami avec Max, dit-elle avec hésitation. Mais je ne peux pas laisser un autre client ici. Vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à demain, d'accord ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle reculait avec précaution vers la table.

Felicity n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait su qu'elle était là, mais elle n'irait nulle part avec lui. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Oliver Queen. Il traversa rapidement la pièce en direction de Felicity et baissa la voix.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment et votre couverture a été soufflée. Vous devez venir avec moi maintenant parce que Max a envoyé des gens ici pour vous tuer et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, déclara-t-il de manière urgente.

Elle déglutit difficilement et cette fois, la peur qui remplit son estomac ne disparut pas. Elle devait avoir été prise sur l'une des caméras de sécurité. Sa poitrine se serra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Elle devait le dire à Iris. Et si l'identité qu'elle s'était créée ne suffisait pas et que Fuller découvrait qui elle était vraiment ? Soudainement, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle s'éloigna de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Je peux trouver mon propre chemin, dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table et attrapa ses chaussures pour les remettre sur ses pieds.

Felicity attrapa les papiers et les fourra dans son sac avant de le tirer par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait dit une douzaine de fois qu'il était allé à l'école avec Max et il travaillait peut-être pour lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'elle aille avec lui pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle avant de la remettre à son ami, elle ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Elle se retourna et fit une pause.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement, dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers la porte.

\- Sérieusement ?, Demanda Oliver. Il roula des yeux et se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant d'accéder à la porte. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai pris un risque énorme pour vous avertir pour que vous puissiez sortir seule et vous faire tuer ? Ça n'arrivera pas, Felicity. Vous allez venir avec moi et nous allons trouver quoi faire ensuite. Ce sont des gens dangereux. Je ne pense pas que vous réalisiez à quel point vous êtes dans un merdier pas possible, déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne vais nulle part avec vous. Je ne vous connais pas et je suis désolée, mais je ne vous fais pas confiance non plus. Je peux prendre soin de moi, Oliver. Éloignez-vous de mon chemin, dit-elle sévèrement.

Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur, mais il avait besoin d'elle pour avoir la certitude qu'il la protégerait, il soupira. Il avait une dernière carte à jouer et il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais à moins de mettre sa main sur sa bouche et de la traîner, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. De toute évidence, Felicity n'allait jamais lui faire confiance et il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Oliver savait qu'il allait aussi devoir lui faire confiance, car il ne la perdrait pas de vue lorsqu'il savait que des hommes l'attendaient pour la tuer.

\- Vous m'avez fait assez confiance pour vous faire traverser trois toits la nuit dernière, déclara-t-il. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance pour vous sortir d'ici. Allez, Felicity, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. S'il vous plaît, dit à nouveau Oliver en lui tendant la main.

Les yeux de Felicity s'élargirent, sa bouche s'ouvrant à la confession. Non, Oliver Queen ne pouvait pas être Green Arrow et pourtant il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas encore dit à Iris. Elle hésita une minute avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il y eut un gémissement provenant du lit alors qu'elle avalait difficilement sa salive et qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, prenant sa main et hochant la tête.

\- D'accord, dit-elle doucement.

Oliver la tira rapidement vers la porte, ne voulant pas que l'avocat puisse les voir partir. Il conduisit Feicity dans le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier de secours et lui fit signe de commencer en prenant son téléphone portable et appelant de nouveau Curtis.

\- Les hommes de Fuller sont-ils là ?, Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers menant au dernier étage.

\- Non ! Il y a quelques voitures qui vont et viennent et la voiture de Felicity est garée dans une zone assez bien éclairée du garage. Je les auraient aperçu s'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Tu veux que j'envoie Barry pour vérifier ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Cela les mettraient au courant que Felicity a été prévenue. Je suis sûr que son client appellera pour se plaindre assez tôt. Fais-moi savoir si tu voies une activité, déclara-t-il.

Oliver mit fin à l'appel avant que Curtis ait eu la chance de répondre et quelques minutes plus tard, il conduisait Felicity dans la suite qu'il avait réservé.

**#######################**

**Oliver est dans l'obligation de révéler son secret à Felicity pour pouvoir la sauver. Comment va-t-elle réagir d'après-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par messages.**

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci d'avoir commenté. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était court mais les prochains seront plus long.**

**Nina : Merci d'avoir commenté. Beaucoup de questions seront répondu dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur aide, leurs conseils. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**###################**

Dès qu'Oliver ferma et verrouilla la porte, il se tourna vers elle avec espoir, sachant qu'elle avait probablement beaucoup de questions. Elle le pointa du doigt.

\- Vous êtes Green Arrow. Vous… je… Elle s'interrompit. J'étais tellement attentive à rester à l'écart des caméras... Est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis réellement ? Demanda-t-elle en tenant son regard. tutoiement

\- Il y avait probablement une caméra quelque part que vous n'avez pas vu...mon informaticien l'a ratée aussi, dit Oliver.

Il se dirigea vers le mini bar et en sortit une des petites bouteilles de vodka qu'il tendit à Felicity. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir en utiliser plusieurs, mais il pensa qu'une seule serait bon pour ses nerfs.

\- Il sait que vous avez fait irruption dans son bureau et que vous lui avez volé quelque chose. En dehors de cela, il a simplement ordonné à sa sécurité de vous tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que vous êtes très douée avec les ordinateurs et que vous aidiez la police anonymement. Vous avez fais un travail incroyable pour protéger votre véritable identité.

Felicity lui prit la petite bouteille et acquiesça, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle ne savait simplement pas comment elle avait ratée la caméra. D'habitude, elle était tellement plus prudente que ça. Elle pinça les lèvres en le regardant.

\- Vous saviez cette nuit-là ? À propos de moi ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle étudiait ses traits tout en roulant la bouteille entre ses mains.

\- Non ! Mais je pouvais dire que vous étiez mal à l'aise et que quelque chose n'allait pas chez vous. J'essayais de comprendre ce que c'était et si je pouvais vous faire confiance. Je me suis vite rendu compte que vous cachiez quelque chose et c'est pourquoi je vous ai amenée ici en premier lieu.

\- Donc votre but n'était pas de rencontrer une des escorts de Max pour passer une nuit de sexe ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- En aucun cas je n'aurais couché avec vous, ou une autre jeune femme ce soir-là. Je voulais voir si je pouvais vous faire travailler avec moi pour récupérer des informations, mais il y a eu une urgence et les services de Green Arrow étaient nécessaires ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous souhaité me revoir particulièrement alors ? Vous auriez pu rencontrer une des autres femmes, déclara-t-elle se méfiant toujours de cet homme.

\- J'ai compris dès le début que vous étiez différente des autres escorts, que vous n'étiez pas dévouée à ce monstre. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai insisté pour que Max fixe une autre date pour nous. Je voulais réessayer de vous parler, expliqua-t-il.

Felicity laissa échapper un long soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis de laisser son corps se poser sur l'une des chaises et de se pencher en avant. Oliver Queen, venait de l'aider à s'échapper d'une mort certaine, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était le justicier de Starling, et avait compris dès le départ qu'elle n'était pas une véritable escort. S'il n'avait pas dû partir ce soir-là, ils auraient discuté, elle aurait connu ces véritables intentions de leur rencontre, elle ne serait pas rentrée par effraction dans le bureau de Max et n'aurait pas gâché des semaines d'infiltration car elle avait pensé qu'Oliver Queen était un abruti comme tous les autres hommes puissants de la ville.

\- Presque un mois pour récupérer des preuves et ma mission va être gâchée parce que ma couverture a été soufflée. Quand je pense que je suis allée dans son bureau pour trouver plus d'informations afin de ne pas avoir à vous revoir vendredi, commenta-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Felicity, dit sincèrement Oliver en prenant le siège en face d'elle.

\- Moi aussi...de vous avoir mal jugée, dit-elle penaude.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était comme tous les hommes avec qui elle avait dû avoir des rendez-vous, uniquement basé sur une nuit de sexe avec une escort. Il souhaitait parler de cette nuit-là mais pensa qu'il y avait des sujets plus importants dont ils devaient discuter, que de lui demander pardon pour son comportement. Oliver devait découvrir si son histoire était uniquement centrée sur Fuller ou si elle était au courant de son lien avec Darkh.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela en premier lieu ? Qu'est-ce que vous recherchiez ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Au départ je voulais aider la police à trouver le coupable du meurtre d'une jeune femme qui s'est déroulé il y a deux mois.

\- Vos recherches vous ont amené vers Fuller !, déclara-t-il

\- Oui ! J'ai découvert le service d'escort géré par un monstre. Ces clients sont des pervers, des brutes avec les femmes...je ne pouvais pas rester là et ne pas réagir, expliqua-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Et jusqu'à tout à l'heure je pensais que vous faisiez partie de ces pourritures, dit-elle de manière significative.

\- Je sais, dit-il avec une grimace. Felicity je me suis senti comme un imbécile l'autre soir. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, je ne suis plus cet homme qui s'amuse avec les femmes.

\- Lorsque nous dansions j'ai pensé que vous étiez différent des autres, mais...

\- Je suppose que votre opinion a changé lorsque je vous ai demandé de monter ici avec moi, dit-il avec un rire amère.

Il avait vu son visage changer et il avait prévu de tout lui expliquer, de la rassurer lui promettant qu'il ne tenterait rien avec elle, mais l'appel de Curtis l'avait empêché de le faire, et Felicity avait pensé pendant des jours qu'il était lui aussi un monstre. Oliver repoussa cette pensée, elle connaissait la vérité maintenant, ou du moins en partie.

\- Vous vous êtes bien rattrapé depuis ce soir-là, répliqua-t-elle. Mais revenons en au fait. Fuller profite de la faiblesse des femmes pour les donner en pâture à des hommes sans scrupules, continua-t-elle avec colère.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous pour Fuller et j'ai bien l'intention de fermer son entreprise et de faire payer ses clients pour leur comportement. Mais il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qui se passe ici. Avez-vous entendu parler de Damien Darkh ? Demanda Oliver.

Felicity essaya de repenser à toutes les personnes avec lesquelles Max avait parlé où avec qui il avait eu des réunions. Ce nom lui semblait un peu familier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ce nom me semble familier, mais je ne me souviens pas où j'aurais pu entendre parler de lui. Qui est cet homme exactement ?, Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avançait sur son siège, sa curiosité à son paroxysme.

\- Damien Darkh est plus ou moins un fantôme, déclara Oliver. Son expression se durcit alors qu'il se déplaçait avec agitation sur le fauteuil. Il est également l'un des criminels les plus dangereux du monde. Ses activités préférées incluent le trafic d'êtres humains et la vente d'armes aux plus grands rebelles. Mon équipe et moi le suivons depuis des années, mais il est bon. Trop bon, grommela-t-il.

\- Oh ! Ce nom, Le fantôme, est souvent revenu dans certaines affaires de la police, mais je ne connaissais pas sa véritable identité. Max est connecté à cet homme ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Et quand je l'ai découvert j'ai accepté quand il m'a appelé pour prendre un verre. Il a mentionné son service et je pensais qu'accepter un rendez-vous avec l'une de ses escorts m'aiderait à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que le service d'escort est lié à ce Darkh ? Ce n'est pas très florissant, pas comme ses affaires de vente d'armes, qui lui rapportent plus d'argent, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que Max a proposé ce genre de service pour avoir des gens puissants sous son coude et utiliser leurs faiblesses, leurs secrets si Darkh veut quelque chose d'eux.

Felicity comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi les services que proposait Fuller n'était destiné qu'aux hommes les plus puissants de la ville. Elle s'avança vers le bord du canapé et tendit la main dans son sac, en sortant quelques papiers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver et croisa son regard, expliquant qu'elle les avaient trouvé dans le bureau de Max hier et qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'ils signifiaient. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup de recherches car elle était trop occupée à chercher des choses sur Green Arrow. Elle hésita une seconde avant de remettre les papiers à Oliver.

\- Peut-être qu'ils signifieront quelque chose pour vous.

\- Ces numéros ressemblent à des numéros de compte internationaux. Il pourrait s'agir de codes bancaires ou simplement d'un système de suivi personnel. Tous ces pays sont des régions où Darkh est connu pour faire des affaires.

Il allait falloir que Curtis commence à faire des recherche, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de les envoyer pour le moment.

\- Je les ai scannés dans mon ordinateur la nuit dernière. J'allais faire des recherches et voir ce que je pouvais trouver, mais j'étais un peu distraite à la recherche de votre alter ego, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone de son sac à main. Je dois appeler ma meilleur amie et envoyer un message à Marc, le barman d'en bas. Puis après je rentrerais chez moi, dit-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Felicity vous ne pouvez pas rentrer à la maison, dit Oliver. Je ne pense pas que vous réalisiez pleinement à quel point c'est dangereux. Max ne va pas simplement laisser passer ça. Il sait probablement déjà que vous avez échappé à ses tueurs, ce qui signifie qu'il va vous chercher à présent.

\- Il ne pourra pas me trouver, je suis invisible pour lui...pas réellement invisible vous savez...je veux dire qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment.

\- Même si vous avez été très prudente avec votre identité, il va la trouver et...il vous tuera, ainsi que votre amie et probablement le barman, s'il découvre qu'il vous aide à droguer vos clients.

Oliver savait que Max ferait une enquête dans l'hôtel et que cela ne serait probablement pas long pour comprendre que Felicity droguait les clients avec une aide extérieure. Felicity sentit cette peur familière remuer dans son ventre en écoutant le justicier parler du risque qu'encourait sa meilleure amie ainsi que le barman, mais elle la repoussa.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai besoin de parler à mon amie et de lui dire ce qui se passe, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Fe...li...ci...ty

\- Écoutez, je comprends que c'est grave d'accord, et oui j'ai drogué mes clients. Vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que je couchais avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il ne dit rien, ses yeux se plissèrent. Mon dieu ! Vous avez pensé que je passais dans les bras de chacun de ces hommes ?! Même après avoir découvert qui j'étais ! Elle renifla et secoua la tête. Incroyable, marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi ce qu'il pensait d'elle importait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !, répondit Oliver sur la défensive. Il était assez évident l'autre soir que vous ne vouliez pas que je m'approche trop près de vous, alors non, je n'ai pas pensé que vous couchiez avec tous ces hommes. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le problème.

Le fait qu'elle avait drogué certains des hommes les plus puissants de la ville était un gros problème. Oliver pensa que la plupart d'entre eux ne l'admettraient jamais, mais tout ce que Fuller avait à faire, c'était de mettre la pression sur la bonne personne et de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

\- Vous devez rester ici ce soir jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là.

Oliver pensa qu'il pourrait demander à Barry d'aller chercher son équipement demain matin, mais cela les obligeraient à attendre jusqu'à la nuit suivante pour sortir ce qui n'était pas concevable vu la réaction de la jeune femme. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas de rester une journée entière dans cette chambre d'hôtel, aussi somptueuse qu'elle pouvait être. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de la faire sortir de cette pièce demain, la nuit l'aiderait à trouver une solution.

\- Vous devriez appeler votre amie et l'informer que vous êtes en sécurité, mais ce soir vous devez rester là avec moi.

\- Non ! Je veux rentrer retrouver ma meilleure amie, répliqua-t-elle s'énervant.

\- Felicity ! Si vous rentrer chez vous votre amie sera aussi en danger.

Il essayait de comprendre à quel point il serait facile pour Max de connecter Felicity à son amie, Oliver savait qu'il pourrait aussi avoir besoin de protection pour elle. Felicity se frotta la nuque, son corps était tendu et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison.

\- Qui est votre amie ? Je pourrais faire le nécessaire pour qu'un de mes partenaires la surveille. Je ne vous empêche pas de rentrer chez vous pour vous contrarier, mais Fuller doit être à l'affût d'un mouvement de votre part, si vous sortez il sera facile pour lui de vous trouvez.

\- Ma meilleure amie est Iris West, elle travaille pour la Star City Gazette, lui dit-elle cédant à sa demande. Je suis désolée d'être si difficile, mais...écoutez, la nuit a été longue. Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes ne souhaitant pas babiller de nouveau. Le mois a été stressant, et de savoir à présent qu'à cause d'une erreur stupide de ma part Fuller veut ma tête m'énerve au plus haut point, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle n'avait pas voulu l'offenser, mais en même temps, elle était irritée qu'il lui dise qu'elle devait rester là. Felicity n'aimait pas être enfermée dans un endroit étrange avec une personne étrange. Oliver n'avait jamais rencontrée Iris West mais il savait qui elle était et son travail était bien connu à Star City. Elle avait enquêté sur beaucoup de politiciens corrompus au fil des années.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas bon, répondit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde sait qui est Iris West, son visage est placardé sur les panneaux publicitaires tout autour de la ville. Vous cohabitez avec votre amie ?

\- Oui !

\- Si Max comprend qui vous êtes réellement, il risque de vous connecter rapidement à elle. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler et lui demander d'aller habiter autre part un moment, cela la protégerait.

\- Cette histoire devient de plus en plus folle, répliqua-t-elle

\- Ensuite je peux envoyer quelqu'un chercher vos affaires, il peut entrer et sortir des endroits en un clin d'œil, puis je vous emmènerai dans un endroit secret.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas déraciner ma vie parce qu'un psychopathe veut ma mort, dit-elle en se levant, la bouteille de vodka qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tombant au sol.

\- Max est peut-être un psychopathe mais Darkh est encore pire, dit-il voulant lui faire comprendre que la situation était dangereuse.

\- Je ne resterai pas assise pendant que quelqu'un me voudra morte. Il y a des parents qui pleurent leur fille, je vais m'assurer que Max Fuller pourrisse en prison.

\- Je vous comprends Felicity mais...

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser m'enfermer, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Vous ferez ce que je vous dis pour ne pas finir avec une balle dans la tête, dit-il ne lui donnant pas le choix de continuer cette discussion.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini avec cette discussion, répondit-elle le fixant avec colère. Pour le moment je dois appeler mon amie, excusez-moi, dit-elle alors qu'elle tenait son téléphone dans sa main et se dirigeait vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

Oliver se frotta le visage avec ses mains, luttant contre l'envie de lui crier dessus. Il avait été têtu toute sa vie et il était à peu près certain que Felicity pourrait lui donner des cours.

\- Pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas le risque que vous encourez Felicity ?, Demanda-t-il en se levant et en la suivant à travers la pièce. Ce n'est pas à propos d'un service d'escort. C'est plus important que vous ne le pensez.

\- C'est très simple pour moi ! C'est un monstre qui donne la chance à ses clients pervers de faire du mal à des jeunes femmes, déclara-t-elle. Et je vais donner les preuves à la police pour qu'il l'enferme dans une cellule pour le reste de sa vie.

\- La situation est plus compliquée que cela ! Certains policiers sont corrompus. Mais en supposant que vous restiez suffisamment longtemps en vie pour la donner à un de ceux qui ne le sont pas, au moment où il posera un oeil sur cette liste, les dernières heures de sa vie seront programmées comme les vôtres.

Felicity ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Sa poitrine se serra et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais beaucoup de femmes qui travaillaient pour Fuller n'avaient pas le choix de faire ce métier et beaucoup n'avaient pas compris le genre d'homme qu'il était et maintenant il était trop tard pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

\- Je ne peux pas reculer à présent il y a trop de personnes qui comptent sur moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Max a les personnes les plus puissantes de cette ville dans la paume de sa main grâce à Darkh et vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez le battre sans aide ? Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point cela semble naïf ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette mission était si importante pour Felicity, beaucoup plus que les autres sur lesquelles elle avait enquêté. Elle avait rencontré les parents de Madeline, ils lui avaient raconté que leur fille faisait des études de droits, mais elle risquait de perdre sa place car ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à lui payer l'école. Madeline les avaient appelé il y a quatre mois leur expliquant qu'elle avait trouvé un travail qui payait bien et qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter.

S'ils avaient su ce qu'elle faisait pour continuer ses études ils lui auraient demandé d'arrêter et ils auraient hypothéqué leur maison pour elle. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à part pleurer leur fille perdue. C'est après leur rencontre qu'elle avait décidé d'aller en infiltration, elle avait voulu sauver d'autres femmes comme Madeline avant qu'elles ne finissent sur les quais, battues et étranglées. Elle sortie de ses pensées et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'ai besoin d'une minute pour moi. Où est la salle de bain?, Demanda-t-elle doucement, ne commentant pas ses mots.

\- C'est juste là-bas, dit Oliver, désignant la première porte à droite.

Il revint vers le mini bar et se servit une des petites bouteilles de vodka, la buvant d'un trait. Oliver se passa la main sur la nuque, essayant d'atténuer le stress qui s'y était accumulé. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Felicity ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle ne l'aimait pas et il ne savait pas comment il allait la protéger.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle tenait son téléphone à la main. Elle s'assit sur les toilettes fermées et baissa les yeux, un soupçon d'humidité s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Les choses n'étaient pas censées aller de cette façon. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle aurait dû être au courant pour Darkh, mais ce n'était pas le cas et maintenant, Fuller la voulait morte et elle mettait probablement en danger toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à appeler Iris, alors elle lui envoya un texto, l'informant qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle ne serait pas à la maison ce soir, mais qu'elle lui expliquerait dans la matinée. Felicity se leva, posa son téléphone et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir l'eau et de nettoyer ce qui ressemblait à une montagne de maquillage. Elle se sécha le visage et soupira avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de retourner dans la pièce principale. Oliver avait sorti deux bouteilles d'eau et il en tendit une sans un mot à la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur la chaise et d'attendre qu'elle fasse de même.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai été dur, déclara-t-il. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour essayer de me faire confiance, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai avoué mon plus grand secret. Je veux vous garder en sécurité, Felicity, et je veux faire tomber ces gens. Nous sommes du même côté.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement. Mais je ne vais pas rester enfermée dans l'endroit où vous voulez me cacher et ne rien faire. Si vous voulez faire tomber ces personnes, je veux aider, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en tenant son regard.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que c'était hors de question et s'arrêta immédiatement. Felicity avait tout autant le droit de vouloir aider à éliminer ces personnes que lui, peut-être davantage depuis que sa vie était en danger. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle devait s'asseoir sans rien faire.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Oliver. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas la chambre ? Je resterai ici. De toute façon, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Oliver pensa qu'elle voulait être seule et il doutait qu'il ferait autre chose que de passer la nuit à faire les cent pas.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Vous pouvez prendre la chambre. Auriez-vous un ordinateur ici ? Demanda-t-elle, sans chercher à être difficile, mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir après tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ici ce soir. J'ai réservé la chambre pour toute la semaine afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons pour notre rendez-vous de demain, dit-il en se penchant dans son fauteuil. Avez-vous faim ? Je pourrais commander au service d'étage où même voir s'il y a un film que nous pourrions regarder.

Oliver pensait que ce serait une bonne idée que tous les deux essaient de se détendre même s'ils ne s'endormaient pas. Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle ne voulait pas regarder un film, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était apparemment coincée ici avec lui toute la nuit et il n'y avait aucune raison de rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de la détendre et d'être gentil et honnêtement, Felicity était trop épuisée pour continuer à le combattre.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle. Y a-t-il un vêtement dans lequel je puisse me changer ici ? Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas rester dans la robe dans laquelle elle était toute la nuit.

\- Il y a généralement des peignoirs d'hôtel dans le placard de la chambre, déclara Oliver lui offrant un petit sourire.

Il chercha la télécommande pour trouver quelque chose à regarder. Il savait que ce n'était probablement pas facile pour elle, mais il voulait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider. Felicity acquiesça en faisant un sourire serré à Oliver et en sortant de la pièce principale en direction de la chambre à coucher, espérant que, le matin venu, cela apporterait davantage de réponses, au lieu de la multitude de questions qu'elle avait actuellement dans son esprit.

**####################**

**Oliver décide de protéger Felicity pour que Max ne la trouve pas, mais elle n'a pas l'air ravi.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guests, Nina, Lulzemevioleska, d'avoir posté un commentaire aussi.**

**Merci à mes deux meilleurs beta, Shinobu24, Delicity-Unicorn pour leur présence.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**######################**

Oliver remercia le personnel de l'hôtel et lui donna un pourboire généreux avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Felicity aimait, alors il avait commandé un peu de tout. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit où elle était endormie sur le canapé. Malgré sa déclaration contraire, elle s'était endormie moins d'une heure après le début du film. Oliver avait attrapé la couverture du lit et l'avait recouverte. Il avait envisagé de la porter pour la déposer sur le lit de la chambre, mais il ne pensait pas que ce geste aurait été bien reçu.

Il prit un verre de jus d'orange et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Oliver avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à arpenter la suite, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, mise à part faire sortir discrètement la jeune femme de l'hôtel et trouver un endroit sûr où elle pourrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient abattu Fuller et Darkh. Il prit une gorgée de son jus et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il entendit un froissement, il s'aperçut que Felicity commençait à se réveiller. Elle bougea pour pouvoir se retourner pensant sûrement qu'elle était sur son lit et finit par tomber du canapé. Un petit jappement quitta sa gorge alors qu'elle atterrissait sur le sol avec un grognement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et la lumière brillante de la pièce l'incommoda.

Elle gémit et grimaça en se redressant, grommela en se frottant la nuque. Elle leva les yeux, et put apercevoir une forme au loin, elle paniqua quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lui rappelle la nuit précédente. Elle récupéra ses lunettes sur la table basse et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre attrapant le regard d'Oliver remplit d'amusement par sa chute. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle utilisait la table du salon de la suite pour se relever, elle se frotta les yeux et la robe se desserra autour de son corps alors qu'elle se tenait là devant lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une personne du matin ! déclara-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas restant stoïque à sa place sans bouger, Oliver traversa la pièce où il avait laissé le chariot avec leur petit déjeuner, rempli une tasse de café et la lui apporta avec du lait et des paquets de sucre, ne sachant pas comment elle prenait son breuvage noir. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi en dehors de l'atterrissage brutal ?, Demanda-t-il.

Felicity grogna en versant la crème dans le café et en ajoutant du sucre, elle se pencha et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, en prenant une longue gorgée. Le liquide frappa sa langue et elle gémit alors que la saveur remplissait sa bouche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle jeta finalement un coup d'œil à Oliver.

\- Je suis plus agréable le matin en général, dit-elle doucement avant de bailler et de retourner sur le canapé, s'asseyant et tirant une jambe vers le haut avec elle. Et j'ai assez bien dormi, merci de l'avoir demandé, dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous auriez dû prendre le lit, déclara-t-il.

\- Le canapé était pas mal, je ne voulais pas vous privez d'une bonne nuit dans un lit, répondit-elle. C'est votre suite après tout.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de café et l'observa attentivement. Il avait l'air fatigué et elle était presque certaine que les traits sur son front était dû à de l'inquiétude, se demandant sûrement ce qui allait arriver à présent.

\- Je dors très peu, et j'ai dormi dans des conditions pires qu'un canapé pendant quelques années. Mes équipiers m'appellent souvent l'oiseau de nuit, les vieilles habitudes de l'île sont ancrées en moi, répondit Oliver de nouveau étonné qu'il puisse parler de lui si facilement à la jeune femme.

\- Je comprends, cinq années sur une île ont dû vous habituer aux pires situations de sommeil, déclara-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Pourrions-nous nous tutoyer s'il vous plaît...Nous sommes dans le même bâteau après tout, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit-elle.

Il s'assit également, finissant son jus et posant le verre sur la table. Il l'informa qu'il y avait de la nourriture sur le chariot le montrant dans la pièce, et qu'il avait commandé un peu de tout ne sachant pas ce qu'elle préférait manger le matin. Il se tut ensuite ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et Oliver n'aimait pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais il ne voulait pas juste sauter dans les problèmes qui les avaient conduits dans cette suite dès son réveil.

Felicity hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, ils ne se connaissaient pas et elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire entièrement confiance pour le moment. Elle finit son café, puis déposa la tasse sur la table basse.

\- En général, je ne déjeune pas, le café est la substance que je consomme le plus le matin, et dans la journée, commenta-t-elle.

Le silence entre eux était embarrassant et Felicity avait du mal à rester assise là et à rester silencieuse. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le genre de personne qu'elle était. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et laissa son pied tomber par terre.

\- J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur pour m'assurer que l'identité que j'ai créée est toujours bien protégée, lui dit-elle en tenant son regard.

\- Je comprend mais je n'ai aucune technologie dans cette suite, répondit Oliver.

\- Oh ! Alors je dois trouver un ordinateur au plus vite, dit-elle se levant.

Oliver lui attrapa la poignet pour la faire s'asseoir de nouveau, pendant qu'il traversait la pièce une centaine de fois cette nuit, il avait pensé à la façon de la faire sortir de l'hôtel sans que personne ne puisse la remarquer.

\- J'ai un ami, il fait partie de mon équipe et il a cette superpuissance qui lui permet de bouger très vite.

\- Lorsque tu parles de superpuissance, tu signifies qu'il est un méta-humain, comme certaines personnes de Central City ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Il a été touché par un éclair, depuis il peut se déplacer d'un point à un autre en quelques secondes. Comment es-tu au courant pour les métas-humains ?

\- Oh ! j'ai fais un voyage à Central City et j'ai été témoin de certains phénomènes. A mon retour j'ai fais des recherches, je déteste les mystères, je dois les résoudre sinon cela tourne dans ma tête encore et encore.

\- Je comprends, donc je vais l'appeler et lui demander de venir te chercher ici et de t' emmener chez moi, déclara-t-il.

Il avait besoin de la mettre dans un endroit sûr où Max ne pourrait pas la trouver, et son loft avait été le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé car il serait plus amène à l'aider si il se trouvait avec elle tout le temps.

\- Ensuite je te retrouverai là-bas et je veillerai à ce que tu disposes du matériel nécessaire pour effectuer toutes sortes de recherches, de piratage...pour que nous rassemblions des preuves contre Fuller. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de rester dans cet hôtel, à un moment l'un de ses clients pourraient t'identifier et le prévenir, continua-t-il.

\- Oliver ... Elle s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées puis se pencha en avant. Ecoute, je ne te laisserai pas payer un hôtel et je ne vais pas simplement me cacher. Elle leva la main lorsqu'elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas naïve. Tu ne me connais pas et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ma vie a été ou du genre de choses que j'ai vécu.

\- Je veux juste te protéger, tu n'es pas apte à te défendre contre Fuller ou bien Darkh. Tu as besoin de mon aide, répondit-il.

\- Et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais hier pour m'éviter de me faire tuer par ses sbires. Oliver cette mission dans laquelle je me suis investie est plus qu'une envie de jouer au héros, Fuller est dangereux, c'est un fait mais je le savais depuis le départ, dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle tenait son regard.

Il ne doutait pas que Felicity puisse se débrouiller toute seule, elle avait entamé cette mission en sachant qu'elle pourrait avoir des ennuis et il n'essayait pas d'impliquer qu'elle était faible. Mais tout cela était beaucoup plus gros que ce qu'elle pensait avec le service d'escorte de Fuller et il n'était pas qu'elle l'ait bien compris.

\- Felicity ! Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu comprennes réellement le monstre qu'il va falloir affronter dans l'avenir. Les hommes de Fuller qui te mettent une balle dans la tête sont miséricordieux par rapport à ce que Darkh va te faire lorsqu'il va découvrir que tu as infiltré le service d'escort de Fuller. Il ira jusqu'à s'en prendre aux personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi pour t'attraper. Oliver fit une pause, voulant la laisser absorber ce qu'il était.

\- Je ne veux pas rester au placard, dit-elle.

\- Je sais que tu veux aider et je prendrai avec plaisir toute aide que tu pourras fournir. Mais je ne vais pas prendre de risques avec ta vie dans le processus, déclara Oliver.

Il se considérait comme un homme juste et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de faire croire à Felicity qu'il voulait la garder prisonnière. Si elle avait une meilleure idée, il voulait l'entendre.

\- Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois au milieu de ces hommes, mais tu dois comprendre que je veux t'aider, peut-être que nous pourrions les utiliser pour nous conduire vers Darkh, je ne sais pas, mais je dois faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'aider. C'est important pour moi, lui dit-elle.

Felicity n'était pas du genre à pouvoir rester assise pendant que d'autres personnes mettaient leur vie en danger. Elle devait faire partie de ce que Oliver avait prévu. Il acquiesça, il n'avait jamais aimé rester à l'écart non plus, il comprenait son envie de participer, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle y laisse sa vie non plus.

\- Tu peux toujours être impliquée et rester en sécurité en même temps. Je te promets de te tenir au courant à chaque étape du processus et je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas bien, mais je ne donne pas ma parole à la légère.

Un bourdonnement retentit dans la pièce et Oliver tourna la tête vers la table, il réalisa que le bruit venait du sac de la jeune femme, il l'informa que cela devait être son téléphone. Les sourcils de Felicity se froncèrent et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac à main au bord de la table avant de se pencher en avant et de sortir son téléphone. Elle grimaça en voyant le nom de sa meilleure amie sur l'écran. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit au téléphone en levant les yeux vers Oliver.

\- Bonjour Iris, dit-elle, gardant sa voix légère.

Iris avait travaillé tard la nuit précédente et son téléphone s'était éteint à un moment la batterie étant vidée, elle n'avait donc pas reçu le message de son amie avant de rentrer à la maison et de trouver le lit de Felicity vide. Iris avait supposé que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé et tous les scénarios possibles lui avaient traversé l'esprit alors qu'elle attendait que la jeune femme réponde.

\- Où diable es-tu et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée la nuit dernière ?! Demanda-t-elle.

\- Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je suis dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec un milliardaire ?, plaisanta-t-elle. Quand Iris ne répondit pas, elle soupira. J'ai peut-être pensé que c'était une bonne idée l'autre soir de pénétrer dans le bureau de Max et il est possible qu'il m'ait vu lui voler quelque chose, dit-elle ne voulant pas inquiéter son amie.

Oliver leva un sourcil, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que l'amie de Felciity disait, mais il pouvait entendre à quel point sa voix était forte au téléphone. Il pouvait voir que la jeune femme essayait de rester calme, mais il avait aussi le sentiment que ça ne marcherait pas. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement faire preuve de politesse et s'excuser, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que Felicity allait dire.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Cria Iris.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment, prenant une profonde respiration alors que son cœur commençait à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie voulait à tout prix attraper Fuller, mais de là à pénétrer par effraction dans son bureau était de la pure folie. De plus il était au courant de sa venue et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Felicity maintenant, Fuller n'était pas un enfant de coeur.

\- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te mettre en danger de nouveau. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sur la dernière fois où tu as été inconsciente ?! Demanda-t-elle.

Iris ne voulait pas hurler sur sa meilleure amie, mais il y a quelques mois pendant une de ses missions pour arrêter le comte vertigo qui vendait de la drogue à des étudiants, elle avait failli mourir lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée fouinant dans un de ses entrepôts où il fabriquait sa drogue. Elle devait sa vie à la chance lorsque les fûts de gaz avaient commencé à exploser, et qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper de l'endroit pendant que le comte et ses employés se battaient avec celui qui était venu les arrêter, sûrement le justicier de la ville avait pensé la jeune femme.

\- Iris ! Tout ira bien, arrête de paniquer, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'en suis toujours bien sortie, personne ne me tuera. Elle grimaça, réalisant que ce n'était probablement pas la bonne chose à dire.

\- Tu as eu de la chance la dernière fois que Arrow soit interessé par le comte aussi...Mais cette fois-ci il ne seras pas là pour te sauver, cria-t-elle paniquée.

\- Peut-être qu'il travaille de son côté pour arrêter Fuller, nous ne savons pas, dit-elle en regardant Oliver. Quoiqu'il en soit tu sais qu'il est inévitable que je rencontre des personnes dangereuses pendant mes missions. Nous avons déjà assez délibéré sur le sujet, continua-t-elle.

\- Max connait-il ta véritable identité ?, demanda Iris.

\- Je ne pense pas mais ma couverture est foutue c'est certain...et je vais devoir rester discrète pendant un petit moment.

\- Comment as-tu découvert qu'il savait que tu lui avais volé quelque chose ?, Demanda-t-elle.

Son esprit s'emballa de nouveau alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider. Elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de recherches sur Fuller depuis que Felicity s'en occupait, mais elle allait commencer. Son amie lui avait parlé de tous les clients avec qui elle avait eu des rendez-vous alors Iris allait les chercher aussi. Felicity hésita quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Oliver.

\- Un de mes contacts s'est assuré que je sois sortie de la chambre d'hôtel avant que les gars de Fuller n'arrivent. Ecoute, je te connais et je sais que tu es probablement déjà en train d'ouvrir ton ordinateur pour obtenir plus d'informations sur ces types, mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service et que tu me laisses gérer ça, dit-elle doucement.

\- Quoi ! Non je veux t'aider, déclara Iris.

\- Fuller ne sait pas que nous nous connaissons et je préfère ça. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose t'arrivais. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne fait rien qui puisse attirer l'attention sur toi. Je suis celle qui se trouve dans leur ligne de mire, je ne veux pas que tu y sois aussi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de faire tomber Fuller. Elle déglutit difficilement et se déplaça inconfortablement sur le canapé. Ce que tu peux faire en revanche, c'est rassembler certaines de mes affaires. Préparez un sac avec le plus de choses possible, y compris mon ordinateur portable…

\- Felicity ! Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça ? Tu penses vraiment que je peux juste rester assise sans rien faire quand je sais que tu es en danger ? Je suis contente que ton contact t'ai sorti à temps, mais quelle est la prochaine étape ? As-tu de l'argent ? Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, Fel, que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara Iris.

Elle détestait tout à ce sujet, elle détestait que sa meilleure amie soit en danger et qu'elle n'était pas présente pour l'aider. Elle savait que Felicity faisait cela pour la protéger, mais Iris n'allait pas accepter si facilement de la laisser toute seule dans cette mélasse. Felicity savait que c'était hypocrite, surtout après tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à Oliver pour qu'il la laisse l'aider, mais la vie d'Iris n'était pas celle en jeu et elle voulait que cela reste ainsi. Pour sa part elle était déjà trop loin dans ce pétrin pour s'enfuir et se cacher comme une enfant.

\- Je le sais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous travaillons, mais Iris, je ne peux pas être responsable si quelque chose t'arrivait. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, dit-elle doucement en détournant ses yeux d'Oliver et en les baissant.

\- Et tu es comme ma soeur, répliqua Iris.

\- Pour moi aussi. Fais simplement ce que je te demande, d'accord ? Reste à l'écart.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser te débrouiller toute seule et te laisser te faire tuer. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre et de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider, supplia-t-elle.

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui m'aide et qui va me protéger Iris. J'ai juste besoin que tu prépare mes affaires et si tu pouvais retirer de l'argent de mon compte et le mettre dans le sac, ce serait génial. La poitrine de Felicity se crispa.

\- Cette personne a intérêt de bien te protéger sinon je la poursuivrai toute ma vie pour avoir échoué à te garder en vie, répondit son amie.

\- Ecoute, je dois y aller, mais je t'appellerai bientôt ... je te promets que je ... Fuller a ce numéro, donc je dois me débarrasser de ce téléphone.

Iris sentit sa poitrine se serrer et elle voulut discuter un peu plus avec son amie, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce dont Felicity avait besoin. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà assez de pression et qu'elle ne voulait pas être celle qui aggraverait les choses. Iris ferma les yeux alors que la peur se glissait dans son ventre.

\- Je vais rassembler tes affaires et je ne rappellerai plus ce téléphone pour être plus prudente. Mais tu ferais mieux de faire attention, Felicity.

Felicity mit une seconde à répondre, mais quand elle le fit, elle s'assura que sa voix était ferme. Son ventre se serra alors que l'inquiétude régnait en elle.

\- Merci d'organiser les choses et ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien pour moi. Je te parlerai bientôt, dit-elle mettant fin à l'appel rapidement.

Oliver se sentait coupable d'avoir écouté son appel téléphonique alors qu'il pouvait voir à quel point Felicity était touchée par l'appel de sa meilleure amie et combattait les larmes de couler et la peur de l'envahir. Il voulait tendre la main et tenter de lui offrir du réconfort, mais ils étaient toujours essentiellement des étrangers et il doutait que le geste soit bien reçu.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive Felicity, dit-il simplement.

Il lui proposa d'appeler son ami maintenant pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Il se dit qu'elle pourrait se sentir mieux s'il pouvait au moins la distraire avec un changement de décor afin qu'ils puissent rentrer chez lui et penser à un plan. Felicity avait presque oublié qu'il était là, elle prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de son déménagement dans l'appartement du justicier. Elle le connaissait à peine, mais malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui indiquait qu'il était un homme de confiance.

\- Je dois juste m'habiller, dit-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son téléphone et remarqua qu'il y avait plus de vingt appels manqués et plusieurs messages vocaux. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'ils venaient tous d'Iris et de Ray Palmer. Elle soupira en retournant son téléphone, en décrochant le couvercle et en retirant la batterie. Elle laissa tomber les morceaux sur la table avant de se lever.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Prends ton temps, dit Oliver.

Il la regarda partir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée et elle ne voulait probablement pas de lui. Il aurait aimé mieux la connaître pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Il sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler Barry. Plus tôt ils rentraient au loft, plus vite ils pourraient concrétiser la prochaine partie du plan.

Felicity prit sa robe dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle la posa sur les toilettes puis se dirigea vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, le tenant fermement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se passait. Ses yeux brûlèrent de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber alors qu'elle se regardait et se demandait comment tout avait mal tourné si rapidement. Une larme solitaire coula de son œil et elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle avait besoin d'être forte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, la laissa sortir et se prépara.

############################

Barry ne tarda pas à se rendre à l'hôtel et à ramener Felicity à l'appartement, il lui conseilla de bien s'accrocher et l'informa qu'elle risquait d'être malade à l'arrivée. Mais il fut surpris de la voir juste un peu vaciller lorsqu'il la lâcha dans le salon de son ami et de ne pas renvoyer son estomac comme cela arrivait à Diggle à chaque fois. Il fut aussi surpris qu'elle ne soit pas choquée par son pouvoir, et qu'elle fut très intéressée par sa capacité lui posant plusieurs questions. Avant leur départ de l'hôtel, Oliver lui avait demandé de rester avec elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule et avait promis d'être là dès qu'il le pourrait.

Après une longue douche, Oliver enfila un costume qu'il avait conservé dans la penderie de la chambre, s'assura que ses cheveux avaient l'air présentable, puis prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall. Il avait prévu de rentrer directement à la maison car ce n'était pas si extraordinaire pour lui de travailler depuis son appartement, mais comme il attendait que le voiturier ramène sa voiture, il reçut un message de Max lui demandant s'il pouvait venir le voir le plus rapidement possible.

Oliver n'avait pas réellement envie de le voir sachant qu'il avait voulu faire tuer Felicity hier soir, mais il ne voulait pas rendre l'autre homme suspect alors il lui envoya un message le prévenant qu'il s'arrêterait à son bureau dans une demi-heure. Oliver pouvait seulement supposer que Max voulait parler de son rendez-vous de vendredi avec Felicity et il savait qu'il allait devoir la jouer fine pour glaner des informations sans révéler qu'il était déjà au courant. Moins de trente minutes plus tard, Oliver pénétra dans le bureau de Max jouant son rôle de play-boy à la perfection.

\- Je suis presque sûr que nous nous sommes vus plus récemment que lorsque nous étions à l'école, plaisanta-t-il, notant que Max avait l'air tendu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Demanda-t-il.

Max leva son regard vers son ami d'école laissant un instant la vidéo de sécurité qu'il étudiait depuis quelques minutes. Son équipe lui avait fait parvenir l'enregistrement ce matin, car un des clients fidèles à leur patron pensait avoir repéré son escort disparue dans la soirée se promenant dans les rues de la ville. Il hocha la tête en direction d'Oliver.

\- Salut ! Assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant la chaise. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, dit-il avec un air d'excuse. C'est à propos de ton rendez-vous de ce soir, commenta-t-il. Tu va rencontrer une nouvelle fille, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est blonde, petite. Tu l'aimeras, dit-il avant de regarder de nouveau son ordinateur.

\- Je pensais que tout était réglé avec Felicity. Tu sais que je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre nuit d'avoir dû la quitter sans m'amuser avec elle, plaisanta-t-il.

Oliver pouvait voir que Max était distrait et n'arrêtait pas de lancer son regard sur son écran, ses poings serrés sur le bureau, certaines de ces veines apparaissant dans son cou montrant la colère qui le submergeait. C'est au moment où Oliver posa de nouveau la même question que Max daigna lever son regard de son ordinateur et regarder à nouveau Oliver avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais être franc avec toi car nous sommes amis, dit-il en se penchant en avant et en posant ses bras sur le bureau. Cette salope m'a volé quelque chose de très important. Elle n'est pas qui elle dit être, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Que veux-tu dire qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétends être ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas qui elle est exactement mais si cette pute pense qu'elle peut me voler impunément elle se trompe ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Que va-tu faire ?, demanda-t-il essayant de savoir les projets de Max.

\- J'ai dit à chaque client avec qui elle avait passé la nuit et à tous ceux figurant sur ma liste de clients très fidèles qu'elle était une traîte qui avait infiltré le service d'escort pour le fermer. Alors à présent il n'y a aucun endroit où elle puisse aller se cacher dans cette ville. Tout les clients ont les yeux partout pour la trouver, dit-il.

\- Je pensais que ton service d'escort était bien protégé, dit-il feignant la surprise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous la retrouverons et nous nous occuperons de nos affaires en interne. Personne n'apprendra ton existence sur ma liste de clients, dit-il pour rassurer l'autre homme.

Oliver fixa Max pendant qu'il lui expliquait qu'il traquait Felicity, il réalisa que la situation de la jeune femme était tellement pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé au départ. Il avait supposé que Max utiliserait ses ressources pour la retrouver mais il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il tournerait sa liste de clients hauts placés dans la ville contre elle. Il serait presque impossible de trouver un endroit sûr où elle pourrait se cacher jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

\- Qui est cette femme ? Je pensais que vous aviez un processus de sélection strict. Tu sais que la nouvelle ne peut pas sortir que j'ai presque passé la nuit avec une prostituée.

\- J'ai un processus de filtrage strict, déclara-t-il. Et je ne sais pas comment elle est passée au travers. Mais toute la ville la recherche et après tous les problèmes qu'elle m'a causés, elle comprendra ce qui lui arrivera quand je la retrouverai enfin.

Oliver comprit que Max allait torturer la jeune femme pendant des heures lorsqu'il l'aurait finalement trouvée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le duper et pour montrer aux autres filles ce qui pourraient leurs arriver si elles faisaient la même erreur. Il demanda de nouveau à Max qui était cette femme souhaitant savoir si l'autre homme avait la moindre idée de la véritable identité de Felicity.

Il était confiant que non, que la jeune femme avait enterré les informations assez profondément, mais il avait besoin de le savoir avec certitude. S'il y avait la moindre chance que Max connaisse sa véritable identité, Oliver allait devoir aussi immédiatement protéger sa meilleure amie Iris.

\- Si je le savais, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Fais-moi confiance, Oliver, quand je trouverai cette chienne et quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, ils ne seront pas en mesure d'identifier le corps, lança-t-il, irrité. Nous allons lui apprendre ce qui se passe quand elle joue avec les mauvaises personnes. Et je te promets que ton nom ne sera jamais dévoilé, lui dit-il avec conviction.

Oliver resta bouche bée et prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à se détendre. Il savait que Max penserait que sa réaction était juste le fait qu'il était contrarié d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile et qu'il n'aurait aucune idée que ce que Oliver voulait vraiment faire le frapper au visage à plusieurs reprises.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-il. Mais en attendant, tu peux annuler mon rendez-vous de ce soir. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Max, mais je ne prends aucun risque, déclara-t-il.

\- Compris. Je sais que je suis celui qui t'ai appelé ici, mais j'ai une tonne de dossiers à parcourir et à examiner. Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas… dit-il en désignant la porte tout en laissant sa voix se dissiper.

\- Je te laisse. Bonne chance dans ta recherche et j'espère que tu feras appelle à mes connaissances pour t'aider dans cette affaire.

\- Bien sûr, je vais le faire, dit-il en faisant un sourire serré à Oliver.

Max souhaitait que l'autre homme décolle de son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Il devait s'inquiéter de plus grandes choses pour le moment que de garder heureux le garçon d'or de Star City.

Oliver ne prit pas la peine de serrer la main de Max avant qu'il ne se tourne et sorte du bureau. Il adressa un rapide sourire à l'homme dans le hall et se dirigea dans le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, soupirant intérieurement alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur. Il devait retourner au loft et faire savoir à Felicity que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

**##################**

**Max est très en colère et veut faire de Felicity un exemple pour les autres filles. Heureusement Oliver la protège, mais de quelle façon cela se passer entre eux d'après-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre directement.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire, tu auras certaines réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce que tu as lu jusqu'ici.**

**Je n'oublie pas mes betas extraordinaire sans qui je ne pourrais poster une de ces histoires que je partage avec vous. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###############################**

Felicity assise sur le canapé dans le loft d'Oliver, son ordinateur sur ses genoux vérifiait que sa véritable vie n'avait pas été découvert. Elle s'était créée une autre vie pour sa mission, elle avait veillé à ce que tous ses proches imaginaires soient décédés ou trop éloignés pour que Fuller puisse s'en servir contre elle et, bien sûr, elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que son amitié avec Iris ne soit pas dévoilée.

Elle s'appuya contre le canapé et prit une minute pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Felicity était là depuis près de trois heures et demie et commençait à trouver le temps long. Barry, l'ami d'Oliver, avait emporté son téléphone portable en partant malgré sa protestation, afin que leur expert en informatique puisse le consulter et écouter les messages pour être certain que Fuller ne puisse pas la retrouver. Felicity souffla ne supportant pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle était dans une maison étrange avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une profonde inspiration, elle détestait se sentir piéger, mais au lieu de se concentrer sur cela, elle décida de repousser ses pensées et de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Oliver Queen. Elle se demanda où se trouvait la cachette pour tout son matériel de justicier, quelle pièce regorgeait de ses gadgets, de son arc, de son uniforme. Elle commença à se lever quand le son de l'ascenseur la surprit, elle se figea et déglutit difficilement en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de l'ascenseur.

Oliver se fraya un chemin dans l'appartement, essayant de relâcher une partie de la tension qui se trouvait dans tout son corps. Après avoir quitté Max faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le tuer, il avait appelé Curtis qui lui avait confirmé qu'il était toujours connecté au bureau de cet abruti et qu'il pouvait toujours écouter les conversations qui s'y passaient.

\- A-t-il reçu d'autres personnes à part moi ce matin, avait-il demandé.

\- Non ! Il était surtout en réunion toute la matinée, avait répondu son partenaire.

\- Qu'a-tu trouvé sur le téléphone de Felicity ?

\- Des messages de la part de Max, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas gentils et qu'il décrit ce qu'il va lui faire lorsqu'il la trouvera.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut la protéger.

\- J'archive chaque messages, ils pourraient servir de preuves contre lui au tribunal, avait répondu Curtis.

Oliver sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il entrait dans le salon apercevant Felicity devant le canapé et à sa façon de se tenir raidement il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait l'air de préférer être ailleurs que chez lui. Il doutait vraiment qu'elle adorerait tout ce qu'il aurait à dire, mais c'était la seule véritable option qu'il puisse proposer.

\- Comment ça va ?, Demanda-t-il.

Felicity étudia son expression pendant plusieurs minutes avant de hausser les épaules lui répondant qu'elle allait bien malgré la situation. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu et elle avait le sentiment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec elle.

\- Tout va bien ?, Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Pas vraiment, admit Oliver. La raison pour laquelle j'ai mis si longtemps à revenir, c'est parce que Max m'a envoyé un message me demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il m'a annoncé que notre rendez-vous était annulé, et lorsque je l'ai poussé pour connaître la raison, il m'a avoué que tu avais menti et que tu lui avais volé quelque chose.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce que tu as appris est plus grave que ce tu veux bien me dire, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, dit-il trouvant étonnant qu'elle sache le lire si facilement après seulement quelques heures à se connaître. Il utilise ses clients pour te retrouver et pas seulement avec ceux avec qui tu as eu un rendez-vous. Il montre ta photo à tous ses clients prestigieux et utilise son influence pour s'assurer que quelqu'un te trouve et te confie à lui, expliqua-t-il.

Felicity déglutit difficilement, la poitrine se contractant, elle resta silencieuse une seconde avant de commencer à arpenter le salon réalisant que Max mettait les bouchées double pour la retrouver et que sa situation devenait de plus en plus mauvaise. Elle jeta un regard dans la direction d'Oliver espérant sûrement qu'il aurait une solution pour la sortir de cette impasse.

\- La bonne nouvelle, si je peux appeler cela ainsi, c'est qu'il n'a aucune idée de ta véritable identitée. Et que mon informaticien est toujours connecté au bureau de Max...ce qui pourra peut-être nous permettre de glaner des informations sur un éventuel plan pour t'attraper.

Felicity acquiesça, faisant de son mieux pour réduire les émotions qui se développaient en elle, une partie d'elle-même voulait pleurer et l'autre voulait juste crier de frustration. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer, elle pourrait gérer tout ce qui arriverait, elle continua à marcher alors qu'elle plaçait son doigt près de sa bouche, bougeant légèrement. Oliver la regarda suivant ses déplacements comme un lion en cage, après un certain temps il se mit sur son chemin et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, il sentit son corps se tendre immédiatement, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Felicity nous allons traverser cette épreuve ensemble. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout, mais nous sommes dans le même bâteau et je promets de faire payer cet enfoiré. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je peux imaginer ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment, mais laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il.

Oliver avait l'impression que Felicity n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres se rapprocher trop près d'elle ayant peu confiance dans les gens. C'était un trait de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun remarqua-t-il, mais pour sa part ce qu'il avait pu apprendre depuis des années avec son équipe était que pour s'en sortir une personne devait enfreindre ses propres règles.

Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la tension qui l'enveloppait à sentir les mains d'Oliver sur ses épaules. Il avait raison, ils ne se connaissaient pas bien et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si disposé à l'aider sans raison. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant et elle se demanda s'il existait réellement, si toute cette gentillesse n'avait pas un but précis en fin de compte.

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement en tenant son regard pour essayer de le comprendre. Que pourrais-tu éventuellement gagner à être mon chevalier servant, dit-elle en forçant son corps à se détendre.

\- Parce que je peux, répondit Oliver. Il garda ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il croisait son regard. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma jeunesse dont je ne suis pas fier, mais j'ai pris la décision à mon retour de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour rendre le monde un peu plus sûr et c'est ce que je fais.

Il ne se considérait pas comme un martyr car il savait que s'il n'était pas monté sur le Gambit pour tromper de nouveau Laurel il n'aurait jamais été bloqué sur cette île. Il n'avait jamais été un saint non plus, son passé, ses actions avec sa petite amie, en était la preuve. Mais il avait changé à présent et Oliver voulait que Felicity connaisse tous les faits pour gagner sa confiance.

\- Tu es en haut de sa liste de cible à attraper, mais je vais m'assurer qu'il ne s'approche jamais de toi. De plus nous voulons la même chose, faire tomber Max Fuller et tous ceux avec qui il travaille.

\- Tu n'a rien à gagner alors, demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Ce que je gagne dans cette histoire est tout simple. En finir avec Darkh une bonne fois pour toute, arrêter ses affaires et rendre la ville, le monde plus sûr sans lui, souligna Oliver. Je t'assure que nous sommes du même côté, et que je n'attends rien de ta part, sauf peut-être ton aide, finit-il.

Il savait que cela n'arriverait pas du jour au lendemain, mais il voulait vraiment que Felicity sache qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La jeune femme put voir la sincérité dans son regard, elle hésita une seconde avant de s'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras, murmurant un merci avant de se retirer une minute plus tard.

\- C'est difficile pour moi de faire confiance dans les personnes, surtout quand je n'ai pas toutes les données sur leur vie. Et avant de te rencontrer cette nuit-là, je pensais en fait que tu étais le seul homme d'affaires respectable de la ville. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon comportement a dû te décevoir, je me détestais moi-même pour jouer avec toi de cette façon.

\- Mon opinion sur toi n'a pas été si mauvaise que tu le penses. Et tu t'es bien rattrapé en me sauvant d'une mort certaine hier soir, répliqua-t-elle.

Oliver sourit à ses mots, il était étrangement touché par sa remarque, il savait que cela ne serait pas facile pour l'un ou l'autre, mais il espérait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient prêts à travailler ensemble, ils pourraient commencer à se détendre.

\- Je vais te faire le tour du loft et tu pourras choisir ta chambre, Oliver vit un air de surprise se dessiner sur son visage. Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je choisir une chambre d'amis ?, Felicity parla, alors même qu'elle faisait un pas dans sa direction, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- As-tu pensé que j'allais te faire dormir sur le canapé ? Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait toujours l'air confuse et il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sur la même page. Je veux que tu restes ici. C'est le seul endroit en ville où je sais que tu seras en sécurité et cela nous facilitera beaucoup le travail en équipe car nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter que Max puisse filtrer nos échanges téléphoniques et te retrouver.

\- Tu veux que je reste ici… avec toi ?, Demanda-t-elle.

Elle essaya de déterminer si l'idée était séduisante ou épouvantable, Oliver Queen voulait qu'elle reste dans son appartement...avec lui. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer, à quel point c'était fou.

\- Es-tu sûr que se soit une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, tu as des occupations, dit-elle laissant sa voix se perdre, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle essayait de dire, mais sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente responsable, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Des occupations…? Répéta Oliver en levant un sourcil. Essayes-tu de parler de mon grand secret que je cache ? Cela ne devrait poser aucun souci vu que tu sais déjà que je suis le justicier de la ville ! A part si tu pensais à d'autres occupations ?, continua-t-il.

\- Tu n'invites jamais personne ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- À part Barry et les autres membres de mon équipe, je n'invite jamais personne ici. Je suis au bureau presque toute la journée et je patrouille la nuit, tu auras le loft pour toi la plupart du temps.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, tu ne penses pas !, dit-elle inclinant la tête sur le côté et attrapant son regard étonné. Surtout pour un homme aussi séduisant que toi...Aucune femme ne vient passer la nuit ? Pas de petite amie ? Elle bougea alors elle se tenait devant lui et arqua un sourcil alors qu'elle attendait une réponse.

\- Non, aucune petite amie, dit-il plus déconcerté qu'offensé, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question particulière. J'ai deux emplois qui prennent tout mon temps, mais j'ai surtout un secret qui ne doit pas être dévoilé si facilement. C'est assez difficile de partager une histoire avec une femme dans ce contexte.

\- Désolé, dit-elle rapidement se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je comprend que tu doives avoir une confiance absolue en une personne pour avouer ton secret. Pourquoi me l'as-tu dis alors ?

\- C'était la seule façon de te protéger et que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me suivre. Si tu n'avais pas été en danger tu n'aurais jamais appris mon secret, répliqua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu dois être prudent. Mais ne rêves-tu pas d'avoir une femme avec qui tu pourrais partager tes victoires et tes défaites ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ma mission est plus importante que ce que je veux ou ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors oui, j'aimerais partager cette vie avec une personne, mais je préfère rester seul pour que mes ennemis ne puissent jamais faire pression sur moi en s'attaquant à la femme que je pourrais aimer. C'est une vie solitaire, mais je peux vivre avec ça, c'est mieux que de se sentir coupable pour la mort d'une personne importante à mes yeux, j'ai déjà assez perdu dans ma vie.

Oliver lui sourit amicalement, mais cela ne parvint pas tout à fait à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais partagé ce type de conversation avec une autre personne, même pas avec ses coéquipiers, mais encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à être autrement qu'honnête avec Felicity, et cela le perturbait de plus en plus.

\- Tu es vraiment un homme honorable Oliver, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras tout de même partager ta vie avec quelqu'un. Vivre seul n'est pas toujours bon, même si c'est pour le plus grand bien de la ville, déclara-t-elle.

Logiquement, il savait que rester un bourreau de travail solitaire n'était pas la façon idéale de vivre, mais il avait fait ce choix. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait trouver une femme avec qui s'installer quand il gardait un énorme secret. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y avait une femme là-bas qui voudrait faire partie de quelque chose de dangereux comme celui-là. Donc, il avait décidé qu'il était préférable de rester seul et il avait appris à vivre de cette façon.

\- Le travail que j'effectue pour aider la police est ma priorité dans ma vie et mon grand secret. Et personne n'est au courant à part Iris, dit-elle.

\- Ton amie l'a découvert toute seule ou bien lui as-tu avoué ?

\- Certaines missions sont plus difficiles que d'autres, un jour une de celles dont je m'occupais était dure à gérer pour moi, j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un alors je lui ai avoué mon secret, commenta-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Tu ne t'en veux pas de lui avoir confié, demanda-t-il.

\- Quelques fois je pense que j'aurais dû me taire, car je l'ai mise en danger avec cette révélation. Mais d'avoir Iris à mes côtés m'aide à surmonter les difficultés ! Et tu as ce même avantage Oliver, tu penses être solitaire mais ce n'est pas réellement vrai, tu as ton équipe, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, je suis entouré de personnes de confiances, et peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais le confier à la femme avec laquelle je voudrais partager ma vie, dit-il avec un sourire.

Oliver traversa l'appartement montrant à Felicity toutes les pièces et lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait se servir de ce qu'elle voulait dans la cuisine. Il lui montra sa chambre puis désigna les deux chambres d'amis.

\- Celle-ci a un balcon qui fait face à l'océan, dit-il en la conduisant dans la pièce la plus proche de la sienne.

Il pensa que Felicity voudrait peut-être aller à l'extérieur de temps en temps et c'était à peu près sa seule option. Le loft était au dernier étage de cet immeuble, même avec un téléobjectif, personne ne pourrait la voir à partir de là.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. L'espace était plus grand que sa chambre à la maison et il y avait une commode avec un miroir au-dessus à sa droite. Sur la gauche, il y avait une porte qu'elle supposait être la penderie et contre le mur, un grand lit. Elle hésita restant dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que ses yeux parcouraient toute la pièce.

La chambre était belle, pas trop décorée, mais élégante et confortable. Felicity fit quelques pas en avant et passa la main sur la couette. Son regard dériva vers le balcon, elle se dirigea vers les doubles portes, ses yeux s'écarquillant à nouveau.

La vue était incroyable, elle sortit sur le balcon, elle pouvait sentir la brise de l'océan et elle prit une profonde inspiration, profitant de la brise fraîche. La plage était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait Star City. Las Vegas était entouré que de désert à perte de vue et s'était étouffant.

\- Cette vue est vraiment incroyable, dit-elle doucement en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'océan.

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais cet appartement en premier lieu, déclara-t-il alors que ses yeux dérivaient vers l'océan. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère adorait aller se promener sur la plage, respirer l'odeur de l'océan. Je pensais que c'était ennuyeux parce que j'avais toujours voulu faire des choses plus actives, mais pour elle c'était sa passion alors je la suivais à chaque fois qu'elle partait faire une promenade sur la plage. Après son décès j'ai voulu trouver un endroit qui me ferais penser à elle à chaque fois que je regarderais par la fenêtre, se confia-t-il.

Il se demanda encore pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de parler de moment intime de sa jeunesse à Felicity à propos de ses parents. Oliver secoua la pensée et se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler, mais nous pourrons ensuite passer du temps à comparer nos notes sur Max et je te montrerai tout ce que nous avons avec mon équipe sur Darkh. Même si ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'attraper. Il est trop doué pour échapper aux autorités, déclara-t-il.

Son expression s'assombrit à nouveau et la colère familière le parcourut. Oliver détestait que Damien leur ait glissé entre les doigts si souvent. Felicity pouvait voir le changement dans son expression et elle tendit la main pour frotter son bras, un soupçon d'incertitude dans son toucher.

\- Entre tes informations et les miennes, nous allons trouver un moyen de les mettre tous les deux derrière les barreaux, dit-elle doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'océan et de laisser échapper un souffle court.

\- Se battre en équipe est mieux que de se battre seul, surtout devant ce genre de monstre, dit-il. Je vais te laisser t'installer, continua-t-il.

\- Oliver… je veux juste m'assurer que mon séjour ici ne te pose aucun problème, dit-elle doucement avant de changer de position et de se placer devant lui. Elle continua de parler avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu essaies de faire ce qui est juste et c'est le genre de personne que tu es. J'apprécie cela... Mais je ne veux pas te compliquer la vie. Je me suis mise dans ce pétrin et je me sens mal de t'entraîner avec moi. Es-tu sûre de me vouloir ici ? Je veux dire, tu me connais à peine, dit-elle encore, répétant ses paroles de plus tôt.

Cela paraissait idiot, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui mettait sa vie, son entreprise en danger pour la protéger et la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée. A part Iris, elle n'avait jamais connu une autre personne si enclin à l'aider sans rien demander en échange. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré Oliver ce soir-là à l'hôtel, car si elle n'avait pas fait sa connaissance elle serait à présent six pieds sous terre. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ, et pour une fois elle était contente de s'être trompée sur un homme.

\- Felicity, tu ne me déranges pas, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. Et tu ne compliqueras pas ma vie, car à part être le PDG d'une entreprise le jour et un justicier la nuit, rien d'autre existe, dit-il.

\- D'accord !, répondit-elle.

\- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est que tu me fasses confiance Felicity ! Je ne veux que ton bien, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-elle facilement étonnée par sa réponse.

Elle se mit à rougir devant le manque d'hésitation dans ses paroles, mais elle trouva que sa déclaration était vraie. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle ne serait pas dans son appartement si elle ne le faisait pas. Oliver posa son regard une dernière fois sur l'océan, puis il se retourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ces affaires dont je t'ai parlé. Je serai dans mon bureau. N'hésite pas à te servir dans les placards si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit-il.

Oliver voulait que Felicity se sente à l'aise puisqu'elle resterait avec lui dans un avenir prévisible. Elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face à la chambre.

\- Oliver !, appela-t-elle et quand il s'arrêta, elle continua à parler. Merci encore de m'aider, dit-elle avant de le suivre dans la chambre. Je vais juste prendre mon sac et peut-être prendre un bain pendant que tu travailles...

Elle arrêta de parler, se sentant un peu étrange de se sentir si bien et en sécurité avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, c'était nouveau pour elle de se détendre si facilement en la présence d'une autre personne. Felicity réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre après avoir appris que Fuller voulait la voir morte à tout prix et elle pensa qu'un bain l'aiderait peut-être à la calmer pendant un moment, lui faire oublier que sa tête était mise à prix. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ses peurs à Oliver, elle n'était pas prête à se confier encore à lui, mais toute la situation dans laquelle elle se touvait à présent la paniquait au plus haut point.

\- Pas de souci Felicity ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver, dit-il.

Oliver savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'ajuster à la nouvelle situation tout comme pour lui. Il était habitué à être seul, aucune femme n'avait franchi la porte de son loft, et ses équipiers restaient avec lui à l'occasion à présent, mais pas aussi souvent que par le passé, maintenant qu'ils avaient tous leur propre logement. Il pensait que la compagnie de Felicity lui ferait probablement du bien et il pensait vraiment que travailler ensemble serait bénéfique pour tous les deux.

**######################**

**Felicity est en protection chez Oliver et le justicier continue à se confier ne comprenant pas la facilité à laquelle il peut se dévoiler devant cette femme.**

**Comment va se passer la cohabitation d'après-vous.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais...Je sais que je n'ai pas posté hier comme prévu mais pas eu le temps je m'en excuses. De plus je suis aussi désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre mais le temps était contre moi cette semaine.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Tu va pouvoir te rendre compte que la colocation sera difficile dans les débuts.**

**ttitania 2002 : Merci pour le commentaire, je te remercie de ton compliment.**

**Delicity-Unicorn : Merci pour ton commentaire, ils vont apprendre à se découvrir petit à petit.**

**LulzimeVelioska : Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Merci à mes deux beta pour leur présence. Je vous embrasse.**

**Une petite parenthèse avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je suis très triste que Arrow soit terminée, cette série m'a fait passer par plusieurs émotions durant les cinq dernières années, surtout grâce à Stephen et Emily qui ont donné vie au Olicity avec leur talent d'acteurs, leur alchimie indéniable et j'aurais aimé pouvoir les regarder sur mon écran pendant des années encore, mais je comprend l'envie de Stephen et Emily de tourner dans d'autres projets.**

**J'ai commencé à regarder en 2015 après la naissance de ma dernière fille, devant rester au lit après de gros problèmes de santé, et j'ai accroché au couple immédiatement, et à Stephen que j'ai trouvé parfait pour le rôle.**

**En plus de m'avoir apporté de la joie, de la tristesse à chaque épisode, cette série m'a aussi permis de rencontrer virtuellement des personnes adorables, telle que mes deux merveilleuses beta, et vous mes lecteurs et j'en suis heureuse.**

**Je ne m'étais jamais autant investi dans un couple que celui d'Oliver et Felicity, ils m'ont aidé à ne pas penser à ce qui m'étais arrivée, et m'ont donné envie de prendre de nouveau ma plume (avec un coup de pouce de Delicity-Unicorn aussi ).**

**Je me doute que vous devez être aussi triste que moi de dire au revoir à Stephen et Emily, personnellement j'espère avoir la chance de voir leurs nouveaux projets chez nous en France un jour.**

**Je ferme la parenthèse et vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire.**

**##################################**

Felicity était assise sur le canapé d'Oliver, la jambe posée sur la table basse, le corps légèrement penché en avant, très concentrée alors qu'elle peignait soigneusement ses ongles de pied. Elle s'était réveillée il y avait à peine deux heures, elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dernière à parcourir internet et à rechercher des informations sur les premiers hommes inscrits sur la liste de Fuller. Elle avait tellement été focalisée sur son travail qu'elle s'était endormie d'épuisement vers quatre heures et demie du matin, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait dormi si tard.

Au moment où elle s'était réveillée, Oliver était parti, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Depuis qu'elle habitait avec lui, la seule fois où elle le voyait vraiment, c'était à la fin de la journée, lorsqu'il rentrait du travail avant de partir en patrouille. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas beaucoup dans le loft. La musique à l'arrière-plan changea et elle sourit en entendant les premieres note de Clay Walker - She Won't Be Lonely Long - à travers la chaîne stéréo. Elle utilisa la petite télécommande sur la table basse pour rendre la musique un peu plus forte alors qu'elle se penchait davantage pour finir ses ongles.

À la seconde où elle eut fini de peindre son dernier orteil, elle se pencha vers l'avant et plongea sa cuillère dans le carton à moitié mangé de crème glacée et en sortit une grande cuillerée. Elle plaça la cuillère dans sa bouche et la garda alors qu'elle commençait son autre pied. Felicity bougea sur le canapé, la chemise de ville surdimensionnée d'Oliver glissant légèrement sur son bras. Iris n'avait pas emballé assez de vêtements et Felicity n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle serait à court de vêtements jusqu'à ce matin. Elle était actuellement dans un short et une chemise d'Oliver, qu'elle avait roulée jusqu'aux coudes et boutonnée à mi-chemin.

La porte du balcon était ouverte, laissant entrer la brise fraîche et elle sourit alors qu'elle finissait le dernier orteil de son autre pied, puis fermait le vernis à ongles. Elle reposa la petite bouteille avant de sortir la cuillère de sa bouche et de sortir une autre cuillerée de crème glacée. Elle la porta à sa bouche alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers les portes du balcon, en passant devant son ordinateur ouvert. Elle prit une minute pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors avant de soupirer et de retourner vers l'ordinateur. Elle se pencha tapant quelques mots sur le clavier, léchant la cuillère tout en chantant la chanson, se trémoussant par la même occasion. Le son de la musique étant si proche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait qu'elle n'entendit pas le carillon de l'ascenseur, signalant qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Oliver enleva sa veste de costume, desserra sa cravate alors qu'il entrait dans le loft, son après-midi était libre à présent car deux réunions avaient été annulées, il avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui et de passer du temps avec Felicity. Même s'il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne serait pas très souvent là, Oliver se sentait mal de la forcer à rester dans son appartement toute la journée et de ne pouvoir parler à personne. Il lui avait donné un nouveau téléphone pour qu'elle puisse parler à sa meilleur amie, mais Oliver savait que ce n'était pas la même chose que le contact face à face et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce principale, il fut surpris d'entendre la musique venant des haut-parleurs, il entra dans le salon et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme. Elle se penchait devant l'ordinateur et portait l'une de ses chemises, mais elle n'était pas vraiment boutonnée jusqu'en haut et sa façon de se pencher lui donnait une excellente vue sur ses seins. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, il sentit son corps réagir à cette vue magnifique, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il détourna rapidement son regard, puis se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Salut, dit-il faisant tout son possible pour que son regard reste focalisé sur son visage et non sur ses seins.

Felicity sursauta par réflexe et se redressa immédiatement se retrouvant face à face avec Oliver, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma, une bouffée de chaleur rampant sur ses joues, alors qu'elle retirait la cuillère de sa bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Elle se pencha à nouveau pour se saisir de la petite télécommande, la pointant vers la chaîne stéréo baissant la radio alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge.

\- Salut ! Tu rentres tôt, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle bougeait sur ses pieds, essayant de comprendre comment expliquer ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je le suis, confirma Oliver. Mes réunions ont été annulées, alors j'ai décidé de venir voir comment se passait ta matinée. Vraiment bien semble-t-il, la taquina-t-il.

Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle était embarrassée, mais elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise chez lui et elle l'était manifestement, du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Ses joues se mirent à rougir de nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et désigna la chemise qu'elle portait.

\- Je n'ai plus de vêtement alors je t'ai emprunté une chemise pendant que la lessive tourne. Elle fit une pause. Puis j'ai eu faim, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je vais nettoyer mon désordre maintenant, désolée, dit-elle rapidement.

Elle se dirigea vers la table, se pencha à nouveau et commença à nettoyer la condensation que le pot de crème glacée avait provoqué sur la table basse. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander si elle pouvait manger dans le salon. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Il pensait probablement qu'elle était impolie. Il lui avait donné un endroit où rester et elle en profitait totalement.

\- Felicity, dit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle et en posant sa main sur son bras pour qu'elle arrête de tout nettoyer. C'est bon, vraiment, insista-t-il, attendant qu'elle le regarde. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Il passa son pouce sur son poignet, essayant de la détendre. Pourquoi ne pas nous assoir ?, Suggéra-t-il.

Elle hésita, le mouvement répétitif de son pouce effleurant son poignet la surprenant, mais pas dans la mauvaise direction. Felicity l'observa une seconde avant de hocher la tête, elle se redressa et lui envoya un sourire penaud alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé, remarquant finalement son manque de vêtements. Elle s'assit tout en fixant les boutons de la chemise avant de soulever soigneusement ses jambes sur le canapé.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que j'ai emprunté une de tes chemises ? Je n'avais rien d'autre à porter, dit-elle en la tirant par-dessus son genou.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. De toute façon, elle te va mieux qu'à moi , dit Oliver en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il réalisa à la dernière seconde qu'il aurait probablement dû s'asseoir sur la chaise, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il la regarda pendant une minute et il put voir le soupçon d'hésitation sur son visage.

\- Je pense qu'il serait peut-être intéressant que nous nous connaissions mieux, suggéra-t-il. Je veux dire que nous vivons ensemble et je ne veux pas que nous nous sentions comme des étrangers lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans la même pièce.

\- J'aimerais bien, dit-elle souriant légèrement et se détendant.

Ne voyant que très rarement Oliver depuis son arrivée dans son appartement, une partie d'elle-même avait pensé qu'il pouvait peut-être l'éviter ou quelque chose du genre et utiliser le travail comme excuse, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas et elle en fut contente.

\- Alors ...Je suppose que nous pouvons ignorer la question ' Que fais-tu pour vivre ?', plaisanta-t-elle. Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement. Si cela ne te dérange pas que je te pose ce genre de question.

\- Trente ans, répondit Oliver. Et cela ne me dérange pas nous sommes ici pour nous connaître beaucoup mieux, continua-t-il.

\- As-tu toujours vécu à Starling City ?

\- Je suis né ici, et j'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie dans cette ville. Les seules occasions où j'ai habité ailleurs furent lorsque j'ai fais mes études dans quatres universités différentes, les études n'étaient pas ma priorité à l'époque dit-il avec un sourire. Et lorsque j'ai disparu sur une île après le naufrage du Gambit...

\- Et tout le monde ainsi que ta famille a cru que tu étais mort avec ton père, dit-elle constatant un fait mais ne le jugeant pas.

\- Oui ! Et si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour éviter à ma famille de souffrir, à la famille de ma petite amie de l'époque de pleurer la mort de leur plus jeune fille, je le ferais immédiatement, dit-il.

\- Je comprend que tu voudrais repartir dans le passé pour arranger la mauvaise décision que tu as prise ce jour-là...Mais serais-tu toujours la même personne si tu n'étais pas passé par cette expérience ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas...Peut-être pas. Ce que j'ai subi durant ces années en enfer est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu Green Arrow. Si je n'étais pas monté sur le Gambit, j'aurais sûrement continuer à faire la fête sans me soucier de personne, il s'interrompit, laissant échapper un souffle. J'étais si égoïste à l'époque que quelque fois je pense que je mérite ce qui m'est arrivé, déclara-t-il.

\- Personne ne mérite de vivre en enfer durant cinq ans. Et je pense que même si tu n'avais pas subit toute cette souffrance, à un moment donné tu aurais réalisé que tu ne prenais pas le bon chemin.

\- Merci, dit-il touché par sa réflexion alors qu'elle ne le connaissait à peine.

\- A part être un PDG la journée et un justicier la nuit, que fais tu ?

\- Quand je ne passe pas mes journées à diriger une société internationale et mes nuits à lutter contre le crime, je m'entraîne avec mes partenaires dans notre repaire top secret, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- N'aimes-tu pas les choses simples de la vie ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme regarder un film ou bien lire un livre tu veux dire ? lorsqu'elle acquiesça il continua. J'aimerais le faire, mais il faudrait que les journées soient plus longues, dit-il avec humour. Reprenant son sérieux il continua. Lorsque j'étais jeune j'adorais m'asseoir dans la salle de cinéma avec ma petite soeur, je la laissais choisir les films et nous passions l'après-midi à manger du pop-corn. Ces moments simples me manquent, déclara-t-il se souvenant de ces instants avec Thea.

Felicity cligna des yeux, surprise qu'Oliver se soit autant ouvert à elle et qu'il ait volontairement partagé toutes ces informations sur sa soeur. Lorsqu'il la regarda intensément elle compris que c'était à son tour à présent de se dévoiler, ce qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement.

\- Je crois que c'est à mon tour, commença-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai grandi à Las Vegas et je suis partie pour Boston quand j'avais seize ans. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai déménagé ici pour me rapprocher de ma meilleure amie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Pouquoi es-tu partie pour Boston ? Surtout si jeune !, demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un génie, j'ai sauté deux classes et j'ai été acceptée au MIT avec une bourse complète. J'ai deux diplômes en cyber sécurité et en informatique.

\- Et tu travailles chez Palmer Technologie, dit-il.

\- Oui ! Mais je sentais un manque dans ma vie, un but pour me sentir utile. Puis j'ai entendu parler du justicier de la ville et j'ai voulu être comme lui, déclara-t-elle.

\- Braver tout les dangers, répliqua Oliver.

\- Non ! Aider les autres grâce à mes connaissances. C'est de cette façon que j'ai commencé à aider la police, mais pour certaines enquêtes je devais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle.

\- Donc tu prétends être une personne que tu n'es pas pour aider la justice même si cela est dangereux, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Je trouve une satisfaction personnelle lorsque la police arrête toutes ces personnes qui croîent qu'ils peuvent faire du mal sans être punies.

\- Comment réussis-tu à t'infiltrer dans les dossiers de la police, le poste est assez bien gardé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oh je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le commissariat depuis que je suis dans cette ville...Disons que je peux pirater la base de données du gouvernement en moins de sept minutes, alors un poste de police c'est un jeu d'enfant. De plus tu devrais savoir que Queen Consolidated a besoin de meilleurs pare-feu, je me suis peut-être amusée à te pirater une ou deux fois après notre première rencontre, lui dit-elle penaude.

\- Que pense ta famille de ton envie d'être une héroïne ?

\- Mon père fut aux abonnés absents pendant quelques années après nous avoir abonné avec ma mère. Lorsque j'avais douze ans il est revenu dans notre vie, il n'était plus le même homme et il a pris son rôle de père et de mari au sérieux. Nous étions heureux ensembles, nous étions de nouveau une véritable famille et je pensais avoir enfin ce que je voulais...

\- Mais un évènement est venu tout chambouler n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit-elle tristement. Quand j'avais dix-sept ans mes parents ont eu envie de venir me voir à Boston, j'étais tout excitée c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient. Je les ai attendus toute la journée, essayant de les contacter, ne comprenant pas leur retard. Le lendemain matin je reçu un appel d'Iris, mes parents étaient morts sur le coup dans un accident de la route à cause d'un conducteur ivre qui ne s'était pas arrêté au feu rouge. Ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même après cela, dit-elle baissant la tête ne souhaitant pas qu'il s'apercevoir de la douleur qui pouvait encore se lire dans ses yeux..

\- Je suis désolé pour ta perte, dit-il.

\- Tu as connu la même perte que moi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Pas au même moment comme toi mais ils sont partis tout les deux. Mon père...

Il se tût un instant ne sachant pas s'il devait lui avouer le secret qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des années, la façon dont Robert Queen était mort. Même sa mère avait cru jusqu'à sa mort que son mari avait péri lorsque le Gambit avait coulé. Son père s'était sacrifié pour lui et Oliver s'était promis d'honorer sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais parlé de ce moment à personne, même pas à ses partenaires.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Felicity, et pour la première fois il eut envie de se confier sur le geste qu'avait fait son père. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait se confier si facilement à elle alors qu'il était en général très méfiant à se dévoiler sur sa vie personnelle, sur son passé avec les nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrait. Lui qui était un solitaire, qui gardait tout en lui, avait cette sensation depuis le départ qu'il pouvait tout lui avouer, les bons comme les mauvais moments de sa vie. Il prit une profonde respiration et commença de nouveau à parler.

\- Mon père n'est pas mort sur le Gambit comme tout le monde a pu le penser, il était avec moi sur le canot de sauvetage, il se tut de nouveau sentant sa poitrine se serrer se remémorant le sacrifice de son père.

\- Oliver ! Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, commença-t-elle posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je le veux !, déclara-t-il rapidement. C'est juste que...ce souvenir...

\- Est encore douloureux pour toi ?, dit-elle lui serrant la main.

\- Oui !, répondit-il sachant d'une certaine façon, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas bien, qu'elle comprendrait sa difficulté à en parler. Mon père savait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de vivres sur le canot de sauvetage... alors il a... il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête pour que je survive, finit-il rapidement.

\- Oh je ne savais pas ! Je suis désolée que tu ai dû passer par cette épreuve, dit-elle doucement lui serrant la main.

\- Merci ! La mort de ma mère fut brusque aussi comme pour tes parents. J'aurais aimé leur dire que je les aimais, les serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, comme toi. Heureusement il me reste Thea, c'est ma seule famille.

\- Iris est la seule famille que j'ai à présent même si nous ne partageons pas le même ADN. Son père et ma mère s'étaient connus sur les bancs de l'école, donc nous sommes amies depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à me relever sans elle à mes côtés, déclara-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi autre chose sur toi, demanda-t-il souhaitant parler de sujet moins triste.

\- Je suis allergique aux arachides et j'ai une peur irrationnelle des Kangourous même si je n'en ai jamais vu , elle secoua la tête, amusée. Et je souhaiterais un jour fouler le sable de Hawaï, dit-elle tristement.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Car cette île a une histoire particulière pour mes parents, déclara-t-elle.

\- Laquelle ? Si cela ne te dérange pas de me la confier, dit-il doucement.

\- Non ! Ma mère rêvait d'un voyage à Hawaï car ses parents s'étaient rencontrés sur cette île. Mon père lui fit la surprise un jour et l'emmena à Mauï, puis lors d'un dîner près de l'océan lui demanda sa main. Deux jours après ils prononçaient leurs voeux, les pieds dans le sable, face à la mer qui jouait une douce mélodie. Du moins c'est de la façon dont ma mère me racontait toujours cette histoire, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre au souvenir.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras la chance d'aller sur cette plage, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je l'espère...Que veux-tu savoir d'autres, dit-elle souhaitant changer le sujet, parler de ses parents la rendait très triste à chaque fois.

\- As-tu un acolyte pour t'aider pendant tes missions ?

\- Non ! Je me débrouille seule lors de mes enquêtes, et dans ma vie en général.

Oliver ne fut pas surpris que Felicity soit une personne indépendante, il compris mieux à présent sa facilité à se débrouiller toute seule dans toutes les situations. Ayant perdu ses parents à un jeune âge, elle avait dû continuer ses études en étant toute seule, et avait eu le besoin de venir près de sa meilleure amie, le seul lien vivant qui lui rappelait ses années où elle avait été heureuse.

Il avait déjà remarqué ce trait de caractère lors de leur seconde intéraction, la façon dont elle avait obstinément refusé son aide lorsqu'il l'avait prévenue pour la première fois que Fuller la surveillait était un indice énorme qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle dans les situations dangereuses.

Il se rappela des marques sur son bras, hésita un instant ne sachant pas s'il voulait ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore par rapport à la dangerosité de se retrouver toute seule avec des hommes lors de son enquête, mais il était curieux et pensait qu'il pourrait aussi bien lui demander.

\- Felicity ! Cette nuit-là, lorsque je t'ai trouvée dans le bureau de Max, tu avais une empreinte de main sur ton bras. Il passa distraitement sa main sur l'endroit même s'il savait que la marque avait disparu. Est-ce que ce genre de choses s'est souvent passé quand tu étais sous couverture ?

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit qu'il avait touché et pinça ses lèvres, un froncement de sourcils se formant sur son visage. Devait-elle lui révéler que s'était arrivé quelque fois. Elle détourna le regard de son bras, le regarda et sut qu'elle pouvait tout lui avouer, qu'il ne la jugerait jamais de ne pas être assez forte pour travailler sous couverture avec des monstres tels que les clients de Fuller.

\- C'est arrivé trois fois pendant mon enquête, dit-elle un soupçon d'incertitude dans sa voix. J'ai mal évalué le dosage du sédatif et ils sont devenus un peu rugueux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je connaissais les risques que je prenais lorsque j'ai commencé mon infiltation.

\- Comment as-tu appris l'existence du service d'escort de Max Fuller ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis tombée sur l'enquête en piratant les données de la police. J'ai appris que le corps d'une jeune femme avait été retrouvé sans vie près du port. J'ai parlé avec ses parents et j'ai voulu lui rendre justice. Elle n'avait pas pris ce travail car elle aimait le sexe mais uniquement pour payer ses études, répondit-elle doucement. Je ne voulais pas que les clients de Fuller fassent d'autres victimes, ils sont des bruts, des monstres qui pensent avoir le droit de posséder une femme car ils la paient. Je voulais les arrêter, continua-t-elle avec colère.

Oliver hocha la tête, la main toujours sur son bras, alors que sa mâchoire se serrait. Il n'était pas surpris qu'il y ait eu d'autres victimes ou que cela soit arrivé à Felicity plus d'une fois. Il était content qu'elle aille bien et il était triste pour la perte que ces personnes avaient subi à cause de monstres comme Fuller et Darkh.

\- Ton idée était intelligente de droguer tes clients avec des sédatifs. Tu as mentionné que le barman t'aidait à mettre le médicament dans les boissons. On peut lui faire confiance, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard pour assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme.

\- Oui ! Il est un ami de Iris mais surtout nous nous sommes connus lors de ma première enquête, j'ai sauvé la vie de sa soeur qui a failli disparaître dans une secte. Il ne me dénoncera jamais, dit-elle avec conviction.

\- Comment procédais-tu pour qu'aucun de tes clients ne s'apercoivent du manège avec le serveur ?

\- J'arrivais environ quarante-cinq minutes à l'avance pour glisser dans la main du serveur la drogue. Ensuite quelques minutes avant que les clients n'arrivent dans le bar, je leur commandais leur boisson, c'est à ce moment que la drogue était insérée dans le verre par Marc. Ces hommes ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui arrivait car il y avait généralement deux barmans, un homme, une femme et ils ne savaient pas qui avait servi le premier verre puisque je l'avais commandé avant leur arrivée.

\- Très judicieux...Puis lorsque tu les voyais un peu instables tu les amenais dans la chambre et les jetais sur le lit. Pendant qu'ils dormaient tu t'occupais avec ton ordinateur et prenait des photos à leurs insus, en déduit-il.

\- Exactement, tu es le seul qui n'a jamais voulu boire le verre...Pour des raisons évidentes que je connais à présent. Mais cette nuit là lors de notre premier rendez-vous j'étais anxieuse que tu ne voulais pas boire. En rentrant je m'en suis plains à ma meilleure amie. Elle gémit quand elle réalisa quelque chose. Je pense qu'Iris pense que tu es infecte, J'ai peut-être utilisé des mots de choix quand je lui ai parlé de toi, dit-elle avant de bouger sa main et de la poser sur son bras.

\- Que lui as-tu dit sur moi ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Un pervers prétendant être un gars sympa ! Mais c'était avant que je te connaisse. Maintenant je pense que tu es un homme gentil et en aucun cas un pervers, dit-elle en lui donnant un sourire penaud. Mais à cause de ce qu'elle peut penser sur toi à présent, que tu es de mèche avec Fuller, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'est toi qui m'a aidé ou que je reste dans ton appartement.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas au courant pour le moment, pour sa sécurité et la tienne, déclara-t-il.

\- De plus il n'y aurait pas moyen pour moi de lui expliquer sans entrer dans les détails sur ton alter ego en cuir vert. Et ce n'est pas à moi de lui avouer que tu es le justicier de la ville qu'elle apprécie tant, dit-elle doucement en tenant son regard.

\- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas et je ne dis pas cela uniquement, car je te tiens en otage dans mon appartement, taquina Oliver.

Il savait que Felicity garderait son secret et il doutait que sa meilleur amie dise à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle pensait savoir de lui, car cela représenterait un risque pour la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se doutait que lorsque tout serait fini, Felicity trouverait une excuse crédible pour expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'impliquait pas comme étant un client du sercice d'escort de Max Fuller.

\- Nous avons donc couvert l'essentiel, souligna Oliver, décidant de changer le sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère. Est-ce que c'est normalement ce que tu fais pendant tes après-midi alors que je suis au travail ? Manger de la glace et t'habiller avec mes vêtements ? Demanda-t-il, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

Felicity couvrit son visage avec ses mains et gémit, ses joues rougissant. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts et roula des yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la taquinait alors qu'elle laissait tomber ses mains.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'étais juste… Elle s'interrompit. Je me suis levée tard ce matin car hier soir j'entreprenais des recherches sur certains des gars de la liste de Fuller et je me suis couchée très tard. Quand je me suis réveillée, les recherches étaient toujours en cours et je m'ennuyais, lui dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et ma chemise ?

\- J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de vêtements à porter et je me suis dit que je ne devrais probablement pas me promener nue, alors j'ai emprunté une de tes chemises. Puis j'ai trouvé le vernis au fond de mon sac et j'avais envie de quelque chose de nouveau… Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu es le genre de personne qui doit constamment faire quelque chose...Tu ne supportes pas de rester au calme n'est-ce-pas !

\- Tu peux dire cela...Tu n'es pas fâché que je dîne dans ton salon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Et je te promets de ne pas avoir mis du vernis à ongles sur quoi que ce soit.

\- Détends-toi, Felicity, dit Oliver. Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment et je mange rarement dans mon appartement. Barry est la seule personne qui se limite à manger dans la cuisine, et c'est parce qu'il est extrêmement désordonné. Je suis heureux que tu sois à l'aise ici et pour ta gouverne, marcher nue ne serait pas dérangeant pour moi. Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il se levait. Je vais sortir de ce costume. Je pourrais commander un menu chinois, proposa-t-il.

Elle bougea pour se mettre à genoux sur le canapé, ses mains agrippant le bras du canapé, puis lui demanda vivement s'ils pouvaient aller le chercher ensemble au lieu de se faire livrer, un sourire tirant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Tu es très mignonne lorsque tu supplies mais cela n'arrivera pas, déclara Oliver. Je les ferai livrer, mais si tu as besoin d'air frais, nous pourrions manger sur le balcon.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment un compromis, mais c'était le seul dont il disposait. Ce n'était pas sûr pour Felicity de quitter l'appartement et il savait qu'elle le savait. Elle soupira de façon dramatique avant de bouger son corps et de le laisser retomber contre le canapé, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre les coussins.

\- Va-tu patrouiller ce soir ?, Demanda-t-elle, interrompant la conversation à propos du déjeuner.

\- Oui et je ne t'emmène pas avec moi non plus dans mon repaire secret, dit-il. Oliver se dirigea vers le canapé et posa sa main sur son épaule. Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais c'est le seul moyen de te protéger. Fuller a toute son équipe de sécurité qui te cherche, puis certains de ses clients, je ne veux pas risquer ta vie.

\- Je comprends...C'est juste que...mais ce n'est pas grave. Je devrais aller voir si mes vêtements sont prêts. Dit-elle en se levant et en se tenant devant lui.

Oliver sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit en soupirant quand il vit le nom sur l'identifiant de l'appelant. Il l'informa que c'était à propos du travail et qu'il commanderait dès qu'il aurait fini sa conversation téléphonique. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en écoutant son directeur de compte se plonger dans sa dernière crise. Dans l'ensemble, Oliver pensait que les choses s'étaient bien passées avec Felicity. Il espérait que déjeuner et passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble pourrait atténuer leur gêne.

**#################################**

**Oliver et Felicity apprennent à se connaître se dévoilant l'un à l'autre.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vous remercie pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ainsi que les guests à qui je ne peux répondre par le biais du site.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire, Max est toujours à la recherche de Felicity mais les prochains chapitres seront focalisés sur la cohabitation entre les deux personnages principaux.**

**aurorescott : Merci pour le commentaire.**

**LulzimeVeliska : Merci pour le commentaire.**

**ttitania 2002 : Merci pour le commentaire et le compliment, je suis contente que les histoires que je partage te plaisent et te touche aussi. En espérant que tu continus à apprécier la suite.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn qui me conseillent et me corrigent, leurs avis sur les chapitres que j'écris sont très important pour moi. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Je vous laisse avec Oliver et Felicity et la suite de la cohabitation.**

**Bonne lecture**

**######################**

Felicity était allongée sur le lit, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, le corps plongé sous les draps alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine. Oliver était en patrouille et elle s'ennuyait. Le deuxième lot de ses vêtements était dans le sèche linge, mais elle était toujours en chemise d'Oliver. Pour le moment, c'était confortable et il n'était pas là donc peu importait ce qu'elle portait.

Elle arriva à la dernière page du magazine et soupira, elle le jeta de côté, se leva et decida de descendre pour voir ce qu'il y avait à la télévision. Elle était en train de descendre quand le son d'un téléphone portable attira son attention. Elle bougea plus vite et quand elle entra dans le salon, elle put voir que c'était le nouveau que lui avait donné Oliver, ce qui voulait dire que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Elle attrapa le téléphone de la table et le porta à son oreille alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Salut Fel, je viens vérifier si tu es en vie, répondit joyeusement Iris.

La jeune journaliste était assise sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec la jeune femme, la télévision était branchée sur l'une des chaînes de divertissement spécialisées dans les potins des célébrités et elle avait un grand verre de vin, mais tout ce à quoi la journaliste pouvait penser était son amie.

Elle savait que Felicity n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, mais Iris ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'aimait pas rester dans le noir et même si elle savait que son amie le faisait pour son bien, elle détestait toujours de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne dormais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant qu'il était plus de minuit.

\- Même pas proche, dit Felicity en souriant. Je suis bien réveillée et je deviens folle à ne pas pouvoir faire travailler mon esprit, dit-elle dramatiquement. Comment est le travail ? De quoi a l'air le monde extérieur ?, Plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant dans le canapé pour trouver la télécommande. Elle alluma la télévision, gardant le volume faible pendant qu'elle attendait que son amie réponde.

\- Le monde extérieur ressemble au même enfer que ce qu'il a toujours été, répondit Iris en prenant son verre de vin. La seule fois où j'ai été dehors, c'est quand je me suis précipitée pour me rendre à une entrevue. Le travail est trépidant comme toujours et j'ai été occupée, mais tu me manque beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle, ne se souciant pas si elle avait l'air pathétique.

Felicity était une constante de sa vie depuis son enfance et c'était étrange de ne pas l'avoir avec elle, d'autant plus qu'Iris savait qu'elle était en danger, et qu'elle était angoissée que Fuller puisse la trouver et lui faire du mal.

\- Tu me manques aussi Iris, dit-elle doucement sa poitrine se serrant aux mots de son amie.

\- As-tu eu de nouvelles pistes ?

\- Rien de nouveau ici. J'ai des informations sur certains de ses clients, mais rien ne le concerne encore. Mais je vais trouver une preuve qui le fera tomber, je dois juste continuer à chercher. Quelque chose finira bien par apparaître… Il le faut, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie en changeant de chaîne à la télévision.

Iris savait que son amie mettait tout en oeuvre pour dévoiler le service d'escorte de Fuller au grand jour et elle souhaitait l'aider. Elle hésita un instant puis elle décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tourner autour du pot. Ce n'était pas son truc et elle savait que Felicity allait le découvrir de toute façon.

\- J'étais en train de faire mes propres recherches et je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire, mais quand est-ce que je t'ai déjà écouté ?, Elle ne donna pas à Felicity le temps de répondre avant de continuer à parler. Le juge qui t'a laissé l'empreinte de sa main sur ton bras, et bien peut-être que ce n'est rien, mais il avait l'habitude d'être un juge de première instance, des choses banales, puis la semaine dernière, il a annulé tous ses dossiers et a demandé un congé.

\- Iris il est important que personne ne réalise que tu fais des recherche sur eux. Si tu es prise, ils peuvent te retrouver et te faire du mal pour arriver jusqu'à moi, dit-elle sévèrement.

Elle savait qu'Iris voulait l'aider pour la sortir de cette mélasse, de plus elle n'était pas du genre à rester en dehors de l'action, mais Felicity était inquiète pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Iris prit une autre gorgée de vin et secoua la tête avant de se rappeler que sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Le juge a-t-il cité une raison pour son congé ?

\- Non, la raison indiquée est un congé familial, mais ce gars-là n'a pas de famille. Il est divorcé depuis des années, ses parents sont morts et il n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Autant que je sache, il n'a pas quitté la ville non plus. Tout cela semble vraiment étrange.

\- J'y jetterai un coup d'œil dans la matinée, lui dit-elle. Tu as raison cependant, cela semble étrange. Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir, dit-elle doucement.

Iris s'allongea sur le canapé et laissa son corps se détendre contre les coussins, elle était fatiguée et cela ne la tuerait probablement pas de s'endormir à une heure raisonnable.

\- Tu sais ce qui est difficile pour moi en ce moment c'est de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit quand je sais que tu es en danger Fel, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas comme si Iris avait eu une vie en dehors de son travail, mais ces derniers jours avaient été pires que d'habitude. Elle passait tout son temps libre à faire des recherches. Felicity resta silencieuse une minute avant de lui répondre.

\- Je suis en sécurité et nous allons envoyer Fuller en prison pour une longue période… c'est une promesse, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que c'est inutile de dire cela, mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'inquiéter, je ne suis même pas inquiète et je suis celle qui a sa tête mise à prix, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas comment t'inquiéter pour toi, fit remarquer Iris.

Felicity était de loin la personne la plus désintéressée qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Elle faisait toujours passer les besoins des autres avant les siens et elle nierait qu'elle avait besoin que quiconque se soucie d'elle ou s'inquiète pour elle jusqu'à ce que tout devienne chaotique, mais cela n'empêcherait pas Iris de le faire.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? Je sais que quelqu'un t'aide, mais je me sens un peu inutile ici, déclara Iris.

\- Rien pour l'instant, mais je te promets que dès que j'aurais besoin de ton aide, je te le ferais savoir, dit-elle doucement.

Elle savait à quel point il était difficile de se sentir inutile. Elle ressentait la même chose dernièrement, mais elle n'osait pas le dire à son amie. Elle était déjà suffisamment inquiète. Iris essaya mais ne réussit pas à étouffer un bâillement, elle finit son verre de vin et prévint Felicity qu'elle allait se coucher et qu'elle devrait faire pareil. Iris souhaitait pouvoir faire plus, mais elle savait qu'elles étaient bloquées dans un schéma d'attente pour le moment.

\- Reste en sécurité Fel...Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas, déclara Iris.

\- Merci, toi aussi, dit-elle en gardant sa voix légère. Je t'aime aussi, continua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle s'assit et posa le téléphone portable sur la table basse avant de retourner sur le canapé. La poitrine serrée, elle s'appuya contre le bras du canapé. Cela paraissait idiot, mais sa chambre lui manquait, sa meilleure amie lui manquait et elle détestait rester coincée au même endroit, ne pas pouvoir sortir. Mais surtout, elle détestait le fait qu'elle était plus effrayée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle cligna des yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues incapable de les retenir, elle renifla et les essuya doucement, mais elles furent seulement remplacées par de nouvelles alors qu'elle était allongée là, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser aller et craquer complètement.

Oliver repoussa sa capuche et retira son masque alors qu'il se laissait passer à travers les portes du balcon, étant pressé de rentrer il n'avait pas voulu retourner au bunker ce soir. La patrouille avait été légère cette nuit, alors il avait effectué un dernier balayage de la ville et s'était entretenu avec Curtis pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Une fois que son ami lui avait donné le feu vert, Oliver était rentré chez lui avec la ferme intention de se changer et d'aller directement au lit. Il avait peu dormi ces derniers jours et il avait vraiment besoin d'essayer de rattraper son retard afin de pouvoir s'assurer de rester alerte si un indice pour attraper Darkh venait.

En se déplaçant dans l'appartement, il remarqua la lumière de la télévision dans le salon. Surpris que Felicity soit encore levée, il se dirigea vers le couloir et, se rapprochant, il entendit un bruit de reniflement. Oliver fit une pause et quand il l'entendit à nouveau, il sut que la jeune femme pleurait. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, mais elle ne sembla pas savoir qu'il était là. Oliver se racla la gorge, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne veuille la surprendre lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Felicity ! Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?, Demanda-t-il doucement.

Son corps sauta légèrement au son de sa voix et elle se réprimanda pour ne pas retourner dans sa chambre alors qu'elle essuyait à la hâte ses larmes. Elle renifla une fois et elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle doucement en se redressant. Tout va bien. Comment était ta patrouille ? Demanda-t-elle en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Felicity, dit Oliver. Il se déplaça autour du canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. Tu n'as pas à prétendre que tout va bien pour moi, déclara-t-il.

De toute évidence, quelque chose l'avait contrariée et Oliver voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait pour qu'il puisse essayer de le réparer. Il tendit une de ses mains gantées et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Parle-moi, exhorta-t-il.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche et elle avait bien l'intention de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire, les bonnes et les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Ma meilleure amie me manque, dit-elle doucement alors que l'humidité s'accumulait dans ses yeux. De plus je crains que mes problèmes ne se répercutent sur elle et qu'elle ne soit blessée, continua-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait de son œil. Je suis toute seule, dit-elle, sa voix douce, alors que quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, lui assura Oliver.

Il se rapprocha d'elle sur le canapé, hésitant un instant avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de la rapprocher de lui. Oliver posa sa tête sur la sienne, la caressant en arrière alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Oliver pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps et il savait que Felicity allait probablement être fâchée contre elle-même parce qu'elle avait pleuré devant lui, mais il pensait que c'était bien qu'elle laisse enfin ses sentiments sortirent.

\- C'est bon d'avoir peur mais je te promets que je ne laisserai rien arriver à toi ou à Iris, je serais toujours présent pour toi, dit-il.

Felicity hésita une seconde avant de glisser sa main sur sa poitrine, la posant contre le cuir de son uniforme alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Elle détestait être si faible, de s'effondrer devant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais c'était Oliver. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi cela faisait une différence, mais c'était le cas. Elle le serra un peu plus fort et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine alors que les larmes continuaient de couler. Elle leva la main et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Merci d'être là, Oliver, dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit Oliver en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Il était juste content de pouvoir être là pour elle, même si elle était blasée à propos de tout ça, Oliver savait qu'il y avait probablement beaucoup de choses dans sa tête. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se faisait passer pour une escort, se mettant en danger physiquement pour rendre justice à une jeune femme morte par les mains d'un des clients de Fuller.

À présent, elle était obligée de se cacher du monde car elle s'était fait prendre entrain de voler des documents importants de ce monstre de Fuller et vivait avec une personne qui était plus proche d'un étranger que d'un ami. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas passé tout son temps à pleurer depuis qu'elle avait compris que Fuller voulait la tuer et réussissait à se lever du lit tous les jours pour faire des recherches impressionnait Oliver. Après plusieurs minutes, Felicity essuya ses dernières larmes, faisant de son mieux pour ne plus en laisser tomber d'autres.

\- Je suis tellement embarrassée, murmura-t-elle en pressant une main contre sa poitrine, tout en gardant la tête contre son coeur. Mon Dieu, je pleure sur ton uniforme, dit-elle doucement. Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment était la patrouille, dit-elle avant de bâiller.

\- Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée Felicity, lui assura Oliver en lui caressant les cheveux. Pleurer de temps en temps ne te rends pas faible, cela signifie simplement que tu es un être humain et je suis heureux de pouvoir être ici pour toi, déclara-t-il. Oliver resserra une nouvelle fois ses bras autour d'elle, voulant lui offrir tout le confort possible.

\- Merci, rétorqua-t-elle de nouveau.

\- La patrouille était facile ce soir. C'est pourquoi je suis de retour si tôt, expliqua-t-il. Il y avait les agressions habituelles et une tentative de braquage à un guichet automatique, mais la plupart du temps, je surveillais les choses.

\- Est-ce si facile habituellement ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement. Peux-tu me parler de tes patrouilles ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui prenant réconfort dans la chaleur de son corps, elle releva la tête et le regarda brièvement alors qu'elle reniflait à nouveau et se frottait le nez. Elle n'allait pas se demander pourquoi elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour s'effondrer devant quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour faire semblant ce soir.

\- Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises nuits, déclara Oliver.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais parlé de patrouille à qui que ce soit en dehors de l'équipe. C'était plutôt agréable d'expliquer comment son autre travail fonctionnait.

\- Chaque patrouille est différente, certaines nuit nous n'avons qu'à nous concentrer sur un trafic de drogue uniquement, puis le lendemain la criminalité devient plus élevée d'un coup, et nous devons courir après des braqueurs de guichets automatiques, surtout dans les Glades, où bien des agresseurs dans le parc, en plus des gros criminels qui vendent des armes ou de la drogue.

\- Tu patrouille avec tes partenaires ?, dit-elle restant nichée dans ses bras.

\- Parfois, s'il y a un nouveau gang en ville ou beaucoup de trafic de drogue, je demande à d'autres membres de l'équipe de m'aider à patrouiller, mais la plupart du temps, je le fais tout seul.

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu les as dans ton équipe c'est pour qu'ils t'aident ?

\- Ils ont une famille, Spartan a une femme et une fille, Arsenal est marié avec un enfant en route et Terrific notre support technique occasionnel à un mari. Je ne veux pas que leurs conjoints soient seuls pour élever leurs enfants. Je suis seul, je peux prendre des risques...Pas eux, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment un homme honorable Oliver, dit-elle en frottant son doigt sur le cuir de son uniforme.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'essaie de faire le mieux pour cette ville et mon équipe, répliqua-t-il.

\- Des caméras de sécurité, dit-elle. Quand elle inclina la tête et vit la confusion sur son visage, elle se racla la gorge. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils vont au guichet automatique des Glades, il n'y en a pas là-bas. La ville a dit qu'ils en placeraient, mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Donc, il n'y a pas de flux vidéo pour attraper le visage des agresseurs, commenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Comment as-tu connaissance de ce fait ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a un an nous avons failli nous faire agresser avec Iris devant un de ces guichets, j'en ai eu un avec mon taser mais le second a pris ses jambes à son cou après avoir reçu des coups de pieds et des coups de poings par ma meilleure amie. Lorsque j'ai souhaité pirater les caméras du guichet le lendemain je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'en possédait pas et les seules caméras dans la rue qui fonctionnaient avaient des angles mort. Donc aucune façon de retrouver notre agresseur, dit-elle alors que ses doigts continuaient de bouger le long de sa poitrine.

\- Felicity !, murmura Oliver en resserrant de nouveau sa prise sur elle sans se rendre compte qu'il le faisait. Tu es vraiment un aimant pour les problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?, Il posa de nouveau sa main sur ses cheveux, reconnaissant qu'elle et son amie journaliste fussent au moins des rapides.

\- Hey ! Je ne demande pas à avoir des problèmes tu sais...C'est eux qui viennent à moi sans que je ne demande rien, si je pouvais les éviter ma vie serait bien meilleure, crois-moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu ferais un bon partenaire tu sais...rien ne te fait peur, tu es rapide avec un ordinateur, et tes idées pour attraper les méchants sont fabuleuses, déclara-t-il la taquinant affectueusement.

\- Essaie-tu de me recruter dans ton équipe monsieur le justicier...Je ne suis pas facile à vivre...je n'aime pas que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire. C'est ma vie, mon choix, plaisanta-t-elle en laissant ses yeux se fermer légèrement, repoussant un autre bâillement.

\- Peut-être...Un autre membre dans mon équipe, surtout si intelligent que toi, serait un plus, répondit-il.

\- Nous pourrions commencer lentement au début. Comme ton informaticien ne peux pas être présent tout le temps je pourrais te montrer comment utiliser toutes les caméras de la ville... Cela pourrait faciliter tes patrouilles, si tu sais où aller, commenta-t-elle alors que sa respiration commençait à se calmer, ses doigts s'arrêtant contre sa poitrine pendant une minute avant de recommencer à bouger.

\- J'aimerais ça, dit doucement Oliver.

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, sa respiration était de plus en plus lente, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de sa poitrine pendant toute leur discussion. Il fut heureux qu'elle se sente aussi à l'aise avec lui à présent qu'ils s'étaient découvert un peu plus. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux et fit de son mieux pour garder sa voix basse.

\- Je prendrai toute l'aide possible, Felicity.

Elle ne dit rien, il commença à bouger et Oliver remarqua que sa main serra son uniforme, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la laisse seule, même s'il trouva cela doux, il pensa qu'elle serait mieux dans son lit que sur le canapé. Aussi soigneusement que possible, il la prit dans ses bras et se leva.

Oliver la porta dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, la posa sur le lit et glissa les couvertures autour d'elle lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il passa sa main gantée sur sa joue alors que sa tête se posait contre l'oreiller. Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa salle d'équipement pour se changer.

**########################**

**Felicity craque enfin vis à vis de la situation mais heureusement pour elle Oliver est présent pour la réconforter.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que vous apprécié toujours cette histoire. **

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire, et contente que tu adore toujours.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Tu devras lire la suite pour savoir ce qui va arriver entre Oliver et Felicity. Felicity ne va pas encore rencontrée l'équipe d'Oliver.**

**titania 2202 : Merci pour le commentaire et merci pour les compliments, cela me touche beaucoup. Le Olicity va se faire telle une tortue...Lentement.**

**Merci à mes deux géniales beta pour leur soutient. Je vous embrasse fort les filles.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**###########################**

Felicity bougea et soupira pressant son visage dans l'oreiller sous sa tête se prélassant dans son lit souhaitant rester encore un instant dans ce cocoon chaud, mais lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit son corps se figea. Elle cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil qui traversait les portes du balcon, elle s'asseya faisant tomber les couvertures autour d'elle, puis elle réalisa que personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait ici, même Iris n'était pas au courant. Elle essaya de comprendre la façon dont elle avait attéri dans la chambre.

Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez essayant de se remémorer la soirée d'hier, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle gémit alors qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux. Oliver était rentré chez lui après une patrouille et l'avait retrouvée en train de pleurer sur son canapé. Levant ses genoux, elle posa ses bras sur ses jambes et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains la secouant, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle avait pleuré dans ses bras la nuit dernière, puis s'était endormie tout simplement.

Elle se rappelait qu'elle s'était sentie si bien contre sa poitrine, en sécurité, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années, il avait été une oreille attentive et elle avait énormément apprécié. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa les couvertures, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau le même bruit. Felicity se rendit compte qu'Oliver devait déjà être debout et que c'était lui qu'elle entendait depuis le début. Elle était mortifiée de se retrouver en face de lui, Felicity ne pleurait que très rarement, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de s'être laissée aller de cette façon la nuit dernière.

Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques instants au meilleur choix à prendre...rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre où bien descendre et lui montrer qu'elle allait bien et que la nuit dernière était juste un coup de blues. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes et prit la décision de le rejoindre en bas. Elle se lava le visage, se brossa les dents, se tourna vers la douche pour l'allumer et régler l'eau. Elle ôta la chemise d'Oliver et son sous-vêtement les jetant par terre, et entra dans la douche laissant l'eau chaude la laver de ses soucis.

Trente minutes plus tard, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, elle portait une robe bleu et une paire de talons. Elle passa ses mains sur sa robe avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, s'exerçant à placer un sourire sur son visage et se dirigea vers la porte. Felicity se fraya un chemin dans le couloir et alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle pencha la tête pour voir si elle pouvait le voir dans le salon.

\- Oliver ?, Cria-t-elle, en descendant la dernière marche pour accéder au rez de chaussée de l'appartement.

Oliver fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Felicity, il réalisa qu'il avait dû la réveiller avec son entraînement matinal. Il avait essayé pourtant de faire le moins de bruit possible en retenant ses coups dans son sac de boxe, mais apparamment pas assez conclua-t-il. Il se dirigea vers le banc où il avait placé la serviette, la passa sur son visage et sa poitrine nue, la laissa tomber sur le banc et sortit de sa salle de gym vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de jogging noir. Il vit Felicity debout près des escaliers et sourit.

\- Bonjour, dit-il gaiement. As-tu bien dormi avant que mon manque de grâce ne te réveille ?, demanda-t-il.

Felicity leva son regard au son de sa voix et elle eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'elle remarqua son torse transpirant, et les cicatrices qui le recouvrait. Elle pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que ses yeux perçaient ses muscles abdominaux roulant et se déplaçant à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Cet homme était la réincarnation d'un dieu grec car même avec les preuves de tout ce qu'il avait dû subir pour survivre, il était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ai jamais rencontré. Son esprit s'envola un instant, pensant à Oliver allongé sur le lit recouvert d'huile chaude ou de crème fouettée. Il fallut une minute à Felicity pour se rendre compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose, elle sortit immédiatement de son fantasme et rencontra son regard, elle avait déjà perdu de vue sa question.

\- Quoi ? Manque de grâce ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, répéta-t-il

\- En fait le soleil m'a réveillé… j'ai oublié de fermer les volets, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir bavé en le scrutant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de femme qui laissait un homme séduisant la rendre complètement folle…Et sans mots. Du moins en général. Mais Oliver Queen était plus que séduisant, il avait un sexe appeal fou et un charisme qui l'attirait comme une abeille sur une fleur. Et ce n'était pas bon pensa-t-elle, pas bon du tout même...car elle était ici uniquement pour sa protection, pas pour commencer une histoire avec lui. De plus elle doutait qu'une femme comme elle pourrait interesser un homme comme lui. Elle n'était qu'un génie qui aimait traquer les méchants dans son temps libre. Qui n'avait pas de longues jambes élancées, ni un corps à faire fantasmer n'importe quel un homme.

\- Je terminais juste ma routine du matin. Veux-tu un petit-déjeuner ?, demanda-t-il

\- Comment fais-tu pour solliciter ton corps à une telle routine dès le matin ?

Felicity luttait toujours pour ne pas laisser ses yeux tomber de nouveau sur son torse, ni de faire un pas vers lui pour passer ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui le jonchait. Concentre-toi Felicity, se dit-elle en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question sur le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je pourrais manger ... Pourquoi cuisines-tu ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Raisa, notre gouvernante, m'a appris les bases de la cuisine lorsque j'étais jeune et j'étais très assidu... Malheureusement pour elle ses cours de cuisine sont devenus obsolètes pour moi pendant ma période prépubère, concentré plutôt sur la gente féminine, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Comme la plupart des hommes à l'adolescence, sourit-elle.

\- Ensuite sur l'île je mangeais la plupart du temps cru, alors à mon retour j'ai demandé à Raisa de m'apprendre à cuisiner de nouveau, continua-t-il.

\- Et tu étais plus concentré cette fois-ci, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Cinq ans en enfer change ta perception sur les moments qui sont les plus importants dans ta vie, répondit-il.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas penser que...bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Omelette ou Pancakes? demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus son épaule. Et j'ai compris que tu posais la question sans arrière pensée.

\- Hum, des pancakes, dit-elle alors qu'il se retournait vers le réfrigérateur.

Felicity fut soulagée qu'il ne soit pas contrarié par sa remarque, elle se doutait bien que son temps loin de la civilisation l'avait changé, et que son tempérament de coureur de jupons était révolu depuis son retour. Il ne serait jamais devenu le justicier si cela avait été le cas. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur lui et elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

\- Comment certaines personnes peuvent aimer se faire autant de mal avec le sport dès le matin ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une habitude à prendre Felicity, une fois que tu as travaillé tous tes muscles, tu te sens vraiment bien pour démarrer la journée, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la plaque de cuisson.

\- Un café me suffit pour me sentir en forme, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Felicity l'observa, laissant ses yeux errer sur les pans de son dos, où elle put remarquer une brulûre sur le bas de celui-ci, un tatouage de dragon sur son omoplate, et dès qu'il bougea elle put apercevoir ses muscles onduler sous sa peau. Elle se demanda pour la première fois ce qui avait pu lui arriver sur cette île pour avoir des preuves indélébiles sur le corps, preuves qui ne le rendaient pas moins magnifique à ses yeux.

Elle savait qu'avant sa disparition, les magazines relataient tout les moindres faits et gestes d'Oliver, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire les commérages sur ses liaisons avec tout ces mannequins et à quel point il était attrayant. Mais à ce moment-là, elle se demanda combien de ces histoires étaient vraies. Pas tellement les histoires sur ses frasques avec la police ou bien les journalistes, mais surtout les révélations des femmes qui avaient parlé d'Oliver et de ses compétences moins connues.

Le visage de Felicity devint complètement écarlate à cette pensée et soudain, la cuisine devint beaucoup plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Elle était si incroyablement mortifiée par ses pensées qu'elle détourna complètement les yeux et joua avec une serviette qui avait été laissée sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Felicity secoua la tête essayant d'enlever toutes les pensées impures qui passaient par sa tête.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait cette réaction uniquement à cause de toute l'énergie accumulée depuis plusieurs jours à rester dans cet appartement sans pouvoir prendre l'air. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire du sport comme Oliver pour faire partir toute cette tension sexuelle qu'elle ressentait depuis ce matin. Elle pouffa à sa réflexion, elle n'était pas sportive pour un sou depuis son jeune âge, c'était pas maintenant que cela commencerait. Elle leva de nouveau le regard sur l'homme devant elle.

Felicity avait lu quelques articles sur le net, surtout depuis qu'elle résidait dans son appartement, et elle s'était rendue compte que tous ces journalistes ne réalisaient même pas que l'homme qui était revenu de cet enfer était différent de celui qui était parti. Pour eux il était toujours ce fêtard qui aimait boire dans les clubs, sortirent avec d'inombrables femmes. Mais Oliver était tellement plus qu'un playboy comme les gens le pensaient. Elle avait compris cela en vivant sous le même toit que lui. C'était un grand homme d'affaires, un homme qui se souciait d'autrui et surtout un héros.

\- Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas déjà au travail, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, lui dit Oliver avec sincérité.

Il n'avait pas prévu de réunion pour la journée et il était toujours épuisé, il avait dormi un peu la nuit précédente, mais pas assez pour dissiper l'inquiétude par rapport à Felicity qui l'avait tourmenté et l'avait maintenu éveillé la nuit dernière. Oliver versa la pâte dans la poêle pour préparer les pancakes essayant d'oublier ces hommes du conseil d'administration qui pensaient qu'il ne serait jamais un si bon président de la compagnie comme l'était son père. Felicity put apercevoir ses muscles dorsaux se tendre

\- As-tu des soucis avec ta compagnie Oliver ? Tu sais je pourrais t'aider si tu veux...

\- C'est gentille de ta part Felicity...Je n'ai aucun souci avec ma société juste avec le conseil d'administration qui... Parfois, je préférerais passer mon temps à lutter contre les criminels plutôt que d'écouter ces vieillards me dire comment diriger ma propre compagnie.

\- Tu aimerais leur envoyer tes flèches dans le corps n'est-ce-pas !, Felicity inclina la tête sur le côté tout en souriant.

\- Cela m'a déjà traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois, répondit-il se détendant.

\- Ils pensent que tu n'es pas apte à prendre la place de ton père je suis sûre, et cela doit te rendre triste car si tu as pris le poste de CEO c'est dans le but d'honorer la mémoire des tes parents n'est-ce-pas !, déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Oliver stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes se demandant comment cette femme pouvait le comprendre si bien alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

\- Mon passé leur fait croire que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de mon père...

\- Et bien ils sont des idiots...Ils ont juste à regarder les chiffres, ils se rendront compte que tu as multiplié les actions de la compagnie avec tous tes projets révolutionnaires. Et je suis certaine que les prochains seront aussi innovants, dit-elle.

Il se retourna et ancra son regard au sien se demandant de quelle façon elle avait connaissance des projets en cours où des actions qui n'arrêtaient pas de monter en flèche. Felicity n'eut pas le besoin de lui poser des questions pour comprendre son regard, c'était comme si elle le comprenait juste en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui la terrifiait un peu, elle n'avait jamais eu une telle connexion avec autrui.

\- J'ai peut-être réussi à pirater Queen Consolidated un jour...Mais c'était uniquement car je m'ennuyais...Tu sais pendant que les clients de Max dormaient je devais me trouver une occupation, déclara-t-elle se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- D'accord ! Je vais sûrement penser à demander à mon service informatique de mieux protéger la compagnie, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Je souhaiterais juste que les membres du conseil me voit autrement que comme le garçon égoïste que j'étais avant, continua-t-il.

\- Je comprend que tu sois blessé de leur remarque, mais sache qu'un jour ces veillards réaliseront que l'homme qui est revenu est la personne la mieux placée pour le poste de président comme l'était ton père. Tout simplement car tu te préocupes de tes employés de la même façon que Robert Queen le faisait. Et que ta priorité est de monter Queen Consolidated au sommet des sociétés de technologie, ce que ton père entreprenait depuis des années.

Oliver senti son rythme cardiarque s'accélérer et une chaleur de bien-être l'envahir à ces propos. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait rencontré une personne qui pouvait si bien le comprendre. Cela le déroutait tout de même, car il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, et pourtant Felicity avait compris ses motivations. Il se retourna pour continuer la confection des pancakes lorsque les mots sur son père lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- As-tu déjà rencontrer mon père ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! Mais...Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois que je piratais ta compagnie...Je l'aurais peut-être fais une fois lorsque j'étais en première année au MIT...dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule et envoya un sourire dans sa direction avant de se diriger vers le placard pour attraper des assiettes. Il transféra les pancakes et éteignit le feu, posant une assiette devant Felicity et l'autre à côté d'elle avant d'aller chercher des couverts et du sirop d'érable.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être endormie sur toi la nuit dernière, dit-elle changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour t'être endormie, tu étais fatiguée, il n'y a aucun problème, déclara Oliver.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir été présent pour moi hier soir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher en général, mais hier j'avais un coup de blues à cause de...

\- Car la vie que tu connais et aimes te manque. Je comprend Felicity que c'est difficile pour toi, et en aucun cas je ne te jugerais pour te laisser aller de cette façon. Et si tu as encore besoin de moi, je serais présent pour te réconforter, dit-il.

\- Merci beaucoup Oliver, et cela va dans les deux sens. Donc quels sont tes projets pour la journée, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais devoir garder un œil sur mon courrier électronique, mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer en revue certaines informations et voir ce qui nous manque pour que nous puissions décider de notre prochaine étape.

Ils avaient déjà passé en revue leurs informations mises en commun, mais Oliver pensait que cela serait utile de les lire de nouveau pour commencer à établir un plan. Les mots d'Oliver la ramenèrent à sa conversation avec Iris hier soir et elle se redressa pour lui parler des nouvelles qu'avait trouvé sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai oublié de te mentionner hier soir que Iris faisait une petite recherche et que le juge avec qui je me trouvais la nuit où tu m'as trouvée cambriolant dans le bureau de Fuller a apparemment décidé de s'absenter du travail en invoquant des raisons familiales. Ce qui est très bizarre c'est qu'il n'a pas de famille. Il a divorcé il y a deux ans et ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfants avec son ex-femme.

\- En général les juges ne partent pas soudainement en vacances sans aucune explication, car ils ont énormément de dossiers à traiter, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Il doit y avoir plus dans l'histoire.

Il s'installa à côté de Felicity, lui tendit une fouchette, elle le remercia, il coupa un morceau de pancake, et tout en mangeant son esprit essayait de concevoir les possibilités sur le départ de cet individu. Et le seul auquel il revenait sans cesse était que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Fuller, peut-être même Darkh. Il avait quelques contacts dans le bureau du greffier qui pourraient peut-être les éclairer sur ce congé exceptionnel, souvent avec un petit billet les langues se déliaient plus facilement.

\- S'il n'a pas encore quitté la ville, il sera intéressant de voir quand il le fera et où il ira, il porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

Felicity acquiesça. en coupant un morceau de son pancake et en le mettant dans sa bouche. Elle gémit tout en mâchant, déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon cuisinier, elle lui envoya un petit sourire.

\- Merci, dit Oliver. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je me suis assis et que j'ai déjeuné sans une réunion d'affaires, dit-il.

D'habitude, il venait juste se préparer une boisson protéiné après son entraînement et se dépêchait de sortir. Felicity lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle mangeait un autre morceau de son pancake.

\- Vraiment ?, Demanda-t-elle et quand il acquiesça, elle lui envoya un regard pensif. Tu sais je ne m'assieds généralement pas pour le petit-déjeuner non plus. Je ne fais que prendre le café avant de quitter mon appartement, lui dit-elle avant de croiser les jambes. L'action fit tomber son talon et elle soupira alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ces chaussures. Je suppose que je ne vais nulle part de toute façon, dit-elle en coupant un peu plus de pancakes.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécifique que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui ? À part quitter l'appartement, dit-il.

\- Tu sais que monter dans l'ascenceur et descendre jusqu'au parking, puis prendre une des tes voitures aux vitres teintées, pourrait-être génial, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard innocent alors qu'elle laissait son autre talon tomber par terre.

\- Felicity !, souffla-t-il passant sa main sur sa barbe.

\- Nous pourrions simplement conduire ... Et personne ne nous verrait. Je veux dire que tu es propriétaire du bâtiment et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres résidents, dit-elle, sa voix s'éteignant légèrement, puis elle tendit la main, laissant ses doigts lui frôler le bras. Tu serais ma personne préférée de tous les temps, dit-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Trop de choses pourraient mal se passer.

Il était doué pour prêter attention à son environnement, mais il ne voulait pas laisser un des hommes, où bien un client de Fuller le remarquer dans une voiture avec la femme qu'ils recherchaient depuis des jours. Oliver n'allait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse connecter la jeune femme à lui. Felicity soupira même si elle connaissait déjà sa réponse avant même d'avoir suggéré la ballade. Elle retira sa main et porta le dernier morceau de pancake à sa bouche.

\- Et bien tu connais ton appartement mieux que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?, dit-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur son assiette et en attrapant le verre qu'il lui avait versé.

\- Je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi Felicity, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer la base de données de l'équipe. Il y a une mine d'informations là-bas et je suis sûr que tu peux trouver des moyens de l'améliorer, comme avec la sécurité les caméras dont tu as parlé la nuit dernière, dit-il tendant la main et la posant sur son genou.

\- Je comprends. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises 'oui' de toute façon, lui dit-elle.

Elle refoula sa frustration face à la situation, l'enterrant avant d'envoyer un sourire dans la direction d'Oliver, malgré le fait qu'il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Elle glissa du tabouret, leva son assiette avant de regarder son assiette.

\- Tu as fini ? Tu as cuisiné, je vais nettoyer, dit-elle en le regardant enfin.

\- J'ai fini, confirma Oliver.

Malgré ses efforts, il pouvait voir qu'elle était bouleversée et que visiblement elle enterrait ses sentiments au fond d'elle-même au lieu de les laisser sortir pour évacuer toutes les frustrations qui l'habitaient. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ferait probablement la même chose dans une situation similaire.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre une douche puis mettre des vêtements. Mais nous pouvons commencer après, déclara-t-il.

\- Pas de souci, dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'évier. Je vais faire une petite recherche sur ce juge pendant que tu es sous la douche, continua-t-elle en ouvrant l'eau et en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

Il la regarda pendant un moment, remarquant la tension dans le haut de son corps et hésita avant de quitter les lieux, se demandant s'il devait dire autre chose. Il décida qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et se retourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour pouvoir se doucher et se changer.

#######################

Felicity était assise au bureau d'Oliver, ses doigts bougeant frénétiquement contre le clavier, alors qu'elle regardait le plan de la ville et le comparait avec les données du taux de criminalité. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ordinateur émit un bip et un écran en direct apparu. Elle entra les données dans le système et quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de points rouges fit son apparution sur le plan.

\- Tu peux remarquer que...Elle fit un signe vers les points rouges. Si tu manipules le système et ajoutes les données au plan, le programme que j'ai créé filtre les résultats en enregistrant tous les crimes sur la carte où ils se sont produit et, ce faisant, nous pouvons voir où l'abondance des crimes a lieu, expliqua-t-elle.

Felicity avait passé les dernières heures avec Oliver à rechercher des informations sur Fuller et ses clients. Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une pause environ trente minutes plus tôt pour lui montrer de quoi elle parlait la nuit dernière avec les plans de la ville. Elle n'avait pas été de très bonne humeur plus tôt, mais elle avait eu la chance de se détendre au fil de la journée. Plus elle passait de temps avec Oliver, plus elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Oliver se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour mieux regarder l'écran impressionné par la jeune femme. Il allait le montrer à Curtis et lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas imaginé il y a des années. Il allait aussi comprendre un peu à quelle vitesse Felicity avait été capable de tout mettre en place.

\- Tu es remarquable Felicity, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué, répliqua-t-elle.

La matinée était passée rapidement alors qu'ils partageaient les informations qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté sur Fuller, puis Oliver avait remarqué que la jeune femme avait commencé à se détendre après environ une heure et que cette distraction semblait l'aider. Mais une fois qu'il lui avait remis l'ordinateur, il avait vu un tout nouveau type de détermination la traverser alors qu'elle se mettait au travail et préparait le programme pour lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui souriant avant de regarder en arrière sur l'ordinateur. Elle cliqua sur certaines zones de la carte pour les agrandir et voir plus de détails.

\- Grâce à ce programme, ton informaticien ne te fera plus perdre de temps lorsque tu seras dans les rues pendant ta patrouille. Tu sauras immédiatement les endoits où se trouve les criminels. Tu pourras réellement revenir rapidement et dormir une bonne nuit de sommeil, déclara-t-elle.

Felicity avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, elle pouvait l'entendre bouger la nuit quand il pensait qu'elle était endormie. Une fois elle s'était levée pour contrôler qu'il allait bien, lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre elle avait réalisé qu'il faisait un cauchemar, elle s'était approchée un tout petit peu de son lit puis lui avait murmuré des mots réconfortants. Au bout de quelques minutes Oliver avait arrêté de se battre dans son lit et elle était sortie de la chambre aussi tranquillement qu'elle y était entrée. Le lendemain soir lorsqu'ils avaient dîné ensemble elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui en parle, mais il n'en fit rien. Felicity en avait conclu qu'il n'avait jamais sut qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre et elle garda le secret pour elle.

\- Le sommeil n'est pas vraiment mon truc, admit Oliver en se retournant autour du bureau et s'asseyant sur la chaise vide en face de lui.

Quand il était plus jeune, il venait généralement de s'évanouir après de longues nuits de beuverie. Sur l'île, il s'était entraîné à pouvoir se réveiller au moindre bruit autour de lui, il n'avait jamais pu dormir normalement depuis son retour. De plus les cauchemars avec Slade, la mort de Shado et de Sarah venaient le hanter la nuit. La seule fois où il avait bien dormi était lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix dans son sommeil le réconforter alors qu'il revivait sa bataille sur le cargo.

A son réveil il avait supposé que cela avait été Sarah qui avait veillé sur lui, mais lorsque le soir même il avait vu Felicity avec un regard inquiet envers lui, il avait réalisé que c'était elle qui l'avait apaisé. Il eut du mal à comprendre comment la jeune femme avait pu le calmer pendant son cauchemar, ils se connaissaient à peine, alors qu'il avait failli étrangler sa mère la première nuit dans le manoir après son retour. Mais il avait préféré ne pas lui avouer qu'il savait qu'elle avait été présente dans sa chambre.

\- Peut-être que je suis juste naturellement agité, il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être as-tu juste besoin de dépenser plus d'énergie, dit-elle en continuant à travailler sur l'ordinateur et à dresser une liste des endroits où il devrait partir en patrouille ce soir.

\- Pour brûler plus d'énergie, j'en brûle beaucoup en sautant sur les toits et en éliminant les méchants, souligna-t-il.

\- Tu sais j'ai du mal à dormir aussi. Mon esprit, en quelque sorte ... s'anime la nuit, tu vois ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui. Les choses sont tellement plus claires la nuit et elles fusent dans ma tête.

\- C'est plus une question de trouver un moyen de canaliser tout ça quand je rentre à la maison. Peut-être que je devrais faire du sport le soir.

\- Je ne me plaindrais pas si tu le faisais, commenta-t-elle, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'elle avait dit, alors qu'elle concentrait son attention sur l'ordinateur devant elle. Bien que je sois sûre que tu peux trouver d'autres moyens de récupérer cet excès d'énergie quand tu rentreras à la maison, lui dit-elle.

\- Je sais qu'il existe de meilleurs moyens de sortir mon excès d'énergie, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit tout simplement une option, nous devons mieux nous connaître avant, déclara-t-il.

Oliver ancra son regard au sien, il se doutait que Felicity n'avait pas voulu insinuer qu'ils finiraient la nuit ensemble, mais pendant un court instant, après ces mots, son esprit n'avait pu s'empêcher de partir dans cette direction, les imaginant faire l'amour dans sa chambre. Il était un gars après tout et elle était une magnifique femme. Un soupçon de confusion traversa le visage de Felicity devant son commentaire et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il pensait une chose pareille, quand son propre commentaire lui revint enfin en mémoire Son visage rougit subitement, réalisant qu'elle lui avait presque proposé des relations sexuelles après son retour de patrouilles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle, Je ne parlais pas de nous deux...Ensemble.

\- Je l'ai bien compris Felicity, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Et tu ne peux ramener aucune femme dans ton appartement, ni dans ton repaire secret.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, répliqua-t-il.

\- Il te resterait plus que l'option d'une voiture mais tu es énorme. Elle s'interrompit, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges. Ton corps, précisa-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta de parler se sentant mal à l'aise d'un coup et soupira avant de se retourner encore une fois vers l'ordinateur et souhaitant que son filtre se déclenche moins souvent. Oliver leva un sourcil se demandant si Felicity les avaient déjà imaginer ensemble dans une voiture comme il avait imaginé la faire sienne depuis qu'il avait aperçu sa poitrine il y a une semaine. Il secoua la tête avec un air de désapprobation pour avoir de telles pensées alors qu'il se penchait dans son fauteuil.

\- S'entraîner après une patrouille me permettrait de rester debout plus longtemps, souligna-t-il.

\- Pour ne pas ressasser tes années en enfer, dit-elle levant le regard sur lui. J'ai vu tes cicatrices ce matin...Je suis désolée que tu es tant souffert pendant ces cinq années et elles prouvent que tu as su survivre, déclara-t-elle.

Et encore une fois Oliver sentit une chaleur lui remplir la poitrine aux mots prononcés par la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas eu peur en voyant ses cicatrices ce matin, pas comme Laurel qui avait fuit sa chambre après l'avoir vu torse nu.

\- Je pense que mon problème me ferme l'esprit plus que tout. Oliver haussa les épaules. Je m'y suis habitué.

Oliver n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ses nuits étaient encore plus difficiles qu'avant. Il avait eu des problèmes de sommeil avant de devenir aussi impliqué avec Felicity dans cette histoire de service d'escort. Mais peut-être que c'était à cause de Fuller ou bien de Darkh qu'il ne dormait plus, pensa-t-il. Où le fait qu'ils étaient après Felicity tout simplement car elle avait voulu rendre justice aux parents d'une jeune femme décédée. Il était furieux qu'à cause de Max sa vie était sur la sélecte, qu'elle n'était plus libre. Ils devenaient amis...Non ! Oliver savait que c'était plus que ça mais ne voulait pas y penser. Felicity était une femme remarquable, courageuse et trop bonne pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'engloutir avec ses ténèbres.

\- Tu peux toujours frapper à ma porte si tu ne peux pas dormir, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai tendance à regarder ton plafond pendant la moitié de la nuit de toute façon.

\- Merci Felicity. J'apprécie ton offre, mais je pense que tu dois dormir autant que moi. Je ne peux pas commencer à faire irruption dans ta chambre au milieu de la nuit et te demander de jouer aux cartes avec moi ou quelque chose d'autre...

\- Ce serait amusant ! Je suis douée au poker...Je compte les cartes, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bon à savoir, je t'emmènerai dans ma valise si je joue un jour au poker à Las Vegas, répondit-il avec amusement.

\- J'ai tracé un itinéraire pour que tu puisses essayer une patrouille ce soir si tu veux, dit-elle en désignant l'ordinateur.

\- Je vais essayer ton nouvel itinéraire, j'apprécie que tu fasses cela pour moi. Il fit une pause et la regarda un moment alors qu'il envisageait quelque chose. En fait, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi et qui pourrait réduire ton ennui, si cela t'intéresse. Mais s'il te plaît ne te sens pas obligée, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'aime les choses qui réduisent mon ennui, dit-elle en souriant. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je t'ai raconté comment un membre de mon équipe me guide parfois dans la patrouille. Oliver attendit que Felicity hoche la tête avant de continuer. Accepterais-tu de le faire ce soir ? Nous pourrions essayer ton nouvel itinéraire et ainsi, tu pourras apporter des modifications pour moi et nous pourrons le tester ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Oliver pensa que cela donnerait quelque chose à faire à Felicity et à Curtis de se rendre lui-même sur le terrain pour aider Barry à Central City, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire beaucoup ces derniers temps et Oliver savait qu'il n'était pas content de cela.

\- Vraiment ?, Dit-elle en se redressant et en souriant. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de m'avoir à l'oreille toute la nuit ?, Demanda-t-elle, une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux. J'ai tendance à être un peu bavarde.

\- Cela ne me dérange d'être en toi...Je veux dire de te parler dans ton oreille, se précipita Oliver rougissant d'un coup.

Oliver n'avait pas âgi de cette façon depuis son âge pré-pubert, bégayer devant une femme, rougissant pensa-t-il. Et en général il avait eu cette réaction à l'époque lorsqu'il était attiré par une fille. Et il savait qu'il était attiré par Felicity. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas lorsqu'il la voyait si heureuse et semblait si excitée à l'idée de l'aider à patrouiller.

\- Oliver Queen serait-il le genre d'homme à dire des insinuations ? Quel scoop, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu déteins peut-être sur moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il la vit commencer à établir un plan pour sa patrouille de ce soir sur l'ordinateur, il tendit la main pour la toucher mais se recula rapidement. Les sentiments qu'elle faisait ressortir en lui le destabilisait énormément, d'habitude il savait garder la tête froide lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne pas céder. Mais Felicity était si parfaite, intelligente, magnifique et sa résolution de rester éloigné d'elle s'effilochait à chaque instant, il ne rêvait que de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser immédiatement. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour utiliser ses mains à autre chose que de la toucher et se concentra sur la patrouille de ce soir.

\- Tu dois m'indiquer où se trouve les agressions, les vols et t'assurer que je ne meurs pas. Pas de pression où quoi que ce soit, plaisanta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai à la maison en toute sécurité, le taquina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour du bureau avant de le regarder. Tu va partir bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle en vérifiant l'heure sur l'horloge.

\- Je devrais probablement être prêt à partir. Le crime ne va pas s'arrêter tout seul, taquina Oliver.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le tiroir du bureau, retira une oreillette de l'intérieur et la lui tendit lui expliquant qu'elle devait la régler sur le canal trois et qu'elle serait connectée avec lui.

\- Si quelque chose se passe et que tu as besoin de faire appel à une personne de secours, place-toi sur le canal dix et tout membre de l'équipe qui aura activé la sienne t'entendra, expliqua-t-il.

Oliver espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de cette option, mais il avait besoin qu'elle le sache. Felicity retourna le dispositif dans ses mains, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire. Elle savait que cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais elle avait tellement d'énergie et de tension accumulées et un million d'autres choses dues au fait qu'elle restait constamment dans l'appartement, que cela lui ferait du bien de faire autre chose que de regarder le plafond de sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais aussi avoir un uniforme en cuir ultra-secret comme Batwoman, Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que ma chemise ne te convient plus ? Cela semble être ton uniforme préféré en ce moment...

Oliver s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regarda puis lui fit un clin d'œil, il se dirigea dans le couloir jusqu'à sa salle d'équipement pour se changer, le sourire sur les lèvres. Felicity sentit son coeur palpiter dans sa poitrine, incapable de garder le sourire sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta chemise est confortable, cria-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait dans la pièce voisine.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'ordinateur pour tout préparer pour le départ d'Oliver espérant que tout se passerait bien ce soir et que rien ne lui arriverait.

**#########################**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**En premier désolée du retard mais mon boulot m'a pris pas mal de mon temps cette semaine, de plus je prépare mes vacances. Je ferais mon possible pour répondre à vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, je ne vous oublie pas mais entre la tempête qui est passée chez nous et le reste de ma vie je suis un peu débordée et ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur mon pc en ce moment. **

**En second merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je vois que vous appréciez le rapprochement entre notre Olicity, cela va-t-il continuer, vous le saurez en lisant la suite.**

**Pour la fin merci à mes merveilleuses Beta, je vous adore les filles et vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**############################**

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur alors qu'elle soulevait la tasse de café à ses lèvres et en prenait une gorgée généreuse. C'était le quatrième soir qu'elle secondait le justicier dans sa patrouille et elle aimait être utile. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine depuis le soir qu'il l'avait réconfortée et Felicity avait senti ses sentiments à son égard changer, il était son ami, peut-être un peu plus pensait-elle lorsqu'elle le regardait leur préparer le repas le soir. Lorsqu'Oliver rentrait de sa compagnie, il lui préparait un dîner, ils dînaient ensemble puis passaient l'heure suivante assis sur le canapé, parlant de leur jeunesse, de leur amis, où de leur famille.

Oliver s'était confié sur sa première année sur l'île, elle avait compris qu'à cette époque il s'était senti coupable de tuer, mais elle lui avait déclaré que cela avait été son seul moyen de survivre, il avait tout simplement fait ce qu'il devait faire pour rentrer à la maison. Elle appréciait énormément ces moments passés avec cet homme qu'elle apprenait à découvrir chaque jour qui passait, elle savait qu'il avait instistué cette routine du soir pour que le manque d'Iris soit moins pénible, et elle le remerciait de cette attention.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran, Oliver avait quitté l'appartement environ une heure et demie plus tôt pour patrouiller et elle le guidait depuis. Elle sourit quand elle vit son point vert bouger et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

\- Encore deux rues à parcourir et tu y seras, dit-elle dans son oreillette.

\- D'accord, répondit Oliver, sa voix résonnant dans la distorsion alors qu'il suivait ses instructions et courait au dessus des toits pour arriver à destination.

Depuis le début de sa patrouille ce soir il avait déjà remarqué une augmentation du nombre de crimes qu'il avait dû arrêter, un autre justicier de son équipe pour l'aider n'aurait pas été de trop, mais pas de veine pour lui, ses partenaires étaient tous occupés ailleurs. Il patrouillait actuellement dans le quartier des entrepôts près des quais et il avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'un éventuel accord sur la vente d'armes dans les prochains jours.

\- Cela semble un peu trop calme ici, dit-il à Felicity en tenant son arc dans sa main, ses yeux scrutant les rues derrière son masque.

\- Peut-être que les informations sur l'affaire étaient fausses et que cet homme t'a menti, fit remarquer Felicity, se référant au gars dont Oliver avait cassé des doigts deux jours plus tôt, qui avait annoncé une prochaine réunion sur les quais pour une grande vente.

\- J'aurais probablement dû rester à la maison et te laisser me câliner un peu plus, taquina-t-il, souriant pour lui-même.

Oliver aimait passer son début de soirée avec Felicity, il lui avait plus confié sur ces moments sur l'île qu'à quiconque. Même ses partenaires ne connaissaient pas ce qu'il avait enduré sur l'île. Mais c'était si facile avec la jeune femme, elle l'écoutait sans le juger, de plus il appréciait qu'ils regardent juste la télé sur le canapé. Au fil des jours il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient, à présent le soir, Felicity posait sa tête sur son épaule tout en regardant une série qu'elle voulait lui faire découvrir et il aimait qu'elle le fasse. Il n'était souvent pas très pressé de la quitter pour aller patrouiller, mais il aimait aussi ce temps où il pouvait l'entendre dans son oreille.

\- Tu es mignon de penser que c'est moi qui aime être câlinée, son sourire s'élargit, un soupçon de malice remplissant ses yeux.

Elle s'appuya sur le bureau et afficha un visuel de la région où se trouvait Oliver, sur l'écran, désireuse de voir qu'aucun échange éventuel avait lieu, Felicity ne voulant pas le laisser dans le quartier des entrepôts si rien ne se passait. D'autres criminels avaient besoin de son attention dans le centre ville.

\- Je suis mignon, acquiesça Oliver. Et c'est évidemment pour ça que tu veux dormir dans mes bras tout le temps, dit-il souriant toujours.

Il donna un coup d'oeil une fois de plus au quais, Felicity pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire narquois dans sa voix et cela la fit sourire.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es un merveilleux oreiller, lui dit-elle basculant son regard sur la carte pour voir si des alarmes se déclenchaient.

\- Tu sais je peux être ton oreiller toutes les fois que tu en a besoin, déclara Oliver.

Il descendit du toit sur lequel il se trouvait, puis longea plusieurs containers pour arriver au début des quais, souriant alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Felicity à sa boutade. Il s'arrêta net et revint rapidement contre le métal lorsqu'il aperçut un camion s'arrêter devant un grand navire. Il attendit quelques secondes puis regarda de nouveau, il put voir les portes arrière de la camionnette ouverte, et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Je pense que nous avons un problème, lui dit-il doucement. Je regarde deux hommes et un tas d'armes sur lesquelles nous ne comptions pas. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu.

Les deux hommes étaient de taille moyenne et portaient des vêtements sombres ainsi qu'une cagoule pour dissimuler leurs visages. Ils se tenaient à côté du camion et, d'après ce que pouvait voir Oliver, il était rempli d'armes à feu et autres pièces d'artillerie lourde qui ne devraient pas être entre les mains de personnes autres que l'armée. C'était pire que ce que sa source lui avait dit. Les mains de Felicity se déplacèrent rapidement sur le clavier alors qu'elle regroupait son emplacement avec la grille de la ville pour pouvoir trouver une caméra dans le coin.

\- D'accord, Arrow, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un peu de reconnaissance pour moi car toutes les caméras des quais sont déconnectées. Tu as dit deux gars, tu n'en vois pas plus.

\- Non ! Apparamment ils sont seuls pour le moment.

\- Peux-tu utiliser ces lunettes astucieuses que ton ami Cisco t'a conçu pour m'envoyer une vidéo des alentours afin de m'assurer que personne d'autre n'est présent ?, dit-elle alors que son visage se plissait d'inquiétude.

\- Cisco était certain que son invention me servirait un jour...Il n'avait pas tort, dit-il placant les lunettes sur son visage.

\- As-tu besoin que j'appelle du renfort, demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas encore, répondit Oliver.

Il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas repéré, il bougea à nouveau, tendant la main pour activer le flux vidéo dans ses lunettes, prenant plusieurs clichés rapides, expliquant à Felicity que la vidéo devrait parcourir la base de données à présent. Oliver s'assura que les deux hommes étaient toujours distraits l'un de l'autre et se déplaça tranquillement pour s'avancer vers eux, essayant d'entendre leur conversation.

\- On dirait qu'ils attendent quelqu'un, déclara-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce sont des laquais, ils parlent d'un troisième homme, et vu leur posture tendue je parirais qu'ils discutent de leur patron qui va venir conclure la transaction avec les clients...Et c'est lui qu'il faut attraper, répondit-il.

Felicity pouvait voir le flux en cours de téléchargement, elle devennait de plus en plus tendue, le système d'Oliver n'était pas assez rapide à son goût, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû le configurer bien plutôt. Si elle l'avait fait, elle serait prête pour avertir Oliver si d'autres hommes étaient présents sur les quais. Quelques minutes plus tard un bip retentit, elle commença à visionner la vidéo, son corps se crispa lorsqu'elle vit le camion plein d'armes et un sentiment de malaise s'installa dans son estomac, ce n'était pas normal que ces hommes soient seuls, surtout avec une si grosse cargaison.

\- Arrow nous devrions prévenir la police maintenant.

\- Pas encore ! Nous devons attendre le gros gibier et les acheteurs...

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'attendre que quelqu'un te remarque, dit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour garder son ton calme ayant peur que la situation s'aggrave rapidement.

\- Je pense ...

Oliver fut coupé dans ses propos lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, tirant son arc, frappant la personne qui avait tenté de se faufiler sur lui, avec une flèche dans le bras. Le futur attaquant grogna de douleur et Oliver profita de ce moment pour se jeter sur lui, le projetant au sol, le frappant au visage. Au moment où il entendit d'autres pas venir dans sa direction, très rapidement il laissa l'homme à terre et se leva prêt à se battre.

\- Je pense que les renfort seraient bon. Comme maintenant, ajouta-t-il rapidement en se baissant, s'éloignant du chemin d'un des hommes qui essayait de le frapper.

Oliver tira de nouveau la corde de son arc prêt à tirer lorsque un autre homme l'attrapa par derrière plaçant son bras autour de sa gorge. Il se déplaça rapidement pour se désengager de l'homme et le frappa au visage avec son arc, celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Oliver se retourna pour tirer la flèche sur l'homme devant lui quand il le vit le braquer avec une arme, il n'eut pas le temps de bouger et sentit l'impact le frapper dans le ventre. Le corps entier d'Oliver se sentit engourdi, il réussit à tirer une flèche pour faire tomber l'arme de la main de l'homme avant de s'écrouler à terre.

\- Felicity, j'ai besoin d'aide, étouffa-t-il ces mots en tombant à genoux sentant tout tourner autour de lui.

Le moment où Felicity entendit le coup de feu, son corps surgit de la chaise, elle aspira brusquement, positionna l'oreillette sur le canal dix et cria à tue-tête le nom de Flash. Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un éclair rouge et Barry apparut, cherchant désespérément la jeune femme.

\- Felicity ! appela-t-il bruyamment avant de la repérer près du bureau d'Oliver. Il était à côté d'elle en quelques secondes, agrippant ses épaules alors qu'il parlait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- Quelqu'un vient de tirer sur Oliver, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Où ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Sur les quais...Ils vont le tuer.

Elle l'informa de l'adresse et dès que les mots la quittèrent, Barry partit. Felicity posa sa main sur son ventre alors que la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer s'installait. Sa main libre agrippa le bureau pour la maintenir stable alors qu'elle essayait de prendre plusieurs respirations, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait la poitrine trop serrée et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, le point d'Oliver était immobile.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en abondance. C'était sa faute s'il était blessé. Elle avait été déconcentrée par les taquineries du justicier et n'avait pas bien fait son travail de reconnaissance dés qu'il s'était trouvé sur les lieux. Elle se reprit rapidement sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas le luxe si elle souhaitait sauver Oliver.

Elle parla de nouveau dans l'oreillette, un John Diggle lui répondit, elle lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Il la rassura qu'il prenait les choses en main et qu'il la tiendrait au courant le plus rapidement possible. Elle jeta un regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur, le point vert se déplacait rapidement, elle espérait qu'Oliver s'en sortirait...Sinon elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir su protéger cet homme merveilleux qui avait réussi tout doucement à briser les barrières autour de son coeur.

Il fallut moins d'une minute à Barry pour se rendre où se trouvait Oliver et il arriva juste à temps pour voir un homme armé braquer son arme sur la tête de son ami. En une seconde, il tourna rapidement autour des hommes armés et quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était inconscient.

Il pouvait entendre les sirènes au loin et il pensa que Felicity avait appelé la police. Barry se pencha à côté d'Oliver et il prit une profonde inspiration, il y avait beaucoup de sang. Il l'appela mais lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas, il le souleva prudemment et déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon, pensa-t-il, il réalisa qu'il devait passer par le repaire pour le changer avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

#############################

Oliver commença à se réveiller et se demanda pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise. Son dos et son cou étaient raides et ses bras et ses jambes étaient lourds, comme s'il n'avait pas étendu ses membres depuis un moment. Il essaya de se déplacer, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il essaya encore et il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son bras alors qu'il essayait de bouger, puis une vive douleur dans le bas de son corps le surprit et Oliver se força à ouvrir les yeux en grand se demandant s'il avait été kidnappé, mais il les ferma immédiatement lorsque la lumière fluorescente crue l'aveugla presque.

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, en ouvrit un doucement pour ne pas réitérer le même inconfort que la première fois, puis l'autre. Il aperçut des murs blancs, il tourna la tête et put voir la ville à travers les fenêtres, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une machine qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux comprenant à présent le tiraillement dans son bras, c'était l'aiguille de l'intra-veineuse. Il était à l'hôpital.

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait à l'hôpital et il doutait que ce soit la dernière, mais c'était pire que d'habitude. Les pensées d'Oliver revinrent aux quais avec le camion d'armes, puis il se souvint de l'homme pointant une arme à feu sur lui. Bon sang, on lui avait tiré dessus, c'est de là que venait la douleur dans son estomac réalisa-t-il. Oliver rouvrit les yeux s'acclimantant à la lumière, écarta le drap qui le recouvrait pour pouvoir mieux regarder son ventre. Un large pansement recouvrait le côté droit, cette fois-ci il avait failli passer l'arme à gauche, il prit une profonde inspiration mais une douleur intense lui transperça le ventre de nouveau. C'était plutôt désagréable de retenir son souffle, pensa-t-il mais il était en vie cependant et c'était le plus important.

Oliver s'appuya contre l'oreiller, le petit mouvement tiraillant la douleur dans son ventre, mais il n'en tint pas compte et fit de son mieux pour s'asseoir. Alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté, il aperçut Felicity recroquevillée sur la chaise à côté de son lit, elle était endormie, mais il pouvait la voir bouger dans son fauteuil comme si elle était en plein cauchemar.

\- Felicity !

Il porta sa main à sa gorge, massant pour essayer de soulager l'enrouement. L'eau l'aiderait davantage, il put apercevoir la carafe sur la petite table au loin, mais elle n'était pas à sa portée. Il avala difficilement plusieurs fois et l'appela de nouveau.

Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit en quelques secondes, la vitesse du mouvement aurait probablement impressionné Barry, pensa Oliver. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre la voix qu'elle avait entendue alors qu'elle revivait encore et encore la patrouille qui avait mal tourné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le lit d'hôpital d'Oliver. Quand elle le trouva en train de la regarder, son cœur battit frénétiquement, elle se leva, hésitant une seconde avant de s'approcher lentement de lui.

\- Oliver !, dit-elle un tremblement dans sa voix.

Felicity n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enfin réveillé, elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à ses côtés, à attendre et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche. Sa poitrine se serra et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais elle savait que cela n'aurait aucun sens pour lui qu'elle se comporte d'une telle façon. Ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'un mois, cela serait improbable pour lui qu'elle puisse avoir développé des sentiments amoureux à son égard si rapidement. Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu es réveillé… je devrais demander à ton partenaire de prévenir le médecin, dit-elle, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'avancer vers la porte.

Oliver pouvait voir à quel point elle était inquiète et il leva son autre main et la plaça sur la sienne sur son bras pour la rassurer qu'il allait bien. Il lui demanda combien de temps il avait été inconscient et vu la façon dont elle le regardait, surprise de constater qu'il parlait en fait, il réalisa qu'il avait dû dormir durant quelques jours.

\- Puis-je avoir un peu d'eau s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il.

Elle tapota sa main alors qu'elle forçait son corps à s'éloigner de lui assez longtemps pour saisir le récipient en plastique rose et lui verser une tasse d'eau. Elle revint vers lui et l'aida à changer de position avant de le lui offrir.

\- Deux jours, dit-elle doucement. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours. Elle répéta les mots et déglutit à nouveau. Mr Diggle m'a informé que l'opération s'était bien déroulée ...

Elle tira sa chaise près du lit de nouveau et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant sa main libre dans la sienne lui demandant comment il se sentait. Il avala avidement l'eau, s'étouffant presque avant de s'obliger à prendre une gorgée plus lente. Il but la tasse entièrement et la rendit à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai la gorge comme si j'avais avalé le desert de Las Vegas et mon corps me fait mal comme si une tonne de briques m'était tombée dessus, ce qui semble logique vu que l'on m'a tiré dessus. La blessure elle-même n'est pas trop grave tant que je ne prends pas de trop grande respiration. En dehors de ça, je vais bien , lui assura-t-il, affichant un rapide sourire pour essayer d'atténuer la tension qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur son visage.

Felicity ne rendit pas le sourire trop perturbée encore par tout ce qui était arrivé lors de la patrouille, mais elle acquiesca, elle détourna le regard de son visage et se concentra sur la couverture sur le lit. Elle l'informa que Diggle avait prévenu sa secrétaire qu'il avait été blessé dans un accident d'escalade, ne voulant pas parler de la blessure par balle, et qu'il serait absent un moment de la compagnie pour se rétablir. Tout en l'informant des dispositions qui avaient été mises au point pendant qu'il dormait, elle continuait de ne pas le regarder se sentant coupable de son état. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait besoin de parler pour se rassurer qu'il était vivant, de rester occupée pour que les émotions qu'elle ressentait à l'instant ne soit pas découvert par Oliver.

\- Barry a récupéré des vêtements dans ton appartement, ils sont sur la table près de la fenêtre, continua-t-elle.

\- Felicity ?, l'appela-t-il remarquant qu'elle tremblait.

\- J'étais si inquiète pour toi...J'ai cru que...Je ne savais pas si..., Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder n'arrivant pas prononcer des phrases entières.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, Felicity, dit Oliver.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se comportait d'une manière différente, qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était inquiète, mais ce genre de blessure était normale avec son activité. C'était un risque qu'il prenait avec ses partenaires assez souvent. Il avait informé Felicity la première fois qu'elle l'avait guidé dans une patrouille et elle avait l'air d'avoir compris. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui la dérangeait, il n'en avait aucun doute.

\- Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête, demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai dû attendre dans ton appartement sans savoir si tu allais bien...A cause de Fuller je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre...J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre alors que..., elle ne put finir sa phrase pas prête à lui avouer ses sentiments.

\- Je pense que mon équipe a dû s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun risque avant de te faire venir à l'hôpital pour me rejoindre...Je suis désolé que tu ai dû attendre sans avoir de nouvelles sur ma santé, déclara-t-il.

\- J'ai surtout eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui avait mal tourné pendant cette patrouille. Et tu sais ce que j'ai compris Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle. Quand il répondit négativement avec sa tête elle continua. Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi...Je suis celle qui n'a pas bien fait son travail. J'ai loupé l'arrivée de ces hommes. Si ton ami avait été derrière l'ordinateur, tu n'aurais jamais été blessé.

Felicity sentit ses yeux brûler les larmes prêtes à couler, elle referma sa bouche et s'éloigna d'Oliver levant la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Oliver se pencha en avant, ignorant la douleur à l'estomac et attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner davantage. Il la tira plus près du lit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer lorsque son corps protesta contre le mouvement. Il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il attendait qu'elle croise son regard.

\- Rien est de ta faute...Tu ne m'as pas tiré dessus à ce que je sache, lui dit-il. Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle ne le croyait pas. J'aurais du t'écouter lorsque tu voulais appeler les renforts en premier, j'ai fais une erreur stupide en pensant qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Mais toi tu n'as rien fait de mal je te le promets, souligna-t-il.

\- Non tu as tort ! J'ai cru que je pouvais être un héros comme toi mais j'ai failli te faire mourir et la prochaine fois que je te guide tu n'auras peut-être pas la même chance. Vaut mieux tout arrêter maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

\- Felicity !

\- Je vais prévenir Mr Diggle que tu es réveillé, tu dois être avec tes amis, les personnes que tu aimes, pas avec moi, lui dit-elle avant de relâcher sa main et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Felicity !, Oliver l'appela de nouveau mais elle était déjà partie.

Il se réinstalla une fois de plus contre l'oreiller, fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas comme si Felicity ne voyait pas les choses de façon rationnelle, elle devait savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure ? Peut-être que s'il savait quelle était la raison mystérieuse de cette douleur qu'il avait pu voir dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui parlait, il aurait plus de chance de la dissuader de se blâmer. Il tapa ses doigts avec impatience contre son bras alors qu'il attendait le retour de la jeune femme avec Diggle. John entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, seul et sourit à Oliver se dirigeant vers le lit.

\- Comment tu sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a tiré dessus il y a deux jours, répondit-il avec humour. Ca fait mal quand je bouge de certaines manières, mais à part ça, la douleur n'est pas trop grave.

\- Tu sais que cette fois-ci tu es passé à deux doigt d'y passer mon frère. Tu as fais une hémorragie interne, et ta tension artérielle était tombée à une vitesse alarmante...Si Barry ne t'avais pas retrouvé à temps, nous n'aurions probablement pas cette conversation, lui dit-il.

\- Comment a-t-il su que j'étais blessé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Grâce à Felicity...Elle a utilisé le canal dix pour l'appeler, je pense qu'elle savait qu'il serait le seul à arriver à temps pour te sauver. Je sentais qu'elle avait peur lorsque je lui ai parlé mais en même temps elle a su garder son calme. C'est une sacré femme, répondit John.

\- Oui ! Mais elle se sent responsable de ma blessure et je n'arrive pas à la dissuader de ne pas se blâmer.

\- Oh ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a demandé à Barry de la raccompagner chez elle et non dans le loft.

\- Elle ne peut pas y retourner sinon Fuller va la tuer, répondit-il en se levant subitement, grimaçant lorsque la douleur fut trop intense.

\- Tu restes dans ton lit Oliver, Caitlin m'a prévenu que tu devais rester environ une semaine allongé avant de pouvoir te déplacer normalement.

\- Je dois empêcher Felicity de quitter mon appartement, répondit-il voulant se lever de nouveau.

\- Nous avons déjà régler le problème. Quelqu'un doit rester avec toi pendant ta convalescence alors nous avons pensé à Felicity tout de suite, de cette manière elle ne pourra pas rentrer chez elle. Tu es soulagé qu'elle reste auprès de toi, Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Oui ! Je ferais tout pour la protéger, dit Oliver Et j'espère que Fuller n'a pas pris connaissance de sa venue ici.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Nous sommes dans l'aile privée des Queens, et Barry l'a amenée en coup de vent, personne ne sait qu'elle est ici. De plus c'est Caitlin qui t'a soigné, donc aucune fuite ne peut arriver.

\- Merci pour tout, John, dit Oliver. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de garder des choses comme ça privées, mais je l'apprécie.

Diggle acquiesça en regardant Oliver, il commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de faire une pause et de se retourner vers son partenaire et ami.

\- Tu sais que cette jeune femme est restée dans ta chambre durant deux jours, elle ne t'a pas quitté une seule fois jusqu'à présent, déclara-t-il. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Oliver ?

Le justicier haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas quoi penser de Felicity qui était restée avec lui alors qu'il était inconscient. Il supposa qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris par son comportement vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelque temps, mais il fut tout de même étonné qu'elle ne le quitte pas du tout pendant deux jours.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux savoir, John, dit-il. Mais si tu penses que quelque chose se passe entre elle et moi tu as tort. Nous sommes amis uniquement. Si Felicity est toujours présente peux-tu lui demander de venir s'il te plaît.

Oliver savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer à son ami que depuis un moment à présent son regard avait changé envers Felicity. Il savait que c'était fou car ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'un mois, mais Oliver ressentait des sentiments beaucoup plus fort que l'amitié envers la jeune femme. Et si avant il avait tout fait pour les ignorer ne souhaitant pas l'entourer de ses ténèbres, après avoir frôlé la mort, ses intentions étaient très différentes à présent.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il acquiesçant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la pièce.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte fut ouverte et Felicity rentra. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit et s'assit doucement. Elle posa sa main sur le lit et laissa échapper un souffle court.

\- Tu sais que tes amis sont aussi têtu que toi...Bien évidement tu es au courant, dit-elle avec agacement.

\- Ils ont pris cette décision pour ton bien Felicity, répondit-il.

\- Je dirais qu'ils ne m'ont laissé aucun choix surtout...Ils se sont ligués contre moi pour que je ne puisse pas retourner dans mon appartement...

\- Tu ne peux pas repartir là-bas alors que Fuller te recherche toujours. Tu dois rester sous ma protection dans mon appartement, dit-il avec force.

\- C'est certain que tu sais mieux me protéger que je n'ai sû le faire, déclara-telle en baissant les yeux sur le lit. A cause de moi tu te retrouves avec une blessure au ventre. Je suis un piètre partenaire.

\- Je te répète que tu n'es pas responsable de ma blessure Felicity. Et sache que tu a été une grande partenaire pendant cette patrouille et toutes les autres et que je ne voudrais personne d'autre dans mon oreille à présent. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait d'autres hommes, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Felicity.

\- Sûrement. Mais je me sens tout de même coupable, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te laisser tranquille, dit-elle. Mais vu que je ne peux pas retourner dans mon appartement, je vais devoir jouer au docteur avec toi, répliqua-t-elle sans se rendre compte de son lapsus.

Oliver vit une multitude de scénarios passer dans son esprit avec Felicity habillée en infirmière et son corps commença à réagir à ces visions. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer le plus rapidement possible, il pensa à plusieurs ennemis qu'il avait combattu pour essayer d'effacer la vue de la jeune femme en blouse blanche d'infirmière avec une dentelle sexy en dessous. Après quelques secondes à se voir se battre avec Slade où bien le comte, son membre se rétracta à son plus grand bonheur.

\- Caitlin, ton médecin m'a donné les instructions sur les médicaments dont tu auras besoin et sur les soins à domicile pour la première semaine, lui dit-elle tout en continuant à ne pas le regarder.

Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire alors qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle restait si éloigné de lui. C'était comme si sa blessure avait construit de nouveau un mur entre eux, son comprtement était presque identique à celui qu'elle avait eu envers lui cette nuit dans l'hôtel lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée des hommes de Fuller. Peut-être devait-il lui donner de l'espace comme ce soir-là. Oliver pensa qu'elle devait être épuisée à rester assise dans une chaise d'hôpital depuis deux jours.

\- Tu sais que si tu veux aller te reposer, je comprendrais. Je ne vais pas vraiment faire grand-chose, à part rester ici, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas ici…commença-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, ajouta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa à quoi ces paroles ressemblait probablement, Felicity se pencha sur son siège et soupira, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui pour qu'il ne remarque pas que ses sentiments avaient évolué. Depuis deux jours elle était passée par toutes les émotions, la peur de le perdre, en colère contre ses partenaires de la laisser dans l'appartement alors qu'elle voulait être présente auprès de lui, la culpabilité qu'à cause de son inattention il avait pu être blessé. Et à présent elle passait par la tristesse, car Oliver ne voulait pas d'elle dans cette chambre avec lui. Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et désigna la porte alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer.

\- Mais je peux y aller si tu veux être seul, dit-elle, gardant sa voix légère.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Felicity. Je veux juste que tu ne sois pas coincée dans cette chaise inconfortable deux jours de plus, déclara Oliver. Il tendit sa main pour la sienne.

\- C'est mieux d'être dans cette chaise que d'être enfermée dans ton appartement ne sachant pas si tu vas bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne doute pas que cette attente fut difficile à gérer Felicity. Je pense que si j'avais été dans la même position j'aurais réagi de façon identique. Mais les risques que Fuller puisse connaître ta présence dans l'hôpital étaient ce qui a motivé mes partenaires à te laisser dans l'appartement tant que tout n'était pas sécurisé, dit-il.

\- J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi et la culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur. Au moment où je décidais de te rejoindre à l'hôpital, ton co-équipier Flash est venu me chercher. J'étais en colère au départ contre tes amis de m'avoir laissée ruminer dans mon coin, mais de rester ici dans cette chambre à te regarder dormir m'a laissé le temps de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment j'ai compris leur intention, dit-elle.

\- Felicity ! Max aurait pu...

\- Je sais ! Mais maintenant que tu vas mieux je vais t'aider à guérir, déclara-t-elle souhaitant changer de sujet pour ne pas dévoiler ce qui l'avait motivé à risquer sa sécurité pour lui.

\- Je sens que je devrais t'avertir que je suis un patient terrible. Es-tu certaine de toujours vouloir t'occuper de moi pendant ma convalescence ?, demanda-t-il.

L'expression de Felicity s'adoucit et un soupçon de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui prenait la main, heureuse de pouvoir prendre soin de lui comme il l'avait fait pour elle plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle habitait avec lui.

\- Bien sur. Mais tu feras ce que je te dit ou je t'attacherai au lit pour toujours, plaisanta-t-elle, essayant de garder l'ambiance joyeuse alors qu'elle portait sa main à ses lèvres et y posait un léger baiser sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh ! J'ai l'impression que tu aimes tout contrôler Felicity, taquina Oliver sentant des frissons le parcourir après son baiser sur sa main.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non merci, dit-il en croisant leurs doigts. Et je voudrais que tu saches que je te promets que je rattraperai toutes nos routines du soir lorsque tu me laisseras sortir de mon lit, taquina-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à te rattraper pour ceux que nous n'avons pas pu avoir, je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien. J'étais vraiment inquiète, dit-elle doucement avant de se racler la gorge se rapprochant de lui.

\- Quand tout sera fini avec Fuller, je vais t'emmener dîner Felicity, dit-il en souriant resserrant sa prise sur sa main alors qu'elle se rapprochait un peu de lui. Bien-sûr se sera dès que j'aurai obtenu l'accord de l'adorable blonde que je viens de convaincre de prendre soin de moi. Il abaissa sa voix à un murmure exagéré. Elle est un peu férue de règles, mais je peux dire en toute bonne autorité qu'elle pense que je suis mignon.

Felicity rigola alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui et souriait, elle hésita moins d'une seconde avant de placer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle se redressa et se pencha dans sa chaise.

\- As-tu faim ? Je pourrais probablement appeler ton ami Barry et lui demander de t'apporter un bon hamburger de chez Big Belly Burger.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Mais tu devrais lui demander de t'apporter quelque chose. Je pense que je vais juste fermer les yeux pendant une minute. Ou dix, lui dit-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient, une autre vague de fatigue le rattrapant. Merci d'être restée avec moi, Felicity.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je préférerais être, Oliver.

Elle murmura les mots tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne et le regarda fermer les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux aussi, pensant que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de se reposer.

**#########################**

**Une des patrouilles ne s'est pas bien passée et Felicity s'en veut qu'Oliver se retrouve blessé. Avec cette blessure et la peur qu'il ne meurt, Felicity se rend compte qu'elle commence à ressentir des sentiments pour le justicier.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Je vous préviens aussi dès maintenant que la semaine prochaine je ne posterais pas, en effet je pars en vacances en famille et je n'emporte pas mon ordinateur avec moi, donc je serais dans l'impossibilité de poster. J'espère vous retrouvez la semaine d'après pour la suite des aventures de notre Olicity.**

**A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ainsi que votre patience pendant que j'étais partie en vacances en famille. Je me doute que vous êtes tous impatients de connaître la suite.**

**Guest : Merci pour le commentaire et le compliment.**

**ttitania 2202 : Merci pour le commentaire. Ils sont complices mais cela va-t-il durer...**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur conseils. Je vous embrasse les filles**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Oliver se tenait devant les portes du balcon de sa chambre, sa main posée doucement sur son côté alors qu'il fixait l'horizon de la ville. C'était une journée venteuse, froide pour l'automne, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas des cieux gris, car au moins il les voyait enfin de son appartement. Caitlin l'avait gardé à l'hôpital une journée supplémentaire, même s'il avait vivement protesté, mais sa tension artérielle était trop basse et le médecin avait voulu la surveiller attentivement. Il avait finalement été relâché et dès son arrivée dans son loft, Felicity l'avait envoyé directement dans sa chambre et depuis une semaine il n'avait pas bougé de cette pièce.

Elle était restée à ses côtés à l'hôpital, sauf quelques heures où Barry avait réussi à la traîner et à la forcer à prendre une douche et à manger quelque chose. Felicity était la moitié de la raison pour laquelle Oliver était si reconnaissant d'être à la maison, au moins il savait qu'elle serait capable de s'asseoir dans un endroit confortable pour changer. Cela signifiait beaucoup qu'elle soit restée avec lui tout le temps et malgré ses assurances du contraire, il avait bien l'intention de lui rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et Oliver pinça ses lèvres, sachant que Felicity n'allait pas être contente qu'il se soit levé de son lit, il envisagea brièvement de courir vers celui-ci, mais il doutait qu'il y arriverait à temps, de plus il finirait par avoir encore plus mal, ce qui l'obligerait à rester plus de temps qu'il ne le voulait allongé dans ce foutu lit. Au lieu de cela, il se détourna de la fenêtre et adressa à la jeune femme un sourire éclatant quand elle entra.

\- Salut !, dit-il. Comment les choses se sont passées en bas ?

Felicity s'arrêta quand elle le vit debout et fronça les sourcils, lui demandant ce qu'il n'avait pas compris lorsqu'elle l'avait informé qu'il devait rester dans son lit. Elle avait passé les vingt dernières minutes à répondre aux mails de la secrétaire d'Oliver, lui demandant d'envoyer tous les documents qu'il devait signer pour qu'il les regarde demain car pour le moment il se reposait.

\- Sérieusement, que dois-je faire pour te garder au lit, hmm ?, lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se coucher.

\- Je t'ai prévenue que j'étais un mauvais patient, lui rappela Oliver.

Il s'assit sur le lit, bougeant avec précaution en levant les jambes, mais restant assis le dos contre la tête de lit, lui faisant remarquer qu'il se reposait depuis des jours. Oliver savait qu'il avait probablement l'air pétulant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il détestait rester assis à ne rien faire, courir après les criminels était ce qui lui donnait un but dans la vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une année de sommeil à ne pas bouger de ce foutu lit, à ce rythme là, il n'aurait plus besoin de dormir lorsqu'il serait rétabli complètement.

\- Si tu t'attends à ce que je reste dans ce lit toute l'après-midi, tu va devoir rester avec moi et me divertir, déclara Oliver.

Il lui adressa un sourire plein d'espoir, Felicity leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit avec précaution sur le lit posant son téléphone sur la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire?, Demanda-t-elle avant de poursuivre rapidement. Qui n'implique pas te lever de ce lit bien sûr.

\- Tu es vraiment trop dure, dit-il faisant la moue. Je n'avais que des suggestions qui commençaient par sortir du lit, répondit Oliver.

Il tendit sa main pour la sienne et quand elle le lui donna, Oliver croisa leurs doigts l'un contre l'autre, frottant son pouce contre le sien pendant qu'il la regardait lui murmurant qu'il allait bien. Elle avait semblé moins paniquée maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux et sorti de l'hôpital, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours inquiète pour lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé de ses blessures au cours des derniers jours, mais il savait qu'elle se reprochait encore qu'il se soit retrouvé avec une balle dans le ventre. Depuis leur retour il essayait de trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de s'auto-punir pour une chose dont elle n'avait pas eu le contrôle. Felicity étudia Oliver pendant une minute avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, dit-elle avant de lui serrer la main. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas. De plus tu fais tout pour me contrarier, tu ne te reposes pas et tu es sorti trois fois de ce lit depuis ce matin, continua-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Tout simplement car je ne veux pas laisser les cauchemars m'envahir. D'habitude je les éloignent en patrouillant, en m'entraînant. Mais en étant cloué sur ce lit je vais leur laisser la porte ouverte pour venir me rappeler tout ce que j'ai perdu, déclara-t-il vivement.

\- Je comprend Oliver, répondit-elle tendrement. Elle resta silencieuse une minute avant d'incliner la tête. Que dirais-tu si je m'allongeais à tes côtés ! Nous pourrions discuter et tu resterais dans ce lit pour te reposer.

Oliver acquiesça, il lâcha sa main et désigna l'endroit à côté de lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il acceptait de s'allonger était qu'il savait qu'elle devait se détendre encore plus que lui. Oliver s'ajusta contre les oreillers, gardant sa main sur son côté alors qu'il se déplaçait. Il ressenti une douleur intense à l'endroit où il avait reçu le projectile, mais il retint son souffle, serra les dents attendant que celle-ci disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue ne souhaitant pas alarmer son amie. Il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et attendit que Felicity se couche également. Elle retira ses talons et se mit à côté de lui, bougea avec précaution pour ne pas le frapper avec des mouvements brusques, plaça une main sous sa tête avant de la poser contre l'oreiller.

\- C'est mieux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant un petit sourire.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, acquiesça Oliver.

\- Je sais que tu as hâte de te lever et de te déplacer dans le loft, mais je ne veux pas que tu brûles les étapes, c'est important pour ta guérison. Je sais que tu me trouves autoritaire, mais c'est uniquement pour ton bien que j'agis de la sorte.

Il tendit la main, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage et le glissant derrière son oreille avant de poser sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa peau, la remerciant de le supporter en tant que mauvais patient. Oliver sut au moment où Felicity s'allongea à ses côtés qu'il aimait le fait qu'elle soit dans son lit. Il savait que c'était uniquement à cause de son état qu'elle se trouvait là, mais il souhaitait juste que les circonstances soient différentes. Felicity se pencha vers lui et bougea la tête, posant un baiser sur sa paume avant de se remettre à sa position initiale.

\- Tu dois cesser de me remercier. Je veux être ici avec toi, dit-elle honnêtement. Elle hésita et tendit la main, posant une main contre sa poitrine. Caitlin m'a prévenue que tu avais besoin de beaucoup de liquide et de bonne nourriture pendant ta convalescence, alors je pensais essayer de te préparer un bon repas ce soir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, commenta Oliver.

\- Tu sais cela n'était pas inné, je n'avais pas les gènes de la meilleure cuisinière, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai dû apprendre à arrêter de brûler les casseroles en premier.

\- Comment as-tu appris à cuisiner ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Un ami m'a appris comment cuisiner, je ne suis pas une experte mais je me débrouille, dit-elle doucement Que penses-tu d'un poulet rôti, avec une sauce aux herbes accompagné de riz ?

Il essaya de se rappeler si Felicity avait déjà mentionné auparavant une autre personne que sa meilleure amie, mais il était presque certain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. La plupart du temps elle lui avait raconté sa vie avec Iris, elle n'avait jamais mentionné une autre personne dans ses récits.

\- Un ami ? Répéta Oliver, ignorant tout ce qu'elle avait dit et se concentrant sur cette partie.

Il avait entendu le tremblement dans sa voix et le regard qu'elle avait eu sur son visage lui fit penser que l'histoire ne se limitait pas à un simple ami qui lui avait appris à cuisiner. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie à part Iris se demanda-t-il ? Oliver fut soudainement irrité par cette pensée, il savait que c'était ridicule de ressentir ce genre d'émotion pour elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour penser à des sentiments plus que platoniques. Felicity ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Il se força à se détendre, décidant qu'il lisait manifestement trop dans son comportement par rapport à cet ami.

\- Cela ressemble à un bon dîner, cela me changera des mets graisseux que me font manger mes partenaires, la taquina-t-il.

\- J'adore tout ce qui dégouline de graisse, avec mon ami nous en mangions souvent, elle s'arrêta de parler souriant à Oliver bien que cela n'atteigne pas ses yeux. Je veux dire nous mangions souvent au Big Belly Burger, mais certaines fois il m'apprenait à cuisiner de la véritable nourriture, dit-elle affectueusement, repensant à toutes les fois où Ray lui avait acheté des fruits et légumes pour qu'elle mange sainement.

Le sourire sur son visage devint plus lumineux alors qu'elle repensait à son ami Ray et à sa fiancée Anna, qui avaient pris pour mission de la nourrir avec de vrai aliments dès leur rencontre, lui indiquant que les plats à emporter du Big Belly Burger ne la nourrissait pas de la bonne façon. Et c'est après un moment désastreux dans sa cuisine lors de leur première visite dans son appartement qu'ils avaient décidé de lui apprendre à cuisiner.

Une tristesse infinie lui rempli le coeur à repenser à ces heures merveilleuses passées avec Anna, qui malheureusement était morte il y a un an lorsque la ville avait été attaquée par une armée d'hommes très fort. Felicity se dégagea de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le sourire éclatant sur le visage de la jeune femme se faner, puis son regard se remplir d'une grande tristesse.

Qui diable était cet ami dont elle était si amoureuse ? Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça. D'accord, peut-être qu'elle lui avait déjà souri de cette façon quelque fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Sa mâchoire se serra et Oliver se força à se détendre une nouvelle fois. Peu importait qui était cet ami pensa-t-il, Felicity passait tout son temps avec lui, à cause de Fuller certes, mais sa main était sur sa poitrine en ce moment et pas sur celle de cet ami qui avait capturé son coeur. Oliver sut que c'était pathétique de réagir de cette façon mais il n'arrivait pas à refouler sa jalousie. Il leva son autre main pour couvrir la sienne.

\- Comme tu le sais, je sais cuisiner vraiment bien...Et je voudrais te montrer mais tu m'as confiné dans mon lit alors je ne peux pas. Mais je le ferai quand je serai en meilleure forme et que tu me laisseras descendre les escaliers, dit-il.

\- Le lit est l'endroit où tu dois être en ce moment, Oliver, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle commença à retirer sa main, mais il ne le lâcha pas, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et arqua un sourcil dans sa direction ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Oliver se secoua mentalement pour son comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cet instinct de jalousie envers cet ami mystérieux. Il lâcha sa main à contre-coeur, supposant qu'elle essayait de lui donner un indice sur son incompréhension à son comportement avec son regard ancré au sien. Il s'appuya contre ses oreillers prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

\- Je vais rester au lit, mais tu dois rester ici avec moi, lui rappela-t-il. Au moins jusqu'au moment de préparer le dîner et peut-être que je pourrais m'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que tu le prépares ? négocia-t-il avec espoir affichant son plus beau sourire.

\- Bien essayé, mais ton sourire adorable ne t'emmènera nulle part. J'apporterai ton dîner au lit, dit-elle en reposant sa tête contre son oreiller, avant de poser la main sur son bras au lieu de sa poitrine comme avant.

\- D'accord, tu es vraiment dure en affaire ! Dit-il.

Felicity sourit et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre elle sentit une envie de bailler se profiler à l'horizon, elle leva la main devant ses lèvres incapable de le retenir. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois puis fit un petit sourire à Oliver, s'excusant.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, commenta-t-elle. À quel point souffres-tu maintenant ? Est-ce que ça irait si j'étais un peu plus près ? Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas trop bouger son corps.

\- Tu peux te rapprocher, lui assura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche. La douleur n'est pas trop insupportable, les médicaments aident et même s'il semble que c'est le contraire, je me sens assez bien pour que tu sois proche de moi. Une sieste tous les deux ne me ferait probablement pas de mal.

Il pressa sa hanche et attendit qu'elle déplace son corps plus près du sien, Oliver savait qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer autant que lui et il pensa que c'était le meilleur moyen de la faire se détendre. Felicity se rapprocha de lui, se serra très légèrement contre son bon côté, le touchant à peine ne souhaitant pas lui faire du mal puis posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Dors maintenant, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tellement autoritaire, grommela Oliver.

Mais il souriait lui aussi alors qu'il laissait ses yeux se fermer, sa main se resserrant autour d'elle. Il aimait vraiment avoir Felicity dans son lit. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin de savoir qui était cet ami mystérieux dont elle avait l'air amoureuse. Felicity inclina la tête et posa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Oliver avant de s'installer contre lui et de laisser ses yeux se fermer, se promettant de ne pas dormir trop longtemps puisqu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

#############################

Thea avait prévu de quitter Verdant deux heures plus tôt pour rendre visite à son frère et passer du temps avec lui, mais la journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour le dernier étage. Elle commença à renvoyer un message à Roy pour le prévenir où elle se trouvait et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le retrouver au club tout en jetant un coup d'oeil de temps en temps vers les chiffres de l'ascenseur invitant celui-ci à avancer plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rester que peu de temps avec lui et Felicity, la jeune femme qu'il protégeait, mais elle voulait voir son frère ayant eu très peur pour lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se précipita dans le loft, ses talons claquant sur le sol alors qu'elle avançait.

\- Ollie ?, l'appela-t-elle.

Thea savait qu'elle était en retard, mais elle pensait que son frère serait assis sur le canapé l'attendant, elle doutait que la jeune femme qui habitait avec lui pour le moment accepte de laisser Oliver aller n'importe où dans son état.

\- Oliver ! Je suis là !, Appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Felicity gémit et bougea au son d'une voix féminine dans le salon, elle plissa le nez et se pressa plus près du corps chaud à côté d'elle ne souhaitant pas bouger de sa place prête à se rendormir. Lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau crier ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec regrets, elle reconnu la voix de la soeur du justicier qui continuait à appeler, elle se leva sur un coude et posa son regard sur Oliver. Un petit sourire traversa son visage. Son bras était enroulé autour d'elle et elle dû le bouger avec précaution pour tenter de se lever afin de prévenir Thea de cesser de crier car son frère se reposait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle réveille Oliver, mais lorsqu'elle le sentit serrer son corps contre le sien, elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Elle releva la tête et lui envoya un petit sourire.

\- Salut, murmura-t-elle.

\- Salut, dit Oliver.

Il s'était réveillé quand il avait entendu Thea crier, il avait ouvert les yeux, tourné la tête pour regarder la jeune femme à ses côté et s'était rendu compte que son bras était enroulé autour de Felicity. Il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux ne voulant plus aller nulle part. Mais connaissant sa soeur, il supposait qu'elle viendrait les chercher si personne ne lui répondait pas bientôt, alors à contre coeur il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux.

\- As-tu bien dormi ?, Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la pendule et vit qu'il s'était écoulé presque quatre heures depuis qu'il avait accepté de s'allonger. Felicity hocha la tête, n'osant pas prononcer un mot, ayant presque peur de gâcher ce moment remplit de tendresse. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent son bandage, s'assurant de ne pas toucher sa blessure, mais appréciant d'être près de lui, même si elle outrepassait probablement ses limites. Oliver croisa le regard de Felicity appréciant le contact de sa main contre sa peau, il ouvrit la bouche au moment où il entendit de nouveau crier Thea en bas, leur rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas toute la journée pour jouer à cache-cache. En riant, il secoua la tête alors qu'il se mettait sur le dos.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller là-bas avant qu'elle ne commence vraiment à paniquer, dit-il. Je resterai ici l'attendant.

\- Bien sûr que tu resteras ici, ou as-tu pensé que je te laisserai partir car ta soeur est en bas ? Taquina-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte, elle descendit les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres saluant Thea lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche.

\- Ton frère est dans sa chambre, il se reposait c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne t'a pas répondu tout de suite.

\- Oh non ! Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, répondit Thea d'un ton penaud. Je suis désolée, dit-elle rapidement.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était peut-être en train de dormir, mais son frère se remettait d'une blessure par balle, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle se remit à s'excuser lorsqu'elle remarqua ce qui ressemblait à un pli d'oreiller sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que tu couches avec Ollie ?, demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils.

Felicity la fixa intensément étonnée par sa question, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit signe à la soeur d'Oliver de la suivre, tout en pensant que techniquement elle était avec Oliver dans le lit, mais pas de façon amusante.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je me suis juste endormie à ses côtés pour l'obliger à se reposer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû supposer que tu aurais profité de son état pour coucher avec lui, répondit Thea toute penaude. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours mais tu ne ressembles en rien aux femmes qu'il a fréquenté avant, continua-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, dit-elle en allumant la lumière de la cuisine. Nous sommes devenus amis à cause de mon problème, je ne suis pas sûre que nous nous serions rencontrés sans l'affaire avec Fuller, continua-t-elle.

\- Si le destin avait décidé que vous deviez vous rencontrer, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Tu aurais pu travailler à Queen Consolidated au lieu de Palmer Technologies et il serait venu dans ton bureau un jour te demandant un service, déclara Thea.

\- Ton frère sera heureux d'avoir de la compagnie autre que la mienne, dit-elle avec sourire souhaitant désamorcer la situation de malaise qui s'était formée dans la pièce.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois retourner au club après cela, mais je voulais voir comment vous vous en tiriez tout les deux. Est-ce qu'Ollie va mieux? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret devant le comptoir.

La première fois que Thea avait rencontré Felicity cela avait été à l'hôpital, elle avait aperçu la jeune femme au chevet de son frère lui tenant la main. Elle avait été prête à rentrer dans la pièce pour virer cette opportuniste de la chambre, lorsque Roy lui avait attrapé le bras et lui avait expliqué qui était Felicity. Pendant les deux jours d'angoisse qu'elles avaient partagé, elle avait appris un peu à connaître la jeune femme et avait aimé son courage et son dévouement pour la justice, Felicity lui ayant raconté comment elle s'était retrouvée à être protégée par Oliver.

Elle avait pu remarquer la fatigue sur son visage durant ces longues heures d'attente, elle avait appris par John qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chaise pour rester auprès de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille. A présent elle avait non seulement l'air bien reposée, elle avait l'air heureuse aussi. C'était un soulagement énorme après qu'elle se soit baladée comme un zombie depuis l'attaque d'Oliver.

\- Il a l'air un peu mieux et il rigole, c'est bon signe je suppose, dit Felicity alors qu'elle commençait à sortir des casseroles et des poêles autour de la cuisine d'Oliver. Mais s'il continue à se lever, je vais devoir le menotter à ce lit, dit-elle avant de sourire, en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur et en sortant le poulet qu'elle avait mis à décongeler plus tôt.

\- Sérieusement, c'est bien qu'il veuille bouger. Je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir obligé à rester dans sa chambre, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'est bien qu'il se sente assez en forme pour vouloir se promener dans le loft. C'est une amélioration, non ?

\- Je suppose que tu as raison et je sais qu'il déteste devoir rester allongé. Je veux juste qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, pour le moment. Tu sais ?, dit-elle doucement haussant les épaules.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas... Je suis celle qui l'ai placé dans ce lit à cause de mon incapacité à le diriger de la bonne façon ce soir là, répondit-elle avec douleur dans sa voix.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le soupçon de culpabilité qui la remplissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Oliver blessé sur les quais, elle était responsable de son état. Bien évidemment elle était heureuse de passer du temps dans le lit d'Oliver entourée de ses bras, et pourtant, la seule raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cette position était parce qu'il avait été abattu. Tout était de sa faute s'il était dans l'incapacité d'être le justicier pour le moment. Felicity se détourna de Thea et se dirigea vers le four, sa bonne humeur s'épuisant soudainement.

\- Tu sais qu'Oliver t'attend probablement, dit-elle un peu trop durement. Je vais commencer le dîner, tu connais les lieux, je n'ai pas besoin de te diriger.

Thea comprit qu'elle avait mal parlé et se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit qui avait contrarié Felicity. Mais si la jeune femme voulait être seule, elle devait lui laisser de l'espace. Thea monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte ouverte d'Oliver et lui offrit un sourire alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

\- Comment va le patient ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il s'était assis après le départ de Felicity, avait pris ses pilules et consulté son courrier électronique. Il était prêt à faire une autre sieste, mais la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Felicity avant de s'endormir tournait en boucle dans sa tête, n'arrêtant pas les questions qui fusaient se demandant qui était cet ami dont parlait la jeune femme. Il avait appris par Diggle que sa soeur et Felicity avaient beaucoup discuté pendant qu'il dormait, apprenant à se connaître, et il avait l'espoir que sa petite soeur connaissait peut-être l'identité de ce mystérieux ami.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont les choses au Verdant ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien et les choses vont bien aussi, mais je ne suis pas celle qui s'est retrouvée avec un trou dans le ventre à cause d'une balle, trop têtu pour appeler ses co-équipiers à la rescousse plus tôt, fit remarquer Thea en s'asseyant sur la chaise rembourrée en face du lit.

\- Thea ! Tu sais pourquoi je préfère patrouiller seul, répondit-il.

\- Et bien il va falloir changer ton fusil d'épaule...Mais se sera une discussion pour plus tard, lorsque tu seras à cent pour cent guérit, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Felicity a mentionné que tu lui donnes de la difficulté à rester immobile. Avons-nous besoin d'avoir une conversation ?, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Thea !, souffla-t-il Tu dois comprendre à quel point il est difficile pour moi de rester assis sans rien faire pendant des jours entiers. Mais j'essaie d'être bon car je peux voir à quel point Felicity a eu peur. Comment t'a-t-elle semblé ?

\- Elle semblait mieux que ces derniers jours, mais toi aussi et les deux choses semblent aller de pair, fit remarquer sa soeur.

Elle savait qu'Oliver était un homme intelligent et qu'il devait voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui à ce stade, une femme merveilleuse et faîte pour lui. Elle savait qu'il évitait d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec une femme à cause de son secret, mais la jeune femme blonde partageait la même envie de rendre le monde meilleur pour les générations futures, il n'avait pas à se retenir avec elle. De plus Thea avait compris à la minute où elle avait vu Felicity regarder son frère qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard, et plus que platonique, aussi elle était persuadée que son frère n'était pas indifférent à la jeune femme non plus. Et s'il n'entreprenait rien pendant sa convalescence forcée, elle serait plus qu'heureuse de le diriger dans la bonne direction.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour moi et elle se sent coupable de l'état dans lequel je me retrouve, même si je lui ai dit une centaine de fois que ce n'était pas sa faute, dit Oliver.

\- Je sais, John m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'il y avait plus d'hommes, répondit Thea.

\- Depuis notre retour je l'ai senti se renfermer sur elle-même. A part plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'elle parlait de son ami qui lui a appris à cuisiner. Elle n'a pas dit qui c'était, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir vue sourire de cette façon depuis que je la connais.

Il observa attentivement la réaction de sa soeur à la recherche de l'identité de ce type. Thea fronça les sourcils un instant essayant de comprendre pourquoi son frère entamait ce sujet sur la vie de l'autre femme. Puis elle réalisa qu'il prêchait des informations sachant qu'elle avait discuté avec Felicity pendant qu'il dormait. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose réalisa-t-elle, il était tout simplement jaloux, il éprouvait des sentiments très forts à l'égard de sa nouvelle amie.

Et au vu de sa réfléxion pas si subtile que cela, il n'avait pas encore compris que Felicity éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Elle eut envie de lui dire pendant quelques secondes qu'elle devait parler de son patron Ray Palmer dont elle lui avait vaguement parlé lors de leur discussion à l'hôpital puis se ravisa, il devait le comprendre par lui même. Mais elle eut envie de l'embêter un peu tout de même.

\- Oui, elle aurait peut-être bien mentionné cela en passant, dit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour garder le visage impassible. Tu sais, je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Elle se leva et se rapprocha du lit, se penchant pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. Je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux.

Oliver voulait poser plus de questions puisque Thea ne lui avait rien donné à part la confirmation qu'elle savait de qui il parlait. Cela le frustrait qu'elle connaisse l'identité de cet ami et qu'elle ne souhaite pas le lui dévoiler. Ils étaient frère et soeur, ils devraient se serrer les coudes, pensait-il amèrement.

\- Merci d'être passée Thea, dit-il forçant un sourire poli sur son visage.

\- Prends soin de toi, Ollie, répondit-elle essayant de ne pas rire de son sourire forcé.

Thea se précipita dans les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine au moment où son téléphone portable sonna de nouveau. "Merde," murmura-t-elle quand elle vit le nom de son manager à l'écran qu'elle aurait dû rencontrer il y a trente minutes pour choisir le nouveau DJ pour Verdant.

\- Felicity je dois y aller. Nous rattraperons notre retard plus tard ! Appela-t-elle en se tournant et en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et leva les yeux du four, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Thea était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Elle soupira et secoua la tête alors qu'elle retournait préparer le dîner. Quarante minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié deux fois Oliver et l'avoir trouvé endormi, elle monta les escaliers, deux assiettes sur le plateau qu'elle portait, ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau. Elle poussa la porte et vit qu'Oliver était à nouveau réveillé. Elle sourit et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Prêt pour le dîner ?, Demanda-t-elle en plaçant le plateau sur ses genoux avec précaution.

\- Oui, répondit Oliver, lui souriant en l'aidant à ajuster le plateau. Je pense que je me suis peut-être endormi après le départ de ma soeur. Elle n'était pas là très longtemps, commenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Felicity pour voir si elle allait le contester.

Une partie de lui s'était demandé si Thea avait décollé rapidement pour pouvoir parler à Felicity de sa question cachée sur son ami mystérieux. La jeune femme ne semblant pas déconcertée par son commentaire, Oliver supposa donc que sa petite soeur était vraiment partie. Il reporta son regard sur le plateau devant lui.

\- Ça a l'air vraiment bon. Merci, dit-il en attrapant sa fourchette.

\- De rien...Je pense que ta soeur a parlé de retourner au club, lui dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suis contente que tu ai pu te rendormir. Plus tu te reposes, plus vite tu guériras, dit-elle. Comment te sens-tu maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

Oliver prit un morceau de poulet et des légumes sur sa fourchette et la porta à sa bouche, il murmura que c'était réellement bon tout .en prenant une autre bouchée. Après avoir dégusté la moitié de l'assiette, Oliver attrapa son eau et prit une gorgée, jetant un coup d'œil vers Felicity.

\- Je suppose que les cours de cuisine donnés par ton ami ont vraiment porté leur fruit, déclara-t-il.

Oliver essayait de garder son ton désinvolte, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de s'en tirer. Il prit une autre bouchée de nourriture en gardant les yeux rivés sur son assiette pendant qu'il attendait une réponse. La poitrine de Felicity se serra à ses mots, ne réalisant même pas que le ton d'Oliver était faux.

\- Oui, il est un cuisinier incroyable, dit-elle en glissant sa nourriture dans son assiette. Il peut probablement cuisiner n'importe quoi, dit-elle avec nostalgie, un petit sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres à la pensée des plats que Ray lui avait cuisiné et les merveilleuses pâtisseries qu'Anna qui lui avait appris à préparer.

Il lui rendit son sourire réalisant que Felicity avait visiblement beaucoup aimé cet homme et maintenant elle avait l'air triste lorsqu'elle pensait au temps passé avec lui. Oliver se demandait si les choses s'étaient mal terminées où si c'était son style de vie secret qui avait gêné sa relation. Il se sentit comme un imbécile quand sa première pensée fut qu'il l'espérait, ne souhaitant pas que la séparation ne soit que temporaire à cause de l'état actuel de sa vie. Oliver aimait beaucoup Felicity, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il pensait que quelque chose se développait entre eux. .

Mais si elle était toujours accrochée à cet autre homme, Oliver savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de commencer n'importe quelle relation avec elle. Ce n'était juste pour aucun d'entre eux. En outre, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment utile en ce moment avec son incapacité à se déplacer plus de quelques minutes à la fois. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment supposé être seul. Il repoussa la négativité pour pouvoir au moins tenter de remonter le moral de Felicity.

\- Ce plat est délicieux Felicity. Tu peux cuisiner pour moi n'importe quand.

\- Merci pour le compliment, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour nous demain ?, demanda-t-il. Je te laisse choisir l'activité que tu veux.

\- Tes partenaires Diggle et Roy m'ont demandé de les aider dans la patrouille ce soir. Je n'étais pas chaude pour le faire, mais je ne veux pas les laisser patrouiller à l'aveugle car ton informaticien n'est pas disponible.

\- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien Felicity. Tu a été d'une grande aide pour moi pendant mes patrouilles, et ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là n'est pas ta faute, déclara-t-il de nouveau.

\- A force de me le dire t'arrivera sûrement à me convaincre, dit-elle haussant les épaules. Je peux apporter le portable ici si tu veux, de cette façon, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, dit-elle en souriant avant de piquer l'une de ses carottes. Elle la mit rapidement dans sa bouche et recommença à piquer son poulet comme si de rien n'était.

\- As-tu tout simplement...? Oliver se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil dans sa direction. C'était sournois...Ne recommence plus jamais cela, dit-il, pointant sa fourchette vers elle dans un geste d'avertissement.

\- Nous pouvons regarder un film… où peut-être jouer à un jeu, même si tu es peut-être trop vieux pour jouer, taquina-t-elle.

\- Alors non seulement tu m'as volé de la nourriture, mais tu me traîtres de vieux sans sourciller. C'est offensant, je devrais probablement aller directement me coucher après le dîner, dit-il dans une moue.

\- Tu sais que tu as probablement raison. Je serais une mauvaise personne si je te gardais tard. Tu as besoin de repos, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en portant une autre fourchette de nourriture à sa bouche.

Felicity fit de son mieux pour cacher le sourire qui lui tirait les lèvres. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon pour le moment, et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle le trouvait adorable. Quand il ne dit rien, elle le regarda et rit.

\- Pauvre bébé, je rigolais, dit-elle en tendant la main et en pressant sa jambe. Veux-tu regarder un film ?

\- Non, répondit obstinément Oliver. Je suis pratiquement invalide et tu te moques de moi. Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et continuant de faire la moue. Nous resterons assis en silence jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ou meure de vieillesse.

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa boutade et à son comportement futile, elle savait qu'il ne pensait aucun mot prononcé, qu'il avait souhaité lui redonner le sourire la sentant triste et elle le remerciait pour ses actions. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de rire de lui-même à la dernière partie ne réussissant pas à garder son sérieux, il bougea un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face.

\- Tout ce que tu veux faire ce soir me convient. Je sais que tu dois aider mon équipe. Je vais probablement m'endormir pendant ce film, mais se sera à cause des médicaments contre la douleur, pas car je suis trop vieux, souligna-t-il.

\- Tu es invalide pour le moment mais tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, dit-elle arquant un sourcil avec amusement. Je vais lancer un film...De plus, il y a un dessert. Au moins pour moi de toute façon, mais si tu joues bien tes cartes, je partagerai peut-être, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais être sage alors, répondit-il.

\- Que je dirige la patrouille d'ici ne sera pas trop distrayant pour que tu puisses te reposer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit Oliver. Il posa sa main sur son bras, le pressant doucement. Cela ne va pas me déranger. Si j'ai besoin de dormir, je le ferai. Reste avec moi.

Oliver savait que c'était pathétique de lui quémander de rester, mais il ne voulait pas passer le reste de la nuit seul. C'était déjà assez dur de rester au lit, il ne voulait pas en plus le faire seul. Et il avait aimé tenir Felicity dans ses bras pendant leur sieste, il voulait réitérer ce sentiment de paix qu'il avait ressenti avec elle.

\- De quel genre de dessert parlons-nous ? Je pense que j'ai été un excellent patient jusqu'à présent, dit-il se mordant la joue puisqu'il savait que le contraire était vrai.

\- Excellent patient ! Toi !? Mon oeil, dit-elle.

\- Si je promet d'être le meilleur patient du monde me laisseras-tu goûter à ton dessert.

\- Oui !, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Le dessert est un pudding avec de la crème fouettée, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa nourriture.

Son visage se tint de rouge en repensant au moment où Anna lui avait raconté la première fois que Ray lui avait montré comment préparer la crème fouettée. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils en avaient fait bon usage, bien qu'à la fin du processus, il n'y en avait plus pour le pudding. Leurs moments à apprendre à cuisiner lui manquait. Anna lui manquait tellement. Ray s'était enfermé dans son travail, il avait refusé de continuer à lui apprendre à cuisiner depuis qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, sans Anna, Ray n'avait plus goût à des choses si futiles. Leur amitié s'effilochait avec le temps qui passait, Felicity avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de sa seconde famille, ce qu'était devenu Ray, Anna et Iris. Elle se racla la gorge et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de faire signe à son assiette, demandant s'il avait fini son repas.

Le fait que ses joues soient soudainement rouges ne passa pas inaperçue à Oliver, mais il n'était pas sur le point de lui poser des questions sur cet homme qui pouvait la faire sourire, la faire rougir lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Il y avait certaines choses sur leur vie personnelle et intime qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et c'était certainement l'une d'entre elles. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait espéré entre eux avait fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Felicity avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et il allait devoir l'accepter.

\- Merci encore pour le dîner. Peut-être que pendant que tu descends pour tout rassembler, je resterai dehors quelques minutes. Il pointa les portes du balcon. Je promets de ne pas trop bouger, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me lever et de prendre l'air.

Felicity fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit le ton triste de sa voix et elle tendit la main, la posant sur son bras lui demandant avec inquiétude, ce qui n'allait pas, alors qu'elle l'étudiait pendant une minute, essayant de voir s'il y avait des signes de douleur ou quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si l'ambiance avait soudainement changé autour d'eux et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

\- Je vais bien, l'assura Oliver. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais que tu vas le faire, continua-t-il avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Mais ça va aller. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, Oliver se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa joue, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder contre sa peau pendant un moment. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

Felicity déglutit avec difficulté, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant lorsqu'elle acquiesça, ayant besoin d'une seconde pour que sa voix reprenne. Elle l'observa quelques minutes avant de lui serrer le bras.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Fais attention et ne bouge pas trop vite, lui dit-elle sévèrement. Elle hésita une minute avant de placer leurs deux assiettes sur le plateau et de le soulever alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Sa réaction le surprit mais Oliver pensa qu'elle n'était sûrement pas habituée à ce qu'il soit si près d'elle. Il avait besoin de se rappeler de garder le contrôle, car elle avait clairement expliqué qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui promit de faire attention alors qu'il bougeait pour se lever du lit, faisant de son mieux pour ralentir et gardant sa main sur son côté alors qu'il se levait.

Oliver suivit ses instructions et marcha lentement vers le balcon et sortit. L'air de la nuit était beaucoup plus froid qu'il ne s'y attendait et Oliver réalisa qu'il aurait probablement dû mettre plus de vêtements en premier. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la balustrade, posant ses mains dessus alors qu'il regardait la ville, ses pensées sur la jeune femme qui venait de quitter sa chambre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire avec ses sentiments pour Felicity, qui le savait à présent ne serait jamais partagé.

**#############################"**

**Oliver devient jaloux en ayant connaissance de la présence d'un ami spécial dans la vie de Felicity. Que va-t-il faire d'après-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour tout les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je vois que la jalousie d'Oliver vous plait.**

**Ally 84 : Merci pour le commentaire, Oliver va-t-il tenter quelque chose envers Felicity...Réponses bientôt.**

**Un grand merci à mes beta extraordinaire qui sont toujours présentent lorsque j'écris. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**########################################**

Oliver se tenait près des portes du balcon, regardant la pluie tomber en nappes sur la ville. Lui et Felicity venaient de finir de dîner, elle l'avait envoyé se détendre et elle se trouvait dans la cuisine s'occupant de la vaisselle. A présent il marchait un peu plus chaque jour, mais il se fatiguait quand même très facilement et même s'il ne souffrait pas constamment, il y avait encore certaines fois où la douleur était encore bien présente tiraillant son ventre.

Caitlin l'avait prévenu qu'il devait attendre encore quatre semaines avant même de tenter n'importe quelle activité et pour lui c'était frustrant de savoir qu'au lieu d'être dans les rues de la ville patrouillant, il devait rester dans son loft, étant inutile, pendant que son équipe faisait tout le travail. Il avait toujours fait le sacrifice de prendre tous les risques pendant les patrouilles, n'ayant aucune femme ni enfant à la maison. Sa famille se résumait à Thea, et même s'il ne souhaitait pas lui faire endurer de nouveau la perte du dernier membre de sa famille, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas seul, que Roy la protégerait, la soutiendrait dans son malheur, ainsi que toute l'équipe. Etant bloqué ici dans son appartement, sa hantise qu'un de ses amis soient blessés pendant une patrouille, qu'il prenne tous les risques à sa place le minait de l'intérieur.

Un éclair traversa le ciel et la pluie sembla tomber encore plus fort. Oliver savait que la nuit serait occupée pour ses amis. Les criminels profiteraient sûrement du mauvais temps, les vols de voitures et les agressions augmenteraient. Et si l'électricité devait être coupée pendant un certain temps, il se doutait que les magasins seraient braqués, les criminels profitant que les alarmes soient inefficaces pour commettre leurs méfaits. Oliver soupira sachant qu'il était inutile de s'y attarder ne pouvant pas être dans les rues pour le moment. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna alors que Felicity entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je ne pense pas que la pluie va bientôt cesser, commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse une minute alors qu'elle observait Oliver de la porte, apercevant les veines de son cou palpiter, son index et son pouce se frottant l'un contre l'autre, elle avait appris à le connaître depuis qu'ils cohabitaient, et elle comprit qu'il était tendu. Elle s'avança doucement vers les portes du balcon, s'arrêta à ses côtés et plaça une main sur son bras.

\- Je peux t'entendre penser à un kilomètre à la ronde... Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Felicity pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il avait été plus silencieux que d'habitude au dîner. Elle détestait qu'il ne lui en parle pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être là pour lui. Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

\- Je me sens juste inutile, tu sais, admit-il, en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es frustré de ne pas pouvoir patrouiller dans les rues ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Je déteste ne pas pouvoir les aider. Ce soir et demain, mon équipe sera occupée à cause de la pluie. Les criminels profitent du mauvais temps et je suis coincé ici au lieu d'être avec eux sur le terrain, déclara-t-il frappant le poing sur la rembarde frustré par les circonstances.

\- Oliver, je comprends ce que tu ressens, Lui dit-elle doucement. Rappelle-toi de la façon dont je me comportais au début de notre cohabitation, je ne supportais pas de rester chez toi et de me sentir inutile. Mais tu n'as pas le choix que de rester ici, continua-t-elle.

\- Je sais qu'il me faut du temps pour récupérer, mais c'est frustrant que cela prenne si longtemps. Il a fallu moins d'une minute pour que la balle me transperce. Il secoua la tête, l'irritation le traversant. Je suis désolée, Felicity. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Elle passa sa main sur son bras et se pencha vers lui. Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose pour accélérer le processus mais ce que tu fais n'est pas inutile.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis inutile pour mon équipe. Je ne peux pas parcourir les rues et être le justicier à cause cette foutue blessure, répondit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Oliver...

\- Désolé d'avoir crié. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, s'excusa-t-il.

\- La guérison est la seule façon pour toi de revenir en forme pour traquer les criminels, alors plus vite tu te concentreras sur cela, plus vite tu guériras, dit-elle avec une voix ferme. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je suis ici et je contribuerai à te distraire de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Tu es remarquable, Felicity, lui dit sincèrement Oliver.

\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Non seulement tu prends bien soin de moi, mais tu m'écoutes me plaindre. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que mon sentiment d'inutilité a quelque chose à voir avec toi. Je serais devenu fou il y a longtemps sans ta présence.

Il tendit la main et frotta ses doigts contre sa joue en la regardant dans les yeux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et de la tirer plus près de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer son corps contre sa blessure. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir Felicity dans ses bras, pensa Oliver. Ces derniers temps il avait mis plus de distance entre eux parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à la façon dont elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne voulait pas faire pression sur elle et lui demander si c'était sérieux avec cet homme, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui avouer son affection pour elle pour le moment. Il ne pouvait même pas l'emmener à un vrai rendez-vous à cause de Fuller qui continuait à la rechercher partout dans la ville, Diggle l'ayant prévenu. Felicity sourit et se fondit en lui alors qu'elle posait une main sur son ventre.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je te renvoie la faveur car tu prends soin de moi aussi pour me protéger de Max, lui dit-elle doucement.

Felicity avait raté des moments comme celui-ci. Elle en avait partagé beaucoup avec Oliver avant l'accident et elle souhaitait désespérément en créer de nouveaux avec lui maintenant. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Oliver avait dit quelque chose.

\- Pardon, qu'as-tu dit ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

Il lui sourit se reculant juste assez pour qu'il puisse mieux la voir même si ses bras étaient encore autour de sa taille ne souhaitant pas la lâcher pour le moment. Il avait remarqué le regard lointain dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait posé une question et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pensait à l'homme qui était dans sa vie alors qu'elle se tenait dans ses bras. Il avait envie de lui demander, mais Oliver savait que ce serait gênant et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était une plus grande distance entre eux.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu accompagnais Roy dans la patrouille ce soir ou si je pouvais t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Je n'ai jamais été très bon pour partager, taquina Oliver.

\- Je pense que ton partenaire Curtis sera présent pour aider tes amis à patrouiller. De plus Roy n'aime pas particulièrement que je lui dise où aller et quoi faire, commenta-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Oliver. Tu prends beaucoup mieux les commandes, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment mignon, déclara Oliver. Il resserra à nouveau sa prise sur elle, la rapprochant de lui. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te faciliter la tâche pour obtenir ton côté autoritaire. Peut-être que j'aime juste le son de ta voix dans mon oreille. As-tu déjà pensé à cela ? demanda-t-il en laissant sa main glisser lentement sur son dos.

Oliver savait qu'il jouait avec le feu et qu'il se préparait à être rejeté, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Un autre éclair éclata devant la fenêtre et les ampoules clignotèrent un instant, la prise de Felicity sur lui se resserra et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Tandis qu'elle aimait la pluie, la jeune femme n'aimait pas les tempêtes, chaque orage lui rappelait systématiquement la perte de ses parents, c'était un catalyseur à une peur qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, même encore maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux pour prendre le dessus sur ses angoisses, les mains d'Oliver dans son dos, la caressant avec ses doigts l'aidant à éloigner la terreur qui la consumait.

\- Je pensais essayer de faire un plat italien demain soir, dit-elle même si son ton était distrait par les lumières vacillantes de la pièce .

Oliver pouvait dire qu'elle était effrayée par les éclairs, il la sentit frissonner lorsque le tonnerre cogna de nouveau dans le ciel, elle serra sa chemise fortement dans ses doigts la peur pouvant être lu dans son regard alors qu'elle fixait la pluie tomber sur le trottoir. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front pour la distraire, ce qui fut un succès car elle tourna son regard vers lui, un sourire de remerciement se déposant sur les lèvres. Il lui proposa de descendre dans le salon, de cette façon ils seraient plus loin des fenêtres et elle paniquerait moins. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille l'attirant vers la porte.

\- Un plat italien serait une très bonne idée, dit-il en lui souriant et en lui serrant la hanche en essayant de la détendre alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas cuisiné italien depuis un moment. Pas depuis que mon ami m'a appris à préparer des lasagnes végétariennes.

La mâchoire d'Oliver se crispa, sa main se resserrant sur sa hanche, alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui, Felicity lui rappelant que son intérêt était ailleurs. C'était un idiot pensa-t-il. C'était un imbécile de croire qu'elle pourrait vouloir la même chose que lui. Frustré par son incompétence à rester loin d'elle, à vouloir plus qu'une amitié avec la jeune femme, Oliver la lâcha afin de pouvoir se tenir à la balustrade alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

\- J'ai demandé à Barry de m'acheter des légumes frais et d'autres choses dont j'ai besoin. Mon ami m' a appris que c'était bien de toujours utiliser des produits frais. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction et souriant.

\- C'est de cette façon que je cuisine aussi, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr que Felicity se soucie de savoir comment il savait préparer un plat ou un dessert, mais il sentait le besoin qu'elle sache que lui aussi pourrait lui apprendre à cuisiner. Aussi bien, voire mieux, que son ami dont elle était amoureuse. Il se sentait toujours comme un crétin, pour créer une compétition avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais c'était presque instinctif à ce stade. Oliver détestait que la jeune femme ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Felicity fronça les sourcils quand il lui repoussa son bras lorsqu'elle voulu l'aider à descendre.

\- Oliver, tu devrais vraiment me laisser t'aider. Elle passa son bras autour de lui de nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil sur son visage mais il la repoussa de nouveau alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

\- J'apprécie que tu prennes soin de moi, mais je m'améliore de jour en jour, je peux me débrouiller tout seul à présent.

Elle pouvait voir que sa mâchoire était serrée et elle était confuse. Il y avait deux minutes, il allait bien, l'apaisait après sa panique à cause de l'orage, la serrait dans ses bras, et maintenant, il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle assez vite.

\- Ça va ?, Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de confusion dans la voix.

\- Je suis sûre que tu en as marre d'être mon infirmière. A partir de demain nous devrions reprendre les recherches pour enfermer Fuller à Iron Height. De cette façon tu pourras rentrer chez toi et reprendre ta vie en main, répliqua-t-il durement.

La poitrine de Felicity se serra à ses mots et elle déglutit avec difficulté, il ne voulait plus d'elle ici, il venait de lui avouer à demi mots. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'une femme qui n'était pas apte à le diriger dans une patrouille ? Qui était la cause de sa mésaventure avec ces hommes, qui avait chamboulé sa vie de justicier. Elle comprenait mieux son exil dans un coin de l'appartement depuis une semaine, elle qui avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés à cause de sa blessure avait eu tort, son commentaire en était la preuve.

\- Peut-être que c'est toi qui en a marre de moi, dit-elle son cœur se serrant douloureusement. Je vais chercher tes médicaments et de l'eau, dit-elle doucement en descendant le reste des escaliers avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Oliver soupira en la regardant partir ne comprenant pas sa colère, mais son commentaire le fit faire une pause dans sa descente. Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il en avait marre de sa présence dans son appartement ? Puis il se rappela de ses mots durs, et se traita d'imbécile pour s'énerver contre elle, pas étonnant qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner de lui assez vite. Arrivée en bas des escaliers il commença à la suivre pour s'excuser de son comportement, puis changea d'avis et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle avait visiblement besoin de temps pour digérer les mots qu'il venait de lui envoyer en plein visage et peut-être qu'il pourrait en utiliser aussi, pour se calmer et comprendre de quelle façon il devait se comporter avec cette jalousie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Felicity pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle essaya de penser à ce qui aurait pu faire éloigner Oliver d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait plus de rester dans le loft, peut-être n'était-il pas contrarier par elle, mais par son incapacité à guérir assez vite pour partir patrouiller de nouveau avec son équipe. Il lui avait expliqué que sa mission était très importante à ses yeux, qu'il avait toujours voulu redresser les torts à la ville provoqués par sa famille. Elle prit une profonde respiration, prit une bouteille d'eau et deux comprimés avant de se diriger vers le salon où elle supposait qu'Oliver se trouvait couvant sa frustration.

Felicity le repéra sur le canapé, elle s'avança doucement, lui sourit arrivée à sa hauteur, lui tendant la main avec les comprimés, tenant la bouteille d'eau dans l'autre. Il la remercia, prit les comprimés et l'eau, les avalant et posant la bouteille sur la table. Il grimaça quand il se pencha en avant et sentit la pression sur sa blessure, apportant rapidement sa main pour la couvrir alors qu'il se reculait contre le canapé.

\- Felicity ! Je ne sais pas vraiment où tu as eu l'idée que j'en avais marre de toi, mais rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité, dit-il en croisant son regard.

Oliver souhaitait pouvoir lui expliquer à quel point elle avait tort de penser une telle chose, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui dire qu'il était jaloux qu'elle parle de son ami mystérieux tout le temps. Elle l'observa une minute et acquiesça avant de s'asseoir soigneusement sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle repoussa son bras et appuya son corps contre lui avec précaution.

\- Mais si jamais tu en as marre de m'avoir ici… tu peux me le dire. Je demanderais à ton ami Barry de me ramener chez moi, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, déclara Oliver avec force. Il la serra contre lui posant son menton au dessus de sa tête. Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable dans les escaliers.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Et bientôt tu seras de nouveau dans les rue pour être le justicier. Pour ma part je continuerais ma vie, répondit-elle plaçant son nez dans le cou d'Oliver, inhalant son odeur qu'elle appréciait tant et qui la rassurait.

Peut-être préférerait-elle se trouver à un autre endroit, où souhaiterait-elle être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui pensa-t-il, si elle proposait de rentrer dans sa maison. Il redoutait le jour où elle le quitterait après qu'ils aient attrapé Fuller et Darkh. Quand était-il devenu si pathétique ? Il ne s'était jamais comporté de cette façon avec une femme, même pas avec Laurel lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. La jalousie, la dépendance à une femme ne lui était jamais arrivé avant Felicity.

Il n'était simplement pas certain qu'une personne ait jamais eu autant d'importance que la jeune femme dans ses bras à ses yeux. Son coeur se serra à la pensée que Felicity ne serait jamais à lui ayant déjà un homme dans sa vie qui attendait quelque part que tout ce merdier soit terminé. Son petit ami devait vraiment l'aimer pour supporter d'être éloigné de la femme de sa vie pensa-t-il. Pour sa part Oliver ne savait pas comment il arriverait à vivre après de départ de Felicity. Ce dont il était certain c'est qu'elle partirait avec une partie de son coeur à tout jamais.

\- Repose-toi, dit-elle doucement. Demain nous trouverons une solution pour faire tomber le service d'escort de Max.

Cela n'allait pas du tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait l'impression de la rendre folle où de la contrarier où peut-être une combinaison des deux. Il faisait une grosse affaire à partir de rien. Ils étaient des amis et ça lui suffisait. Il allait juste faire ce que Felicity lui avait demandé, s'asseoir et se détendre et cesser d'empirer les choses.

\- Merci de prendre soin de moi Felicity, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Toujours Oliver, murmura-t-elle.

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'étaient intensifiés depuis cette semaine passée auprès de lui, elle ne pensait plus vraiment à quitter le loft, elle voulait profiter de chaque moment passé dans ses bras. Il était frustré par son incapacité à patrouiller avec son équipe, c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait repoussée. Du moins elle espérait que c'était uniquement pour cette raison.

######################

Felicity s'était réveillée se sentant en sécurité dans la chaleur du corps d'Oliver, ils s'étaient assoupis sur le canapé pendant un moment, elle avait entendu le tonnerre gronder au loin, mais au lieu d'avoir peur comme à son habitude, de sentir les bras du justicier autour de sa taille l'avait détendue et rassurée. Oliver était allé se coucher il y a un peu plus d'une heure et le manque de ses bras s'était fait ressentir immédiatement.

Felicity se leva de son lit et s'avança devant le miroir observant son reflet, passant la main sur la soie rouge qui recouvrait son corps, la lingerie épousant ses courbes et arrivant juste en dessous de sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas transparent où quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais cela ne laissait certainement pas de doute à l'imagination pensa-t-elle. Tout en se contemplant elle souhaitait qu'Oliver puisse la voir dans cette tenue, voulait avoir la chance de passer une nuit auprès de lui, pour pouvoir se trouver dans ses bras comme ce jour pendant leur sieste, où bien tout à l'heure dans le salon.

Elle savait qu'Oliver ne ressentait rien pour elle, mais Felicity savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être avec lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'était de plus en plus difficile de rester enfermée dans ce loft sans voir de monde, même si elle aimait son temps passé avec Oliver, Iris lui manquait, ainsi que Ray. Ses cauchemars sur la mort de ses parents s'étaient intensifiés et elle savait que le seul contact de cet homme merveilleux qu'elle avait appris à aimer pourrait les repousser.

En ce moment Oliver était la seule constante dans sa vie, la seule présence avec qui elle pouvait avoir une relation, même platonique. Ils étaient des amis, même si elle aurait souhaité plus, mais cette amitié lui suffisait. L'éloignement d'Oliver lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait plus être seule, la tempête faisait toujours rage dehors et sa peur l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Elle réfléchit quelques instant se demandant si Oliver accepterait de la laisser dormir auprès de lui cette nuit, elle savait que cela la rassurerait, elle se sentirait protéger entourée de ses bras et de sa chaleur. Il savait qu'elle avait peur des tempêtes et elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait de partir si elle lui demandait de passer la nuit dans son lit.

Elle laissa échapper un long souffle et déglutit avec difficulté, lorsqu'elle vit son reflet elle se sentit coupable d'un coup de manipuler la situation de cette façon pour avoir la chance d'être dans ses bras. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la pluie tomber plus doucement, l'orage semblait s'être apaisé, peut-être devrait-elle rester dans sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux et des souvenirs d'Oliver la tenant dans ses bras lui vinrent en mémoire, la chaleur l'entoura pensant à ses faibles baisers sur sa tempe, à ses doigts qui lui caressaient l'épaule.

Son contact lui manquait, son envie de dormir avec Oliver fut de plus en plus fort, mais elle résista à sortir de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Puis soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit raisonnant dans la pièce, la peur effroyable qu'elle connaissait bien la paralysa. Une minute plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent et elle était en mouvement. Felicity se rendit dans la chambre d'Oliver sans trop de peine. Elle poussa la porte et entra, la seule lumière venant du balcon éclairant faiblement la pièce.

\- Oliver ?, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda Oliver.

Il était réveillé, fixant le plafond quand il avait vu l'extinction de son réveil. Il se mit en position assise, amenant automatiquement sa main à ses côtés lorsque sa cicatrice s'étira. Il pouvait voir l'ombre de Felicity sur le seuil, mais elle était trop loin des portes du balcon pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

\- Je suppose que la tempête a coupé le courant, dit-il bêtement, roulant des yeux instantanément à ses propres mots.

Il était allé se coucher parce qu'il était littéralement à court de discussions. Les choses avaient été tendues et inconfortables entre eux et Felicity n'avait pas dit grand-chose, alors il ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Oliver savait qu'il devait cesser de réagir de manière excessive chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son ami et qu'il devait accepter ce qui se passait entre eux, qu'elle était dans une relation amoureuse avec un autre. Donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le faire, il pensa qu'il resterait dans sa chambre. Mais il n'allait pas l'ignorer si quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait qu'elle avait peur du tonnerre. Il la vit faire quelques pas et se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce que cela te dérangerais, je veux dire, penses-tu que je peux rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle en réduisant une partie de la distance entre eux, Juste pour ce soir ?

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, l'horloge d'Oliver s'alluma de nouveau, ainsi que la lumière de la salle de bains. Oliver venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester quand la lumière de la salle de bain se répandit dans la chambre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce que portait Felicity. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir ses courbes, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors que sa bouche devenait complètement sèche. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son corps pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que son cerveau s'en mêle et lui rappela qu'il lorgnait ouvertement son amie. Il leva rapidement les yeux et croisa son regard.

\- Oui, tu peux rester.

Felicity devait se battre pour se garder de sourire, elle pourrait se tenir dans ses bras pendant toute une nuit. Elle bougea, pressant ses mains contre le matelas, se penchant légèrement en avant ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle donnait une vue impeccable à Oliver sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle se couchait.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement.

Il essaya de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur ses seins ronds, qui correspondraient parfaitement à la taille de sa main pensa-t-il, quand elle se pencha. Si Felicity avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il penserait qu'elle le faisait exprès, entrant dans sa chambre en lingerie et essayant de s'approcher de lui pour des raisons autres que la tempête qui l'effrayait. Mais Felicity ne s'intéressait pas à lui comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Oliver commençait à penser qu'il ne savait vraiment plus comment la lire. Felicity s'approcha et tendit la main, laissant celle-ci toucher sa peau avant de la glisser sur sa poitrine. Elle pressa soigneusement son corps contre son côté, moulant pratiquement son corps contre le sien, s'assurant que la soie glissait contre sa peau.

\- Fais-moi savoir si je te fais mal, murmura-t-elle avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne me fais vraiment pas mal, répondit rapidement Oliver.

Plutôt le contraire se dit-il intérieurement. Sa gorge était incroyablement sèche et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il voulait la toucher. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa hanche, la serrant doucement à travers le satin. Même s'ils avaient été proches auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches avec si peu de couches de vêtements entre eux. Oliver avait l'impression qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, mais il avait apparemment perdu la capacité de parler ou de penser intelligemment.

\- Les tempêtes t'ont-elles toujours effrayé ?, demanda-t-il après ce qui semblait être une éternité de silence.

\- Oui ! Depuis que je suis une adolescente, dit-elle en frottant des cercles sur sa poitrine. Il pleuvait le jour où mes parents sont morts. La psychologue m'a dit que j'associais les orages à ma perte, continua-t-elle.

Elle se déplaça à nouveau, se cognant la jambe contre la sienne, la glissant de haut en bas pendant une seconde, faisant légèrement remonter le bas de sa chemise de nuit. Elle essayait de le tuer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique. Les yeux d'Oliver la parcoururent de nouveau et il sut qu'il devait s'arrêter. Il était déjà à moitié dur et se serait plus qu'un peu gênant si elle le remarquait. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de passer sa main sur sa hanche et de la laisser glisser sur sa cuisse avant de la ramener à sa hanche.

\- Je pense que la tempête est en train de s'atténuer, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'ai pour me rassurer, dit-elle en posant son menton contre sa poitrine.

\- Je te protégerai contre tout ce qui te fais peur Felicity. Toujours, lui assura-t-il doucement, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

\- Je sais que tu le feras, dit-elle doucement en tenant son regard. Tu es venu me sauver alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. Felicity resta silencieuse une minute avant de parler. Tes mains sont chaudes, commenta-t-elle Ce qui est parfait vu qu'il fait froid, dit-elle doucement alors que son souffle touchait sa poitrine.

Oliver s'empêcha de lui dire que s'était de la tenir dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il attrapa la couverture et l'enroula avant de poser sa main sur la hanche de Felicity de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur les siens et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher encore plus d'elle.

\- Es-tu à l'aise ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être que si tu étais un peu plus près, dit-elle en tenant son regard. La chaleur du corps et tout ça. Elle garda l'expression de son visage neutre alors qu'elle remettait à nouveau ses jambes, faisant en sorte que l'une d'entre elles le frotte encore. Je ne te fais pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?, Demanda-t-elle encore, voulant s'assurer de ne pas mettre une pression inutile sur sa blessure, elle savait qu'elle devait être attentive.

\- Tu ne me fais pas mal, lui assura Oliver. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'approcher sans t'écraser, la taquina-t-il alors même qu'il se déplaçait à nouveau.

Sa poitrine était serrée contre la sienne et ses bras étaient autour d'elle, sa main recouvrant le bas de son dos alors que leurs jambes étaient enlacées sous les couvertures. Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens et l'envie de l'embrasser fut presque écrasante. Oliver l'observa un moment puis il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, aussi près que possible du coin de sa bouche sans la toucher.

\- Bonne nuit, Felicity, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle agrippait doucement son corps et fermait les yeux, lui souhaitant bonne nuit à son tour. Les mots quittèrent sa bouche doucement alors qu'elle se détendait dans son corps, confortable et heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**#######################**

**Felicity continue de parler de son ami mystérieux, ce qui rend Oliver toujours jaloux, il prend même ses distances , mais la peur des orages pour Felicity les fait partager le lit. Quelques choses pourrait-il se passer ou pas d'après-vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais un week-end surchargé avec l'anniversaire de ma dernière qui vient de fêter ses cinq ans.**

**Je vais faire mieux pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à mes deux merveilleuse bêta pour leur présence...Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**############################**

Oliver changea de position, resserrant son emprise sur Felicity alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux. Il aimait vraiment la façon dont elle se sentait dans ses bras, son corps pressé contre le sien pendant leur sommeil. Sa jambe nue était emmêlée entre les siennes, il passa sa main sur sa peau lisse, soulevant le satin tandis que sa main effleurait sa cuisse. Il bougea de nouveau, son autre main bougeant sur son ventre et remontant jusqu'à l'enflure de sa poitrine. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau.

Il s'approcha encore plus, se pressant plus fort contre elle alors qu'il pressait sa poitrine, son pouce caressant son mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il caillasse sous son toucher. Elle fit un petit bruit dans son sommeil et il le répéta tandis que son autre main continuait son chemin le long de sa cuisse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela devait être le meilleur rêve qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devrait se sentir coupable de rêver de la toucher ainsi, mais Oliver le repoussa sur le côté. L'avoir dans ses bras, même dans un rêve, était trop bon pour qu'il craigne que se soit faux.

Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent, un soupçon de surprise traversant son visage alors qu'elle sentit un doigt effleurer son mamelon. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement, pressant son corps contre lui, ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi il la touchait, juste heureuse qu'il le fasse finalement. Elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de les écarter pour lui.

Elle leva finalement les yeux sur son visage et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux fermés. Il dormait ? Incroyable. Elle ressentit le besoin de tendre la main et de le gifler pour le réveiller, mais elle l'ignora alors qu'une étincelle de malice remplissait son œil. Il voulait la toucher dans son sommeil ? C'était bien. Elle pouvait absolument prétendre qu'elle dormait aussi. Elle déplaça son bras avec précaution, faisant tomber la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit tandis qu'elle déplaçait avec précaution sa jambe entre les siennes, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son corps.

Felicity posa une main près de la ceinture de son boxer, les muscles abdominaux d'Oliver se contractèrent sous sa main et il gémit. Il était déjà complètement dur. Il la sentit bouger et ce faisant, il sentit la bretelle de la lingerie glisser le long de son épaule, il abaissa un peu plus le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de mettre sa poitrine nue dans sa paume. Oliver malaxait sa chaire, passant à nouveau son pouce sur son mamelon et la faisant gémir. Le son fit frissonner sa colonne vertébrale et il tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur son épaule nue tout en continuant de jouer avec sa poitrine.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines depuis qu'il l'avait touchée et cette pensée le fit faire une pause. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée, pas comme ça. Mais Dieu, le voulait-il. Il voulait sentir son corps nu pressé contre le sien et il voulait s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle et lui montrer encore et encore à quel point il la désirait.

Les jambes de Felicity s'ouvrirent et il déplaça sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il sentit ses hanches commencer à trembler et il sut qu'elle voulait qu'il touche son intimité. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de précipiter quoi que se soit, il voulait profiter de la toucher, de caresser ses cuisses, ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre. Il laissa sa main glisser plus haut sur sa cuisse puis fit le chemin inverse, caressant doucement sa peau douce alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau son cou puis commençait à sucer sa peau. Elle gémit, il essayait de la tuer pensa-t-elle. Elle était si proche de le repousser, de chevaucher ses genoux pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour les envoyant dans le précipice du plaisir charnel.

\- Touche-moi, murmura-t-elle en se pressant plus près de lui. Elle glissa sa main juste au-dessus de sa ceinture, mais n'alla pas plus loin alors qu'elle se cambra contre lui. S'il te plaît, gémit-elle, oubliant tous les prétextes et se perdant dans l'instant.

\- Si impatiente, taquina Oliver.

Il passa de nouveau sa main sur sa cuisse, s'arrêtant une fois de plus juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa culotte où se cachait le trésor qu'il convoitait. Il sentit ses hanches trembler et il inspira brusquement lorsque sa main s'abaissa sous sa ceinture. Oliver n'était pas sûr de pouvoir durer très longtemps si elle posait sa main sur son membre. Il caressa son mamelon entre ses doigts et posa un autre baiser sur son épaule. Elle bougea avec impatience et il rit contre sa peau.

Felicity ne pouvait plus supporter les taquineries, elle avait désespérément besoin de le sentir en elle. Son corps se préparait déjà pour lui, ses muscles se contractant alors que l'humidité s'accumulait dans sa culotte. Elle agrippa son corps et le tira brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle, mais le mouvement dut avoir tirer sur sa blessure, car elle l'entendit émettre un sifflement alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir. Merde, pensa-t-elle en retenant son souffle et en attendant sa réaction.

Le changement soudain de position distendit fort sa blessure et les yeux d'Oliver s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il vit Felicity qui l'observait et resta confus pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la réalité le percute de plein fouet. Elle s'était couchée avec lui la nuit précédente à cause de la tempête. Elle portait quelque chose de sexy, quelque chose qui était actuellement abaissé parce que sa main palpait toujours sa poitrine de manière possessive. Son autre main était entre ses jambes et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé du tout. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à Oliver pour se rendre compte qu'il la palpait toujours.

\- Felicity ! Je ... je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il rapidement en s'éloignant d'elle le plus vite possible.

Mais ils étaient toujours enchevêtrés et quand Oliver s'éloigna, elle bougea et il finit par tomber sur le bord du lit et atterrit violemment contre le sol, criant de douleur lorsque la pression exercée sur sa blessure était trop forte pour lui. Felicity releva sa chemise de nuit et elle se retrouva immédiatement à ses côtés.

\- Oliver !, dit-elle avec inquiétude et un soupçon de peur sur le visage alors qu'elle l'aidait à se déplacer afin que la pression de son corps ne lui soit pas totalement défavorable. Est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda-t-elle alors que sa main s'étendait sur son ventre, essayant de le tenir immobile sans faire pression sur sa blessure. A quoi pensais-tu en train de bouger comme ça ?, Demanda-t-elle en croisant son regard.

\- Clairement, je ne pensais pas, répondit Oliver frustré.

Il grimaça quand sa voix devint plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, à l'exception de la mesure dans laquelle il voulait la ramener dans le lit et recommencer où ils avaient laissé ce moment avant qu'il ne tombe. Le problème était qu'ils ne s'étaient arrêtés nulle part, il venait de la tâtonner pendant qu'elle était endormie. Il était dégoûté de lui-même. Felicity était venue le voir parce qu'elle avait eu peur et il aurait au moins pu garder ses mains à distance.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore, incapable de se résoudre à la regarder. Il se sentit encore pire qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui après ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle pinça les lèvres et soupira intérieurement. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il réagirait de cette façon alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était elle qui l'avait laissé la toucher de cette façon. Elle prit ses joues en coupe et tourna la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde.

\- Oliver ! Tu n'a rien fait de mal...Je voulais...J'avais besoin que tu me tiennes, pour me rassurer, tes bras autour de moi, ta chaleur, ont empêché les cauchemars de venir cette nuit, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je comprend, répondit-il serrant ses poings.

Oliver comprenait surtout très bien que les bras de l'homme qu'elle souhaitait avoir autour d'elle pendant l'orage pour la rassurer, n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux de son petit ami. Il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir profité de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, dit-elle doucement. Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever, dit-elle en déplaçant sa main de l'autre côté de son corps pour le soutenir.

\- Je vais bien, dit Oliver.

Mais il la laissa l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit, plaçant sa main sur son côté. Cela ne faisait pas mal autant qu'il y a une minute, mais s'il bougeait trop, il y avait une forte traction et c'était désagréable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder ses yeux rivés sur son visage. Non pas que cela l'aurait empêché de se rappeler à quel point sa peau était douce ou à quel point elle l'avait excitée quand elle avait gémi doucement en réponse à son contact. Mon dieu, il la voulait. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, regardant le sol. Felicity pouvait le voir jeter un coup d'œil au sol et elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suppose que la tempête est passée, dit-il.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant soigneusement à côté de lui et plaçant sa main sur sa jambe, se frottant juste au-dessus de son genou. Merci de m'avoir laissé rester avec toi, dit-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de replacer la bretelle de sa nuisette lorsque la bretelle glissa alors qu'elle frottait sa jambe.

\- De rien, répondit Oliver, son regard toujours posé sur le sol.

Il se sentait obligé de s'excuser de nouveau auprès d'elle, mais il était sûr que cela risquerait de rendre les choses plus difficiles. Il tourna la tête et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit que la bretelle avait de nouveau glissé de son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de rester sur sa poitrine, son esprit pensant à quel point il lui avait semblé agréable de la toucher.

L'envie de le refaire était presque écrasante. Oliver se força à lever ses yeux vers elle, croisant son regard et essayant de lire le sien sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui et ça n'avait aucun sens. Il tendit la main, ses doigts se refermant sur la bretelle et il la remit doucement en place.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il.

Felicity soupira, bien sûr qu'il l'était, il préférait fuir que de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Au moins elle connaissait enfin la réponse à sa question, Oliver ne s'intéressait pas à elle, il l'avait touchée accidentellement car il dormait, pensant sûrement à une autre femme. Felicity réalisa qu'il la surveillait et elle lui donna un sourire serré.

\- D'accord. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te détends sous la douche.

\- Merci, dit Oliver.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque en la regardant se relever, ses yeux contemplant son dos, ses hanches. Il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de la regarder, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comment allait-il réussir à ne plus la vouloir alors que maintenant il connaissait la douceur de sa peau, le son de ses gémissements. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glaciale.

###########################

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la nuit de l'orage et Oliver avait même agi encore plus bizarrement avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait tâtée involontairement, lui donnant ces regards coupables. Elle ne supportait plus cette distance qu'il avait mis entre eux, les taquineries et leurs soirées films lui manquaient. Elle voulait retrouver cette complicité qui s'était formée, et ce qu'elle voulait aussi, c'était qu'il la touche à nouveau.

Il passait son temps dans son bureau enfermé ne sortant que lorsqu'il devait manger ensemble avant de partir dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit. Ils avaient une discussion gentille sur la météo au dîner, mais n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué ce moment intime dans sa chambre cette nuit-là. Felicity se sentait de plus en plus seule, ne supportant plus ces silences entre eux, alors qu'avant ils pouvaient discuter de leurs enfances, de son temps sur l'île, à présent Oliver pouvait à peine lui dire deux mots avant de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence quittant la pièce rapidement. La seule personne avec qui elle avait un contact verbal était Barry, mais il était souvent tellement pressé qu'il ne parlait que deux mots avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Oliver termina rapidement le courrier électronique et l'envoya à son assistant. Fermant l'ordinateur portable, il se leva du lit et le posa sur la table de chevet, se passant une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Il se sentait presque redevenu normal même si Caitlin lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri alors s'il se sentait comme il l'était.

Il commençait à passer ses journées à travailler à la maison et passait une heure par jour dans le bunker avec Diggle pour muscler de nouveau, mais il n'était pas encore à la hauteur de sa routine habituelle. Il espérait que son amie lui donnerait l'autorisation de retourner bientôt au travail afin qu'il puisse garder quelque chose à l'esprit pour ne plus penser à Felicity et à la douceur de sa peau.

Les choses étaient étranges entre eux. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'était pas rentrée de nouveau dans sa chambre à coucher non plus. Oliver savait qu'elle lui donnait de l'espace à cause de sa blessure, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir profité de son amie et il se détestait pour cela. Felicity s'enfermait dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur la majeure partie de la journée et il supposait qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Oliver se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'estomac qui gronda à la seconde où il vit les sacs de nourriture chinoise.

\- Salut, dit-il, souriant brièvement en s'asseyant au comptoir.

\- Salut, répondit-elle. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? Tu te sens bien?

\- Ma journée a été plutôt occupée. J'ai presque fini de préparer le terrain pour la fusion dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques semaines. Espérons que lorsque tout sera en place, je pourrai effectivement quitter la maison pour me rendre au travail afin de pouvoir assister aux réunions.

\- Et nous pourrons traquer Fuller, répondit-elle.

\- Oui ! Nous pourrons te rendre ta vie, murmura-t-il.

\- Je n'aspire qu'à ce moment, dit-elle doucement. Pour l'instant mes journées sont remplies de recherches incessantes sur Fuller, dit-elle en attrapant deux verres et en sortant une bouteille de vin. Felicity s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés. Peux-tu boire de l'alcool ?, demanda-t-elle en plaçant les verres et le vin sur le comptoir.

\- Oui, je ne prends plus ces pilules contre la douleur, donc je vais bien, dit Oliver.

Il sentait qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de boire toute la bouteille de vin. Il pouvait voir que Felicity semblait un peu en retrait et il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de lui poser des questions, sûrement pensait-elle à son petit ami. Il lui sourit même si le coeur n'y était pas, posant son verre et distribuant la nourriture.

\- Pas envie de cuisiner ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Pas eu le temps surtout, alors j'ai demandé à ton ami Barry de nous livrer de la nourriture chinoise, répondit-elle. Comment s'est passé ton entraînement aujourd'hui ?

\- Tout s'est bien passé, déclara Oliver en mélangeant de la sauce aigre-douce à sa nourriture. Je n'ai pas trop insisté, mais je sens que ma force revient. Je vais pouvoir patrouiller de nouveau bientôt.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ne ressentes plus de douleur, déclara-t-elle. Demain je te concocterai un risotto aux champignons que j'ai appris à cuisiner, continua-t-elle.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas je souhaiterais t'apprendre quelques recettes que Raisa m'a appris lorsque j'étais jeune...Je peux cuisiner aussi tu sais, dit-il irrité qu'elle pense encore à son ami alors qu'elle était avec lui.

\- Je serais contente que tu m'apprennes certaines de tes recettes, répondit-elle étonnée qu'il devienne en colère d'un coup.

\- Dés demain je t'apprends à préparer un boeuf strogonoff, dit-il un sourire joyeux prenant place sur ses lèvres.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas appris de nouvelle recette. Pas depuis que la fiancée de mon ami a été tuée il y a un an, déclara-t-elle.

Oliver qui approchait sa fourchette de sa bouche arrêta le mouvement en plein vol. Venait-elle de dire que son ami mystérieux avait été fiancé ? Serait-il possible qu'il se soit fait des idées sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme depuis le départ ? Il baissa son bras, posa la fourchette dans son assiette, se retourna vers Felicity qui n'avait pas réalisé encore qu'elle venait de lâcher une bombe continuant à se confier.

\- Depuis la mort d'Anna, Ray n'a plus goût à rien. Il reste dans un mutisme entouré de sa technologie. J'ai essayé de l'aider, tu sais, à faire le deuil de sa fiancée. Mais Anna était l'amour de sa vie, il n'arrive pas à remonter la pente et ne veux personne autour de lui, continua-t-elle.

\- Certaines fois c'est difficile d'avancer après la perte d'un être chère, répondit-il.

\- Je le sais j'ai mis du temps moi-même à remonter la pente après la mort de mes parents, heureusement Iris était à mes côtés.

\- Et tu souhaitais être présente pour lui comme ta meilleure amie l'avait été pour toi.

\- Oui ! Ray est mon patron, mais aussi mon ami. Je ne supporte pas de le voir si dévasté, tellement perdu sans Anna. Je comprend qu'une partie de sa vie est morte avec elle, mais je souhaiterais tellement qu'il me laisse l'aider, dit-elle avec désespoir.

\- Tu sais que chaque personne fais son deuil différemment Felicity. Lorsque ton ami Ray sera prêt à avancer, il aura besoin de toi. Pour l'instant laisse lui le temps dont il a besoin pour pleurer la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu as l'air de parler par expérience, dit-elle.

\- J'ai perdu beaucoup de monde depuis que le Gambit à sombrer. Chaque perte était différente à gérer. Lorsque j'ai débarqué sur l'île je n'ai pas eu le temps de pleurer la perte de mon père longtemps car je devais avancer pour survivre. Lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai dû occulter ma peine pour traquer le monstre qui me l'avait enlevée.

\- Anna me manque. Et nos ateliers cuisine avec eux me manque aussi, dit-elle tristement.

Oliver lui serra la main pour la réconforter, il comprenait à présent que sa relation avec son ami mystérieux n'avait jamais été au delà qu'une amitié. Il saisissait à présent ses sourires lorsqu'elle parlait de ce temps où il lui avait appris à cuisiner, elle pensait aux moments passer avec ses deux amis. Son regard ne devenait pas triste à cause du manque qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour cet homme, mais aux souvenirs dont elle se rappelait avec cette jeune femme, Anna, qu'elle aussi avait perdue.

\- Un jour tu reprendras vos ateliers cuisine avec lui en vous souvenant tous les deux d'un mot, d'un geste qu'Anna aura fait lors de la conception d'un plat. Et ces souvenirs vous feront sourire et plus pleurer comme maintenant.

\- Je te remercie pour ta bienveillance Oliver, pour tes mots, dit-elle se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu n'a pas à me remercier Felicity, dit-il souhaitant la tirer vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il avait tant envie de goûter.

\- J'ai eu le temps de préparer un moelleux au chocolat ce matin. Nous pourrions peut-être le manger dans le salon et regarder un film, dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard de côté.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, dit Oliver en envoyant un sourire dans sa direction.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps et il savait que c'était de sa faute puisqu'il l'évitait se sentant coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il souhaitait vraiment que les choses reviennent à la normale entre eux. Felicity lui manquait. Et même si rien de plus qu'une relation platonique se passerait entre eux, même si n'être que des amis étaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient être, Oliver voulait passer du temps avec elle comme avant son accident.

Ils continuèrent à manger, dans un silence agréable pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Oliver l'amène à lui parler de sa défunte amie, voulant connaître des anecdotes pendant leurs ateliers cuisine qui lui manquait tant. Felicity fut émue qu'Oliver l'écoute, la rassure, la réconforte et lui demande de parler d'Anna. Pendant les vingt prochaines minutes elle lui raconta ses premiers pas dans une cuisine, Oliver la taquina sur sa maladresse, ils rigolèrent de bon coeur tout en continuant de dîner.

Quand elle eut finit de manger, Felicity essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette, se leva, se dirigea vers l'évier prenant une profonde inspiration la laissant sortir lentement. De parler d'Anna, de son amitié perdu avec Ray, lui avait serré le coeur. Mais Oliver avait sut trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter et elle l'en remerciait. Elle commença la vaisselle puis se retourna pour faire face à Oliver.

\- Peut-être que tu peux aller t'asseoir sur le canapé et choisir un film pendant que je prépare le dessert et que je l'amène dans le salon ?, Demanda-t-elle avec espoir ne souhaitant rester seul ce soir. Bien évidemment si tu veux...

\- Felicity !, la coupa-t-il. Je serais très heureux de regarder un film avec toi ce soir, répondit-il lui donnant un tendre sourire.

Felicity sentit battre son coeur vivement au sourire et au regard doux qu'il lui envoya, Oliver avait peut-être fini de rester éloigner pensa-t-elle Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait rendu si distant depuis deux semaines, elle ne lui demanderait pas, pour le moment du moins, souhaitant pouvoir passer la soirée, regardant un film alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

Il lui tendit son assiette puis retourna au comptoir, remplit leurs verres de vin et les porta dans le salon, les posant sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers sa collection de DVD. Ils aimaient tous les deux les vieux films, il se concentra donc sur ceux-ci, il sélectionna "Le crime était presque parfait" d'Alfred Hichcock, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore regardé ensemble. Ce soir il passerait une merveilleuse soirée avec la jeune femme qui lui avait capturé le coeur, sans rien tenter ne souhaitant pas lui faire peur. Mais demain il trouverait un plan pour la séduire et lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

**################################**

**Oliver se laisse aller, mais comprend rapidement ce qu'il fait et s'en veut. Et enfin il comprend la relation entre Felicity et Ray...Maintenant il va pouvoir séduire la femme qu'il désire.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrits et guest.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**ttitania2002 : Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant.**

**Merci à mes deux merveilleuses beta Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur aide. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Oliver sait enfin que Ray n'est qu'un ami à Felicity il va donc pouvoir la séduire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**############################**

Caitlin avait donné le feu vert à Oliver pour patrouiller de nouveau il y a une semaine et il avait été si enthousiaste qu'il était parti sur le terrain avec John dès le soir même. Felicity n'avait pas souhaité être la voix dans son oreille les premiers jours toujours perturbée par la dernière mission qu'elle avait dirigé, celle où il avait été blessé grièvement. Mais avec une patience infinie et une persuasion de Diggle, qu'elle avait guidé pendant la convalescence du justicier, elle avait accepté d'être de nouveau celle qui lui donnerait les instructions dans l'oreille.

\- Je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir Felicity. J'éteins les communications pendant que je retourne à ma moto donc ne t'inquiète pas.

Oliver attendit qu'elle réponde, puis actionna le commutateur avant de faire un bond en avant et atterrir en douceur sur le prochain toit. Il descendit jusqu'au niveau de la rue, repliant et rangeant son arc une fois sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers l'allée où il avait laissé sa moto. Il roula à vive allure dans les rues de la ville pour retourner au bunker, presser de se changer pour retrouver Felicity dans le loft.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers il entendit un son familier, l'un de ses partenaires s'entraînait avec sa barre de traction pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il descendit les dernières marches pour saluer l'un de ses amis lorsqu'il aperçut Tommy sur le matériel de torture comme aimait l'appeler sa petite soeur. Oliver roula des yeux derrière son masque attendant que le Dark Archer se rend compte qu'il avait de la compagnie. Son meilleur ami avait parié qu'un jour il pourrait rivaliser avec lui sur cette machine, tenir au moins trente minutes sans tomber une seule fois. Alors dés qu'il était présent à Star City il s'entraînait à essayer de pratiquer des tractions jusqu'en haut et dans la durée déterminée dans le pari, mais pour le moment il était loin du compte.

\- Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux Tommy, tu ne seras jamais meilleur que moi, le taquina-t-il.

Tommy avait quitté la ville peu de temps après la disparition d'Oliver. Durant un an il avait fait des recherches pour le retrouver, mais à force de tomber sur des pistes qui ne menaient à rien, il avait accepté que son meilleur ami se trouvait au fond de l'océan. Ne souhaitant pas retourner dans la ville où il avait perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, Oliver et sa mère, Tommy avait décidé de partir étudier la médecine à Coast City.

Après avoir appris le secret de son meilleur ami à son retour, il était resté éloigné durant plusieurs mois, mais lorsque Oliver avait été blessé dans un accident de moto, Tommy était revenu rapidement en ville pour le voir. Pendant qu'il attendait que l'homme blond se réveille, John Diggle, son partenaire, lui avait expliqué alors les intentions d'Oliver, le but qui l'avait amené à devenir le justicier de Star City. Comprenant enfin son copain d'enfance, Tommy l'avait aidé à traquer l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer, et lorsqu'il avait compris que son propre père voulait raser les Glades, il avait aidé Oliver avec ses compétences en informatique pour trouver les machines de Markov avant que l'impensable ne se produise.

Malheureusement ils avaient compris trop tard l'existence de la seconde machine et beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes cette nuit-là. Après la destruction d'une partie de Star City, de l'implication de Moira dans ce plan machiavélique et de ne pas réussir à sauver tout le monde pendant le séisme, son meilleur ami avait de nouveau disparu sur son île.

Tommy souhaitant devenir meilleur que son père avait décidé de devenir justicier à son tour en revêtant le costume noir de Malcolm. Il était parti rejoindre Oliver sur Lian Yu, lui demandant de l'entraîner, de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc et de se battre. Pendant cinq mois il avait appris à devenir ce pour quoi il avait rejoint son ami, et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il devint l'un des justiciers de Coast City, avec Green Lantern, à protéger les habitants de la ville.

Les pieds de Tommy heurtèrent le sol et il sourit.

\- Un jour j'irai aussi vite que Barry à exécuter des tractions et je gagnerai mon pari, dit-il tout en souriant.

\- Que fais-tu à Star City ? Ton meilleur ami te manquait-il ?, Oliver étreignit Tommy heureux de le revoir puis retira son masque et baissa sa capuche.

\- Tout à fait, tu m'as manqué, surtout depuis que tu ne me donnes plus aucune nouvelle. Cela fait un mois que tu ne m'as pas envoyé de messages où bien appelé.

\- Désolé Tommy mais j'ai été pas mal occupé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Occupé à guérir d'une balle dans le ventre, déclara-t-il durement. Pourquoi ai-je dû apprendre par notre soeur que tu avais été blessé pendant une patrouille ? Et que ce n'était pas Curtis qui te guidait.

\- Speedy ne sait pas garder sa bouche fermée, grommela Oliver, roulant des yeux. Tu sais que se sont les aléas des patrouilles, il t'est arrivé d'être blessé aussi.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais pas si gravement Oliver. Tu as failli mourir tout simplement car tu as demandé à une femme que tu ne connais ni d'Adam, ni de Eve, de te guider dans une patrouille dangereuse, dit-il avec colère.

\- Felicity n'est pas une étrangère, elle est mon amie, dit-il avec force. De plus ces hommes sont arrivés de nulle part, elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'ils étaient présent sur les quais, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Si tu as été blessé c'est uniquement à cause de son incompétence, répliqua-t-il toujours avec colère.

\- Elle a gardé son sang froid, a appelé Barry pour qu'il m'emmène à l'hôpital rapidement. C'est grâce à sa rapidité d'esprit que je suis encore en vie. Je n'appelle pas cela de l'incompétence, répliqua-t-il avec force souhaitant défendre la jeune femme blonde.

\- Et la prochaine fois qu'elle fera une erreur, que se passera-t-il ? Toi ou un membre de ton équipe en pâtiras ? Ouvre les yeux Oliver, cette femme ne va te causer que des problèmes. Arrête de la défendre tout simplement car tu veux la mettre dans ton lit, déclara-t-il.

\- Cela n'a rien avoir avec une envie de sexe, grommela-t-il. Nous avons un but en commun elle et moi. Arrêter Fuller et Darkh. Pourquoi la juges-tu alors que tu ne la connais pas ? répliqua Oliver énervé à présent. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être si véhément avec une personne.

\- Je m'excuse d'accord, répondit-il en levant les bras. Je m'inquiète c'est tout, certaine fois tu ne vois pas le mal chez les gens. Rappelle-toi d'Helena Bertinelli, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter Tommy, j'ai appris à juger les gens pendant mes cinq ans d'absence, dit Oliver se calmant aussi. Je savais qu'Helena était mauvaise, je voulais juste lui montrer une autre voie. Felicity n'est pas comme elle, c'est une femme intègre, honnête et j'ai confiance en elle.

\- Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, à cause de cette femme Oliver mais je pense que tu fais une erreur en la gardant dans ton appartement.

\- L'avenir nous le diras Tommy, mais je sais au fond de moi que j'ai raison de lui faire confiance, dit-il avec pertinence. Sinon tout se passe bien dans ta ville ?, demanda-t-il souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère qui était devenu étouffante.

Il savait que Curtis et Roy avait rejoint Tommy il y a quelques jours pour l'aider avec les patrouilles à Coast City, Green Lantern ayant dû quitter la terre pour une autre galaxie le laissant seul pour gérer les criminels. Tommy était devenu un très bon justicier et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul sans l'aide de Star City pour assurer les patrouilles, mais sans l'autre justicier de la ville pour l'épauler, Tommy avait eu beaucoup plus de travail. A présent les choses commençaient à redevenir normales à Coast City maintenant que Green Lantern était revenu de son voyage galactique. Oliver supposait que son compère était soulagé à ce sujet, son partenariat avec Hal Jordan et Carol Ferris était primordial pour lui, il avait trouvé des alliés, des amis dans sa mission de redorer les actions du Dark Archer.

\- Merci de m'avoir envoyé Roy et Curtis pour m'aider pendant l'absence de Green Lantern, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Aucun souci...Nous sommes une équipe et nous nous entraidons dès que cela est nécessaire, déclara-t-il.

\- Et tout se passe bien pour toi pendant les patrouilles...Pas de douleurs, demanda Tommy.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais ta blouse de médecin même lors de tes jours de repos ?, demanda-t-il avec humour. Ça a été une nuit lente. J'ai frappé tous les points chauds et capturé tous les méchants. Peut-être que ce soir sera la nuit où je dormirai un peu, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Comment se passe la situation de colocataire ? Est-ce que je peux la rencontrer ?, Il vit le visage d'Oliver se durcir et haussa les épaules.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était inquiet que Tommy le crie sur les toits, ils formaient tous une équipe, même si son meilleur ami n'était pas un justicier de Star City ils étaient ensemble dans le même bateau. Mais Oliver savait que Felicity avait confiance en lui et il doutait qu'elle puisse apprécier que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas savait où elle se trouvait.

\- Non, tu ne la rencontreras pas, répondit Oliver. Il leva la main avant que Tommy ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ce n'est rien de personnel, mais elle me fait confiance et je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de la bombarder avec de nouvelles personnes pour le moment.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as un but précis à la garder pour toi tout seul, répondit-il avec ironie.

\- Rien ne se passe entre nous car Felicity n'est pas ce genre de femme, dit-il élevant la voix de nouveau. Si tu veux savoir, elle m'a aidé à traverser ma convalescence avec calme, et m'a aidé avec la patouille depuis mon retour sur le terrain. Pas grand chose de plus à dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bien. Il resta silencieux pendant une minute alors que ses yeux balayaient le bunker avant de froncer les sourcils. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle t'aide à traverser la patrouille tous les soirs ! La première fois ne t'a pas suffit ! Tu veux encore être blessé à cause d'elle ?

\- Tommy arrête de parler d'elle de cette façon, sinon cela va mal se finir, dit-il d'une voix grave qui ferait plus penser à Tommy qu'il se retrouvait devant Green Arrow que son ami d'enfance.

Oliver ne supportait plus l'attitude méprisante qu'avait son meilleur ami par rapport à la jeune femme blonde. Tommy ne voulait pas entendre raison, il mettait toute la responsabilité sur Felicity sur la blessure qu'il avait subi il y a plusieurs semaines, sans connaître les faits. Il ne voulait pas connaître les détails sur la patrouille de cette nuit-là, de la façon dont elle s'était déroulée.

Depuis leur adolescence, Oliver et Tommy s'était promis de ne jamais mettre une femme entre eux, c'était pour cette raison que son ami ne s'était pas battu lorsqu'Oliver avait eu une relation avec Laurel, dont Tommy était amoureux depuis le bac à sable. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Il était près à faire un trait sur son amitié avec Tommy pour Felicity. Il fut étonné lui même par sa décision, mais réalisa que cela lui prouvait à quel point ses sentiments étaient fort pour la jeune femme.

\- Je m'excuse, dit-il levant les bras.

\- Si tu veux que notre amitié persiste, ne dit plus rien de désobligeant sur Felicity tu m'a bien compris Tommy. Elle est un génie, qui a de très bonnes idées pour améliorer ma patrouille, et sa voix est beaucoup plus agréable que celle de Curtis, déclara-til avec force pour bien se faire comprendre.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre de la laisser connaître ton secret ? Alors que je sais que tu es plutôt enclin à ne pas le dévoiler à la légère, Demanda-t-il, pas sûr d'aimer le fait que son meilleur ami se soit laissé aller à raconter son secret de justicier à une femme qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Oliver fronçant les sourcils. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je devais lui dire pour la sauver et elle me faisait confiance en tant que Green Arrow. Je sais que tu as des doutes sur ses intentions, mais pas moi. Je ne crains pas qu'elle en parle à qui que se soit. De plus j'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie, elle est agréable, amusante, intelligente et tellement d'autres choses, ajouta-t-il songeur.

Tommy écouta son ami parler de la femme mystérieuse avec laquelle il partageait son appartement et il se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas bon. Oliver n'avait jamais été si entrain à parler d'une femme, en général elle n'était présente dans sa vie que pour assouvir une démangeaison.

\- C'est bien qu'elle t'aide pendant qu'elle est dans les parages, même si je pense que c'est une erreur. Ce fut à son tour de lever la main dès qu'il vit la bouche d'Oliver s'ouvrir pour protester. Certaines personnes savent très bien cacher leur véritable personnalité, dit-il. Je sens que tu t'attaches à elle et tu devrais faire attention Oliver.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Tommy le regardait qu'Oliver n'aimait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où en était son ami, mais il pouvait voir qu'il pensait avoir une raison de s'inquiéter alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Oliver appréciait que Tommy le surveille, mais Felicity n'était en aucun cas une menace. Son ami le regarda pendant une minute avant d'hausser les épaules. La seule femme qu'Oliver avait accepté dans son équipe avait été Sara lorsqu'elle était revenue un an après lui ayant été récupérée par la ligue des assassins lorsqu'elle se trouvait en mer. Tommy savait ce que c'était que d'être trahi par une femme qu'il pensait connaître.

Il en avait fait la triste expérience à Coast City, après le tremblement de terre que son père avec initié avec la machine de Markov, lorsque Susan Williams, une journaliste, s'était fait passée pour une étudiante pour l'approcher. Il s'était confié à elle pensant qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux, malheureusement un mois plus tard elle publiait un article le discréditant aux yeux du public. Il avait failli perdre son emploi à cause d'elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas si prompt à refuser l'aide de Sara lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'équipe, répliqua Oliver.

\- Sara n'était pas une étrangère, nous la connaissions avant le naufrage. Cette fille est différente. Tout ce que je dis, c'est de faire attention. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle connaît tout les aspects de ta vie que tu dois lui faire confiance à cent pour cent, dit-il avec désinvolture, ne voulant pas se battre avec son ami.

\- Crains-tu que je tombe amoureux d'elle ?, demanda-t-il.

Oliver ne voulait pas offenser son ami en évoquant Susan, mais il savait que c'était de là que venait son mauvais ressenti envers Felicity. Oliver avait l'impression que Tommy pensait qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans la même situation que lui. Mais c'était absurde pensait-il. Oliver connaissait Felicity, il savait au fond de son coeur qu'elle ne le trahirait jamais. Elle avait eu mille occasions depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret, de donner l'exclusivité à sa meilleure amie journaliste sur le fait qu'il était Green Arrow. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Oliver avait une confiance aveugle envers la jeune femme.

\- J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais ce n'est pas comme ça. J'essaie simplement de lui faciliter la tâche et je pensais que l'aide à la patrouille pourrait lui faire oublier le fait qu'elle est toute seule avec un prix sur sa tête. C'est tout ce que c'est, insista-t-il alors même que cette voix lancinante à l'arrière de sa tête se moquait en signe de protestation.

\- D'accord, quoi que tu dises, Tommy acquiesça avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir. Je devrais probablement y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec notre soeur mais peut-être pourrions-nous prendre une bière après ton travail au bureau demain, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Tommy devait rester à Star City que deux jours avant de devoir retourner à Coast City, donc il pensa que moins Oliver passerait de temps avec la femme dont il n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance, moins il y aurait de tentation pour son camarade. Oliver savait que son compère essayait juste de le surveiller, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il réagissait de manière excessive.

\- Prendre une bière, c'est bien. Tu pourras me parler de ton futur mariage avec Laurel. Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, malgré la montagne d'affaires qui arrivent sur son bureau tous les jours, à cause des criminels que Hal et moi envoyons en prison, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais elle ne se plaint pas, tu sais qu'elle aime son métier de procureur, et j'aime la voir heureuse, continua-t-il.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux, de plus Coast City a de la chance d'avoir un justicier comme toi Tommy. Je suis si fière de ce que tu réalises sous le costume du Dark Archer, déclara Oliver.

\- Merci, ton opinion a toujours compté pour moi, déclara Tommy avec honnêteté. Je t'appellerai demain pour que l'on puisse boire un verre, dit-il en commençant marcher vers les escaliers. Je te parlerai bientôt, Oliver. Il fit un signe de tête à son ami et partit rapidement.

\- A plus tard, répondit Oliver en regardant Tommy monter les marches.

Il commença à enlever sa veste et son masque pensant à ce que son partenaire avait dit. Oliver pensait toujours qu'il réagissait de manière excessive. Qu'il se passe ou non quelque chose entre Felicity et lui, et il ne disait pas que cela allait se passer, mais simplement que ce n'était pas hors de question, mais si quelque chose arrivait, Oliver ne pensait pas que cela affecterait ce qui se passait. Felicity était au courant de l'équipe et de la façon dont elle pourrait être un atout. Oliver croyait qu'il était possible de séparer sa vie personnelle de sa vie de justicier. Il finit de se changer rapidement ayant envie de passer le reste de la soirée à la maison avec la femme dont il tombait amoureux chaque jour un peu plus profondément.

##############################

Felicity soupira en descendant les escaliers, vêtue de sa chemise et d'un short en coton et jeta un coup d'œil autour de l'appartement. Elle avait déjà terminé un livre, écouté de la musique, peint ses ongles, regardé un film et entamé une nouvelle recherche sur les hommes de Fuller. Elle tapa de son pied nu sur le sol avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la salle de sport d'Oliver. Peut-être que de pratiquer quelques exercices lui ferait passer le temps plus vite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hésita avant de se rapprocher de quelques pas, elle n'était pas sportive pour un sous mais elle devrait sûrement s'entraîner un peu sur un sac de boxe si elle voulait pouvoir donner un bon revers du gauche si l'un des hommes de Fuller la trouvait ici. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce, ouvrit la porte, entra et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se promena dans la salle, scrutant le matériel de musculation, lorsque son regard se posa sur le fond de la pièce ses yeux s'écarquillant. Elle put apercevoir une table avec plusieurs flèches, elle passa soigneusement les doigts sur l'une d'elles.

Felicity leva son regard pour regarder toutes les armes accrochées aux murs lorsque quelque chose sur l'étagère du haut attira son attention. Elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'atteindre, elle était tellement perdue dans ses explorations qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit des pas dans le couloir.

Oliver laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il entrait dans le loft. Cela avait été une longue journée de réunions suivie d'un dîner ennuyeux et il était d'humeur à frapper quelque chose et il n'était pas sûr que son sac de frappe aurait l'effet désiré. Il desserra sa cravate tout en ôtant sa veste et la laissant tomber sur le bras du canapé. L'appartement était étonnamment calme, mais il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour que Felicity dorme réellement.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage en pensant à la jeune femme blonde, toute la journée il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer, sa tête ailleurs que dans les chiffres. Son problème avait surtout été qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir Felicity de ses pensées. Rien qu'au début de la journée, il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il était presque sorti de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui et la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour s'allonger à ses côtés et la tenir dans ses bras. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le canapé, des moments de leur soirée d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre de nouveau sans avoir vu la fin du film encore une fois.

Après quelques minutes, à se remémorer la façon dont elle s'était bien sentie allongée sur sa poitrine, un des ses bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et remarqua que la porte de sa salle de sport était ouverte. Oliver changea de direction et se dirigea vers celle-ci, s'arrêtant à la porte alors qu'il regardait Felicity se tenir sur ses orteils, essayant d'atteindre quelque chose sur l'étagère du haut. Ses yeux la parcoururent, appréciant la façon dont l'action soulevait sa chemise et lui donnait une belle vue sur ses fesses et ses jambes. Oliver se força à ne plus regarder et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- As-tu besoin de mon aide ?, Demanda Oliver en souriant, en attendant que Felicity se retourne et le regarde.

Elle se figea et laissa ses pieds retomber sur le sol se retournant lentement pour lui faire face. Elle eut la décence de paraître penaude en lui souriant.

\- J'étais juste, elle fit une pause, je m'ennuyais alors je regardais à travers ton matériel de justicier, lui dit-elle honnêtement. Elle se retourna vers les différentes flèches et autres gadgets. Je regardais cet arc là-haut… C'est différent de celui dont tu t'es servi pour me sauver cette nuit là n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as raison, tu es très observatrice, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. - Est-ce que je peux le voir ? C'est trop haut, je ne peux pas l'atteindre.

\- Bien sûr, dit Oliver. Il se fraya un chemin dans la pièce, levant facilement le bras pour saisir l'arc de l'étagère du haut. Il est placé en hauteur parce que je ne l'utilise pas pour la patrouille, mais il me sert lorsque je veux pratiquer chez moi.

Il le plaça dans les mains de Felicity pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner de plus près. La main de la jeune femme tomba vers le sol sous le poids alors qu'elle l'inclinait et laissait ses yeux se promener dessus. Elle le déplaça dans ses mains et sourit.

\- As-tu conçu cet arc ?, Demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir tout en déplaçant celui-ci entre ses mains.

\- Je l'ai fait, confirma Oliver. C'était en fait l'un des premiers que j'ai conçu sur l'île, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas fonctionné comme je le voulais je pense, déclara-t-il se rapprochant de Felicity plaçant sa main sur la sienne avant de la relâcher.

\- Pourquoi est-il si lourd ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai utilisé le bois d'un des arbres de Lian Yu. J'étais content car c'était un bois imputrescible, mais malheureusement dur et lourd. J'ai appris en revenant que le bois dont je m'étais servi venait d'un arbre appelé Teck, qui se trouve surtout en Asie, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas pendant les patrouilles. Il te faut un arc plus léger et plus maniable, déclara-t-elle sa voix douce, alors que son doigt le toucha accidentellement.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre alors qu'il était hypnotisé par la sensation que son doigt bougeait sur le sien. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle, réajustant son arc entre ses mains puis posant sa main libre sur sa hanche pour la maintenir en place alors qu'il guidait ses doigts vers le déclencheur.

\- Tout à fait, je dois pouvoir tirer rapidement, mais avec cet arc trop lourd je pourrais probablement ne pas toucher la cible à temps et être blessé. Je le garde car il m'a servi très souvent sur l'île pour pouvoir manger, me défendre aussi. De plus je suis devenu le justicier grâce à lui, expliqua-t-il.

Felicity inspira profondément en sentant sa main sur sa hanche, son corps se détendit légèrement quand elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle hésita une seconde et regarda l'arc et ses mains.

\- Peux-tu me montrer comment l'utiliser ?, Ses mots étaient silencieux, presque comme si elle avait peur de gâcher ce moment. J'aimerais que tu me donnes une leçon de tir à l'arc.

\- Allons dans la salle que j'ai conçu pour m'entraîner au tir, dit-il.

Il lui prit l'arc et la conduisit dans le couloir, allumant les lumières de la salle d'entraînement avant d'atteindre la télécommande qui abaissait la cible du plafond. Il attrapa une flèche, montra à Felicity comment l'enfoncer dans l'arc, puis le lui rendit.

\- Plantes tes pieds dans le sol, mais ne bloque pas tes genoux, dit Oliver en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se mettre en place.

Il leva son bras plus haut jusqu'à ce que l'arc soit aligné avec son visage et plaça sa main sur la sienne près du déclencheur, son autre main tombant à nouveau sur sa hanche. Le coeur de Felicity se mit à battre très vite, elle sentit les frissons parsemer son corps, mais ne souhaitant pas qu'il comprenne son trouble dut à son toucher, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les instructions d'Oliver. Elle planta ses pieds, mais ne bloqua pas les genoux en prenant une profonde inspiration et la laissant sortir lentement. Sa main effleura à nouveau la sienne alors qu'elle entendait son pouls battre à son oreille.

Oliver avait du mal à se concentrer, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il était agréable d'être si proche de Felicity et à quel point il avait envie de l'embrasser. Depuis cette nuit dans son lit où il avait eu la chance de la caresser, de l'entendre gémir, et qu'il savait à présent qu'elle n'avait pas de compagnon dans sa vie, Oliver s'imaginait souvent recommencer. Des pensées charnelles traversaient son esprit très souvent, et quelques fois à des moments inapropriés, comme ce soir, et il ne savait pas si il arriverait à résister encore longtemps.

**####################**

**Une discussion plutôt houleuse avec son meilleur ami, et un apprentissage au tir à l'arc.**

**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Tommy ?**

**Ce cours de tir à l'arc va-t-il faire avancer leur relation ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur présence, leurs conseils. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Oliver se tenait toujours derrière Felicity pour lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, esseyant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contrôler, il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle, Oliver savait que Felicity était une adulte et qu'elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions, et que peut-être elle avait envie de lui autant qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Mais sa façon de raisonner serait sûrement compromise du fait qu'elle était isolée de tout le monde, Oliver était la seule personne avec qui elle avait un contact humain depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle finirait par regretter. Il ne voulait jamais qu'elle se sente comme s'il trahissait sa confiance. Oliver repoussa ses pensées et se concentra pour lui apprendre le tir à l'arc.

\- Garde un œil sur la cible et visualise où tu veux que la flèche se pose, déclara-t-il Ses doigts caressèrent les siens, son autre main se resserra autour de sa hanche. Lorsque tu es prête, relâche la flèche. Fais attention au déclencheur qui est assez rapide.

Il garda sa main sur la sienne pour que le pouvoir de la libération ne la repousse pas. Le regard de Felicity dériva brièvement de leur main l'une sur l'autre aux lèvres d'Oliver et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps derrière elle et chaque fois que ses mains lui serraient la hanche, elle devait forcer son corps à ne pas se pousser contre le sien. Oliver essayait de l'aider à tirer une flèche… c'est tout.

Et même s'il était séduisant, et si l'odeur de son eau de Cologne la rendait étourdie par le désir, peu importait qu'elle se demande tout à coup comment ses lèvres se sentiraient contre les siennes, Oliver ne la considérait que comme une amie. Felicity essaya de se concentrer sur la cible, prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha la flèche. Ses bras se redressèrent légèrement lorsque la flèche traversa les airs et heurta la cible. La surprise traversa son visage lorsqu'elle put apercevoir l'endroit où celle-ci s'était plantée.

\- J'ai touché la cible, dit-elle toute heureuse et surtout très étonnée de son exploit.

\- Pas mal pour une première fois, dit Oliver avec un large sourire.

Il résista à peine à l'envie de poser un baiser sur sa nuque pour la féliciter, ce qui était plus qu'un peu invitant avec ses cheveux sur le côté qui lui donnait une vue impeccable sur sa peau douce comme de la soie. Mais il garda sa main sur sa hanche et fit un pas plus près d'elle, même si elle baissa son arc.

\- C'était vraiment bien pour ta première tentative. Le tir à l'arc à l'air d'être naturel chez toi.

Felicity posa l'arc et se retourna pour faire face à Oliver, un sourire aux lèvres plaçant sa main contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle inclinait la tête sur le côté et attrapait son regard. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et elle ne sut comment arrêter le battement de son coeur à la façon dont son regard était posé sur elle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les siens lorsqu'il tendit la main libre et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, la plaçant derrière son oreille.

\- Puis-je en tirer une autre où est-ce là que la leçon se termine ?, demanda-t-elle.

Felicity étudia son visage sérieux pendant une minute, il n'avait pas baissé son regard et continuait de la fixer intensément. Elle arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son regard qui était différent d'avant, et elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce que cela voulait dire. Oliver combattait une bataille intérieure qui se déroulait dans sa tête et son coeur se demandant s'il devait laisser libre cours à son envie de l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes il soupira et la fit tourner avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de lui poser une question sur son comportement étrange. Il se pencha vers elle, effleurant son torse contre son dos alors qu'il soulevait l'arc qu'elle venait de poser et plaçait une autre flèche. Son corps était toujours pressé contre le sien alors qu'il le lui tendit, laissant sa main glisser sur la sienne.

\- Fais comme tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il ses lèvres proche de son oreille alors qu'il pressait sa hanche.

Felicity déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer. Son cœur battait la chamade et la sensation de sa poitrine appuyée contre son dos et sa main sur sa hanche faisait bouger son esprit dans une douzaine de directions différentes. Elle lâcha la flèche et celle-ci manqua complètement la cible. Elle laissa échapper un souffle court, mais ne bougea pas son corps alors qu'elle abaissait l'arc.

\- Je pense que tu m'as distraite exprès, dit-elle, ses mots aussi bas que les siens.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?, demanda-t-il sensuellement.

Oliver inhala réalisant que sa voix semblait étrange même pour lui, et son cœur battait soudain beaucoup plus vite, sachant que sa convoitise augmentait plus les secondes passaient. Il laissa son autre main tomber sur son ventre, posant sa paume sur son corps et la caressant légèrement avec ses doigts. Le souffle de Felicity se bloqua dans sa gorge, le son grave, presque séduisant, de la voix d'Oliver remuant quelque chose au fond d'elle. Son corps se posa contre lui et elle déglutit lourdement pour s'humidifier la gorge.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?, Demanda-t-elle, sa voix plus douce qu'elle ne le pensait. Avec tout mon talent naturel apparent, tu as peur que je sois juste meilleure que toi, plaisanta-t-elle, le battement de son cœur s'accélérant, sentant ses doigts continuant de lui caresser le ventre à travers sa chemise.

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il la désirait quant à la façon dont il la tenait essentiellement contre lui à ce moment-là. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non d'assouvir ce désir qui le submergeait. Oliver maudit Tommy d'avoir pénétré dans sa tête et de l'avoir inquiété pour des choses qui ne le faisaient pas pour le moment. Mais il savait que sa vie ne lui permettait pas d'agir impulsivement.

Il n'était simplement pas sûr que de l'embrasser soit qualifié d'impulsif. Felicity vivait avec lui depuis presque cinq semaines, Oliver avait des sentiments à son égard. Il la voulait depuis le moment où il avait goûté à sa peau avec sa langue la nuit de l'orage, et à cet instant précis il voulait absolument la retourner dans ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, la laisserait-elle poser ses lèvres sur son cou délectable. Il ne se laissa réfléchir que quelques secondes avant de laisser sa main glisser un peu plus loin, ses doigts caressant son côté juste au-dessus de ses côtes. Son autre main était toujours sur sa hanche et il baissa la tête, appuyant ses lèvres juste en dessous de son oreille.

La tête de Felicity s'inclina d'elle-même, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou alors qu'un léger bruit quittait sa gorge. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle était sûre qu'Oliver pouvait le sentir. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, elle leva la main et la posa sur la sienne, laissant son pouce lui caresser la peau alors qu'elle laissait échapper un long souffle. L'envie de le toucher, qu'il la touche de nouveau comme cette nuit d'orage grandissait rapidement et Felicity ne savait pas si elle devait le laisser continuer ou pas, la peur du rejet la terrifiant.

\- Je ne savais pas que cela faisait partie de ma leçon, dit-elle d'une douce voix.

Oliver sourit en pressant un autre baiser contre sa peau, plus près de son oreille avant de prendre son lobe dans sa bouche et de le sucer. Il lui donnait le temps de se retirer si elle le voulait où de le gifler mais sa tête basculait sur le côté et elle passait sa main sur la sienne. Il pensait que c'était un bon signe..

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions aborder un sujet différent, déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Felicity se fermèrent, un faible gémissement tomba de ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait sentir un autre frisson lui monter dans le dos alors que le battement de son ventre augmentait. Elle souleva son autre bras et passa ses doigts dans sa nuque caressant doucement ses cheveux.

La bouche d'Oliver revint à son cou et soudain un autre petit bruit tomba des lèvres de Felicity. L'entendre gémir était presque sa perte, mais Oliver se tenait en échec, continuant de taquiner la peau de son cou alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant son contact et se demandant une fois de plus si c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que c'était un risque, mais Oliver savait aussi qu'elle en valait la peine. Il leva la tête et elle laissa échapper un léger bruit qui ressemblait à une protestation, il la retourna dans ses bras, sa main tenant toujours sa hanche.

Oliver porta son autre main sur son visage, caressant sa joue alors qu'il rencontrait son regard. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu confuse, mais il l'était aussi. Tout cela se passait très vite, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir que cela se produise. Il maintint son regard pendant un moment puis il plongea sa tête, couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne. Oliver glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant lentement et lui laissant le temps de s'y habituer. Il sentit ses lèvres commencer à bouger sous les siennes et il approfondit le baiser, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne.

Felicity gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, pressait son corps contre le sien et approfondissait le baiser. Sa bouche bougea avec possessivité sur la sienne et pourtant, il y avait de la douceur. Elle laissa une de ses mains retomber sur sa poitrine, la caressant à travers sa chemise, puis la descendit vers sa taille pour la saisir, s'accrochant à lui, ses poumons brûlants avec un besoin en oxygène. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle rompit le baiser et retint plusieurs respirations profondes tout en maintenant son regard. Ses lèvres picotaient et elle hésita une minute avant de se pencher en avant et de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Il lui rendit le baiser avec impatience, sa main se serrant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il laissait son autre main glisser sur la courbe de son cul. Oliver continua à l'embrasser alors qu'il palpait ses courbes, serrant son corps contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de n'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense pendant un baiser. L'air commençait à devenir un problème, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter de l'embrasser jusqu'au moment où il pensait que ses poumons pouvaient réellement éclater.

Oliver se recula, aspirant goulûment l'air alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien, la regardant ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit qu'il devrait dire quelque chose. expliquer d'où venait ce désir accablant, mais Oliver ne pensait pas que c'était le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments naissants. Sa maîtrise s'évaporait rapidement et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la vérité absolue.

\- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il. Ce n'était pas lisse ni particulièrement charmant, mais c'était aussi brutalement honnête qu'il pouvait l'être.

Felicity pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur vibrer à ses oreilles, ses mots faisant vibrer l'excitation dans tout son corps. L'anticipation roula dans son ventre et elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil dans sa vie. Son contact était électrique. Cela la faisait se sentir vivante.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, dit-elle en laissant ses mains glisser sur son torse. Elle hésita une seconde avant de se diriger vers l'avant et de presser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la soulevant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse envelopper ses jambes autour de lui. Une fois qu'elle l'eu fait, il plongea sa tête pour embrasser à nouveau son cou, le long de sa peau lisse alors qu'il la portait dans le couloir.

Oliver n'était pas si loin de juste lui arracher ses vêtements au milieu de sa salle d'entraînement. Il n'était absolument pas contre l'idée, mais il pensait que Felicity méritait bien plus que ça. Il la porta dans sa chambre et la posa au milieu de son lit, rampant sur le matelas à côté d'elle alors qu'il passait à nouveau la main sur son ventre. Il se pencha et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, voulant et ayant besoin de la goûter à nouveau.

Felicity lui rendit son baiser, le rapprochant plus près, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la couette. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, ses ongles égratignant légèrement son cuir chevelu tandis que son autre main retrouvait sa cravate. Son cœur battait encore lorsque l'excitation la remplit. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, c'était comme si des étincelles suivaient son contact. Elle rompit le baiser quand le manque d'air se fit sentir alors que sa main glissait de ses cheveux sur sa joue.

\- Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais t'embrasser, déclara-t-il.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé, commenta-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais rien dit. Lui dit-elle entre deux respirations profondes en caressant sa poitrine, ses doigts tirant sa cravate jusqu'à ce qu'elle la passe au dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai pensé...Je croyais que Ray était ton petit ami, alors je ne tentais rien, même si j'en avais réellement envie, admit Oliver.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cru que j'avais une relation avec Ray ? Je t'ai parlé d'Anna pourtant, dit-elle étonnée.

\- Tu parlais tout le temps de ton ami qui t'avais appris à cuisiner . J'en ai déduis que tu avais une relation sérieuse avec lui.

\- Mais après que je t'ai parlé de sa fiancée la semaine dernière pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait, demanda-t-elle.

Il passa ses doigts sur les boutons du bas de la chemise qu'elle portait jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit nu. Oliver se pencha et posa des baisers sur sa peau, taquinant son nombril avec la langue alors qu'il levait les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je profitais de toi. Je ne savais pas trop où tu en étais dans ta tête, dit-il avant de baisser ses lèvres et de recommencer à embrasser son ventre une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, juste en dessous de l'ourlet de son short.

Chaque nerf dans le corps de Felicity vibrait lorsque ses lèvres, chaudes et douces, se déplacèrent sur la peau de son ventre. Felicity pouvait sentir son corps répondre à son contact. La peau autour de ses mamelons se resserra alors qu'une douleur sourde commençait à se former entre ses cuisses. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que sa tête retombait légèrement, ses yeux se fermant à mi-chemin alors qu'il retirait un léger gémissement de ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et tirant légèrement, souhaitant qu'il bouge le long de son corps.

\- Le soir de l'orage je suis venue car j'étais terrifiée mais aussi car je souhaitais que tu me tiennes dans tes bras. Et je ne t'ai pas repoussé lorsque tu m'as touchée car je le voulais aussi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Si je n'avais pas supposé que tu étais avec ton ami mystérieux, je t'aurais fait l'amour cette nuit là, répliqua-t-il.

Oliver déboutonna le reste de la chemise qu'elle portait et sépara les deux pans, prenant une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il la vit largement étendue, nue sous lui. Chaque once de sang coulait de sa tête alors que son pantalon devenait soudainement douloureusement serré. Il baissa la tête continuant de l'embrasser le long de sa peau.

Elle se tortilla sous lui alors que sa bouche se déplaçait le long de la courbe de sa poitrine, s'arrêtant avant qu'il n'arrive au centre, puis revenant vers son point d'arrivée. Oliver fit tournoyer sa langue sur son têton, puis le prit dans sa bouche, suçant fort alors qu'il levait sa main pour caresser son sein négligé.

Son autre main était toujours sur sa cuisse et il la glissa plus haut, par dessus son short et redescendit alors qu'elle continuait à se déplacer sur le lit. Oliver ne voulait pas se précipiter, mais chaque fois qu'il entendait un gémissement lui tomber de la gorge, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements et de s'enfouir en elle.

Felicity se cambra sous lui, une de ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue passait sur son mamelon avant qu'il ne le suce à nouveau. Son nom laissa sa bouche dans une respiration étouffée, il lui faisait sentir des choses que personne d'autre ne lui avait fait ressentir aussi vite. Elle n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte à qui que se soit, non pas qu'il y avait une grande quantité d'hommes, mais quand même.

Elle pouvait sentir sa main bouger sur sa cuisse et quand il la releva de nouveau, elle resserra ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, l'emprisonnant alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts pinçant son mamelon avant de frotter son pouce dessus, elle gémit de nouveau et perdit tout sens à une discussion. Il sourit contre sa peau, ses lèvres voyageant sur sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait de la taquiner. Felicity déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle prit une profonde respiration et le regarda. Elle déboutonna les quelques boutons de sa chemise qu'elle pouvait atteindre à partir de cette position et glissa ses mains dans le haut de sa chemise.

\- Nous pourrons parler plus tard de l'idée fausse que tu as eu d'une quelconque relation entre Ray et moi mais pour l'instant je souhaite que tu me fasses l'amour Oliver, dit-elle doucement en frottant la peau pendant que son autre main continuait de bouger dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Oliver.

Il retira à contrecœur ses mains pour pouvoir enlever sa chemise, il ne prit pas la peine de déboutonner le reste, il l'ouvrit juste faisant voler les boutons dans toutes les direction de la pièce puis la jeta au dessus de ses épaules. Quand il en fut libéré, il releva Felicity pour qu'il puisse lui enlever complètement sa propre chemise avant de l'allonger de nouveau sur le matelas et de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa fort, taquinant ses lèvres avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ouvre et le laisse approfondir le baiser.

Quand elle rompit celui-ci, elle tendit son bras entre eux agrippant sa ceinture et l'ouvrant, alors qu'elle tenait son regard. Felicity pouvait entendre son cœur battre à nouveau dans ses oreilles alors que ses mains le frôlaient légèrement. Felicity captura de nouveau ses lèvres et repoussa légèrement son pantalon sur ses hanches en sentant ses doigts bouger juste sous l'élastique de son short, ce qui la fit trembler de désir.

Oliver gémit dans le baiser lorsqu'il la sentit pousser son pantalon le long de ses hanches. Il passa ses doigts dans son short et les tira le long de son corps, les glissant avant qu'il ne remue ses mains sur ses jambes alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses, et laissa échapper un autre gémissement quand il sentit à quel point elle était déjà chaude et humide. Il passa ses doigts sur sa fente alors que sa bouche tombait dans son cou pour leur permettre à tous deux de respirer.

Les battements de son cœur percutaient contre sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait ses murs intérieurs lui saisir déjà les doigts. Elle était si chaleureuse et réceptive. La toucher était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il l'imaginait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Felicity pouvait sentir la pression monter dans le bas de son ventre et elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle était déjà prête à venir.

Elle glissa sa main sur le torse d'Oliver et s'arrêta à la ceinture de son caleçon avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur et de le saisir. Il prit une dure inspiration en sentant sa main s'enrouler autour de lui. Oliver continua de la caresser alors qu'il se penchait et prenait son téton dans sa bouche une nouvelle fois, en suçant fort. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son visage alors qu'il sentait ses murs intérieurs vibrer autour de ses doigts. Oliver pouvait sentir à quel point elle était proche alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts à un rythme soutenu.

Felicity haleta et se cambra, criant son nom, alors que son corps tremblait sous lui, le plaisir pénétra son corps, elle haleta et gémit. Son corps finit par se relâcha et elle se détendit contre le lit, aspirant plusieurs fois profondément pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Felicity se lécha les lèvres alors qu'elle l'observait, ses actions faisant chauffer la chaleur se propageant à travers son corps. Il était vraiment incroyable. Elle se remit à bouger sa main, le caressant lentement, Oliver ferma les yeux pendant un moment alors qu'il s'emmitouflait dans ses cheveux et appréciait le fait qu'elle embrasse sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau sa main sur lui, Oliver comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas durer plus longtemps si elle continuait à le taquiner de cette façon. Il lui retira doucement sa main, lui souriant alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit.

\- Donne-moi juste une seconde, dit-il rapidement quand il vit le regard confus sur son visage.

Oliver ôta son pantalon et son boxer et attrapa un préservatif dans la table de chevet, se rapprochant du lit et s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Felicity. Il déchira le sachet d'aluminium avec ses dents et enroula rapidement le préservatif sur son membre. Oliver lui sourit alors qu'il la pénétrait lentement, gémissant doucement alors que ses murs serrés l'entouraient. Felicity captura ses lèvres dans un lent baiser pour se distraire, bougeant sa bouche avidement avant de l'approfondir. Elle bougea ses hanches en les berçant expérimentalement contre les siennes alors qu'elle cassait le baiser et aspirait longuement.

Oliver retenait son souffle, gardant une poigne de fer sur son sang-froid alors qu'il attendait que son corps s'adapte à sa présence. Il pouvait sentir ses murs intérieurs s'étendre autour de lui et il commença à bouger ses hanches lentement, pénétrant son corps, essayant toujours de lui donner le temps de se détendre. Dès qu'Oliver sentit Felicity balancer ses hanches pour faire face à ses coups, il commença à aller plus vite, son contrôle lui ayant échappé.

Felicity plaça ses mains sur son dos le serrant contre son corps et déplaçant ses hanches au même rythme que les siennes. Sa respiration reprenait de la vitesse alors que le plaisir parcourait son corps. Oliver pouvait sentir les picotements familiers à l'arrière de sa colonne vertébrale et il voulait s'assurer que Felicity viendrait avant lui. Sa bouche se traîna sur son cou et il tira sur son pouls assez fort pour laisser une marque. Sortant presque complètement de son corps, Oliver la frappa à nouveau. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Elle sanglota son nom, son corps entier se cambrant alors qu'elle venait fort.

Oliver continua à bouger à l'intérieur, la sensation de ses muscles intérieurs se contractant autour de lui l'envoya s'écraser sur le bord. Il cria son nom, tout son corps frissonnant, ses hanches frétillantes sans aucun contrôle de sa part avant qu'il ne reste immobile alors que sa libération frappait. Oliver laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, la vision perdue. Sa respiration était dure, son cœur battait trop vite et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point chaque seconde avec Felicity avait été incroyable.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale et, une fois que cela fut fait, il posa un baiser sur le côté de sa tête, s'excusant une minute pour pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain et se débarrasser du préservatif. Il était de retour moins d'une minute plus tard, rampant sur le lit et prenant Felicity dans ses bras. Oliver la regarda un instant sans rien dire en caressant sa joue. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, caressant son nez contre le sien alors qu'il se reculait. Felicity sourit et bougea afin que son corps soit appuyé contre lui alors qu'elle plaçait un baiser contre sa mâchoire. Elle tira sur certaines des couvertures pour pouvoir se couvrir avant de reposer la moitié de son corps sur le sien.

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'était pas prémédité Oliver, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je le sais Felicity, répondit-il.

\- Regrettes-tu ?, demanda-t-elle une pointe de peur sur le visage.

\- En aucun cas, dit-il. Et toi ?, demanda-t-il nerveux.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oliver lui rendit son baiser puis sourit alors qu'il se plaçait contre l'oreiller tout en resserrant son emprise sur elle. Felicity n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qui se passait avec eux où de ce que cela voulait dire, mais ses mots étaient un bon signe et il ne semblait pas qu'il voulait l'éloigner d'elle. Il observa son doigt bouger un instant sur sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était agréable d'être près d'elle. Oliver savait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, et que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus rapide que la normale, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, et ne jamais la laisser partir.

Felicity se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine sous son menton. Elle aimait se sentir proche de lui. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui et apprendre à le connaître. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir s'ils allaient trop vite, où ils se tenaient, mais elle était heureuse et c'était ce qui comptait.

Oliver appuya un baiser sur sa tête et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se produise, mais il n'en était pas désolé. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il pensait avoir eu la chance de créer une vraie relation. C'était accablant et énervant, mais c'était aussi vraiment, vraiment excitant. Il passa la main sur le dos de Felicity alors qu'il laissait ses yeux se fermer un instant, se détendant contre l'oreiller.

Felicity posa une main sur son cœur et même si elle était fatiguée, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux et à dormir pour l'instant. Au lieu de cela, elle pressa un léger baiser contre sa poitrine et resta allongée là, les yeux ouverts, appréciant simplement le calme paisible du moment.

**###############################**

**Voilà il fallait bien qu'enfin ils se laissent aller.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour tout vos commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire.**

**Dawntome : Merci pour le commentaire. Contente que tu as aimé le rapprochement.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. Oui enfin ils ont franchi le pas, et peut-être que tu es sur la bonne voie par rapport aux problèmes à venir...Ou pas.**

**Merci à mes deux bêta Delicity-Unicorn et Shinobu24 pour leur présence. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**#########################**

Felicity se trouvait assise sur le balcon et regardait l'océan, téléphone à la main. Cela faisait deux jours que les choses entre elle et Oliver avaient passé l'étape de l'amitié vers quelque chose de plus intime. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse et excitée à ce sujet, sa maison lui manquait énormément. Elle était fatiguée d'être au même endroit jour après jour, le seul point positif de tout ce bazar et qui l'aidait à tenir était Oliver. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone dans ses mains.

Elle envisagea de l'appeler, le manque de sentir ses bras autour d'elle à chaque instant avait triplé depuis la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, mais elle savait que sa journée était remplie de réunions très importantes pour sa compagnie. Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda de nouveau son téléphone, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler l'homme qui avait su ouvrir son coeur de nouveau, elle pensa à appeler sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Iris depuis un moment et c'était en partie parce qu'elle savait que la journaliste était inquiète et voulait savoir où elle était et avec qui elle était.

Felicity comprenait très bien ses inquiétudes, mais Iris souhaiterait savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait chez Oliver et malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions sans divulguer le secret du justicier. Ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais, il lui avait fait confiance en lui avouant son travail pour sauver la ville, elle ne le trahirait jamais, même si cela devait l'obliger à mentir à sa meilleur amie. Elle repensa à sa décision de parler avec Iris, mais la jeune femme lui manquant tellement elle ne put se résoudre à ne pas lui passer un coup de fil tout de même pour avoir de ses nouvelles et entendre sa voix. Elle laissa échapper un souffle, composa le numéro et attendit que sa compère de toujours décroche le téléphone.

Iris gémit quand un fort bourdonnement interrompit son sommeil, elle tendit la main pour arrêter son réveil, mais sa main se heurta brusquement à une table. Gémissant à nouveau, elle ouvrit un œil et réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé, la tête en bas. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée de cette façon ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle réussit à se relever un petit peu en poussant sur ses bras et le regretta instantanément lorsque la douleur irradia son crâne. Iris leva la main pour frotter son cou alors qu'elle s'asseyait délicatement, ses yeux se posant sur la bouteille de vin au milieu de la table. D'accord, elle comprenait mieux sa position de sommeil et son mal de tête.

Le bourdonnement retentit à nouveau et Iris jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé ainsi que sur la table basse pour trouver en fin de compte son téléphone sur le sol qu'elle récupéra rapidement. Une autre douleur lui traversa la tête alors qu'elle plissait les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'identification de l'appelant. Soulagée de voir le nom de son amie, Iris appuya sur le bouton de réponse et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Salut, parle doucement, la prévint-elle en s'appuyant contre le canapé.

Felicity haussa un sourcil devant les mots de la journaliste, la panique la submergea immédiatement se demandant si Iris avait des soucis, ou bien si Fuller avait réussi à la connecter avec elle et la pourchassait. Elle s'assura de garder sa voix basse quand elle parla, lui demandant si elle allait bien et si elle avait des problèmes à cause d'elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Fel, aucun problème à l'horizon, murmura-t-elle sa tête serrée comme dans un étau.

Felicity fut soulagée et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'Iris lui manquait, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi je dois parler doucement alors.

\- Apparemment, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de boire une bouteille de vin la nuit dernière et ma tête le sent ce matin, répondit Iris avec amertume.

\- Comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir parlé depuis des jours, dit-elle en se penchant dans le fauteuil.

Iris releva ses jambes sous elle et se mit sur le canapé, résistant à peine à la tentation de gémir à nouveau. Elle commença à lui expliquer qu'hier avait été une dure journée. Qu'elle avait dû couvrir toutes les conférences de presse ennuyeuses puis en rentrant elle avait passé la soirée en compagnie du vin, pensant à sa meilleur amie, espérant que tout se passait bien pour elle. La jeune journaliste haussa les épaules même si elle savait que Felicity ne pouvait pas la voir et laissa ses yeux se fermer un instant, essayant de décider si c'était mieux ou pire que de les laisser ouvert.

\- Y a-t-il eu de nouveaux développements ?, demanda-t-elle

Iris avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois depuis qu'elle avait vu sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que tout cela était pour leur protection, mais elle était plus que prête à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison.

\- Non, je garde un œil sur le juge, cependant, dit-elle. S'il va n'importe où, je le saurai. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies bu sans moi, plaisanta-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Nous nous rattraperons lorsque tu rentreras, dit-elle.

Iris bougea encore et son estomac roula, elle ferma rapidement les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. L'envie de vomir passa et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle lui expliqua que pendant ces conférences elle continuait de rencontrer ces hommes, qui elle le savait grâce à elle, étaient des pervers dégoûtants. Que plusieurs fois elle avait voulu leur faire savoir qu'elle connaissait leur vilain petit secret mais devait se mordre la langue pour empêcher un seul mot de sortir de sa bouche, sachant qu'ils pourraient relater à Fuller sa connaissance de son service d'escort.

\- Une des conférences de presse que j'ai eu à couvrir hier était à Queen Consolidated, pour parler du nouveau projet que la compagnie lance pour aider les habitants des Glades, commença-t-elle.

\- C'est une très bonne initiative de Queen Consolidated je trouve. Surtout après les deux attaques que cette partie de la ville a subi, répliqua la jeune femme blonde.

Oliver lui avait expliqué qu'il se sentait coupable que sa famille ait été responsable, d'une certaine façon, de la destruction des Glades lors du tremblement de terre orchestré par un homme qu'il avait connu toute son enfance. Que son projet était d'aider les familles, dont l'un des membres avaient perdu une jambe, un bras. Qu'il souhaitait leur fournir des prothèses de haute technologie pour qu'ils puissent travailler de nouveau et subvenir aux besoins de leur enfants.

\- Le projet est une bonne initiative je te le concède. Mais je voulais te parler d'Oliver Queen en fait.

\- Oh !, dit-elle sachant que sa meilleure amie ne portait pas cet homme dans son coeur.

\- Tu avais raison, tu sais. Cet homme sait manoeuvrer les gens dans son sens, pas à un moment pendant l'interview tu aurais pu penser qu'il n'était pas un homme honnête ou gentil. Toutes les femmes dans la salle étaient suspendues à ses lèvres, continua-t-elle.

\- Sauf toi j'en suis certaine.

\- Sachant qu'il est lié à Fuller, qui se sert de femmes innocentes pour satisfaire des hommes qui peuvent leur faire du mal pour assouvir des pulsions, je peux te jurer que j'avais envie de l'étriper plutôt que de me pavaner devant lui comme toutes les autres. Honnêtement je ne comprend pas, il est magnifique, il a juste a claqué des doigts et les femmes sont à ses pieds, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être que...

\- Après je devais interviewer le conseiller municipal qui voulait t'attacher, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Ce gars était terrible, répliqua son amie.

Felicity se souvenait de ce rendez-vous, cet homme avait apporté ses propres accessoires et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'elle pendant leur moment intime. Elle fit une grimace et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre comment elle allait aborder une conversation sur Oliver. Elle souhaitait changer les idées reçues qu'avait sa meilleure amie sur lui, idées qu'elle lui avait mis en tête après son premier rendez-vous, avant de connaître le véritable Oliver Queen. L'homme qui était un justicier la nuit pour sauver les plus faibles, l'homme qui avait une fissure intérieure d'avoir perdu ses deux parents, l'homme qui avait subi des tortures inimaginables mais qui se servait de cette mauvaise expérience pour devenir meilleur. L'homme qui pouvait être si doux dans ses caresses, dans ses baisers, qui avait été d'une douceur extrême lors de leurs moments intimes. L'homme qui était devenu son monde depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Tu sais, Iris ... Oliver Queen n'est pas si terrible que ça, dit-elle, laissant sa voix disparaître dans un murmure.

\- Pas si terrible ? Répéta Iris, confuse. Elle se frotta à nouveau la tête et se demanda si sa gueule de bois lui faisait entendre des choses. Fel, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il était de la pire espèce, que les autres hommes ne tournaient pas autour du pot, ne t'endoctrinaient pas avec leurs belles paroles comme Queen avant de te mettre dans leur lit, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais… je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais peut-être que...

\- Et que la seule bonne chose à propos de votre moment était quand il avait dû partir, de cette façon tu n'avais pas eu à trouver un moyen de sortir de ton rendez-vous avec lui. Que tu t'en étais voulue d'avoir cru qu'il était différent, continua-t-elle.

\- C'était après coup, j'étais en colère tu comprends. Mais j'y ai pensé depuis, et je pense que je me suis sûrement trompée sur lui, mais pas comme je le pensais. Qu'il est peut-être un homme bon, dit-elle doucement se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu ne te trompes que très rarement Fel, répliqua la journaliste. Ta première impression sur lui, le fait que tu pensais qu'il pouvait être différent des autres, qu'il avait juste besoin de compagnie pour discuter était fausse et tu le sais. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête depuis le départ, comme tous les autre hommes puissants de cette ville qui sont des clients de Fuller. Assouvir des pulsions qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser aller avec d'autres femmes que des prostituées, déclara-t-elle avec colère.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait assouvir des pulsions, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais je pense que je me suis trompée à son sujet. Ecoute ce n'est pas un gros problème, laisse tomber, d'accord ? dit-elle.

Iris fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprit pas vraiment d'où venait le changement soudain de Felicity pour Oliver. Elle se demandait si son amie n'était pas cachée depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle commençait à oublier à quel point les choses avaient mal tourné avec cet homme. Felicity comprit trop tard que sa réaction allait rendre Iris suspicieuse, et qu'elle commencerait très rapidement à lui poser des questions si elle ne changeait pas de sujet.

\- Tu me manques. J'aimerais que nous puissions simplement aller prendre un café ou que tu m'invite à boire une bouteille de vin avec toi, taquina Felicity, sachant que même si Iris l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas pu y aller.

\- Tu me manques aussi. Espérons que cela ne durera plus très longtemps.

\- J'espère, dit-elle, sachant qu'il était très possible que cela puisse durer encore un moment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer de discuter avec la journaliste lorsqu'elle entendit un son venant de son ordinateur. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'appartement, se demandant ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Iris je ne veux pas abréger la conversation, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à faire et je suis sûre que tu dois probablement te traîner pour aller au travail. Mais je vais t'appeler plus tard ce soir… D'accord ?

Iris accepta, elle était presque certaine que c'était la conversation la plus étrange qu'elle ait eu avec son amie depuis longtemps, surtout concernant Oliver Queen. Elle voulait blâmer la gueule de bois, mais la jeune journaliste sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé du CEO de Queen Consolidated, après son rendez-vous, sa meilleure amie avait donné des noms peu respectueux à son égard.

A présent c'était comme si elle le défendait, qu'elle trouvait une excuse à son comportement, alors que la journaliste était persuadée que Felicity ne l'avait jamais revu depuis cette nuit là. Pendant une seconde Iris se demanda si son amie blonde n'avait pas trouvé refuge chez Queen, mais elle secoua rapidement cette pensée. Cet homme n'était qu'un idiot, jamais il n'aiderait une femme sans contrepartie. Mais le doute persista dans son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, elle pensa qu'elle devrait sûrement faire des recherches plus poussées sur Oliver Queen tout de même, car les sentiments contradictoires à son sujet de son amie lui semblaient étranges. Mais pour le moment elle savait que Felicity avait raison et qu'elle devrait probablement aller au travail, mais d'abord, une douche chaude était de mise. Ensuite, peut-être une sieste…

\- D'accord, Fel, dit-elle. Je suppose que je te parlerai plus tard.

\- À plus tard, Iris, dit-elle avant de déconnecter l'appel et de se relever du fauteuil.

Felicity se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable. Elle se pencha et appuya sur quelques boutons pour constater que l'avocat de Fuller était sorti de sa cachette et s'était rendu dans plusieurs bâtiments de la ville. Elle s'assit pour pouvoir comprendre ses déplacements, peut-être arriver à attraper une image d'une rencontre avec Fuller, ou bien des transactions avec le fantôme que recherchait Oliver. Elle se mit à travailler rapidement souhaitant avoir de bonnes nouvelles à donner au justicier lorsqu'il rentrerait de sa journée.

####################

Oliver raccrocha le téléphone et laissa échapper un long soupir alors qu'il tournait sa chaise vers l'ordinateur. La conférence téléphonique de deux heures pour le nouveau projet lui avait donné mal à la tête et il devait se préparer pour sa prochaine réunion. Il releva la proposition et essaya de se concentrer, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il voulait sortir de là. Il savait que Felicity s'ennuyait à l'appartement et s'il n'était pas dans l'obligation de participer aux réunions, il pourrait rentrer chez lui et la surprendre avec un déjeuner. Ensuite passer l'après-midi tout en la tenant dans ses bras à regarder un film, finir la journée avec un dîner qu'ils auraient préparé ensemble, faire l'amour puis s'endormir avec son corps pressé contre sa poitrine. Mais il avait négligé les choses au bureau ces deux derniers jours et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus les repousser, surtout que ce projet lui tenait à coeur.

Il essaya de se concentrer et quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Oliver l'attrapa dans l'espoir de voir le nom de celle qui tenait son coeur, sur l'identification de l'appelant, et grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Tommy. Oliver avait ignoré quelques-uns des appels de son ami ces deux derniers jours depuis qu'il était occupé avec Felicity et il savait que Tommy n'était probablement pas content. Oliver envisagea à nouveau d'ignorer l'appel, mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il prit une profonde respiration et répondit.

\- Salut Tommy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour paraître joyeux.

\- Wow, tu as finalement décidé de répondre à ton téléphone, dit-il en tirant ses bras hors des manches de sa veste de costume. Il essayait d'entrer en contact avec Oliver depuis deux jours et son ami l'évitait sans aucun doute, mais la question était de savoir pourquoi. Où étais-tu récemment ?, Demanda-t-il en jetant sa cravate sur la commode de sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Oliver. J'avais l'intention de te rappeler, mais les choses ont été un peu folles au bureau, mentit-il.

Il avait eu l'intention de rappeler Tommy à un moment donné sachant que son compère de toujours pourrait venir jusqu'à Star City pour comprendre son silence. Mais du fait de leur dernière discussion dans le bunker, il faisait son possible pour éviter ses appels, sachant qu'une fois que Tommy découvrirait la véritable raison de son refus de répondre, son ami lui donnerait une nouvelle leçon. Oliver n'avait pas l'intention de l'entendre parler de la femme dont il était amoureux de cette façon de nouveau n'étant pas certain qu'il pourrait contenir sa rage cette fois-ci.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Carole m'a envoyé les derniers rapports et il semble que les choses se soient bien passées à Coast City.

\- Elles le sont. Comme je ne travaillais pas ce soir, et que demain est ma journée de repos, j'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée pour prendre un verre avec mon meilleur ami, déclara-t-il, laissant ses mots dans l'air pendant une minute. J'ai quelques courses à faire, mais je peux m'y rendre par la suite grâce à Barry. Que dis-tu ?, Demanda-t-il en retirant sa chemise tenant le téléphone contre son oreille.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, il voulait voir Tommy, mais il était au bureau depuis tôt ce matin et il lui restait encore cinq ou six heures de travail. S'il sortait avec son ami, Felicity serait forcée d'être seule plus longtemps et il ne voulait pas lui faire ça.

\- En fait, ce soir n'est pas bon pour moi, dit-il, Peut-être ce week-end ? Oliver pensa qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi mal de quitter Felicity pendant quelques heures le week-end s'il était à la maison la plus grande partie de la journée.

Tommy fronça les sourcils alors qu'il finissait de tirer son pantalon vers le bas tout en expliquant à Oliver que le week-end fonctionnerait pour lui si Hal ne devait pas de nouveau s'absenter, sachant que son ami saurait ce qu'il voulait dire, et qu'il n'était pas d'astreinte à l'hôpital.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? T'es-tu enfin débarrassé de la squatteuse ?, Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Arrête Tommy !, Demanda Oliver sentant sa colère envahir son corps. Felicity n'est pas une squatteuse, c'est dur pour elle. Elle n'a pas pu quitter l'appartement depuis des semaines et elle passe le plus clair de son temps seule !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, répondit Tommy étonné de la colère soudaine de son ami. Je pense que cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps, elle doit avoir des amis chez qui se cacher. Pourquoi reste-t-elle chez toi ?, continua-t-il.

\- Car je suis le seul qui peut la protéger bordel, dit-il frappant son poing sur son bureau. Elle s'est jetée dans cette mission seule, les personnes qu'elle côtoie ne connaissent pas son secret.

\- Quel secret Oliver, demanda Tommy

\- Elle est comme nous, sauf qu'elle ne porte pas de masque. Felicity n'a pas demandé à se retrouver dans un merdier pareil. Elle a infiltré le service d'escort pour faire tomber l'homme qui a laissé l'un de ses clients tuer une jeune fille innocente. Elle a voulu faire le bien et à présent sa vie est en danger.

Oliver se rendit compte une seconde trop tard à quel point il semblait défensif. Tommy avait des doutes au sujet de Felicity depuis le début, il s'inquiétait pour son ami sachant qu'il pourrait succomber à la jeune femme, et il venait de lui prouver que ce qui se passait entre eux était plus que platonique. Quel idiot pensa-t-il ! Il était impossible qu'il puisse se sortir des investigations de son ami à présent, il allait de nouveau l'entendre le sermonner. L'homme brun resta silencieux une minute avant de secouer la tête.

\- Incroyable, marmonna-t-il. Tu as couché avec elle ... n'est-ce pas ?, Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. Qu'est-il arrivé à il ne se passe rien entre nous ?, Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je pensais que tu ne t'impliquerais pas avec cette fille !

Oliver ferma les yeux, soupirant intérieurement alors qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas s'énerver par le comportement colérique de son meilleur ami. Il savait que Tommy essayait juste de le surveiller et s'il se mettait en colère à son tour, ils risqueraient de prononcer des mots qui ferait beaucoup de mal à leur amitié de toujours. Ce n'était pas la faute de son partenaire s'il n'avait pas encore rencontré Felicity pour se rendre compte qu'elle était merveilleuse. S'il le faisait, Oliver était à peu près certain que son compère ne serait pas aussi inquiet.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait, admit Oliver. Il rouvrit les yeux et se pencha dans son fauteuil. Il n'y avait rien entre nous et je ne prévoyais rien, mais c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

C'était la vérité. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'était connecté si facilement avec Felicity, si une alchimie immédiate s'était formée entre eux, après qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade du manque de confiance.

\- Les choses ont changé et je sais que tu es inquiet, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Felicity et moi sommes sur la même page.

Oliver était à peu près sûr qu'ils étaient sur la même page, de toute façon. Mis à part le fait qu'aucun des deux ne s'était efforcé de définir ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il était certain qu'elle éprouvait aussi des sentiments et qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'ils admettent ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Es-tu sûr de ça, Oliver ? Parce qu'en ce moment, je suis sûr que les émotions sont fortes, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle est coincée chez toi jusqu'à ce que Fuller et Darkh soient attrapés. Tu as ce besoin impérieux de la protéger. Tu es la seule personne qu'elle voit depuis des semaines. Il se tut quelques secondes avant de continuer. Ecoute, je sais que ça a l'air dur, mec, mais tu dois réfléchir avec lucidité.

La dernière chose que Tommy voulait, c'était que son ami soit blessé comme il l'avait déjà été. Une histoire si intense, même si elle n'était qu'éphémère, ne disparaissait pas du jour en lendemain. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il était heureux avec Laurel, son coeur se serrait lorsqu'il se remémorait les semaines qu'il avait partagé avec Susan Williams. Certes elle l'avait trahi de la pire des façon, et il n'avait que du mépris à son égard à présent, mais à cette époque il avait pensé qu'elle était celle avec qui il serait heureux pour toujours.

\- Es-tu en train de suggérer que nous dormons ensemble parce que je suis sa seule option ? C'est ridicule, Tommy, dit Oliver.

Il ne croyait pas que Felicity puisse l'utiliser de cette façon. Il savait qu'elle était frustrée et qu'elle n'aimait pas être coincée dans l'appartement toute la journée, mais elle était avec lui parce qu'elle le voulait bien.

\- Ou peut-être que tu suggères que j'ai profité d'elle parce que c'est le genre d'homme que j'avais l'habitude d'être ?, demanda-t-il les nerfs à vif.

Oliver savait qu'il était un peu dur avec son ami, mais il s'en fichait, il avait besoin que Tommy entende à quel point sa théorie était folle. L'homme brun secoua la tête et se leva pour récupérer un sweat et un bas de pantalon dans sa commode.

\- Ne mets pas de mots dans ma bouche que je n'ai pas formulé, dit-il, sa voix serrée.

\- Alors explique-moi !, demanda-t-il en colère à présent.

\- Tu es une bonne personne, Oliver, alors tu te soucies d'elle. Tu l'aides, la protège et elle vit dans ton espace personnel. Tu la vois tous les jours. Tu admires ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Vous avez les mêmes convictions lorsqu'il s'agit d'attraper le méchant, expliqua-t-il en jetant les vêtements sur son lit.

\- Tout à fait ! Et qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de mal à cela Tommy ?, demanda-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Elle te voit comme le gars qui lui a sauvé la vie, celui qu'elle admire le plus. Un homme qui s'efforce de la protéger et d'être à ses côtés tous les jours, quand elle en a besoin. Elle s'accroche à toi car elle n'a personne d'autre à qui confier ses peurs, ses doutes, dit-il doucement à son ami tout en s'habillant.

\- Nous nous confions l'un et l'autre tout simplement car nous sommes des amis...Peut-être plus...Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas Tommy, c'est pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour ma vie sexuelle avec Felicity ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu dois savoir maintenant si votre relation est réelle ou bien éphémère. Si elle couche avec toi uniquement pour évacuer la tension qui l'étouffe par le fait d'être enfermée dans ton appartement.

Tout ce que Tommy voulait, c'était qu'Oliver puisse voir la situation dans son ensemble, mais apparemment, son ami ne la voyait pas, car il était aveuglé pour le moment par les sentiments que lui faisait ressentir cette femme. Il n'avait jamais pu partager son secret avec une des rares femmes avec lesquelles il avait eu une relation intime, et cela le grisait de pouvoir être libre avec Felicity Smoak.

\- Je vois bien que tu es attaché à cette femme, peut-être même que tu en tombes amoureux. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses le coeur brisé quand la mission d'attraper Fuller et Darkh sera terminée et qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de rester avec toi. Oliver !

Le justicier resta silencieux un moment, il comprenait ce que Tommy essayait de faire, mais il pensait toujours que son ami était très loin de la vérité. Felicity n'était pas le genre de femme comme Susan Williams.

\- Ecoute, je comprends que tu te soucies de moi et je l'apprécie. C'est le cas je te le promets, souligna-t-il. Je sais que Felicity est reconnaissante de mon aide et je veux la protéger, mais je veux aussi protéger beaucoup de gens et je ne couche pas avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

\- Tu as raison Tommy, ce que je ressens est sûrement plus fort que de l'amitié, le coupa-t-il. Mais je suis certain que ce qui se passe n'est pas dû au fait que nous soyons ensemble douze heures sur vingt quatre. J'aurais autant été séduit par elle si je l'avais rencontrée d'une autre façon. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, je l'ai senti dès le premier soir.

Bien évidemment, il ne lui aurait pas avoué aussi rapidement qu'il était Green Arrow, et aurait certainement mis des mois avant de lui faire partager son secret mais il était persuadé qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'elle comme à présent. Son babillage, son grand coeur, son écoute, son sourire et tellement d'autres choses qu'il appréciait chez elle l'aurait séduit, qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans un bar, ou bien chez Queen Consolidated.

\- Sérieusement, je sais ce que je fais, insista Oliver. J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?, sentant un pincement dans son estomac, mais l'ignorant.

Tommy resta silencieux une minute alors qu'il se penchait pour faire les lacets de ses baskets, avant d'accepter la réponse de son meilleur ami. Mais il était persuadé que cette affaire ne se finirait pas bien, qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter, qu'à la fin de cette histoire, Oliver risquait de souffrir, quand Felicity Smoak quitterait sa vie pour toujours pas prête à s'engager avec un justicier.

\- Je suppose que je te verrai ce week-end alors. Appelle-moi quand tu connaîtras ton emploi du temps. Il garda sa voix légère en attrapant ses clés.

Oliver connaissait suffisamment Tommy pour savoir que son ami n'était pas content pour ne pas écouter ses conseils, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

\- Je t'appellerai certainement ce week-end. Merci de ton appel, ajouta-t-il, tentant d'atténuer la tension qu'il ressentait.

Tommy le salua rapidement avant de mettre fin à l'appel, il se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, prêt à courir jusqu'au bureau de sa fiancée, pour atténuer la tension qui l'envahissait. Il savait qu'Oliver n'était pas d'accord avec lui sur la question de Felicity, mais il essayait seulement de l'aider.

Oliver soupira. Cela ne s'était pas bien passé du tout. Il envisagea brièvement de rappeler Tommy puis décida de ne pas le faire. Il avait du travail à faire et la vérité était qu'il doutait que son ami veuille lui parler, vu la façon dont il avait mis fin à la conversation sans boutade comme d'habitude. Oliver allait juste devoir lui prouver le contraire.

###########################

Oliver attendit que les autres parties donnent les réponses appropriées, puis il déconnecta l'appel, poussant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se penchait dans son fauteuil. En se levant ce matin il avait décidé de rester dans son appartement pour la journée et passer du temps avec la jeune femme blonde qui le partageait avec lui. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres il avait quitté Felicity, la laissant dans leur lit toujours endormie, prêt à lui préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il s'était rappelé d'appeler son assistant pour repousser sa téléconférence pour demain. Malheureusement l'un des participants n'étant pas disponible, Oliver était parti dans son bureau pour règler ce problème rapidement.

Bien évidemment la téléconférence s'était éternisée et il avait pensé à un moment qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais et qu'il passerait sa journée enfermé ici au lieu de savourer des moments de tendresse avec Felicity. C'est au bout de quelques heures qu'il avait vu le bout du tunnel, toutes les parties ayant réussi à être d'accord sur tous les points. Oliver était content de lui, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se rende au bureau son assistant ayant repousser toutes ses réunions à demain.

C'était une bonne chose car il préférait de loin passer du temps à essayer d'avoir une discussion sincère avec Felicity et de s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment sur la même page. Depuis sa conversation avec Tommy il y a deux jours, tous les points qu'il lui avait nommé lui taraudaient la tête et l'empêchaient d'être serein se posant plusieurs questions sur sa relation naissante avec la jeune femme blonde.

Il appréciait énormément Felicity, c'était plus que cela, il pouvait se l'avouer, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était fort et leur moment intime étaient fabuleux, il avait senti une connexion avec elle, cela n'était pas juste du sexe. Il savait que Felicity était stressée en ce moment à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne pas pouvoir sortir du loft la rendait de plus en plus folle. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre, elle oubliait tout pendant un moment pour vivre l'instant présent avec lui.

La nuit dernière ils s'étaient couchés dans la chambre d'Oliver, et aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement fatigué puisqu'il était un peu plus de dix heures. Ils avaient commencé à parler de choses aléatoires et ça avait été sympa d'être ensemble comme un véritable couple, sans faire l'amour. Oliver avait senti la jeune femme blonde se détendre et au moment où ils étaient tous deux prêts à s'endormir, elle s'était blottie contre sa poitrine, comme elle l'avait fait toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné ce qui se déroulerait après qu'ils aient attrapé et enfermé Darkh et Fuller et que Felicity serait de nouveau libre. Et la pensée de la perdre le terrifiait, il s'était habitué à vivre avec elle, il avait toujours eu peur de l'engagement mais avec Felicity il savait que tout serait simple, comme cela l'était depuis le début de son séjour dans son loft, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils partageaient.

Il commença à se lever alors que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Oliver le sortit, lorsqu'il vit le nom de Curtis sur l'identification de l'appelant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser l'appel. Son informaticien ne l'appelait jamais sans raison, s'il le dérangeait pensant qu'il était à Queen Consolidated, c'est que leur conversation devait être importante.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Nous l'avons, Oliver !, répondit son partenaire. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher l'excitation béate de sa voix quand ses yeux passèrent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Felicity était sur quelque chose avec le juge. C'est la clé. Il a travaillé sur la liaison entre Fuller et Darkh pendant tout ce temps. Je suis revenu sur ses pas en utilisant les signaux de surveillance que Felicity m'a envoyé et j'ai trouvé le motif. Darkh est en ville, dit-il.

Oliver était immédiatement en alerte quand il entendit cela. Darkh leur avait trop souvent glissé entre les doigts. Il savait comment entrer et sortir du pays sans que personne n'apprenne sa présence sur le territoire américain et cela rendait fou Oliver.

\- Es-tu sûr ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr, confirma Curtis. Il a eu des entretiens privés avec Fuller dans son bureau et les deux en ont prévu un autre ce soir avec le juge. J'ai déjà l'ensemble des fichiers. Je pense que John, Barry et toi peuvent venir chercher les méchants. Nous pouvons adresser un beau pied de nez au FBI. J'aime quand on les bat sur leur propre terrain, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes du même côté qu'eux, lui rappela Oliver.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Curtis, il avait toujours eu du plaisir à trouver les méchants avant le gouvernement. C'était une preuve supplémentaire que le monde avait besoin de héros même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord avec leurs méthodes de flèche et de pouvoir surnaturel.

\- Peux-tu m'envoyer tout ce que tu as pour que je puisse le montrer à Felicity ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est déjà sur le serveur. Je vais appeler Barry et Roy et leur dire d'attendre plus d'instructions de ta part plus tard. As-tu besoin que Tommy soit présent aussi, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Demande lui si Hal peut le déposer à Star City, répondit-il.

\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir attraper Darkh et l'enfermer derrière les barreaux, les bons vont gagner cette fois-ci Oliver, dit-il.

\- Il est temps, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Merci Curtis, ajouta-t-il avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Oliver ne pris pas la peine de saisir son ordinateur portable alors qu'il glissait le téléphone dans sa poche et sortait du bureau de son appartement. Felicity avait toujours le sien à portée de main et elle avait accédé au serveur avec une aisance spectaculaire lorsqu'elle avait aidé Oliver à effectuer ses patrouilles.

\- Felicity !, Appela-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le couloir pour la retrouver.

Mais il n'eut aucun retour de sa part, il l'appela de nouveau et le silence remplit le loft. Il parcouru toutes les pièces mais lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas il comprit qu'elle avait dû s'éclipser de l'appartement pendant qu'il était dans son bureau. C'était la première fois, depuis son arrivée dans le loft, qu'elle avait désobéi à ses recommandations.

Il attrapa son blouson en cuir et se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être était-elle uniquement descendu dans le parking pour se sentir libre pendant quelques minutes ? À ce moment là, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, il le sortit et vérifia l'écran. Il put se rendre compte qu'il y avait un appel manqué de Felicity alors qu'il était en conversation avec Curtis. Il consulta sa messagerie vocale alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas être content. Il sourit au son de sa voix, réalisant à quel point elle lui manquait. Je suis dans le bureau de Max. Je sais, je sais que je ne devrais pas être seule ici, ce n'est pas sûr, bla, bla, bla… mais écoute. J'ai désactivé le système de sécurité et je ne sais pas combien de temps il durera .

Oliver fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Que faisait-elle ? Cette femme était un aimant à problèmes, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à temps, surtout à cause de la réunion de ce soir entre Fuller et Darkh. Elle allait entendre le son de la corne de brume mais il décida de garder la conférence pour plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait à l'abri dans l'appartement, et dans ses bras.

\- Je vais appeler ton partenaire Curtis et voir si je peux lui...Il entendit un bruissement puis un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que tout soit mort.

\- Felicity ?, Cria-t-il dans le téléphone, oubliant qu'il écoutait son message et ne lui parlait pas réellement.

Oliver raccrocha aussitôt et appela Barry, un sentiment de crainte s'installant dans son estomac alors qu'il se précipitait hors de l'ascenseur vers sa voiture.

Barry était assis sur le lit dans la zone médicale de Star labs, il venait de faire plusieurs test de vitesse et comme à chaque fois, sa fiancée le contrôlait pour être certaine que son métabolisme soit toujours près à supporter ses pouvoirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction alors qu'elle tapait rapidement sur son clavier son compte rendu sur la séance. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle se concentrait, il sourit, sa poitrine se réchauffant à l'idée de se marier dans moins d'un mois avec cette femme remarquable.

\- Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ?, Demanda Caitlin en levant les yeux au-dessus de son écran, un sourcil frétillant d'amusement.

Il sourit puis se pencha et commença à murmurer à son oreille, sa phrase fut abrégée par le bourdonnement de son téléphone portable. Il l'atteignit dans sa poche et vérifia l'identité de l'appelant.

\- C'est Oliver, dit-il répondant à l'appel. Salut..., commença-t-il mais il fut de nouveau écourté, cette fois par les hurlements frénétiques de l'autre homme. Ralentis Oliver, que veux-tu dire par Felicity a été prise par Fuller ?

\- Exactement ce que cela signifie, elle a eu une piste sur un homme qui serait lié à Fuller et Darkh...Et elle est partie au bureau de Max pour trouver plus d'informations. Elle m'a laissé un message pour me prévenir mais la ligne a été coupée d'un coup.

\- Tu penses que Max l'a trouvée dans son bureau et l'a emmenée ailleurs pour la tuer, demanda-t-il.

\- Sûrement ! De plus Curtis vient d'apprendre que Darkh est en ville. Tu sais ce qu'il fait subir aux traîtres. Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas écouté, grognant de frustration de ne pas avoir vu la jeune femme quitter le loft.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver, je te retrouve dans le bunker, déclara-t-il.

Barry raccrocha, expliqua ce qui arrivait à Caitlin puis disparu dans un éclair pour se rendre à Star City. Curtis essaya de pirater le fil de sécurité dès qu'il appris la nouvelle voyant l'archer arriver en trombe dans le bunker. Mais les pare-feu étaient de nouveau en place, les téléphones de Fuller et Felicity émettaient un signal dans le bureau de celui-ci, mais lorsque Barry s'y était rendu plus personne n'était présent dans les locaux. Oliver soupira, posant son poing sur le clavier et laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. Il lui avait promis de la protéger et il l'avait laissée tomber. Diggle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, Oliver, mais tu a besoin d'être lucide pour la retrouver. Qui sait où elle se trouve ou ce qui lui arrive, mais si quelqu'un peut la trouver, c'est toi, dit-il doucement en pressant légèrement son épaule.

\- Fuller et Darkh sont des hommes morts, répondit Oliver sa haine contre les deux hommes devenant encore plus intense qu'avant.

Ce qui s'était passé entre Felicity et lui cette première nuit avait été plus qu'une nuit de sexe, il avait ressenti des émotions lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour qu'aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir. Et il voulait avoir la chance de partager des moments de bonheur avec elle de nouveau.

**######################################**

**Pensez-vous que Tommy a raison et que Felicity n'est pas réellement amoureuse d'Oliver ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	18. Chapter 18

**En tout premier je parlerais de l'épidémie qui frappe le monde. Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches...Protégez-vous si vous êtes dans l'obligation d'aller travailler ou restez bien chez vous si vous en avez la possibilité. Battons-nous ensemble pour que cette saloperie de virus fiche le camp du pays, du monde.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**Audrey DF : Merci pour le commentaire. Felicity veut en finir tellement qu'elle devient inconsciente. Felicity aime réellement Oliver.**

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn et Shinobu24 pour leur présence. Faîtes attention à vous les filles. Je vous embrasse.**

**###########################**

Felicity gémit, elle avait l'impression que sa tête essayait de se fendre en un million de morceaux et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de déterminer où elle se trouvait en écoutant les bruits environnants, elle avait les yeux bandés ce qui l'empêchait de se faire une idée d'où elle se trouvait, mais son ouïe et son odorat pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Elle huma l'air et sentit l'humidité autour d'elle ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'elle se trouvait soit dans un entrepôt, soit dans une usine pensa-t-elle, le bruit d'une goûte d'eau tombant sur le sol lui donna confirmation de ses réflexions quelques secondes plus tard. Avec le bout de ses doigts elle sentit les liens sur ses poignets, et du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes elle sut que ses chevilles étaient aussi liées à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

Les liens qui la retenaient sur ce meuble en fer lui enlevaient toutes sensations dans ses membres, son corps entier devenait de plus en plus raide, douloureux et complètement engourdi à rester assise à la même place. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sur cette chaise pour ne plus rien ressentir. Était-ce des heures ? Des jours ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle se doutait qu'elle était attachée à cette chaise depuis quelques heures seulement, mais l'absence de vue et de bruit, la perte de sensation dans ses mains lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle était là depuis des jours. De plus Fuller ne s'étant pas encore montré, depuis que ses hommes l'avaient enlevée dans son bureau, n'aidait pas à la situation, c'était comme s'il voulait qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne folle avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Elle savait dés le départ que son idée d'aller dans le bureau de Max pour récupérer des informations sur le fantôme était la pire idée qu'elle pouvait avoir eu dans sa vie. Mais elle l'avait fait pour des raisons valables. Oliver lui avait raconté toutes les affaires illégales dans lesquelles trempait Damien Darkh, elle pensait à tous les êtres humains qu'elle pourrait sauver en trouvant des preuves qui pourraient le compromettre.

De plus elle le faisait pour Oliver, en trouvant des documents elle l'aiderait à enfermer son pire ennemi pour toujours, il n'aurait plus tous ces doutes en lui. Quand il lui avait parlé, elle avait entendu dans le son de sa voix la colère contre lui-même de ne pas être assez bon pour stopper les affaires de ce monstre. A cause de Darkh, cet homme merveilleux qu'était Oliver sous-estimait son travail en tant que justicier, alors qu'il était parfait et indispensable pour cette ville.

Grâce à lui et à son équipe, Starling City devenait un endroit bon pour y vivre, pour fonder une famille, elle-même avait trouvé une maison dans cette ville, où elle voulait construire son avenir. Les parents ne s'enfuyaient plus dû à la peur qu'ils ressentaient pour leurs enfants, ils savaient que les rues étaient protégées par les justiciers. Elle avait su au moment où elle était rentrée dans le bureau qu'elle aurait dû prévenir Oliver, ou bien l'un de ses partenaires pour l'accompagner, mais voulant en finir une fois pour toutes avec Max, elle avait été imprudente et à présent elle se retrouvait attachée à cette chaise.

Felicity fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement, elle essaya de calmer la peur qui s'insinua en elle, de détendre son corps pour ne pas tirer encore plus sur ses liens. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher derrière elle, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et les serrer. Elle serra les dents pour n'émettre aucun son, ne souhaitant donner aucune satisfaction à son kidnappeur, il la relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, et commença ensuite à se déplacer à sa gauche pour se placer devant elle.

Pendant une minute ou deux, elle l'entendit marcher autour de la chaise encore et encore sans prononcer aucun mot, sûrement pour augmenter sa peur, ce que cette personne réussissait à faire avec brio pensa-t-elle. A un moment, son ravisseur s'arrêta enfin de marcher, Felicity pût l'entendre respirer, ressentir la colère qui émanait de son corps même avec les yeux bandés. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle pensa que son agresseur s'était arrêté, mais fatiguée de ce jeu qu'entreprenait l'homme dans la pièce elle ne put fermer sa bouche encore longtemps.

\- Tu n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'emmener dans un endroit humide et glaciale pour finir mes jours...Tu ne voulais pas du sang dans ton précieux bureau où tu règles tes sales affaires n'est-ce-pas ?, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Ferme-là ! Je suis en position de force ici...Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une pute, répondit son agresseur la réduisant au silence en lui assénant une gifle sur le visage.

\- Et tu es toujours peu délicat avec les femmes Max, répondit-elle en colère.

Felicity s'était doutée que la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce était Fuller, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait osé lui répondre de cette façon. Elle le sentit se pencher plus près d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle chaud contre sa joue, elle sut qu'il souhaitait la terroriser.

Max bouillait de colère, depuis plusieurs semaines il recherchait cette femme qui l'avait trahi, volé, et qui risquait de tout lui faire perdre. Mais en contrepartie, il jubilait aussi d'avoir enfin réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, de pouvoir lui faire comprendre que personne ne pouvait jouer avec lui comme elle s'était amusée à le faire. Il attrapa son menton entre ses mains et retira son bandeau brutalement, il eut envie d'attraper son cou et de le serrer pour voir la vie s'échapper de son corps lentement. Mais il avait d'autres projet pour elle.

\- Je t'ai enfin attrapée et tu va regretter de m'avoir volé, cria Fuller la frappant au visage de nouveau.

\- Pour ma part je ne peux pas dire que je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle crachant un peu de sang sur le sol. En fait, j'aurais été plus heureuse de ne jamais être de nouveau en présence d'un monstre tel que toi, répondit Felicity voulant rester brave devant cet homme même si elle était terrifiée.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle put y voir la fureur. Peut-être que le pousser n'était pas une si bonne idée. Elle le vit marcher lentement autour de son fauteuil se positionnant juste derrière elle. Felicity essaya de tourner la tête et de le garder à sa vue, mais les cordes étaient trop serrées et son cou lui faisait encore mal. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait, mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux rester silencieuse.

\- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Felicity, dit-il se penchant vers son oreille, la faisant sursauter. Je vais adorer jouer avec toi pendant un moment, et lorsque je déciderais que j'aurais laissé assez de marque sur ton corps, sur ton beau visage et qu'il sera difficile de te reconnaître, je finirais mon travail en te tirant une balle dans la tête comme tu le mérites, déclara-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Il se détourna rapidement et claqua la porte derrière lui, le bruit sourd résonnant dans toute la pièce, laissant Felicity avec ses pensées et ses peurs.

##########################

Oliver se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude, laissant échapper un soupir en descendant les marches du sous-sol, avec son équipe il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'emplacement où se trouvait Felicity. Cela faisait presque vingt quatre heure qu'elle avait disparu et il avait peur de ce que pourrait lui faire subir Max pendant qu'elle se trouvait entre ses mains. Les voix de ses partenaires le sortit de ses pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et vit son équipe et ses amis élaborer avec Curtis l'endroit où Barry pourrait se rendre.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis ici après le message de Felicity, ils avaient trouvé quelques pistes possible où Fuller aurait pu l'emmener mais à chaque fois cela s'était avéré être une impasse. Il baissa sa capuche, retira son masque et le posa avec son arc sur la table médicale alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la console principale de l'ordinateur. Ils avaient encore quelques possibilités à vérifier et il espérait que l'unes d'elles étaient celle où il pourrait ramener Felicity à la maison. Il commençait à étudier avec Diggle le prochain endroit où envoyer Barry lorsque Curtis émit un cri de joie.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda le justicier.

\- J'ai réusi à pénétrer leur pare-feu de nouveau et vu que j'avais laissé mon système continuer à enregistrer dans le bureau de Fuller j'ai une piste pour trouver ton amie, répondit-il.

Oliver arqua un sourcil alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Diggle avant de se retourner vers l'ordinateur pour voir ce que voulait lui montrer son informaticien et quand il le fit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui se trouvait l'enregistrement d'une réunion entre Fuller et Darkh où ils discutaient de l'enlèvement de Felicity. Max parlait d'un entrepôt abandonné où il avait enfermé la femme qu'il aimait, malheureusement il ne donnait aucune autre indication.

\- Il n'indique pas dans quelle ville se trouve l'entrepôt. Comment allons nous la trouver ? Demanda Roy.

\- Je n'en sais rien, déclara Oliver passant son bras avec rage sur la table médicale faisant voler tous les instruments médicaux dans la pièce.

\- J'aurais peut-être une idée...Et je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais avec les recherches sur l'ordinateur et...

\- Va au fait Curtis, demanda Diggle voyant Oliver serrer les poings avec agacement.

\- Nous pourrions obliger Fuller, sans qu'il ne le sache bien évidemment, à ingérer la nanotechnologie que Palmer Technologie à dans son laboratoire, expliqua-t-il avec fierté d'avoir trouvé un plan.

\- Comment cette technologie va nous servir à trouver Felicity ?, demanda Oliver.

\- Les nanoparticules sont dotées de traceurs, nous pourrons suivre Fuller jusqu'à l'entrepôt où il détient Felicity, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Et comment récupères-tu cette technologie, demanda Barry.

\- Par Ray Palmer lui même, répondit le justicier.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il va te donner une technologie qui doit coûter des milliards de dollars, demanda Diggle.

\- Il le fera au nom de l'amitié. Lui et Felicity sont amis depuis un certain temps. déclara Oliver. Elle m'a parlé de ce lien qui les unis, de sa fiancée Anna qui a été tuée pendant l'attaque de Slade, des cours de cuisine qu'ils lui donnaient avant le drame, expliqua-t-il haussant les épaules lorsque ses partenaires le regardèrent avec étonnement.

Oliver voyait enfin le bout du tunnel ayant une possibilité de trouver Felicity grâce à Max sans qu'il ne l'apprenne. Il se prépara pour aller discuter avec Palmer, suivi de Barry qui devait ensuite partir à la recherche de Fuller pour lui faire ingérer les nanoparticules que Ray allait leur donner bien volontiers. Du moins il l'espérait, sinon Oliver lui transpercerait le bras avec une flèche s'il refusait. Sa jalousie envers cet homme était toujours sous la surface, même s'il ne savait pas la raison de ce sentiment alors que Felicity était avec lui à présent.

###########################s

Felicity ouvrit lentement les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Quand s'était-elle endormie ? Fuller était venu plusieurs fois lui demander où elle avait caché la liste de ses clients, la frappant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. Elle souhaitait à chacune de ses visites qu'Oliver et son équipe arrivent pour la sauver avant que Fuller ne lui tire dessus et finisse prématurément sa vie. Elle était toujours attachée à une chaise, Fuller ne lui avait toujours pas replacé le bandeau sur les yeux, mais l'avait bâillonnée de nouveau après qu'elle ait hurlé de tout ses poumons à sa dernière visite.

À côté d'elle, il y avait un petit plateau d'argent mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la présence de celui-ci dans la pièce, Max franchit la porte son visage ne montrant aucune expression. Derrière lui, un médecin en blouse de laboratoire portait un petit sac de sport à la main. Celui-ci posa le sac sur le sol et le décompressa. Il commença à sortir divers objets, tous extrêmement tranchants, et les plaça soigneusement sur le plateau en métal à côté d'elle. Max s'approcha, se pencha en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Nous allons passer à un nouveau niveau de notre partie de jeu Felicity, dit-il froidement attrapant son cou serrant légèrement.

Elle déglutit, son ventre se retournant à la pensée de ce qui allait se passer. Fuller ramassa un couteau pointu et le glissa doucement sur son bras, laissant une mince traînée de sang dans son sillage. Felicity serra les dents et ferma les yeux son bras brûlant de douleur à cause de la lame. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire une nouvelle entaille, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la franchi, l'air sévère.

\- Fuller ! Que faites-vous ? Je vous ai dit que je la voulais consciente pour répondre à mes questions, dit-il menaçant, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Le monstre qui avait été son patron durant son temps en infiltration retira sa main de sa gorge et plaça le couteau sur le plateau, il marmonna des excuses à l'homme aux cheveux blond avant de se diriger vers la porte et la fermer violemment en colère d'avoir été interrompu. Felicity tourna son visage vers le nouveau arrivant qui s'avança vers sa chaise lentement, comme un loup traquant sa proie, avec un regard bleu qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant celui qui était prénommé le fantôme, l'homme qu'Oliver et son équipe essayait d'arrêter depuis des mois...Damien Darkh.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous poser Melle Smoak, dit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en l'écoutant l'appeler par sa véritable identité, il avait réussi à trouver son dossier personnel qu'elle pensait avoir bien crypté et caché sur le Dark-web. Elle savait par Oliver qu'en général cet homme ne se salissait jamais les mains. Alors que faisait-il devant elle ? Mais surtout que voulait-il d'elle ? Puis la réalisation la percuta de plein fouet. Et elle en a eu la confirmation en l'écoutant continuer.

\- Qui se cache derrière le masque de Green Arrow ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

##########################

Oliver fit irruption dans le bureau de Ray Palmer par le conduit d'aération du plafond, atterrissant non loin du bureau en bois, le justicier put voir la surprise dans son regard mais fut étonné de n'y percevoir aucune peur. De plus Oliver remarqua que l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux ne sursauta pas à son intrusion, ni se jeta sur son téléphone pour appeler sa sécurité.

\- C'est une façon très inapproprié de rentrer dans un lieu...Il y a des portes vous savez Mr Queen, dit-il gardant son regard fixé sur le sien.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit rapidement le justicier.

\- J'ai un QI de 140 et trois doctorats...Qui m'ont permis d'inventer un radiographe portable à large spectre. Plus communément appelé une machine à rayon X, couplé d'un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, déclara-t-il.

\- Attendez ! Vous avez scanné mon visage ?, demanda-t-il en colère.

\- Exactement ! Je vous ai suivi il y a deux jours, mon casque m'a permis de me révéler votre véritable identité...Oliver, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous inventé cette machine ?, grogna Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas une machine mais un exosquelette. Je l'ai inventé pour ne plus être impuissant lorsque des monstres voudront m'enlever une personne que j'aime plus que tout, déclara-t-il.

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir protéger la ville avec votre exosquelette higth-tech ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Vous le faîtes bien avec des flèches, répondit-il.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé vu qu'aucun flic n'est venu m'arrêter. Donc qu'attendez-vous de moi, demanda le justicier.

\- Nous pourrions nous entraider dans notre mission commune. Je pourrais faire partie de votre équipe, déclara-t-il.

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver votre amie Felicity Smoak, répliqua Oliver rapidement.

\- A cause de son activité parascolaire dont elle pense que je n'ai aucune connaissance, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Elle a été enlevée hier par un homme qui veut la tuer, déclara-t-il.

\- Cette femme est vraiment un aimant à problème, sourit Ray. Est-ce pour cette raison que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles depuis quelques semaines, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Elle est une femme très courageuse qui voulait qu'un monstre soit traduit en justice pour le meurtre d'une jeune fille innocente. Je la protégeais mais elle a réussi à passer sous mon radar, répliqua-t-il.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- J'aurais besoin de vos nanotechnologies pour trouver l'emplacement où il la retient.

Ray se leva rapidement de son bureau, s'avança vers son laboratoire et prépara une seringue remplie de nanoparticules. Il revint vers le justicier, lui tendit la nanotechnologie avec un code d'activation et lui expliqua de la façon dont il devait procéder pour que la technologie fonctionne parfaitement.

\- Dès que vous aurez réussi à lui injecter les nanoparticules, ils vont s'intégrer dans son sang, vous n'aurez plus qu'à taper le code et les pisteurs se déclencheront, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord ! Merci pour votre aide Mr Palmer.

\- Sauvez-là Green Arrow. Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne qui me tient à coeur, déclara Palmer.

Oliver serra son arc dans sa main, son envie de planter une flèche dans le corps de l'ami de la femme qui avait son coeur devenant plus vivace. Curtis qui suivait la conversation, s'étant connecté aux caméras dans le bureau, aperçu le changement de comportement de son partenaire. Il demanda à Barry qui était resté à l'extérieur du bâtiment d'aller récupérer le justicier au plus vite avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Dans un éclair, il l'attrapa et le fit quitter le bureau.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne dira rien, demanda Diggle lorsque Oliver arriva dans le bunker avec Barry. ?

\- L'avenir nous le dira...Le principal c'est qu'il nous ai donné sa technologie, déclara le justicier.

Il tendit la seringue à Barry, Curtis lui indiqua plusieurs lieux où pourrait se trouver Fuller à cet instant, quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent le jeune justicier déclarer que sa mission était accomplie. Curtis tapa le code sur le clavier et ils purent apercevoir la position de Max sur l'écran. Il n'y avait pas de marge d'erreur cette fois-ci, Oliver savait que cela pourrait être leur seul coup pour faire tomber le fantôme. Ils s'étaient rapprochés dans le passé, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de preuve ni la moindre connaissance préalable de l'endroit où il se trouverait à un moment donné.

Tommy qui était arrivé dans le bunker pendant que Oliver était chez Palmer regardait la conversation entre Darkh et Fuller sur un des écrans, que Curtis avait enregistrée il y a quelques heures. Le fantôme menaçait son employé, lui rappelant que certes ils avaient besoin de récupérer la liste, mais qu'il devait uniquement la torturer pour avoir les réponses.

\- Je vais la tuer pour m'avoir trahi !, hurlait Fuller dans son bureau.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle mais tu la laisses vivante, répliquait Damien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle ?

Darkh expliqua qu'il avait besoin de connaître l'identité de Green Arrow, qu'il était persuadé qu'elle connaissait qui se cachait derrière le masque du justicier, depuis qu'il devait être celui qui l'avait sauvée à l'hôtel. Que Green Arrow était une épine dans son pied qu'il voulait irradiquer pour toujours, et que la meilleur solution était de s'en prendre à l'homme derrière le masque, ainsi qu'à sa famille. Lorsque la conversation fut terminée, Tommy se leva et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté Oliver ?, demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?, répliqua son ami.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de te débarrasser d'elle, que cette femme te causerait des problèmes...Mais tu avais tellement envie de coucher avec elle que tu l'as laissé rester chez toi, cria-t-il.

\- ARRETE ! Hurla Oliver.

\- Darkh va vouloir connaître ta véritable identité...Elle va te trahir pour se sauver, déclara Tommy.

\- TU AS TORT ! Je crois même qu'elle pourrait mourir pour me SAUVER...

\- Oliver a confiance en elle Tommy...Et nous aussi. Elle aurait pu nous trahir depuis le départ mais elle ne l'a pas fait, déclara Diggle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse maintenant.

Tommy regarda tour à tour ses amis et partenaires et il put apercevoir une chose en commun sur tous leurs visages. Une confiance absolue envers Felicity Smoak. Oliver aurait pu être aveugle à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, mais tous les autres avaient confiance en elle pour une autre raison. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas réagi trop fort à cause de sa propre expérience malheureuse. Toutes les femmes n'étaient pas Susan Williams, Laurel en était la preuve. Et à la réaction de ses amis, qui faisaient rarement confiance aussi facilement dans les nouvelles personnes qu'ils rencontraient, Felicity Smoak n'était sûrement pas une manipulatrice comme la journaliste. Tommy devait se fier à leur jugement et ne plus essayer de dénigrer la jeune femme devant son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver de l'avoir jugée...Mais j'ai pensé...

\- Felicity n'est pas Susan ! Elle est intégre, honnête, courageuse. J'étais présent pour toi après ton histoire avec cette femme...Tu aurais dû me rendre la pareille, déclara-t-il.

Oliver ne laissa pas le temps à Tommy de lui répondre, il se retourna et partit vers son partenaire informaticien pour s'assurer que Fuller allait les amener à la femme qu'il aimait. En s'approchant il entendit Roy et Diggle discuter sur l'éventualité que Felicity puisse être tuée par Max.

\- C'est inconcevable qu'elle meurt à cause de moi. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, dit-il avec force.

\- Nous la sauverons à temps Oliver, déclara Curtis.

\- J'espère qu'elle est toujours en vie car je connais Fuller et il voudra montrer à Darkh à quel point il est un grand homme pour avoir tué la femme qui était sur le point de démanteler son organisation, répliqua le justicier.

\- Il voudra d'abord savoir où elle a caché la liste qu'elle lui a volé avant de la tuer. Et au vu de ce que tu nous as dit sur elle, nous avons encore un peu de temps avant que l'impensable arrive, le rassura Diggle.

\- Felicity a une liste des clients avec les sommes qu'ils ont payées pour les escorts. Elle avait tout sauvegardé sur un disque dur avec les photos qu'elle avait prise pendant son infiltration. Barry doit aller le chercher dans mon appartement, dit Oliver.

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça et disparu dans un éclair, Curtis qui avait été inattentif durant la conversation houleuse entre Oliver et Tommy se retourna vers ses ordinateurs et repris son attention au déplacement des trois limousines depuis son poste de travail. Quelques minutes après que Barry avait injecté les nanoparticules dans Fuller, celui-ci était sorti de son immeuble pour monter dans une voiture. Malheureusement, les partenaires d'Oliver n'avaient pas pu savoir dans laquelle il était monté du fait qu'il y avait plusieurs voitures avec les vitres teintées.

Donc ils avaient décidé de prendre les trois véhicules en filature en séparant plusieurs équipes avec Dinah, René et Roy qui suivaient chacun une des limousines. De son côté Curtis avait lancé le code des nanoparticules et lorsque le signal put enfin être actif, ils sûrent dans laquelle des voitures se trouvait Fuller en fin de compte. Canary et Wild Dog rejoignirent Arsenal sur les quais où la voiture de Max s'était arrêtée, ils le virent rentrer dans un entrepôt entouré par plusieurs gardes bien armés.

\- Terrific nous avons trouvé où Max doit cacher Felicity, déclara Roy

Curtis interpella tout le reste de la Team Arrow qui était restée dans le bunker, il sortit les plans du bâtiment où était sûrement enfermée Felicity, Oliver désigna chaque poste à chaque membre de son équipe.

Oliver ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient enfin une avance, si tout se passait comme prévu et que leur plan fonctionnait, demain Felicity serait à la maison dans ses bras, tout cela serait bientôt fini et il aurait enfin mit Darkh derrière les barreaux, ainsi que Fuller.

Pendant ce temps Felicity prenait de profonde inspiration et déglutissait difficilement ancrant son regard dans celui de Damien Darkh alors qu'un de ses hommes venait de nouveau de lui plonger la tête dans la cuve d'eau. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps à ce stade mais elle ferait tout pour ne pas dévoiler le secret d'Oliver même si elle devait l'emmener avec elle dans la tombe.

\- Qui est Green Arrow ?! cria Darkh de nouveau.

\- Ma réponse est toujours la même depuis tout à l'heure...Je ne sais pas !, dit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Je sais que vous mentez, vous avez surement besoin d'une nouvelle persuasion, déclara t-il.

Il fit signe à son employé de la basculer de nouveau dans le bac d'eau froide. Felicity prit rapidement une profonde aspiration avant de sentir l'eau glacée toucher son visage, tout en espérant qu'Oliver et son équipe la trouve avant que le fantôme ne la tue.

**#############################"**

**Felicity est en mauvaise posture. Tommy réalise qu'il s'est sûrement trompé sur Felicity. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je sais que vous êtes impatient de savoir si l'équipe pourra sauver Felicity à temps.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur présence. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##########################**

Oliver se tint sur le toit de l'entrepôt avec Diggle, Barry avait éliminé tous les gardes de sécurité à l'extérieur et Curtis dirigeait l'opération depuis son ordinateur dans le bunker. Il attendait le signal de René et de Dinah pour pouvoir rentrer, avec John ils allaient se glisser par le toit dans le passage secret que leur ami avait trouvé sur les plans. Cela ne prendrait pas longtemps une fois à l'intérieur pour sauver Felicity, mais Oliver était toujours nerveux à propos de tout ça.

Ils avaient des plans de secours pour leurs plans de secours et il avait pleinement confiance dans le fait que tous les membres de l'équipe savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils veilleraient à ce que Felicity soit en sécurité tout en éliminant les méchants. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à John, qui le regardait d'un oeil curieux et Oliver savait exactement ce qui intriguait son ami. En effet d'habitude sa patience était son point fort, il pouvait attendre des heures entières pour entrer dans un endroit s'il le fallait. Mais cette mission était différente et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la jeune femme, il voulait faire chuter l'empire que Darkh avait construit. Diggle n'avait jamais vu Oliver aussi énervé auparavant. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous impatients d'y entrer et d'abattre Darkh une fois pour toutes, mais c'était plus que cela, il avait l'impression que la relation entre son ami et la jeune femme était passée à un stade romantique, c'était pour cette raison que le justicier était plus énervé que d'habitude.

\- Calme-toi Oliver, dans quelques secondes tu pourras la tenir dans tes bras, dit-il.

\- J'espère que nous serons pas arrivés trop tard, déclara-t-il.

Il attrapa son arc et le garda dans sa main alors que Diggle et lui se frayaient un chemin à travers le toit et se dirigeaient vers la porte qui menait à la cage d'escalier secrète. Soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit, les deux hommes entrèrent et descendirent lentement les escaliers, s'arrêtant alors qu'ils étaient dans la petite pièce qui menait à un bureau. Oliver pouvait entendre des hommes parler à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, hocha la tête, compta jusqu'à trois et ils rentrèrent neutralisant les hommes en quelques secondes. Ils sortirent du bureau et longèrent le mur tout en écoutant Curtis leur donner les instructions dans leurs oreillettes pour les mener jusqu'à la pièce où plusieurs sources de chaleur se trouvaient. Leurs partenaires mettaient à terre tous les hommes se trouvant dans l'entrepôt leur donnant ainsi la chance de ne pas être arrêter pour sauver la jeune femme.

Felicity toussa plusieurs fois essayant de prendre plusieurs bouffées d'air après avoir de nouveau fait un voyage dans la cuve. Darkh allait lui poser encore une fois la même question quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Fuller pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Tu as eu tes réponses !?, demanda-t-il à Damien.

\- Elle résiste !, répondit-il avec colère.

Il pinça les lèvres et l'observa pendant une minute, il fit quelques pas en avant, puis sans avertissement lui claqua le visage lui demandant toujours la même question et où elle avait caché la liste des clients. Sans lui répondre elle continua à le fixer.

\- Elle ne te dira rien Damien...

Le son révélateur d'un pistolet armé attira l'attention de la jeune femme sur Fuller. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand elle aperçut l'arme dirigée vers elle. Felicity ferma les yeux sachant que c'était la fin, ses dernières pensées vers Iris et Oliver. Je viens vous rejoindre maman et papa se dit-elle intérieurement.

Oliver et Diggle arrivèrent vers la porte au moment où Fuller parlait, le cœur du justicier battit fort contre le mur de sa poitrine, il commença à s'avancer lorsqu'il sentit la main de Diggle sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il fallut qu'il canalise toute sa colère et sa peur pour ne pas se précipiter dans la pièce pour aider Felicity surtout avec le pistolet dirigé sur sa tête.

\- Encore quelques secondes Green Arrow, la voix calme de Curtis dans son oreille traversa ses pensées et Oliver se força à prendre une profonde respiration.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, déclara-t-il.

\- Barry est prêt à la faire sortir avant que Fuller n'ait le temps de tirer, répondit l'informaticien.

Oliver savait qu'ils avaient besoin de les surprendre et de détourner leur attention de Felicity. Fuller était toujours en train de parler et Oliver l'avait entendu prêcher à Darkh d'honorer ses engagements et de respecter les personnes qui donnaient à d'autres une chance de s'améliorer. Oliver n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment cela s'appliquait à un service d'escort, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'avança et attrapa une flèche explosive, la plaça sur la porte et fit signe à Diggle de reculer.

\- Barry, dit Oliver doucement. J'ai besoin que tu comptes jusqu'à dix dans ta tête et dès que tu y arrives, tu viens récupérer Felicity. N'hésite pas, le prévint-il.

Oliver se détourna de la porte et se couvrit la tête, au bout de dix secondes, la porte fut éjectée de ses gonds. Le cœur de Felicity battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit l'explosion, Elle entendit le coup de feu et ressentit une vive douleur au bras, l'explosion avait distrait Fuller et il lui avait tiré dessus, elle ne put empêcher un petit cri de sortir de sa gorge. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle la faisant crier encore plus, mais lorsqu'elle sentit l'air autour d'elle, la jeune femme sut que c'était le partenaire d'Oliver qui venait de la sauver.

Quand Max et Darkh reprirent leurs esprits, ils remarquèrent que la jeune femme n'était plus présente dans la pièce et que la porte avait été éjectée. Ne demandant pas leur reste sachant qui se trouvait dans le couloir ils se retournèrent et s'échappèrent par l'autre porte du fond. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'entrepôt ils virent encore plus de justiciers masqués. Fuller courrut en direction de la sortie lorsque Black Canary fit irruption avec Wild Dog l'envoyant voler dans les airs avec son cri puissant. Son dos percuta le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, lorsqu'il leva son arme pour tirer sur elle, Arsenal arriva et le désarma avec son pied avant de lui assenir un coup de poing qui le mit à terre complètement. Oliver qui les avaient poursuivis après leur fuite tenait à présent son arc dirigé vers Darkh et sourit alors qu'il parlait à travers son distorsion.

\- Damien Darkh tu as trahi cette ville...

\- Tu penses vraiment que quelques hommes masqués peuvent m'enfermer dans une prison ? Mes avocats vont me faire sortir d'ici, quelques heures et ensuite je viendrai après vous. Ton petit arc et tes flèches ne te protégeront ni de moi ni de mes hommes.

\- Votre avocat a déjà été escorté jusqu'au poste de police où je soupçonne qu'il est en train de négocier avec la police pour ne pas prendre trop d'années de prison, son sourire s'élargit quand il vit un soupçon de peur dans les yeux de Darkh.

\- Vous bluffez, répondit le fantôme. Personne n'oserait me trahir par peur de représailles. De plus je suis certain que vous n'avez rien contre moi.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parier ! Depuis le temps que nous vous traquons, nous avons pu amasser assez de preuves pour vos affaires illégales. De plus avec celles que votre avocat va apporter vous partez pour un long moment Darkh.

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Oliver le frappa avec une flèche taser à l'épaule avant qu'il ne le puisse. Lorsque Damien fut au sol inconscient, il traversa la pièce pour Fuller qui essayait de se lever, il l'attrapa par le col et le colla au mur avec force.

\- Et toi ? Tu aimes laisser tes clients frapper les femmes, les tuer pour satisfaire une envie sexuelle. Vendre leurs corps pour te sentir puissant...On va voir si tu réussis à rester aussi puissant en prison, dit-il.

\- Si tu crois avoir sauvé cette putain de mes griffes tu te trompes...Quand je sortirai, je la retrouverai pour lui faire payer...C'est une promesse Green Arrow...Profite bien de ton temps avec cette chienne car il est limité, dit-il en luttant contre la prise de l'autre homme.

Oliver ne put contenir la fureur qui lui compressait le corps en entendant ce monstre parler de la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui asséna coups sur coups dans le ventre, sur le visage, il le jeta à terre l'envoyant au loin dans la pièce puis il enclencha une flèche prêt à la tirer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Felicity dans son oreille.

\- Oliver !, dit-elle dans un souffle. Ne fait pas ça ! Pas pour moi, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le justicier ne sut pas de quelle façon Felicity avait pu savoir qu'il était prêt à tuer Max, mais il pensa que cela devait être à cause de cette connexion qu'ils partageaient depuis le début. Et depuis qu'ils étaient devenus intimes elle s'était renforcée.

\- Allons-y, déclara Diggle. La police a été prévenue et ils sont en route. De plus René et Dinah restent dans les alentours pour certifier la bonne réception de Darkh et Fuller par Lance.

Oliver récompensa Fuller avec une flèche taser sur l'épaule et fit signe à ses partenaires de le suivre alors qu'il se dépêchait de retourner dans la cage d'escalier secrète.

\- Curtis, il faut que tu t'assures que la police dispose de tout ce dont elle a besoin pour les faire pourrir en prison.

\- Tout a été pris en charge Oliver, un homme avec un anneau vert a tout déposé sur le bureau de Lance il y a quelques minutes...

\- C'est bien ! Et Felicity ?, demanda-t-il

\- Caitlin est avec ton amie dans le bunker...Elle est blessée.

\- QUOI !? Il y aurait une chance que Barry vienne me chercher rapidement, demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! Il est parti chercher d'autres preuves dans le bureau de Max pour les déposer à Lance, répondit Curtis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas quelqu'un vient te chercher.

Oliver voulait aller voir Felicity et s'assurer que sa blessure n'était pas si grave, il courut sur le balcon prêt à tirer une flèche pour descendre du bâtiment plus vite lorsqu'il se sentit décoller dans les airs. Un petit bruit quitta sa gorge alors qu'ils traversaient le ciel, et en moins de deux minutes ses bottes se posèrent sur le sol du bunker. C'était la première fois pour le justicier qu'il volait, il se pencha en avant plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il fermait les yeux et prenait plusieurs respirations profondes, faisant de son mieux pour que tout cesse de tourner autour de lui.

Oliver n'avait jamais été fan des voyages à grande vitesse en dehors d'une voiture ou d'un avion, quelque chose que le reste de l'équipe savait et aimait en profiter, surtout Barry. Une fois qu'il retrouva son équilibre, il se retourna et put voir Green Lantern devant lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui lui expliqua que Tommy lui avait demandé de les aider. Il le remercia d'avoir quitté Coast City pour cette mission, ôta son masque et commença à appeler Felicity, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

C'est la voix de Caitlin qu'il entendit à la place lui indiquant qu'elles se trouvaient dans l'aile médicale. En se rapprochant, il put voir la traînée de sang sur le bras de la femme qu'il aimait, il avait envie de retourner voir Max et lui planter une flèche dans le coeur.

\- Il lui a tiré dessus ?, Demanda-t-il, se dépêchant de s'avancer devant elle alors qu'il essayait de voir à quel point elle avait été blessée. Je pensais que Barry l'avait emmenée à temps, déclara-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas la balle n'a fait qu'effleurer son bras, répondit Caitlin.

\- Oliver !, l'appela Felicity d'une petite voix.

\- Je suis là mon ange, répondit-il lui prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas tué Max n'est-ce-pas !

\- Je vais bien, lui assura Oliver. Et non je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais grâce à ton infiltration et aux preuves que tu as receuilli Darkh et Fuller vont passer un long moment en prison.

\- C'est là qu'ils méritent d'être tous les deux, et celui qui a tué Madeline aussi.

\- Nous trouverons qui a tué cette jeune fille, répondit-il lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il enleva ses gants, faisant un signe de tête à Caitlin alors qu'il ramassait les fournitures de premiers soins pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Merci d'être venu me sauver avec ton équipe, dit-elle. Et je veux que tu saches que je ne lui ai pas dit qui était derrière le masque de Green Arrow, j'aurais tenu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, continua-t-elle.

\- Je le sais Felicity, à aucun moment je n'ai douté de toi...Mais je suis content d'être arrivé à temps car je n'aurais pas supporter que tu meurs à cause de moi.

\- Nous sommes partenaires...du moins je le crois, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je me battrais toujours pour sauvegarder ton secret même si je dois être torturée pour le garder.

\- Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, dit-il fièrement ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Felicity rougit à son compliment, puis elle lui demanda si elle avait la possibilité de prévenir sa meilleure amie que tout était enfin fini. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Iris depuis un moment, et maintenant que la police avait mis Fuller et Darkh en garde à vue, elle pensait qu'elle ne risquerait plus que quelque chose lui arrive. Oliver finit de lui mettre le bandage et se leva en lui donnant son téléphone lui proposant de l'appeler tout de suite pendant qu'il se changeait.

\- Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes, dit-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vitrines, il sortit de son uniforme, enfilant le t-shirt et le jean qu'il portait auparavant. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout remettre en place, il se dirigea vers l'estrade où il aperçut Felicity flâner au dessus des ordinateurs. Il lui sourit en la regardant se diriger lentement vers lui. Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa doucement évitant de toucher les endroits où Max avait dû la frapper, sachant qu'elle devait souffrir même si elle ne le montrait pas. Il se recula juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien et croiser son regard. Felicity se pencha vers lui, mais grimaça lorsqu'une douleur intense lui coupa le souffle, Caitlin l'avait prévenue qu'il lui faudrait quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne soit complètement rétablie, certes Fuller ne lui avait cassé aucun os, mais il avait laissé des marques qui prendraient du temps pour disparaître.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te prévenir...Et je sais que tu te sens coupable pour ce que m'a fait subir Fuller mais tu n'y es pour rien Oliver...C'est uniquement ma faute, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, heureusement que ton ami Ray a accepté de me donner des nanoparticules pour que Barry les injectent dans le sang de Max et que l'on puisse te retrouver, déclara-t-il sentant sa poitrine se compresser au souvenir qu'il aurait pu la perdre si Palmer ne les avait pas aidé.

\- Oh ! Je dois le remercier alors, dit-elle.

\- Et je voulais te prévenir qu'il a compris que j'étais le justicier de la ville en scannant mon visage.

\- Il a terminé son exo-squellette ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Apparemment oui ! As-tu parlé à ta meilleure amie ?, Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est excitée que ces monstres soient en prison et que tout se termine bien, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle a même déclaré que je ferais mieux de ramener mes fesses à la maison maintenant, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Mais je lui ai répondu qu'il était tard et que je serais à la maison demain.

\- Je suis sûr que ton amie va avoir beaucoup de questions, commenta-t-il. Sais-tu ce que tu vas lui dire sur nous ? Oliver espérait vraiment que cette question ne paraissait pas trop désespérée ou trop nécessiteuse, mais il était curieux de savoir comment Felicity allait expliquer ce qui se passait entre eux.

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Iris qu'Oliver était le justicier, ce n'était pas son secret à raconter, de plus elle ne la croirait pas vu l'opinion qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas mentir plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait à sa meilleure amie. De plus elle ne savait pas de la façon dont Iris réagirait si elle lui expliquait que l'homme qu'elle ne supportait pas il y avait encore plusieurs semaines était à présent le seul qui comptait le plus pour elle. Felicity soupira, se recula assez pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je peux toujours y aller avec mon premier plan et lui dire que c'est toi qui m'a aidé cette nuit-là et ensuite que tu m'as laissée rester dans l'une de tes chambres jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé, suggéra-t-elle en observant son visage.

\- C'est bon, acquiesça Oliver. N'importe quoi pour lui faire arrêter de penser que je suis l'un des fous qui travaillait avec Max, dit-il.

Il supposait qu'il était logique que Felicity dise à son amie qu'elle restait dans sa chambre d'amis, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui parle de leur relation mais il souhaitait lui donner le temps dont elle avait besoin pour en parler avec sa meilleure amie. Oliver passa sa main sur ses bras en prenant soin d'éviter l'endroit où la balle l'avait touchée.

\- As-tu faim ? Je ne pense pas que tu aies mangé depuis le moment où les hommes de Fuller t'ont enlevée, dit-il.

\- Tu as raison mais...

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, répondit-elle sentant déjà son corps se remplir d'effroi à cette perspective.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te quitterai pas. Je vais juste demander à quelqu'un d'aller nous chercher des menus au Big Belly Burger, répondit-il embrassant la racine de ses cheveux.

Quelques instants plus tard Barry qui était revenu déposa la nourriture sur la table ronde dans le bunker avant de disparaître de nouveau. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans un silence, Felicity évitant de penser à la torture par laquelle elle venait de passer et Oliver résitant à l'envie de lui demander ce que lui avait fait subir Darkh et Fuller. Il se doutait qu'elle devait d'abord accepter ce qui lui était arrivé avant d'en discuter avec lui, de plus il devait dépasser son incapacité à se pardonner pour avoir laisser ceci se produire en premier lieu. Après le repas il se leva, lui pris la main et l'approcha de nouveau contre sa poitrine, mais ne la serrant pas trop fort contre lui pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de ses blessures.

\- Que dis-tu que nous allions au lit ? J'ai une chambre ici aussi, Suggéra-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ne refuse pas de passer ma nuit dans les bras de mon héros, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il appuya un baiser sur sa tête et la retourna, la ramenant vers le fond du bunker où se touvait sa chambre. L'expression de Felicity s'adoucit alors qu'elle le laissait la guider dans le couloir, heureuse que cette mission soit enfin terminée et qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie en main.

**~############################**

**L'équipe à sauver Felicity et Darkh et Fuller vont en prison.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A bientôt**


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolée du retard mais ce confinement obligatoire me rend dingue, comme nous tous je suppose, et je perds la notion des jours. Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Nous sommes presque à la fin de cette histoire, et je n'ai rien d'autres à vous poster ensuite, l'inspiration n'étant pas présent pour le moment.**

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn et Shinobu24 pour leur présence. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**#############################**

La nouvelle des arrestations de Fuller et Darkh passait en boucle dans le journal local, les journalistes continuaient d'expliquer que cette prise par le lieutenant Lance et son équipe était une énorme affaire à cause de l'implication de plusieurs personnes influente de la ville. Iris poussa un soupir d'impatience alors qu'elle arpentait l'appartement pour ce qui semblait être pour la millionième fois de la matinée.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Felicity passe la porte dès l'aurore. Bon sang, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison la nuit précédente dès qu'elle l'avait prévenue que tout était enfin terminé. Iris devenait folle d'attendre, elle avait un besoin primordial de voir de ses propres yeux que Felicity allait bien.

Sa meilleur amie lui avait expliqué au téléphone hier soir qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour surmonter ce qui lui était arrivé, mais qu'elle serait là dès qu'elle le pourrait. Iris n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où la jeune femme avait été pendant tout ce temps vu qu'elle n'avait rien voulu lui avouer pour sa sécurité mais elle avait bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses dès son retour.

Elle attrapa sa tasse sur la table basse pour boire une gorgée du nectar noir pour se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Iris se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son troisième pot de café pour le matin, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que son anxiété pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la surabondance de caféine dans son système. Peut-être que c'était en partie dû au breuvage, mais la journaliste savait aussi que son anxiété venait du fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie depuis des semaines. Qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour elle pendant des jours se demandant si elle la reverrait, de plus elle mourait d'envie d'entendre tous les détails sur son absence, sur les personnes qui l'avaient aidée à se sortir de cette mélasse dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Iris venait de finir avec le café quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine, un grand sourire sur le visage quand elle remarqua sa meilleure amie.

\- Felicity !, l'appela-t-elle se précipitant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Felicity laissa échapper un léger - aïe- lorsque Iris se jeta contre sa poitrine, puis laissa tomber son sac et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Iris !, dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'elle se reculait légèrement. Tu m'as manquée !, Dit-elle brillamment en laissant son sac près de la porte et en traînant la journaliste sur le canapé. Comment vas-tu ? Désolé de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, je devais régler plusieurs choses pour m'assurer qu'aucune erreur ne serait commise lors de l'incarcération de ces monstres, dit-elle, un soupçon de détermination dans la voix.

Iris donna à sa meilleure amie un regard qui lui indiqua clairement qu'elle comprenait son besoin de s'assurer qu'aucun grain de sable ne puissent venir troubler le bon déroulement de l'enquête. Felicity savait que certains policiers étaient corrompus par Max, elle devait être certaine que les preuves qu'elle apportait ne soient pas détruites par l'un d'eux et qu'elles soient bien récupérées par Quentin Lance, le seul en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Elle ignora la question de Felicity sur elle, la tira vers le canapé, la repoussant pratiquement alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face d'elle.

\- Maintenant, raconte-moi tout, à commencer par où diable étais-tu ?

\- D'accord, Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Avant de plonger dans mon histoire, sur ce que j'ai fait, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne porter aucun jugement avant que j'ai terminé… Compris !?, Demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils levés alors qu'elle observait Iris pendant une minute.

\- Tu me fais peur et m'intrigue en même temps, déclara sa meilleure amie.

Son cerveau avait travaillé pendant des jours, essayant de savoir où pouvait être cachée Felicity, pensant à des théories plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais sa curiosité n'avait jamais été aussi élevée qu'en ce moment, avec cette simple demande la jeune femme la rendrait encore plus curieuse que jamais. Pourquoi Felicity pensait-elle qu'elle allait la juger ? Iris avait encore plus de questions à présent, mais elle vit Felicity la regarder avec un regard ferme.

\- D'accord, d'accord, promis, acquiesça-t-elle en levant les mains pour jurer. Raconte-moi ton histoire, s'il te plaît.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa sortir lentement. Avant de quitter le loft plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait passé en revue l'histoire qu'elle envisageait de raconter à Iris avec Oliver, voulant tout de même garder les choses aussi proches que possible de la vérité. Ils avaient passé les dernières heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pas si pressés que cela de se quitter ne sachant pas quand ils pourraient se revoir. Felicity se dégagea de ses pensées et souleva ses jambes sur le canapé sous elle alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à la journaliste.

\- La nuit où Max a compris que j'étais sous couverture, il avait envoyé des hommes de mains pour me tuer. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture après mon rendez-vous lorsque j'ai croisé Oliver Queen en sortant de l'ascenseur. Deux gars avec des pistolets sont sortis de nulle part et juste au moment où l'un d'eux a pointé son arme sur moi pour me tirer dessus, Oliver m'a renvoyée brusquement dans l'ascenseur.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Iris qu'Oliver avait découvert dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait. Qu'il avait pénétré à l'intérieur, lui avait expliqué qu'elle était en danger et qu'il l'avait sortie rapidement. Cela soulèverait toute une série de questions dont elle ne pourrait pas répondre à cause du secret vert du justicier.

\- Il m'a traînée dans sa voiture et m'a ramenée chez lui. Bien évidement je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui crier dessus, dit-elle penaude.

\- Oliver Queen, répéta Iris.

Elle examina soigneusement le visage de sa meilleure amie à la recherche d'un signe quelconque indiquant qu'elle devenait folle. Iris supposa que cela devait être la raison pour laquelle Felicity avait défendu cet homme la dernière fois que son nom avait été mentionné dans une conversation. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait aidée.

\- Es-tu en train de m'expliquer que le même Oliver Queen, qui a payé Fuller pour utiliser son service d'escort, t'a sauvée cette nuit là ?, Demanda-t-elle, l'incrédulité évidente dans sa voix.

\- Oui !, répondit la jeune informaticienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu serais en sécurité avec lui ? Il est ami avec Fuller Bordel ! As-tu été avec lui tout le temps ?, Demanda la journaliste.

Iris était abasourdie par les révélations de sa jeune amie, elle se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de Felicity pour faire confiance à un homme qui était ami avec celui qui voulait la tuer. Sa meilleure amie lui avait demandé de ne pas juger et elle essayait de ne pas le faire, mais elle avait besoin de plus d'informations.

Felicity jura intérieurement mais son expression ne changea jamais pour ne pas montrer à Iris que ses questions la perturbait. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pensé au fait qu'Iris mettrait en avant l'amitié entre Oliver et Max ? Bien évidemment elle était fausse, mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas au courant de ce fait. Pour elle Oliver était un monstre tout comme Max et elle aurait du mal à comprendre la confiance qu'elle avait placé envers cet homme.

\- Oui, Oliver Queen. Je pensais la même chose et je n'avais pas confiance en lui au début. J'étais convaincue qu'il m'emmènerait directement à Max, mais il ne l'a pas fait, dit-elle alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur le canapé. Il était ami avec Fuller à l'école préparatoire et ils ont grandi ensemble. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme. Il m'a laissé rester dans la chambre d'amis de son appartement. Elle laissa échapper un court souffle et se frotta la nuque.

\- Tu as conscience que tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup en lui faisant confiance avec ta vie Felicity, demanda Iris.

\- Max avait prévenu Oliver que notre rendez-vous était annulé, il l'avait même informé qu'il avait mis ma tête à prix. Il aurait put me livrer à ce monstre, mais au lieu de cette alternative, il m'a offert un endroit où rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé. Felicity haussa les épaules et sourit. J'avais tort sur lui Iris. C'est un homme bon.

Iris était sans voix. De toute évidence, Oliver Queen avait été un héros dans toute cette histoire. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était en danger, il l'avait sauvée de ces hommes, l'avait mise en sécurité attendant qu'elle puisse faire tomber ce monstre de Fuller. S'il n'avait pas été présent dans cet hôtel cette nuit là, elles ne seraient pas assises sur ce canapé pour converser. Iris n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme soit si chevaleresque. Elle s'appuya contre le canapé, soulevant ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine. Iris avait toujours l'impression que l'histoire que Felicity lui racontait était plus complexe, mais elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait probablement ses raisons pour ne pas tout divulguer.

\- Je suis contente qu'il fut au bon endroit au bon moment cette nuit là, déclara la journaliste.

\- Moi aussi ! Il avait un dîner d'affaire dans l'hôtel, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était dans le coin, le destin est imprévisible, dit-elle alors qu'elle appuyait son bras sur le dos du canapé et souriait.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me dévoiler où tu te trouvais. Il était important que personne ne sache que tu étais avec lui, surtout avec Fuller qui le connaissait.

\- Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie, ni la tienne, répondit-elle penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu ne vas jamais croire qui m'a sauvée de Fuller hier soir après que je sois allée à la police avec mes informations, Dit-elle avec un large sourire avant de parler à nouveau. Green Arrow !

\- Non ! Quelle histoire fabuleuse tu me racontes, dit-elle impressionnée. D'abord, Oliver Queen te sauve, puis Green Arrow.

\- J'ai été chanceuse c'est vrai, répondit-elle secouant la tête mais souriant.

\- J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait une présence d'autodéfense hier soir, mais on ne sait jamais si ce ne sont que des rumeurs. J'aimerais tellement que Green Arrow me donne une exclusivité, déclara-t-elle pensive.

Iris essayait de découvrir quelque chose sur ce justicier depuis qu'il était apparu en ville il y a plusieurs années, elle supposait qu'il était un homme mais il était très doué pour rester dans l'ombre quand il le voulait. Elle espérait qu'un jour elle aurait la chance de lui parler, pas pour recevoir le Pulitzer grâce à son article, juste pour connaître ses motivations à être un justicier.

\- Donc c'est mon histoire. Assez fou, hein ? Plaisanta Felicity alors qu'elle se détendait contre le canapé et inclinait la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est un euphémisme Fel ! Elle entendit la cafetière émettre un bip et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Veux tu du café ? J'ai déjà bu deux pots, donc je ne devrais probablement pas m'en servir un troisième.

\- Volontier ! Tu as raison...tu devrais ralentir sinon tu vas t'illuminer comme une ampoule avec toute l'énergie que tu as dû emmagasiner depuis ce matin, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as été avec Oliver Queen pendant tout ce temps-là, commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle allait chercher le café.

Felicity se releva et suivit Iris dans la cuisine, ses pensées se posèrent sur Oliver et son estomac flotta. Ils n'avaient pas posé de mots sur leur relation avant son départ, et elle était inquiète sur l'avenir. Elle savait que d'une certaine façon ce qu'ils avaient partagé avait été intense uniquement à cause de son enfermement obligatoire dans son loft. Ils n'avaient été que deux durant des semaines, entourés dans une bulle de bonheur loin de la vie extérieure.

Mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus en danger, qu'elle avait quitté son appartement, que la vie reprenait son cours loin l'un de l'autre, cette connexion, cette attirance, cette passion existeraient-elle toujours ou bien s'effacerait-elle avec le temps qui allait passer. Elle réalisa que sa meilleure amie la regardait et elle se racla la gorge.

\- C'était incroyablement bizarre au début, mais c'est en fait un gars très gentil et il cuisine. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules en se glissant sur l'une des chaises.

Iris observa la jeune femme, il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire, ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait du milliardaire le plus en vue de la ville. Elle avait tant de question par rapport à ce qui avait pu se passer pendant qu'elle était avec cet homme, mais elle avait l'impression que sa meilleure amie ne lui donnerait aucune réponse, comme si elle souhaitait dissimuler une chose importante dans les rapports qu'elle avait eu avec lui pendant son absence. Elle plaça une tasse de café devant Felicity.

\- As-tu passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ? A quoi ressemble-t-il en plus d'être gentil ? A-t-il ramené plus de prostituées à la maison pendant que tu y étais ?, demanda-t-elle.

Oliver l'avait sauvée et Iris lui en était reconnaissante, mais il avait tout de même utilisé le service d'escort. Felicity renifla alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café, elle devait lui faire comprendre que son opinion envers Oliver était fausse. Tout en fixant sa meilleure amie elle plaça la tasse sur la table.

\- Il ne ramène pas vraiment les gens à son appartement et tu ne vas pas laisser tomber l'affaire sur le service d'escort n'est-ce-pas ?, Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

\- J'essaie surtout de comprendre comment il s'est retrouvé à payer pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec une escort, répondit-elle.

\- Oliver n'a jamais eu recours à un service d'escort, il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation à cause de Fuller. Allez, on parle d'Oliver Queen, dit-elle en exagérant son nom. Penses-tu vraiment que s'il voulait du sexe, il devrait payer pour cela ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Il aurait pu refuser la proposition de Max lorsqu'il lui a proposé de rencontrer une de ses escortes ! Mais il ne l'a pas fait et il est devenu un de tes clients comme tous les autres hommes de pouvoirs de cette ville.

\- Oliver n'est pas comme tu crois Iris. Il respecte les femmes, il m'a avoué qu'il était venu au rendez-vous uniquement pour que Max arrête de le pousser, qu'il n'aurait pas couché avec moi cette nuit là.

Entre son argent et son joli visage, Iris doutait qu'Oliver ait jamais eu du mal à trouver des femmes pour lui tenir compagnie. Sa meilleure amie avait raison, le milliardaire n'avait pas besoin de payer pour coucher avec une femme, elle s'était vraiment trompée sur cet homme.

\- Alors il sait cuisiner, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Puis il est drôle, gentil, attentionné. Il passait la plupart de son temps en ma compagnie, à moins qu'il ne devait se rendre au bureau pour des réunions. Il travaillait souvent à la maison pour que je ne m'ennuie pas trop, commenta-t-elle.

\- Sérieusement, je suis heureuse qu'il ait été là pour toi pendant ce moment difficile. Elle tendit la main libre et serra celle de Felicity. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Fel.

\- Merci ! Moi aussi, dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait dans son siège et prenait une autre gorgée de café en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Elle était heureuse d'être de retour à la maison avec Iris, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Oliver, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Sa meilleure amie l'informa qu'elle devait allait travailler à présent, elle attrapa sa tasse de voyage et y versa son café avant de faire le tour du comptoir et de serrer à nouveau Felicity dans ses bras murmurant qu'elle était contente que tout se soit bien terminé même si cette histoire les avait effrayé toutes les deux.

\- Nous avons une soirée entre filles ce soir. Du vin, peut-être un film ou peut-être juste de l'alcool, plaisanta-t-elle en prenant son sac à main.

\- Ça a l'air génial, j'ai raté nos soirées entre filles, dit-elle légèrement en prenant une autre gorgée de café et en se levant, se demandant quand Iris partirait pour qu'elle puisse peut-être appeler Oliver.

Iris la salua, jongla avec son sac à main et son café, cherchant ses clés alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle était soulagée que sa meilleure amie soit enfin à la maison et que tout redevienne normal.

##############################

Felicity se tenait devant son ordinateur, les lèvres pincées alors qu'elle fixait l'alerte sur son écran. Elle avait mis en place le système informatique du repaire, connectant par la même occasion son ordinateur personnel, pour lui faire savoir quand de grandes histoires éclataient sur Oliver ou Queen Consolidated, de cette façon, ils pourraient contenir les choses et contrôler les nouvelles qui étaient imprimées à son sujet. Habituellement, elle rejetait simplement les alertes et poursuivait sa journée, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner le regard de l'écran aujourd'hui.

Il y avait plusieurs photos d'Oliver avec une blonde élancée, très jolie, sûrement un mannequin pensa-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait. Ce qui la dérangeait était la façon dont ils se tenaient sur les photos, ils avaient l'air un peu trop confortables à son goût. La blonde avait une de ses mains sur la poitrine d'Oliver, l'autre étant accrochée autour de sa taille le serrant contre son corps, et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger vu qu'il la tenait très proche de lui aussi.

\- Que fais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle s'approchant de sa meilleure amie. Déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle mission ?, continua-t-elle.

\- Non, Felicity secoua la tête. Je regarde un mannequin se jetant littéralement sur Oliver dans toutes ces photos, dit-elle avec désinvolture alors qu'une étrange émotion se développait dans sa poitrine. Je veux dire, regarde cette photo ici, souligna-t-elle, je ne veux même pas savoir où est sa main, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Oliver connaissait des dizaines de femmes, et faisait appelle à certaines de ses connaissances féminines lors de bal de charité, mais elle se demandait la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas demandé cette fois-ci. Ils étaient ensemble depuis l'arrestation de Darkh et Fuller il y avait quinze jours, mais elle ne pouvait pas définir leur relation, ne sachant pas ce que voulait exactement Oliver. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble, mais ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que pour Oliver, ce qu'ils partageaient n'avait pas autant d'importance que pour elle pensa-t-elle en fixant les photos sur l'écran. Confuse, Iris s'approcha du moniteur pour voir de quoi parlait son amie.

\- Oh ! Elle est le nouveau visage d'une ligne de cosmétiques très connu à Central City, commenta-t-elle. Et je suis presque sûre que sa main est juste sur sa taille, dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir. Je ne savais pas que Queen sortait avec elle.

\- Il ne l'est pas, déclara Felicity avant de se déplacer et d'ouvrir son e-mail. Elle n'était que sa date pour l'événement, mais il semble que la demoiselle voudrait un peu plus avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'Oliver sait qu'il peut faire mieux, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, son ton légèrement plus coupé que d'habitude.

\- Je pense que la plupart des femmes avec lesquelles un milliardaire tel qu'Oliver Queen sort sont présentes pour plus que la place de cavalière à un bal de charité. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est bâti comme un dieu grec et on a envie de le dévorer, plaisanta Iris.

Elle s'attendit à ce que sa meilleure amie rit ou tout du moins roule des yeux à sa suggestion, mais elle ne détourna même pas les yeux de l'ordinateur. Elle lui fit remarquer que ce jeune mannequin était peut-être une femme très sympa, et qu'elle n'était sûrement présente que pour aider un ami.

\- Oliver est mieux qu'un coup d'un soir, répliqua-t-elle sans même se rendre compte de la défensive de son ton.

Elle était presque sûre qu'Oliver n'avait pas couché avec ce mannequin. Ils avaient plus qu'assez de sexe pour le garder satisfait… du moins elle le pensait. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de plus, ou bien se lassait-il d'avoir toujours la même femme dans son lit, pensa-t-elle avant d'envoyer son email à Curtis et d'en commencer un autre à Oliver.

Iris remarqua la façon dont son amie tapait de colère et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question mais fit une pause, ne sachant pas vraiment comment dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle savait que cela devait être dit.

\- Felicity ! Tu réagis comme si tu étais jalouse...

Les doigts de Felicity cessèrent de bouger et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda la journaliste, la confusion sur son visage évitant de lui montrer qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Elle était jalouse. Elle n'aimait pas voir Oliver avec une autre femme. Elle n'aimait pas penser qu'il aurait pu la ramener chez lui, la laisser s'allonger dans son lit, celui même où elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la semaine. Merde, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas bon si elle n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions.

\- Jalouse ? Je n'ai aucune idée d'où te viens cette pensée, répondit-elle.

\- Je dis juste que tu sembles jalouse, répondit Iris.

Elle savait que Felicity ne voyait pas Oliver de cette façon, il avait été présent pour l'aider lors de ses soucis avec Fuller et elle lui en était redevable. Rien dans les propos qu'elle avait eu depuis son retour pouvait montrer qu'il pourrait y avoir plus qu'une relation d'amitié entre eux depuis. De plus elle ne pensait pas que son amie était honnêtement jalouse qu'un mannequin sorte avec lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa réaction.

\- Es-tu en colère contre Queen pour une raison, demanda-t-elle, se demandant s'ils avaient eu une dispute ou quelque chose et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Felicity se moquait de son rendez-vous.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci entre Oliver et moi, dit-elle en se tournant vers son téléphone et en décrochant. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail tu sais. Peut-être que nous pourrions parler plus tard quand je rentrerai ? demanda-t-elle en envoyant un message texte à Oliver.

\- Bien sûr, dit Iris, toujours confuse, mais elle savait que la jeune femme blonde n'allait rien lui dire si elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle donna à Felicity un câlin rapide avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la porte, tout en pensant à cette conversation étrange. Felicity la regarda partir puis jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de regarder l'ordinateur. Elle finit d'envoyer le même e-mail à Oliver qu'elle avait envoyé à Curtis puis attendit son texto, espérant qu'il lui répondrait bientôt car ils avaient besoin de parler.

########################

Felicity bougea, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tandis qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se rapprocha de son oreiller et tendit la main vers Oliver, espérant utiliser une partie de sa chaleur corporelle pour se réchauffer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsque sa main heurta les draps froids à côté d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils sur le côté vide du lit et tira les draps autour d'elle alors qu'elle se redressait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'elle regardait dans la pièce.

\- Oliver ?, Cria-t-elle doucement.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse et elle déglutit fortement alors qu'elle se poussait hors du lit et se leva. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle? Où était-il ? L'esprit de Felicity commença à travailler un miles par minute alors que son pouls s'accélérait et qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements dans la pièce.

Après la patrouille d'hier, ils étaient rentrés dans le loft d'Oliver, Felicity souhaitant enfin avoir la discussion qu'elle attendait tant. Mais un baiser en entraînant un autre, un vêtement retiré l'un après l'autre, la conversation était partie aux oubliettes pour laisser place à une nuit de passion inoubliable, comme à chaque fois. Felicity s'était endormie avec les mots rassurants d'Oliver lui promettant de ne jamais partir.

Quand elle trouva finalement ses vêtements près de la porte de la salle de bain, elle laissa tomber les draps et enfila sa robe, tâtonnant avec la fermeture alors que l'incertitude la remplissait. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se passait à présent, Oliver n'avait aucune intention d'avoir une relation, ils étaient des amis qui faisaient l'amour de temps en temps. C'était plus pratique pour lui de cette façon, il pouvait soulager sa libido avec une femme qui connaissait son secret. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Elle pouvait sentir une anxiété s'accumuler dans son estomac alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit en bas.

Felicity pressa une main contre son ventre et laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement au son. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'Oliver serait parti, il lui avait dit qu'il n'irait nulle part. Qu'il restait. Même alors que ces pensées lui remplissaient la tête, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir secouer l'anxiété qui se développait en elle. Elle s'accrocha à la balustrade et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Oliver rentra dans le loft le sourire sur les lèvres se rappelant de sa nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait, dans chacun de ses baisers, de ses caresses il lui avait prouvé à quel point il l'aimait. Bien évidemment il ne lui avait pas encore dit ces mots, mais ses gestes avait montré son amour pour elle. Il repéra Felicity debout derrière son bureau, fixant les papiers devant elle.

\- Salut !

\- Où étais-tu ?, Demanda-t-elle vivement, sans même apercevoir les sacs dans ses mains. Tu es parti, l'accusa-t-elle en restant là où elle était, sans prendre la peine de réduire la distance entre eux en le regardant avec lassitude.

La bouche d'Oliver s'ouvrit alors qu'il était complètement surpris par ses mots aiguisés, expliquant qu'il était sorti pour aller à l'épicerie du coin de la rue, tenant toujours les sacs dans ses mains.

\- Je voulais te faire le petit déjeuner comme je le faisais quand tu restais chez moi, mais tu n'avais pas de nourriture ici. Je ne savais pas que ça prendrait si longtemps, mais apparemment cette heure du matin est une période populaire pour aller à l'épicerie, ajouta-t-il.

Felicity aperçut enfin les sacs et elle déglutit difficilement avant de le regarder. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était confus, peut-être même un peu choqué par ses paroles, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas, puis il était parti. Elle s'était réveillée seule.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser une note pour me prévenir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai fait, dit Oliver, devenant de plus en plus confus, alors qu'il prenait sa posture raide et son ton étrange. Je l'ai mis sur la table de chevet sous ton téléphone pour que tu la voies et je t'ai dit de m'appeler s'il y avait autre chose que tu voulais.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la note. dit-elle doucement avant d'hésiter. Je me suis réveillée et tu étais parti.

Sa poitrine se serra et elle ne put croiser son regard. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé au pire, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas repousser la douleur qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois. Alors qu'il continuait à la fixer, la voyant si triste la réalisation s'installa et sa poitrine se serra. Oliver posa les sacs qu'il portait sur le comptoir et se déplaça vers elle. Il ne lui donna aucune chance de dire quoi que ce soit, avant de lui attraper la main et de la tirer vers le canapé. Il s'assit, la tirant à côté de lui avant de lâcher sa main et de tendre la sienne vers sa joue. Il pencha la tête pour qu'elle soit obligée de croiser son regard.

\- Nous avons un gros problème ici, non ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Felicity le regarda pendant une minute, essayant de combattre la sensation de brûlure qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ses yeux, mais acquiesça de confirmation. Elle savait qu'Oliver n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement et maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il était parti et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en fichait, elle devrait lui faire confiance. Elle se concentra sur Oliver et déglutit difficilement.

\- Je me suis réveillée seule et j'ai un peu paniqué, admis-t-elle.

\- J'ai remarqué, dit Oliver, lui donnant un petit sourire.

Il savait que le problème n'était pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle le faisait depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée ce soir là à l'hôtel. Mais il pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait peur de le perdre lui aussi. Il la comprenait avec ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses parents. Et il devait lui faire réaliser qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie et il n'était pas disposé à la perdre pour une raison quelconque. Et en contrepartie il devait aussi savoir si elle était prête à être avec lui, plus que comme des amis qui avaient des relations sexuelles.

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose et je veux que tu sois complètement honnête avec moi, d'accord ? Oliver savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait tout changer, mais il avait besoin d'une réponse avant qu'ils ne puissent avancer ensemble sur le même chemin. Sommes-nous dans une relation ou pas ? demanda-t-il.

Felicity le regarda doucement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Oui, elle voulait être avec lui, mais elle n'était pas sûre s'il demandait parce qu'il voulait aussi être avec elle ou s'il essayait de comprendre s'ils pouvaient continuer comme ça sans la complication des sentiments. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vas-tu mettre fin aux choses si je dis oui ?, murmura-t-elle.

La réalisation frappa Oliver, la jeune femme n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment elle avait pu le manquer, mais peut-être qu'il était trop subtil. C'était juste une chose de plus à laquelle il devait remédier.

\- Felicity ! chuchota-t-il posant son front contre le sien. Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre ça alors je vais essayer d'être aussi clair que possible. Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui m'importe plus que toi. Pas ma compagnie, pas Green Arrow, pas même nos autres amis, expliqua-t-il. Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tout le monde le saurait. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation pour laquelle tu n'es pas prête, déclara-t-il.

La surprise traversa le visage de Felicity à l'admission d'Oliver. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise cela, mais elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû. Son expression s'adoucit et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu es vraiment important pour moi aussi, Oliver. Je savais quand je suis devenue jalouse que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, dit-elle avec un soupir. Et je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu voulais…, dit-elle nerveusement avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire.

\- C'est bon à savoir que tu es jalouse mais...Qu'est-ce-qui t'a amené à être jalouse ?, demanda-t-il en retournant sa main et enfilant leurs doigts ensemble.

\- C'est idiot ! dit-elle secouant la tête. C'est à cause des photos de cet événement du week-end dernier, avec cette nouvelle égérie de Dior. Tu ne m'as pas proposé de venir alors mon cerveau s'est fait des films.

\- Je pense qu'il est important que nous soyons sur la même page une fois pour toutes afin que nous n'ayons plus de malentendus, déclara-t-il en frottant son pouce contre le sien.

\- Tu as raison ! Nous pensons au pire au lieu de s'expliquer...Comme toi avec Ray, dit-elle avec un sourire. À quoi penses-tu ?, Demanda-t-elle en passant son pouce sur sa main.

\- Je préférerais oublier que j'ai perdu du temps à être avec toi car j'ai pensé pendant des jours que tu avais une relation avec un autre homme. Mais je me rappelle t'avoir promis un rendez-vous dès que l'affaire avec Fuller serait terminée.

\- Tu veux avoir un rendez-vous...Avec moi ?, Demanda-t-elle, une étincelle d'amusement remplissant ses yeux, la première depuis longtemps. Tu te rends compte que le point de base de la datation est d'arriver à ce que nous avons déjà fait ... non ? Dit-elle en tenant son regard.

Mais elle n'était pas opposée à l'idée. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie pour un vrai rendez-vous. Celui où elle aimait vraiment la personne avec qui elle sortait. Oliver haussa un sourcil.

\- Es-tu honnêtement en train de me dire que la seule raison de sortir avec quelqu'un est d'aller à la partie sexuelle ? Je pensais que j'étais celui qui avait une mauvaise réputation, marmonna Oliver, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Cet homme n'existe plus et je le sais, dit-elle légèrement en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Que dis-tu que nous sortions demain soir ? suggéra-t-il. Roy peut faire la patrouille, Barry pourra le seconder s'il y a des problèmes.

\- J'aimerais vraiment ça, dit-elle, son cœur se réchauffant. Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Quand elle recula, elle capta son regard. Alors ... Tu as mentionné quelque chose au sujet du petit déjeuner ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, confirma Oliver. Il fit signe aux sacs sur le comptoir. Je pensais à l'origine te faire la surprise en te l'apportant dans la chambre, mais tu t'es levée, souligna-t-il tout penaud.

Il sourit en se penchant et pressa un baiser sur sa joue lui montrant qu'il n'était pas si contrarié, puis se leva pour commencer à tout préparer. Felicity se leva rapidement et se plaça devant lui, glissa sa main le long de sa poitrine vers l'arrière de son cou, le saisissant légèrement. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser allongé. A bout de souffle elle se recula et capta à nouveau son regard, heureuse d'avoir eu des réponses à ses questions sur leur relation. Elle lui murmura qu'elle montait pour prendre une douche tout en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de le contourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

**###############**

**C'était Felicity qui est jalouse cette fois-ci.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur tout les chapitres, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à présent et de l'avoir aimé. Merci aux favoris, aux suivis.**

**Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn merci pour votre présence pendant cette histoire et toutes les autres que j'ai écris. J'espère qu'à un moment une idée surgiras pour écrire une nouvelle aventure avec le Olicity. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

**####################################**

Oliver descendit les escaliers du repaire, il avait proposé à Felicity de se préparer ici pour leur soirée, la jeune femme lui ayant expliqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas passer par l'interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie qui continuait à lui poser des questions sur lui depuis son retour dans leur appartement. Il était parti se préparer dans son loft l"informant qu'il viendrait la chercher vers vingt heures, et depuis il se sentait un peu nerveux.

Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais honnêtement, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il était allé à un véritable rendez-vous qui n'était pas seulement pour le spectacle et il ne se souvenait pas s'il avait déjà été sur un rendez-vous où il tenait vraiment à impressionner la personne avec qui il était.

Il savait que son argent ne signifiait rien pour Felicity, elle n'était pas une personne matérialiste, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire tout son possible pour acheter ses fleurs préférées et planifier une belle soirée. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait apprécier. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration, s'ordonna de se calmer et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de son antre.

\- Felicity ?, appela-t-il avec incertitude en baissant les yeux sur sa montre, se demandant si elle avait changé d'avis et s'était enfuie.

Felicity se tenait devant le miroir lorsqu'elle entendit Oliver l'appeler. Elle regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain et déglutit difficilement. Elle était nerveuse, elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe rouge et passa ses mains dessus, la lissant. Elle était presque sûre de n'avoir jamais passé autant de temps à se préparer pour un rendez-vous. Elle passa ses mains dans ses boucles et pinça ses lèvres, lissant le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait posé dessus.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, la laissa sortir et attrapa sa pochette noire en sortant de la pièce. Son estomac palpitait de nervosité alors qu'elle commençait à s'approcher du centre du repaire. Au moment où elle repéra Oliver, un bien être lui emplit sa poitrine.

\- Salut, dit-elle doucement lui adressant un sourire sincère.

\- Salut, répondit Oliver lui rendant son sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il en se penchant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu m'as manqué, continua-t-il.

Oliver avait été coincé dans des réunions presque toute la journée et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, à part quelques messages pour savoir si sa journée se passait bien. Il pensait que c'était probablement bon pour leur "première" ambiance de rendez-vous, mais elle lui avait tout de même énormément manqué. Felicity rougit au compliment en prenant les fleurs, elle baissa les yeux sur celles-ci, le remerciant et l'informant qu'elle les trouvaient très belles.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle en rencontrant à nouveau son regard. Je vais juste les mettre dans de l'eau, répliqua-t-elle en désignant les fleurs avant de se tourner vers la salle de bain.

Oliver acquiesça glissant ses mains dans ses poches en attendant qu'elle revienne. Une fois qu'elle le fit, il envoya un autre sourire dans sa direction et lui tendit le bras, lui demandant si elle était prête à partir pour leur rendez-vous. La jeune femme lui prit le bras et hocha la tête alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier.

\- Donc, puisque nous partons, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps que tu me dises où nous allons ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher sa surprise en lui posant une multitudes de questions, mais elle mourait d'envie de savoir où ils allaient n'aimant pas les mystères. Oliver lui sourit sachant très bien que cela devait la rendre folle de ne pas savoir où ils allaient.

\- Tu pourrais me donner un petit indice, Dit-elle vivement.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais te donner un petit indice, répondit-il faisant semblant de le considérer alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. C'est un endroit où je suis certain que tu ne t'es jamais rendu, la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu as souvent parlé que tu voulais me faire découvrir ce restaurant italien près de ta compagnie, dit-elle pensivement.

Felicity n'avait connu que trois villes, Vegas, Boston et Starling City. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé, même pas pour aller visiter Central City où sa meilleure amie avait habité lors de sa jeunesse. Elle avait souvent rêvé de partir pour Hawaï, de se trouver sur la plage où ses parents s'étaient mariés, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Oliver se souviendrait de ce détail, dont elle avait dû lui parlé un jour.

Il la conduisit hors du Verdant et se dirigea vers la voiture qui se trouvait devant les attentant. Il fit un signe de tête à son chauffeur alors qu'il leur ouvrait la portière et attendit que Felicity monte avant de monter à ses côtés.

\- Tu penses peut-être un peu trop étroitement, déclara-t-il.

Un soupçon de surprise traversa son visage alors qu'elle se mettait à l'aise sur le siège, elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais ne lui donna pas la possibilité de prononcer un mot lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Oliver était ravi de l'excitation qu'il entendait dans sa voix et lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait que leur premier rendez-vous soit inoubliable pour elle...Pour eux. Le cœur de Felicity se réchauffa et elle tendit la main contre sa poitrine.

\- Oliver ! Le fait de passer cette soirée avec toi est ce que je me souviendrais toujours, pas l'endroit où nous serons, dit-elle doucement.

Elle plaça son sac sur le siège et se déplaça vers lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Oliver retourna le baiser, la tirant lentement contre lui avant de se retirer et de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je le sais, mais tu dois savoir que je pense que tu mérites bien plus qu'une soirée au restaurant du coin et je prévois de te la donner, dit-il.

Il remarqua que la voiture ralentissait et sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport. Felicity sentit l'arrêt de la voiture et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque son regard se tourna vers le pare-brise et qu'elle put apercevoir un avion prêt à décoller. Oliver sortit de la voiture et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir, elle se leva, saisissant son sac à main avec sa main libre.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que nous prenions un avion pour notre premier rendez-vous, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu es fou tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?, continua-t-elle en se pressant contre lui pendant qu'il les conduisait à l'avion.

\- Je le sais, dit-il en enroulant son bras autour d'elle et en la tenant près. Fou d'amour pour toi pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Ils montèrent dans le jet, Felicity partit s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, elle avait déjà voyagé en avion lorsqu'elle avait quitté Vegas pour Boston, mais jamais dans un appareil aussi luxueux que celui-ci. Elle le remercia de nouveau de faire de ce rendez-vous un moment si exceptionnel, même si elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver pense qu'il devait faire ces énormes gestes pour la rendre heureuse. Le justicier attendit que la jeune femme qui détenait son coeur prenne place, puis s'assit à côté d'elle, drapant son bras sur ses épaules.

\- C'est un rêve éveillé que je vis en ce moment avec toi Oliver, mais sache que tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant un film sur ton canapé, sont autant inoubliables que ce premier rendez-vous le sera, Dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui et en appuyant son corps contre le sien.

\- Pour moi aussi chaque moment passé avec toi est à jamais ancré dans ma mémoire. Mais je voulais que ce premier rendez-vous soit unique, et je veux que tu saches que je ferais toujours n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de te voir sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête puis posa sa tête contre la sienne. Maintenant, tout ce que tu as à faire est de t'asseoir et de profiter du vol et nous arriverons à destination dans quelques heures, déclara-t-il.

Felicity se pencha en arrière et sourit, elle inclina légèrement la tête alors qu'elle le regardait et laissa tomber sa main sur sa jambe lui murmurant qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi aussi pour qu'il soit toujours heureux. Oliver repoussa un morceau de cheveux de son visage et se pencha en elle, pressant un baiser au coin de sa bouche avant de tourner la tête et de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enthousiaste.

Felicity sourit contre ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser, elle ne recula pas jusqu'à ce que ses poumons aient besoin d'air. Elle passa son pouce sur sa joue heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait construit des murs autour de son coeur après la mort de ses parents, après Cooper, pensant qu'elle était destinée à rester seule toute sa vie.

Mais à cet instant précis, son regard ancré dans celui de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle sut qu'elle avait eu tort. Le bonheur ne l'avait pas oublié, il attendait juste le bon moment pour se manifester, elle sourit à Oliver et se pencha pour reprendre leur baiser prête à enfin lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

#########################

Oliver sourit à Felicity de l'autre côté de la table, appréciant la façon dont la lueur des bougies illuminait son visage. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue sourire autant, mais cela le rendait vraiment heureux de savoir qu'elle passait un bon moment. Une fois que l'avion avait atterri à Maui, et que Felicity avait eu de nouveau la capacité de parler, étant restée bouche-bée à la découverte du lieu où il l'avait amenée, il les avait conduit de l'aéroport à un bar près de la plage, sachant ce que ce dernier représentait dans le passé des parents de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient restés quelques heures dans ce lieu fabuleux, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, Felicity comparant les collines, les bâtiments au loin, avec ceux qu'elle avait pu voir sur les photos de vacances que sa mère lui avait montrés un jour. Ensuite ils étaient partis dîner dans un petit restaurant non loin de-là, Oliver avait demandé de s'asseoir sur le patio donnant sur l'océan, se rappelant de la demande en mariage de Noah à Donna que lui avait contée Felicity.

Le serveur avait posé leurs assiettes quelques minutes plus tôt et ils étaient tombés dans un silence confortable alors qu'ils se concentraient sur la nourriture. Il y avait une brise légère et Felicity pouvait voir le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. C'était probablement la vue la plus époustouflante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle jeta un œil à son assiette et prit une autre bouchée avant de rire.

\- Tu sais que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai mangé autant, mais c'est tellement bon que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit-elle brillamment en levant les yeux vers Oliver et en souriant chaleureusement, son visage rougissant de bonheur.

\- Veux-tu goûter mon plat, proposa Oliver.

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça il lui tendit sa fourchette pour qu'elle puisse goûter les pâtes. Felicity se pencha en avant, prenant sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Elle recula et laissa échapper un bref gémissement avant de mettre un peu plus de nourriture sur sa fourchette et de la tendre vers le justicier avec un sourire. Après avoir avalé la nourriture qu'elle lui offrait ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'océan pendant un moment avant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

\- Depuis que tu m'as raconté la façon dont tes parents se sont mariés, je n'ai eu qu'une idée en tête. Te donner la chance de voyager sur cette île, partager avec toi ce morceau de leur passé, admit-il.

Hawaï, cette île volcanique de l'océan Pacifique avait une place importante dans le coeur de la jeune femme même si elle n'y était jamais venue, tout simplement car ses défunts parents avaient passé la plus belle semaine de leur vie ici. Oliver se rappelait de cette histoire magnifique que lui avait racontée la femme qu'il aimait. Et il avait voulu que leur premier rendez-vous se passe sur l'archipel où s'étaient liés les parents de Felicity pour toujours.

\- Oh ! Je ne...ne sais...quoi répondre...A part, merci Oliver, babilla-t-elle trop émue, son coeur remplit d'amour pour cet homme.

Elle était surprise qu'Oliver puisse se rappeler de l'histoire de ses parents, Felicity ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec elle à cet endroit précis. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était véritablement surprise par ses paroles, il tendit la main vers la table et prit la sienne.

\- Je sais que tes parents te manquent énormément et je souhaitais être présent à tes côtés dans l'endroit où ils se sont dit oui pour la vie et où ils ont sûrement conçu la femme la plus belle, la plus altruiste, la plus intelligente et la plus têtue aussi, que j'ai jamais rencontrée, dit Oliver.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée sur mes parents ?, demanda-t-elle toujours aussi étonnée qu'il l'ait réellement écoutée.

\- Bien sûr Felicity ! Je me rappelle de toutes les discussions que nous avons eu. De tes babillages sur tes années aux MIT, de ton histoire avec ce Cooper, de tout ce dont tu m'as parlé sur Iris, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Felicity aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait raté un battement à son admission. Elle déglutit difficilement et étudia le visage d'Oliver. Il disait absolument la vérité, pas qu'elle pensait qu'il lui mentirait. Felicity réalisa que cela signifiait, qu'Oliver avait depuis le début des sentiments pour elle, avant même qu'ils ne fassent l'amour pour la première fois.

\- Depuis notre premier baiser tu as voulu plus, déclara-t-elle bien qu'il y ait une question dans sa voix.

\- Oui ! Même bien avant notre premier baiser, répondit honnêtement Oliver.

\- Avant notre premier baiser ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- J'ai tout fait pour repousser ce que je ressentais pour toi, surtout lorsque je pensais que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie. Mais plus nous passions de temps ensemble, plus il était difficile pour moi de ne rester qu'amis, je voulais plus, admit-il.

\- Lorsque tu as failli mourir par ma faute j'ai compris que je voulais être avec toi aussi, déclara-t-elle honnêtement.

\- J'étais certain que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, que tu étais amoureuse de ce mystérieux ami, dit-il en secouant la tête. Alors je n'ai rien entrepris, du moins pas consciemment, continua-t-il se rappelant de ce moment dans son lit la première fois.

\- Je comprend mieux à présent pourquoi tu m'as repoussé...Et que tu es devenu distant.

\- J'étais jaloux...Je n'avais jamais été une personne jalouse de toute la ma vie. Mais de te savoir avec lui me rendais fou. Et lorsque tu m'as parlé de Ray et Anna, l'espoir que nous pourrions être enfin ensemble m'a donné le courage de t'embrasser, expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps pour comprendre que rien ne se passait avec Ray. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais parlé amoureusement de son meilleur ami, juste de leur moment en cuisine. Elle secoua la tête ne souhaitant plus penser à ce temps perdu à cause de ce malentendu, ils étaient ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait le plus en ce moment. Elle posa sa fourchette et le regarda pendant une minute.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un dessert, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je pense que cela peut être arrangé.

Oliver leva la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur et demanda la carte des desserts, ils firent leurs choix à son arrivée puis le serveur promit de revenir avec leurs desserts et l'addition sous peu. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Oliver attrapa à nouveau la main de Felicity, jouant avec ses doigts entre les siens.

\- C'est le meilleur premier rendez-vous que j'ai jamais eu, déclara la jeune femme alors que la chaleur emplissait sa poitrine.

\- C'est une première pour moi, dit-il tout en haussant les épaules. Et le seul que je veux avoir. Je ne prenais pas grand soin de ce que souhaitaient mes conquêtes avant l'île...Et après, être avec une femme était le cadet de mes soucis...Mais c'était avant de te rencontrer.

Oliver leva sa main et pressa un baiser contre elle, quand le serveur revint, Oliver paya l'addition et attrapa le sac avec les desserts, atteignant à nouveau la main de Felicity. Il était vraiment content qu'elle passe un bon moment et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient dû le faire plus tôt. Ils sortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle passait un moment incroyable avec Oliver, elle se cramponna à son bras et poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Je pourrais avoir un autre tour dans ma manche pour la suite de cette soirée, si tu es intéressée bien évidemment, déclara-t-il.

\- Je suis très intéressée, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en montant dans la voiture.

Elle se déplaça sur son siège et mit sa ceinture de sécurité alors qu'Oliver lui fermait la porte. Elle attendit qu'il se déplace autour de la voiture et ouvre la portière avant de parler.

\- Alors, quelle est la suite des événements.

\- Il y a un autre endroit où je veux t'emmener, répondit Oliver.

Il démarra la voiture, jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur latéral avant de sortir de l'espace et de se diriger vers la sortie se dirigeant vers la route principale, puis prit immédiatement à gauche, en direction de la rue qui longeait la côte. Felicity bougea sur son siège et tendit la main, prenant la sienne et enfilant leurs doigts ensemble.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu connais bien Mauï . Es-tu déjà venu sur cette île ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu as raison...Mes parents adoraient cet archipel, nous venions souvent pendant les vacances, dit-il.

Oliver la regarda sur le côté alors qu'il ralentissait pour un panneau d'arrêt. Il ne parlait pas vraiment de son enfance parce que les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, mais il ne voulait pas simplement survoler sa question, de plus il avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilité à s'ouvrir avec elle, une chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

\- J'aimais courir sur la plage avec ma soeur...Mais c'était avant que j'échoue au purgatoire, à présent le sable ne me réjouit pas autant qu'avant, comme les bateaux, expliqua-t-il. Et quand je suis revenu, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de plaisir dans quoi que se soit pendant longtemps. Encore plus après la mort de ma mère. C'était trop difficile de penser à tous les moments merveilleux que j'avais eu avec eux, et que nous ne partagerions plus jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement tout en lui frottant le bras.

Elle n'aurait pas dû demander, car pour lui, comme pour elle, parler du passé les rendait morose. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait probablement se concentrer sur le maintenant. Oliver tourna hors de la route principale et dans un parking, coupant le moteur et tendit la main pour attraper le sac contenant les desserts.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Felicity...Chacun de nos parents ont vécu des moments merveilleux sur cette île...Je voulais que nous fassions nos propres souvenirs dans un endroit qui nous lient à ceux que nous avons perdu, dit-il en empochant les clés et en sortant de la voiture.

Il se dirigea vers le côté passager et lorsque Felicity sortit de la voiture, il lui tendit la main et la conduisit sur un chemin qui menait à une falaise qui dominait la ville de Mauï et donnait un spectacle fabuleux. Oliver lâcha sa main pendant un moment et retira sa veste de costume, la drapa sur le sol et lui fit signe d'avoir un siège.

\- La vue est l'une des plus spectaculaires de la ville, déclara-t-il. J'étais présent ici lorsque ma mère a annoncé à mon père qu'elle attendait ma petite soeur, continua-t-il avec un sourire tendre au souvenir.

Felicity s'assit avec précaution, pliant les jambes sur le côté et en attendant qu'Oliver s'assoit avec elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le paysage. Elle put apercevoir des montagnes dans le fond qui donnait l'impression de plonger dans cette mer si claire, le sable des plages les contournant comme si tout était réuni ne faisant plus qu'un. Elle se tourna pour faire à nouveau face à Oliver et sourit en tendant la main et en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Merci de m'avoir amené ici, et de me faire partager un de tes moments heureux avec ta famille, ainsi que l'île où mes parents se sont mariés.

Elle n'avait jamais vu personne avoir autant de problèmes pour elle auparavant et même si elle savait qu'Oliver dirait que ce n'était pas un problème, elle l'appréciait toujours. Oliver sourit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et posa le sac devant eux, puis il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Avec toi le passé est moins douloureux, déclara-t-il.

\- Avec toi je me sens enfin de nouveau vivante, dit-elle doucement en se penchant et en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne, approfondissant le baiser pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive se retirer par manque d'air. Lorsqu'elle se recula elle sourit et déposa un autre baiser au coin de sa bouche puis de sa mâchoire. Oliver tourna la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, le gardant court avant de se retirer et d'atteindre le sac à emporter. Il tendit à Felicity son dessert.

\- J'ai le même sentiment, nous sommes mieux ensemble que séparément, déclara-t-il.

Oliver ne faisait même pas référence à leur relation, depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, ils avaient cliqué. Il était presque sûr que c'était parce qu'ils voyaient le monde de la même manière. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne avant Felicity avec qui il était autant connecté.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle en sortant leur dessert. A quel heure doit-on reprendre le jet, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son dessert et en ouvrant le sien.

\- Cela dépend de toi, répondit Oliver. Quelqu'un a peut-être pris la liberté de faire un sac pour toi, mais je comprends si tu as des choses à faire. Ryan est en attente pour te ramener à Starling City, dit-il, se référant à son pilote.

\- Attends ! Comment Iris ne t'a pas vu rentrer chez moi et faire un sac ?, demanda-t-elle amusée, mais elle garda son expression neutre tout en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère.

\- C'est un secret que tu devras élucider toute seule, répondit-il la taquinant. Mais j'ai supposé que tu aimerais changer de vêtements, mais si tu préfères être nue, je pourrais totalement vivre avec ça, lui dit-il, sa voix sérieuse.

\- Tu sais que je déteste les mystères, dit-elle en soulevant sa fourchette, en prenant une bouchée de son tiramisu. Mais celui-ci est facile à résoudre et je vais supposer que Barry à fait un aller retour rapide dans mon appartement comme la première fois qu'il a récupéré mes sacs, le taquina-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Tu es vraiment trop intelligente pour moi. Il passa sa bouche sur sa joue et mordit doucement son lobe d'oreille. Mais cela ne me gêne pas.

\- J'espère qu'il a pris plus de vêtement que la dernière fois, grogna-t-elle doucement alors qu'une étincelle d'excitation la remplissait.

\- Je ne sais pas mais n'hésite pas à porter le moins possible lorsque nous sommes seuls. Ou bien te promener avec ma chemise. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher et pressa un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

Felicity secoua la tête, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle portait la fourchette à ses lèvres et mangeait une autre bouchée de nourriture.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, commenta-t-elle, Rester ici. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de reculer et de manger une autre bouchée de son gâteau.

Ils restèrent encore une heure sur la falaise dans les bras l'un de l'autre, finissant leurs desserts et regardant les vagues se répercuter sur le rivage, se souvenant de moments passés avec leurs parents respectifs. Ils partirent ensuite dans un complexe d'appartement où se trouvait celui qui avait appartenu aux parents d'Oliver, le justicier l'ayant conservé toutes ces années.

#########################

Oliver termina l'appel avec son assistant et se déconnecta de son e-mail avant de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche et de sortir du bureau pour aller trouver Felicity. Il avait dû prendre un appel professionnel et cela avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés. Il retourna dans le salon, mais la jeune femme n'était plus assise sur le canapé. Il commença à se tourner et à descendre le couloir pour voir si elle était retournée dans la chambre, mais il remarqua que les portes du balcon étaient ouvertes.

Il changea à nouveau de direction et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, appréciant la sensation du soleil chaud sur sa peau alors qu'il repérait Felicity debout devant la balustrade. Il se déplaça pour se tenir derrière elle, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il la tirait en arrière contre sa poitrine et plongeait sa tête pour presser un baiser sur son cou.

\- T'ai-je manqué ?, demanda-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Absolument, dit-elle inclinant la tête sur le côté, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son cou tout en souriant et posant ses mains sur les siennes.

C'était leur deuxième jour sur l'archipel et dire qu'elle aimait leurs moments ensemble jusque-là serait un euphémisme. Elle lui posa des questions sur sa compagnie sachant qu'il avait toujours des soucis avec le conseil d'administration, en faisant remonter ses doigts le long de son bras et en les redescendant tout en se penchant en arrière contre lui. Il pressa un autre baiser sur son cou, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder contre sa peau.

\- Ils ont enfin compris que j'étais le seul qui prenait les décisions finales. Nous ne devrions plus avoir d'interruptions. Profiter de la vue ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je le suis, c'est tellement magnifique ici, je comprend que mes parents aient eu envie de se marier ici, admit-elle en levant la main et en tendant celle-ci en arrière, la passant dans ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres continuaient de bouger sur son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire avec le reste de l'après-midi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi que tu veux faire, dit-elle, Il est possible que je me sente encore mal de te réveiller ce matin pour regarder le lever du soleil, admit-elle timidement.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin et qu'elle s'était aperçue de la couleur oranger dans le ciel, elle l'avait réveillé immédiatement et l'avait traîné sur le balcon de la chambre pour qu'ils puissent regarder le soleil se lever sur l'océan.

\- Ça ne me dérangera jamais que tu me réveilles ainsi tous les matins, lui dit sincèrement Oliver en resserrant son emprise sur elle.

Oliver n'avait aucunement maugréé lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé ce matin, car de voir à quel point elle avait été heureuse de voir le soleil se lever, en avait valu la peine. De regarder ses yeux scintillants d'un bonheur qu'il percevait de nouveau depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, le rendait lui-même heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Oliver déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas rester comme ça pour toujours. Juste nous sans le monde extérieur et tous les problèmes qu'il apporte, médita-t-il.

\- Ne me tente pas, dit-elle doucement. J'adore être ici, juste nous, lui dit-elle avant d'incliner son visage pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Pourquoi avons nous mis si longtemps à être ensemble ?

\- Je savais ce que je ressentais pour toi dès le début, répondit-il la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle lui fasse face et lui prit la joue dans la main. Mais j'ai laissé mes doutes prendre le dessus, pensant que tu serais mieux sans un homme comme moi qui avait les mains remplis de sang de ceux qu'il avait tués.

\- C'était eux où toi Oliver ! Jamais je ne pourrais te voir comme un monstre alors que tu l'as fait pour survivre...Pour rentrer à la maison et devenir le héros que je vois en toi, déclara-t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue.

Il soutint son regard alors qu'il passait son pouce sous son menton, son cœur commençant à battre un peu plus vite. C'était le moment parfait pour poser des mots sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- En revenant j'ai cru que la mission serait le seul but de ma vie. Puis tu as fait irruption avec cette mission, et même si tu as pensé que je n'étais pas la personne que tu croyais, tu as eu tout de même confiance en moi dans cet hôtel. Tu m'as ouvert le coeur d'une façon dont je ne croyais pas possible.

\- Oliver !

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi est plus fort que tout...Plus fort que ma vie, ma mission, ma compagnie. Felicity je suis devenu une meilleur personne car je t'aime, déclara-t-il son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Les yeux de Felicity s'élargirent presque comiquement et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle le fixa pendant une minute, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était si surprise, mais elle l'était. Une seconde plus tard, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça en avant, glissa sa main sur son corps et agrippa son cou alors qu'elle capturait ses lèvres. Elle ne recula pas jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent, mais quand elle le fit enfin, elle prit ses joues en coupe et déglutit difficilement.

\- Je t'aime aussi...tellement, murmura-t-elle.

Oliver la serra contre lui, il savait que cela avait été un risque de le lui dire et il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont elle réagirait, mais ce silence initial avait été assourdissant. Mais entendre Felicity lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi en valait la peine. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il contre ses lèvres. Et le mot amour n'est pas assez grand pour te dire ce que je ressens pour toi Felicity.

\- Et je t'aime. Je t'aime plus qu'il est possible d'aimer un autre être humain, dit-elle vivement avant de sourire à nouveau déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Que dis-tu que nous restons ici pour le reste de la journée ?

Oliver se mordit la lèvre en faisant semblant de le considérer puis il sourit en soulevant Felicity dans ses bras, riant de l'expression surprise sur son visage. Il lui déposa plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres alors qu'il la portait à l'intérieur et se dirigeait dans le couloir vers sa chambre, prêt à lui prouver avec des gestes, des baisers ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

**###########################**

**Ils se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A bientôt pour la fin**


	22. Chapter 22

**Et bien nous voilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir suivi sur cette aventure, je suis suis contente que ce Olicity vous ai plu. Et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt avec une nouvelle idée.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn d'être présente à mes côtés pendant mes moments de doutes au moment où j'écris. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###########################**

Felicity poussa doucement la porte et rentra dans son appartement son sac de voyage dans la main. Elle avait passé quatre jours à Mauï avec Oliver et cela avait été les quatre meilleurs jours qu'elle avait eu depuis très longtemps. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de poser ses clés et de retirer sa veste en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'appartement.

Quand ils étaient dans l'avion pour Starling City, elle avait finalement vérifié son téléphone et avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelques appels manqués d'Iris, et elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir prévenu sa meilleure amie de son rendez-vous avec Oliver. Elle se doutait que la journaliste avait dû s'inquiéter de son silence durant ces derniers jours, elle lui devait des excuses pour lui avoir caché sa relation.

\- Iris ? Es-tu là ?, appela-t-elle en posant sa veste sur le canapé et en entrant dans la cuisine pour démarrer la cafetière.

Iris fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amie, depuis quelques jours elle n'avait plus de nouvelles et avait pensé au pire. Elle lui avait laissé des messages lui demandant de la rappeler pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après avoir fini de boutonner son chemisier, Iris le glissa dans sa jupe et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Regardez qui rentre à la maison comme une fleur après quatre jours de silence complet, dit-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Felicity pinça les lèvres et se détourna de la cafetière, elle regarda sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

\- Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels, je pensais que ce serait mieux si je venais te parler à la place, admit-elle. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans donner de nouvelles, lui dit-elle, son expression devenant sérieuse.

Autant qu'Iris voulait être heureuse que Felicity soit de retour et lui annoncer que tout allait bien, elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas la façon dont sa meilleure amie la traitait récemment, sortant tout les soirs sans lui donner d'explications, se mettant sûrement dans de nouveaux problèmes, ne rentrant pas certaines nuits. Partant sans lui donner des nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours, la laissant dans l'expectative, se demandant si elle avait été enlevée de nouveau, ou pire, tuée peut-être.

Felicity poussa un soupir voyant la colère dans le regard de la journaliste, elle pouvait voir que Iris n'allait pas laisser passer son silence, et même si Felicity savait qu'elle devait s'excuser pour la façon dont elle avait agi, elle pensait toujours qu'elle avait droit à sa vie privée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et rencontra son regard.

\- Ecoute, je comprends, tu sois en colère contre moi pour la façon dont j'ai agi et je respecte ça, dit-elle doucement. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de vouloir ma vie privée, admit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour avoir voulu ta vie privée, dit Iris. Mais tu devais te douter que je penserais à plusieurs mauvais scénarios pour ton absence inexpliquée, surtout après ce qui est arrivé avec Max Fuller.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit-elle en avançant et en s'asseyant en face de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ne te demandais pas de passer tout ton temps au téléphone, mais tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu partais. Evidemment, je ne vais pas te garder rancune, mais tu dois réaliser que je me soucierais toujours pour toi. Tu es comme ma soeur, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'apprécie que tu te soucies de moi et j'espère que tu n'arrêteras jamais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, tendant la main et la posant sur celle de son amie

\- Où étais-tu Felicity ?, demanda Iris.

\- J'étais avec Oliver et...

\- Je sais que vous êtes devenus amis Felicity depuis cette affaire avec Max, mais pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps avec lui ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous avons une relation, répondit-elle.

\- Quoi ! Depuis quand ?

\- Un moment ! Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit Iris...mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit réel, répondit-elle.

\- J'ai compris par moi-même que tu étais amoureuse d'Oliver Queen, surtout de la façon dont tu parlais de lui. Elle arqua un sourcil à la jeune femme blonde, mais le sourire resta sur son visage. Et pourquoi pensais-tu que cela n'était pas réel ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi...j'avais des doutes...je ne voulais pas avoir de désillusions comme avec Cooper, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et ça l'est ! Réel !, demanda son amie.

\- Oui ! Je l'aime Iris...et il m'aime, dit-elle doucement avant d'avaler regardant attentivement sa meilleure amie pour une réaction.

\- Au moins cette mission ne t'aura pas apporté que des ennuis, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Où étiez-vous pendant quatres jours...Enfermez dans son appartement de nouveau ?, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Non ! Nous sommes allés à notre premier rendez-vous...Et il m'a fait la surprise de m'emmener à Mauï...

\- Mais c'est l'île où tes parents se sont mariés ? Comment a-t-il su que tu aimerais aller là-bas ?

\- Un soir, lors de nos discussions je lui en aurais parlé, dit-elle haussant les épaules.

\- Et il s'est souvenu de ce détail ?, demanda Iris.

\- Oui ! C'est fou n'est-ce-pas ! Il se rappelle de toute nos discussions, dit-elle n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'Oliver avait réellement fait attention à ce qu'elle lui racontait.

\- Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela d'Oliver Queen, répondit son amie étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tu as été sur la plage où tes parents se sont mariés ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous avons dîné dans le restaurant où mon père lui a demandé sa main, regardant la plage où ils se sont dit oui pour la vie, répondit-elle émue.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme soit si romantique...surtout avec son passé pas très glorieux avec les femmes. Mais comme on le dit toujours, l'amour te fait déplacer des montagnes.

\- Apparemment, il a toujours ressenti des sentiments pour moi, et je n'ai rien vu. J'étais persuadée ne pas être le genre de femme qu'il voulait, surtout après...

\- Les photos du magazine, continua Iris plus à elle-même qu'à Felicity.

\- Oui ! Tu avais raison j'étais jalouse la dernière fois. Et ma jalousie m'a conduite à commencer une dispute...J'avais si peur qu'il me quitte, d'être de nouveau seule, de n'être jamais assez bien pour un homme, expliqua-t-elle.

\- A ce que tu viens de me dire, Oliver Queen ne te laissera jamais seule...il a l'air de t'aimer réellement. Je pense même qu'il a trouvé celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Une femme qui accepte qui il est vraiment, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulu sortir, trop prise de court par ce que venait d'insinuer sa meilleure amie. Etait-elle réellement au courant du grand secret d'Oliver ? Ou bien lui lançait-elle une perche pour qu'elle lui avoue qui était sous la capuche de Green Arrow. Elle referma la bouche, ferma les yeux un instant et pris plusieurs petites bouffées d'air. Que sa meilleure amie sache ou pas qu'Oliver était le justicier, ce n'était pas à elle de confirmer ou non ses allégations. Si Iris devait apprendre un jour le secret de l'homme de sa vie, cela serait par sa propre bouche et non de la sienne.

\- Et il est l'homme que j'ai cherché toute ma vie. Je l'aime aussi, dit-elle tout simplement.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que les choses se soient bien passées pour toi, déclara-t-elle. J'espère que tu me le présenteras bientôt.

\- Bien sûr, je vais lui proposer de venir un de ces soirs...Mais aucune interview, d'accord, dit-elle.

\- Je te le promets...Je veux juste rencontrer celui qui a réussi à redonner le sourire à ma meilleure amie , déclara-t-elle.

Felicity tendit de nouveau la main et serra celle de sa meilleure amie la remerciant d'être si compréhensive. La cafetière se mit à biper pour annoncer que le breuvage était prêt, elle se leva, prépara deux tasses et vint s'asseoir de nouveau devant son amie.

\- Je vais passer la nuit chez Oliver, donc je dois faire un petit sac. Je veux être là quand il rentrera du bureau, dit-elle. Cela ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non ! Va passer la nuit avec ton petit-ami, la taquina-t-elle. Mais préviens-moi si tu restes plus longtemps.

\- D'accord, je te promets de ne plus partir sans t'informer, répliqua Felicity.

Iris n'était plus vraiment en colère, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était que sa meilleure amie comprenne pourquoi elle avait été bouleversée. Elle se doutait depuis un moment que Felicity ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son exil chez Oliver Queen. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, elle était heureuse pour la jeune femme, Felicity méritait d'être enfin heureuse et la journaliste était persuadée que le milliardaire aimait réellement sa meilleure amie. Il ne lui aurait jamais confié son secret vert si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Iris avait regroupé tous les indices après le retour de Felicity dans leur appartement. Oliver Queen avait eu un accident de montagne il y a quelques semaines, pourtant à cette époque sa meilleure amie était logiquement chez lui. De plus le soit disant Green Arrow qui patrouillait après cette annonce avait mystérieusement disparu un temps.

Mais ce qui l'avait mis réellement sur la voie, c'était lorsqu'elle avait suivi sa meilleure amie il y a une semaine et qu'elle l'avait vue derrière Verdant avec John Diggle, le chauffeur d'Oliver Queen, et Roy Harper le petit ami de Thea Queen. A partir de ce moment-là il n'y avait plus eu aucun doute sur la véritable identité du justicier, et elle savait que Felicity ne lui avouerait jamais le secret de son petit ami, même si elles se considéraient comme des soeurs. Il n'y avait aucun souci pour la journaliste. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'Oliver Queen lui annonce qu'il était Green Arrow. Tant qu'il rendait sa meilleure amie heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Felicity se dirigea vers la journaliste, se pencha pour lui faire un câlin puis traversa le couloir vers sa chambre pour emballer son sac, heureuse d'avoir réglé le malentendu avec Iris et excitée de surprendre Oliver.

##############################

Oliver desserra sa cravate en attendant que l'ascenseur atteigne son étage, cela avait été une longue journée au bureau, il avait dû rattraper son retard à cause de son voyage qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les souvenirs de son temps passé avec l'amour de sa vie inonda son esprit, il s'était tellement amusé avec Felicity qu'il était prêt à partir de nouveau pour profiter de ces moments hors du temps. Il tendit la main vers son téléphone portable pour voir si elle avait encore envoyé un message.

Oliver lui avait envoyé un texto quand il avait quitté le bureau, lui demandant si elle voulait venir dîner. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu alors il supposait qu'elle était probablement occupée avec sa meilleure amie. Il pensa que vu qu'il ne la rencontrerait sûrement pas ce soir, qu'il se dirigerait vers le repaire pour voir avec ses partenaires comment se tenait la ville avant d'aller patrouiller.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Oliver entra dans l'appartement, notant tout de suite que la veste de Felicity était drapée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Oliver sourit et l'appela. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable et sourit au son de sa voix.

\- Je suis dans le salon, appela-t-elle en finissant d'envoyer son e-mail puis en posant son ordinateur portable sur la table basse.

Elle était chez lui depuis quelques heures et après s'être changée en débardeur et en pantalon de pyjama à cordon, elle s'était assise et avait commencé le travail que Curtis lui avait envoyé l'autre jour. Elle le repéra dans l'embrasure de la porte et sourit, son coeur se réchauffant.

\- Salut, dit-elle doucement.

\- Salut, répondit Oliver.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire ridicule qui traversait son visage. Il aimait vraiment rentrer à la maison et trouver Felicity qui l'attendait, il pensait qu'il aimerait que cela arrive tous les soirs. Mais ils venaient juste de s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient, il devait patienter un peu avant de lui proposer d'emménager avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu venais ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle et se pencha pour appuyer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t' ai envoyé un texto au sujet du dîner et j'ai pensé que tu étais occupée avec Iris.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avant de hausser les épaules, je voulais te surprendre, dit-elle en passant une main sur son bras et en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Cela te dérange que je sois venue sans te prévenir ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement en étudiant son expression pour voir s'il était contrarié qu'elle soit rentrée et se soit mise à l'aise sans lui.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème mon amour. Tu n'a pas a demandé pour venir, tu es ici comme chez toi, lui dit Oliver d'un ton neutre alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté d'elle et enroulait son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je le suis ! J'aime vraiment rentrer à la maison et te trouver en train de m'attendre. C'est la meilleure partie de ma journée, lui dit-il sincèrement se penchant en elle et l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- J'aime vraiment être ici quand tu rentres à la maison, dit-elle en tendant la main et en serrant les doigts avant de poser leurs mains sur sa cuisse.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Comment s'est passé ton retour chez toi ? Iris était-elle en colère ?, demanda-t-il.

Oliver savait que Felicity était contrariée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles à sa meilleure amie pendant leur voyage, alors que celle-ci l'avait appelée plusieurs fois. Ils en avaient discuté dans l'avion et Felicity l'avait informé qu'elle voulait parler de leur relation avec la jeune journaliste. Oliver n'avait pas refusé sa demande sachant que Iris était plus comme une soeur pour sa petite amie et que Felicity détestait lui cacher des secrets, en plus de celui où il était le justicier bien sûr. La jeune femme sourit vivement et leva ses jambes du sol avant de les poser sur les genoux d'Oliver.

\- Je lui ai annoncé notre relation et elle est contente pour nous. Elle veut te rencontrer, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Si elle laisse son costume de journaliste aux vestiaires cela ne me dérange pas, dit-il.

\- Oliver ! Je crois qu'Iris soupçonne que tu es Green Arrow. Elle m'a dit quelque chose qui me fait penser qu'elle a compris qui se trouve derrière le costume.

\- Je n'en doute pas...dit-il avec sourire ayant vu la journaliste près de Verdant il y a quelques nuits. Mais c'est une conversation pour plus tard, je veux profiter de ta présence pour le moment, déclara-t-il déposant des baisers dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, admit-elle doucement.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, déclara Oliver.

Il frotta son pouce contre le sien, après avoir passé ces derniers jours avec elle, le retour au travail avait été incroyablement difficile, le justicier souhaitant rester dans son appartement, la tenant dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait à Mauï. Oliver tendit la main libre et brossa un morceau de cheveux de son visage, Felicity se pencha vers son contact.

\- J'ai informé Iris que je passais la nuit avec toi, commenta-t-elle avant de croiser son regard. Ai-je été présomptueuse de préparer un sac...pour plusieurs jours, en pensant que cela ne te dérangerais pas que je reste ici, demanda-t-elle.

Oliver gloussa en penchant la tête sur le côté et en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un sourire sur son visage. Felicity n'aurait jamais à demander de passer la nuit avec lui, il était plus que prêt à passer toutes les nuits de sa vie la tenant contre lui. Il pensa qu'il pourrait même faire une place dans sa penderie pour qu'elle puisse laisser plusieurs effets personnels et vêtements, car il se doutait que la femme de sa vie resterait très souvent chez lui dans les mois à venir. Il se rapprocha d'elle, plongeant la tête et en passant ses lèvres sur son cou.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Ici c'est chez toi, tu restes autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle chaleureusement en le rapprochant. Et j'ai le sentiment que si je passe trop de temps ici, je manquerai d'un peu de vêtements, taquina-t-elle en passant une main dans son dos.

\- C'est très vrai, admit Oliver. Je pourrais te faire une place dans ma penderie pour tes vêtements...Si tu le souhaites bien évidemment.

\- C'est une merveilleuse suggestion, répondit-elle.

Il taquina son point de pouls avec sa langue avant de sucer doucement sa peau en laissant sa main traîner sur sa cuisse. Felicity laissa échapper un doux bruit, ses jambes se séparant automatiquement à la sensation de sa main se déplaçant sur sa cuisse. Elle trouvait étrange comment son corps lui répondait toujours, même au moindre toucher. Elle glissa une main le long de sa poitrine puis sous sa chemise, caressant ses muscles, grognant presque quand elle les sentait se serrer sous sa main.

\- Mais pour le moment, dit Oliver en laissant sa main glisser plus haut sur sa cuisse. Ce que j'ai envie implique beaucoup moins de vêtements et beaucoup plus de contacts. Es-tu avec moi pour ceci ?, demanda-t-il, rencontrant son regard alors qu'il laissait ses doigts frôler son centre.

Felicity prit une grande inspiration en rencontrant son regard, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua légèrement les hanches pour augmenter la pression de sa main contre elle, avant de parler, s'assurant de garder son ton aussi neutre que possible.

\- Pas sûr que je sois d'humeur ce soir.

Oliver reconnut immédiatement la malice dans ses yeux, même si elle essayait de rester très sérieuse et il n'était pas du genre à être en reste niveau taquinerie. Il retira sa main et se déplaça sur le canapé, s'éloignant de son corps magnifique, faisant son possible pour ne pas craquer et se jeter de nouveau sur elle pour la faire sienne.

\- Tu as raison...Nous avons eu assez de sexe pendant les quatre derniers jours...J'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus, répondit-il, son ton aussi nonchalant que le sien.

La bouche de Felicity s'ouvrit, prête à lui dire qu'elle plaisantait lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'elle put remarquer le désir ardent qui ombrageait le bleu de ses yeux. Oh ! Il voulait s'amuser à ce jeu là. Il ne savait pas que Felicity Smoak était une joueuse née, une fille de Las Vegas, qui avait plumé tous les casinos à un jeune âge, et qui gagnait à chaque coup. Elle recula et arqua un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun geste à son égard, elle se pencha vers la table basse, attrapa la télécommande et commença à feuilleter les chaînes, ne se souciant pas vraiment d'Oliver, qui serrait ses poings à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, peut-être qu'on devrait juste regarder un film, dit-elle, malgré l'excitation qu'il avait suscitée en elle.

Oliver rit en la regardant atteindre la télécommande, sachant qu'elle s'amusait avec lui, à savoir lesquels des deux seraient le plus têtue. Il aimait jouer, gagner aussi, mais ce soir il était prêt à perdre la bataille, voir même tout les soirs pensa-t-il. Oliver se pencha à nouveau sur elle et déposa un baiser sur l'endroit sensible derrière son oreille, en traînant sa langue sur son lobe.

Felicity grogna alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, posant déjà la télécommande sur le canapé se tournant dans sa direction. Elle prit sa joue en coupe et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser affamé. Elle passa sa bouche sur la sienne avant de séparer ses lèvres de sa langue et d'approfondir le baiser alors que le besoin se faisait sentir en elle. Felicity ne savait pas si un jour elle serait rassasiée par ses baisers, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que cela n'arriverait pas ce soir. Légèrement essoufflée après leur baiser, elle pressa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, recula pendant une seconde et attira son regard.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, en pressant un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres.

Oliver lui rendit le baiser, se rapprochant encore une fois d'elle, peu importe combien de fois ils étaient ensemble, il la voulait tout le temps. Lorsque l'air commença à devenir un problème, il se recula et rencontra son regard.

\- Je t'aime aussi, plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer, répondit Oliver.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la tirant lentement contre lui pour qu'elle puisse monter au-dessus de ses cuisses puis se recula, se leva, souleva Felicity dans ses bras, souriant, en la portant vers les escaliers.

Les mois passèrent, leur amour s'approfondissant chaque jour, Felicity intégrant à temps complet sa mission, rejoignant son équipe de héros. Lorsque Ray décida de partir de Starling City, déménageant sa société à New-York, Felicity rejoignit le service des sciences appliquées de Queen Consolidated, travaillant en collaboration avec Curtis qui devint son meilleur ami. Iris quand à elle trouva enfin l'amour avec un un jeune policier, Billy Malone, qui la sauva une nuit lorsqu'elle se fit attaquer par un parrain de la pègre qui n'était pas très heureux de l'article qu'elle avait publié sur lui.

Oliver et Felicity se marièrent trois mois après leur séjour à Mauï, sur la même plage que l'avaient fait les parents de la jeune femme, entourés de leurs amis tous heureux pour eux, et dans quelques semaines un nouvel ajout aurait lieu dans leur famille.

Cette nuit le justicier avait laissé la patrouille à Roy et Tommy, qui avait accepté depuis longtemps sa relation avec la jeune femme, souhaitant passer la soirée avec l'amour de sa vie. A présent, après un bon dîner en amoureux, Felicity gisait sur le côté dans leur lit, alors qu'il massait tous les plis de ses épaules et le bas de son dos. Elle dormait déjà profondément au moment où il arriva à ses mollets et ses pieds. Quand il finit, il se recroquevilla contre son dos et mit sa main sur son ventre. Le bébé se déplaça à son toucher et il sentit ce qui devait être un talon ou un genou. C'était un sentiment palpitant que la sensation étrange évoqué et il frottait de petits cercles sur le dessus de la peau étirée de sa femme.

\- Salut mon petit ange, je sais que tu es en sécurité où tu te trouves maintenant, mais j'ai hâte de te rencontrer ma fille, murmura-t-il.

Il leva la camisole de Felicity un peu plus haut et pressa un baiser sur la peau exposée. Remplaçant le tissu soyeux, il tira les draps vers le haut pour les couvrir tous les deux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de remettre sa tête contre les oreillers. Chaque jour Oliver remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Felicity dans sa vie, même s'ils avaient eu des débuts difficiles, lui avoir fait confiance avec son secret, l'avait amené à avoir cette vie fabuleuse à ses côtés.

Oliver pria en silence, pour que rien, ni personne ne prenne l'amour de sa vie. Il n'était pas délirant. Il savait qu'un jour leur temps ensemble prendrait fin, mais il espérait que se serait des années à partir de maintenant. Quand ils auraient vu leurs enfants grandir avec leurs propres familles. Et même alors, il espérait qu'ils prendraient leurs derniers souffles ensemble, et passeraient tranquillement dans leur sommeil. Considérant combien de leur vie ils donnaient au service des autres, ce n'était pas trop demander n'est-ce-pas ? Juste un petit souhait égoïste ?

Quelle que soit les aventures qui les attendaient dans les années à venir, il savait qu'il pouvait y faire face avec espoir et force. Sa femme lui donnait ça. Il glissa dans un sommeil paisible, sa femme bien-aimée dans ses bras, gardant bien au chaud leur petite Mia Queen, qui comblerait leurs vies dans quelques semaines. Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle serait la justicière de la ville à son tour, rencontrant l'homme de sa vie pendant une mission, pour fermer un réseau malvaillants. Tout était possible...L'avenir leur dirait, fut la dernière pensée sur son esprit avant de s'endormir au côté de l'amour de sa vie.

**###############################**

**Et voilà la fin de cette fiction, Oliver et Felicity vogue vers de nouvelles aventures.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A bientôt**


End file.
